Silver Scarlet Academy
by Shiny Eeveee
Summary: In a land filled with all sorts of unique creatures called Pokémon, the Academy was first founded to help talented, young trainers find their calling and help them learn all the necessary skills that comes with raising Pokémon. With so many choices and paths to take, what will you choose to do? Pack your bags and grab a seat on the train, you're on your way to your first adventure!
1. Submission Details!

Welcome to the great and illustrious Academy! Here, one can find young, aspiring trainers dedicated to becoming the best they can be. You can expect to spend your time with Pokémon of all shapes, sizes, colors, and species, and just as unique trainers. Keep in mind that all trainers who attend will be as strong or even stronger than you. Do not be frustrated if you lose or are unable to beat that one rival; rather use it as motivation to accelerate to a greater level than you were before!

Academy Rules:

~Uniforms are not mandatory, and students may be able wear and express what they wish, as long as it is appropriate.

~Trainers may allow to keep a Pokémon outside their Poke balls, however, they must be beneath five and a half feet tall to prevent damage to both personal and infrastructure. Pokémon kept this way must also be registered under separate forms than a trainer's roster, so as to alert campus security incase of an "accident". The only time this rule is repealed is if you are in a special training gym or outside a good distance away from any buildings.

~All trainers and school personal must have all Pokémon they plan on using on Academy soil registered. These include substitutes, caught, and party. Any Pokémon unregistered found shall be confiscated and sent home or to a place of holding until the paperwork is filled out.

~Do not treat these rules lightly and bring hazardous or dangerous Pokémon to school. If it is absolutely required for a class or for training, one must inform both the head of security, and Headmaster, and must allow a skilled trainer or teacher to supervise training, unless allowed otherwise.

~Wild Pokémon may be caught or tamed on Academy grounds. The school has many different biomes in order to encompass as many unique species as possible. Students are encouraged to enjoy and explore them or even use them as secret training spots to their hearts content. Be warned that although many of these native Pokémon have been exposed to humans and domestic Pokémon, students must take note that many are still wild and may attack if harassed. Please make sure to register caught Pokémon so as not to cause problems.

~Keep in mind that most students here at the Academy shall live in a dorm with as many as five people and a minimum of two other people. Space is limited so freshmen and sophomores, or first and second years, will be unable to choose housing. Juniors and seniors however, will be given the option to choose people to dorm with. If roommates become problematic, and issues occur, a third unbiased party shall be issued to work out the problems. Should this prove to be unfruitful, dorm switches may be made. Dorm switches may also result from numerous complaints, such as loudness. Please take care to be thoughtful to others.

~Part time jobs are allowed on campus and available to all students. Some of these include: campus monitor/ security, student store, bowling alley, contest helper, daycare helper, and many more choices. Students shall receive payment every two weeks and points will be added to their card. Some jobs even count as community service or intern hours, some classes even require certain hours of work.

~All student funds shall be handled in a points system on the student's I.D. card. This is to prevent robberies and thievery among students. Food and other supplies may be found and purchased in the student store. Anything not found there that the student desires will have to be purchased outside the Academy.

~Drugs and alcohol are prohibited at all times. Any student caught with any of these substances, unless for medical purposes, shall have them confiscated immediately and will be escorted off campus for a period up to a week. If caught with more offenses, the Academy will not hesitate to expel the student.

~While there is not a curfew, students are not advised to venture outside the school buildings during the night. The terrain can become very dangerous in the dark, however, for trainers who have special Pokémon who like to be out at night, they must tell a campus monitor and their roommates where they will be and when they plan to be back. This is to ensure safety and prevent confusion.

Other rules shall be posted later.

Courses students are allowed to take. Students do not need to know their majors for fact until their late sophomore/ early junior year. But it is advised to have it planned out before it gets cemented in. Depending on your classes, your student I.D. may appear different in coloration and design. A maximum of three courses are allowed to be taken at once, but remember all the work load that comes with it! It is advised freshmen and sophomores do not take more than two so as not to overwhelm themselves.

 **Battle Course: Red and White card**

By far the most common, many students often flock to these lessons. This is where one can learn the finer points of battling, how to bring out their Pokémon's fighting potential, and general health and care for battling Pokémon. It is advised that trainers who wish to become Gym Leaders, Battle Tower Brains, or just competitive battlers take this course. It must be known that trainers who do not take this class may still be challenge to battles and participate in tournaments.

 **Athletics Course: Yellow card with an arm lifting a weight on a Poke ball.**

Trainers from Johto may be familiar with this concept. A brand new class starting this year that focuses on Pokémon athletics and the Pokethon. Students attending this class must also have at least one period of a work out class. This includes: Aerobics, Weight Lifting, Track, etc. Trainers in this course shall learn how to harness their Pokémon's athletic potential and nonviolent competitive attitude, as well as proper Pokémon nutrition and habits that lead to a strong, healthy lifestyle. Apricots and apricot juice are also a important part of this class, so students are suggested to harvest apricots from the greenhouse.

Please note that athletes are expected to go to school games and events as part of their grade. Skipping will not be tolerated by professors.

 **Appeal Course: Blue and Pink card with ribbon designs.**

Designed to help the budding artist, trainers participating in this course will polish off their style and display their flare in Pokémon events other than battling, such as Contests, student films and movies, and Pokémon Fashion. Besides this, trainers will learn how to professionally groom and beautify Pokémon, both theirs and others, and how to cook and produce masterful Poffins and Poke blocks. Those who wish to become experts in Pokémon salon and massage must take this class.

 **Pokémon Research Course: Shale Gray and Silver card**

For the budding scholar and those who wish to become the next Pokémon Professor, this class is definitely for you. Students will obtain a deeper understanding of all Pokémon, not only weaknesses and strengths, but scientific innovations and technology. Pokémon anatomy, archeology, evolutionary stone excavation, and other exciting fields of sciences await those who participate in this course. Fieldtrips may also be frequent. Graduation as a full fledged professor or science major requires a complete semester of internship under a professor, and an above passing grade on their final, as well as a letter of recommendation.

 **Caretaking and Herbology Course: Purple and Green card**

Students interested on raising Pokémon health and care or wish to become great Pokémon Breeders, Doctors, Nurses, or Daycare Helpers and enjoy the experience of working with Pokémon should consider this option. The Caretaking and Herbology Course teaches students how to gain a better understanding of their Pokémon, to strengthen bonds, and the importance of berry nutrition. Many will be able to tell much about a Pokémon just by outwards appearance and amount of attention and care given to that particular Pokémon. This class also allows exclusive access at all times to the campus' greenhouse and requires at least a semester working at the Pokémon Daycare, greenhouse, or Pokémon nursing facility. For students wanting to major in Pokémon nursing, please keep in mind that one must take Advanced Pokémon Medical Training, and Pokémon Anatomy as well.

 **Ranger Course: Orange and Gold card with a lasso design**

For the students who enjoy action and adventure, and aspire to protect the natural habitats and fleeting balance between wildlife and urbanization, many choose to become Pokémon Rangers. Those who wish to be enrolled in the Pokémon Ranger Course must have a letter of recommendation from two school professors and have completed at least fifty hours working around Pokémon outside of classes, such as around the on-campus Daycare, or helped out with the forestry and environment protection rangers. Rangers may have only one Pokémon of their own on them at all times; others may be stored at the Daycare center. They also must keep them outside their Poke balls and be willing to spare time, whether class or free time, for training and helping prevent disturbances. Not at any point is it acceptable for a student Ranger to take control of another trainer's Pokémon, unless said Pokémon is causing a disturbance and is needed to clam down.

It is encouraged that both novice and experienced Rangers volunteer to be campus monitors to help calm wild Pokémon or domestic troubles incase of "accidents".

 **Clubs:**

Like any school, the Academy is pleased to announce its many clubs and afterschool activities. These include, but is not limited to:

Newspaper Club

Pokémon Fashion Club

Forestry and Environment Club

Garden Club

Film and Movie Club

Drama Club

Poke Ball Craftsmanship Club

Yearbook and Photography Club

If you wish to start your own club, forms will be available in the Counseling Office the first month of school, so do not hesitate. A student must get three signatures from students other than themselves, approval from the Headmaster, and a signature from a teacher willing supervise club activities.

Alright this is my first Pokémon OC story, and I have been really eager to do one of these for awhile. I must please ask readers of my other stories to please be patient a bit longer; I'm kind of in a rut with those and will update as soon as possible. I will accept only twenty OCs, 20, and one OC per person. This is to ensure that everybody gets an equal opportunity to submit and I get as many unique characters as possible. Please do not be upset if your characters do not get as much screen time as others; I will try to feature everyone equally and as much as possible. If I do want to have more than twenty OCs, I will allow more submissions.

I will accept OCs through PM and reviews, and will check both often. It's better than just having one get flooded.

Please remember that school stories= Drama +Romance +Angst. If you do not want your character to be involved directly in romance, just let me know. It is alright if you would like to wait and meet all the other OCs before making a decision. I don't expect you to have this all planned out in the first few chapters. Also let me know if they have preferences for love, like gender, appearance, etc. I don't mind if your character is straight, bi, gay, etc. and it will NOT influence my decision to include your OC.

Note: Trainers can catch Pokémon, have them evolve, and substitute. If there are any Pokémon you wish to keep from evolving or switching out you must tell me.

Trainer OC form. Please give me as much detail as possible into your character. I want to make them as on point as possible so as not upset anybody.

 **Name: (first/last)**

 **Age: 14-18**

 **Birthday:**

 **Year in the Academy:**

 **Home Region:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Contest Dress:** (For those doing Contests and such)

 **Tournament Apparel:** (For those doing Battle Tournaments)

 **Dress Clothes:** (If they have any at all. For school dances and other events if they choose to go)

 **Family and Relationships:** (Father? Mother? Brothers or sisters? Girlfriend/boyfriend? A close family friend?)

 **Skills or Special Talents:** What are you good at? What makes you special and unique?

 **Hobbies and Interests:** What do you like to do on your spare time? What do you find cool or interesting to talk about?

 **Classes/ Preferred Course Study:**

 **Methods of Learning:** What are your good and bad subjects? Do you learn by messing up, or can you get things simply by listening?

 **Personality:**

 **Friends:** What kind of people does your character see as a friend? What qualities do they like? Is there any type of people they absolutely cannot stand?

 **Future Goals and Dreams:** What do you want to do after the Academy?

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:** (If any)

 **Battling Style:** Are you a strategic planner or do you wait for the perfect moment to strike? Do you focus on brute strength or like to set traps? How experienced are you at battling?

 **Training:** Do you like to be alone, or with lots of people? Do you like to train in certain environments? Do you only use certain types?

 **Other:** Anything else I should know?

Alright, before we move on to Pokémon, I need to set some ground rules:

~I am using a points system I've seen very effectively used in other Fanfics. Every OC gets 10 points to spend on Pokémon to start out with. Stage one evolution each cost one point, stage two costs two, and stage three and beyond cost three. Now, just because a Pokémon is assigned a certain evolutionary stage does not mean they will not evolve, but they will start out and stay in that stage for a long time.

~I am going to be using a lot of the anime's logic when it comes to battling. So EV and IV stats and stuff like that will be largely ignored really. This also insures that people don't feel bad about choosing, say a Sentrent over a Hydregion, and will pick Pokémon they like rather than for power. I'm not saying that high leveled or third staged evolution Pokémon will be weak, but rather I am giving every Pokémon a chance to shine.

~No legendaries. Just to be fair to everyone. Though who knows? Maybe one of your OCs will catch a glimpse and see one for themselves.

~Starter Pokémon. Meh this topic always causes some controversy. I don't think limiting starters keep you from being overpowered, because really, that's why we have type advantages. But just in case, I am allowing no more than two in one OC's party at once. You may have multiple, but only use two in your party at once.

~Pseudo-Legendaries are limited to one. No exceptions. This includes their first and second stage evolutions as well. Pseudo-Legendaries include: Dragonite, Tryanitar, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp, Hydregion, and Goodra.

~Speaking of Pseudo-Legendaries and third stage evolutions, most will tend to be at least somewhat disobedient to their trainers until later on. This is just to keep some trainers from being utter powerhouses.

~Mega Evolution. No. Just no. Please don't make me input this.

~Shinies are allowed but will cost an extra two points and is limited to one per OC.

~No two Pokémon of the same species are allowed. This does not apply to Pokémon like Wurmple and Burmy, who have different diverging paths.

~My exception to limiting Pokémon is with these families below:

Ralts line

Riolu/Lucario

Eevee/ Eeveelutions

These Pokémon, while they are amazing and cool, are super overused in OCs I noticed. If you want one, you must make a choice and pick only one. Ex. If I want a Ralts, I cannot pick an Eevee or a Riolu too.

~Remember you don't need a party of six if you don't want one. Many trainers will be catching Pokémon anyways.

Alright, now that it is cleared up, here is the Pokémon sheet:

 **Nickname:** If any.

 **Level:** What level would you like it to start at? Where would you like it to end up at?

 **Species:**

 **Gender:**

 **Ability:** I am not a big fan of egg abilities, but I will do it if you really want one. Just don't go overboard please.

 **Special Moves:** TM? HM? Tutored? Bred? These moves may be taught later on, or will be worked on later.

 **Moves:**

 **Personality:**

 **Battle Experience:** How often has this Pokémon battled or been in contests?

I think that should be everything. Sorry this took so long, but I am fired up to take my own spin and version of this. Many secret thanks to SirJohn316 and Espeon of Shadows for inspiring me to write my own OC story through reading their great stories. Please check them out. Also, I know the Academy thing is overused as heck, but I like it. Thanks much and I look forward to your submissions. If I forgot anything I will make an edit later.


	2. The Scarlet Wheels Start Turning

A girl waited anxiously at the edge of the platform, her blue-green eyes gazing restlessly down the endless train tracks. Her long blonde hair messily hung down her back, wafting in the wind in its usual waves of mass hair. The long, almost curly strands that hid her ears blew about gently, as she instinctively kept pushing them behind her ears. Holding a pale hand to her face in an effort to keep the sunlight out, she searched for any sign of the missing train. It should have been here by now. Did it come early? Did she miss it? Oh how embarrassing that would be, and all because she forgot her bags!

This, dear trainers, was Rosanna, an excited, budding trainer who had gotten accepted to the prestigious Silver Scarlet Academy. She was almost of average height for a 14 year old girl, but a little on the short side, with a light hearted, creative, and sweet personality. Her build was light, not quite skinny enough to be considered thin. A long, trailing silvery white scarf hung around her neck, bring out the bold colors of her colorful knit sweater and blending with the dull gray of her sweat pants. A red Gracidea flower was pinned to the right side of her head, holding as much hair as it possibly could. Whether or not the outfit particularly matched was not a big concern of hers. She was not a fan of the usual girly look anyways, so she did not particularly care. The girl's eyes were on a much more exciting prize. Not only would this be her first step into her own journey, but her first time actually being away from home. She would be able to meet people and, even better, Pokémon from all over the world, and learn from some of the best professors in the field. All she had to do, though, was catch the train. Despite being fairly observant, she also was strangely very oblivious and forgetful. And that was why she was panicking.

It was a fairly nice day out. The sun sparkled merrily in the sky, as puffy white clouds floating lazily by. There was a light breeze that rustled the green trees and flowers. People milled about, going about their lives and business, and awaiting their own transportation. But even as serene and lovely as nature was at the moment, Rosanna still kept checking the clock at the center of the white and yellow station.

"I guess I must've missed it," she sighed, checking the clock hastily, "I wonder how I'm supposed to get there now? I could-"

Just then a loud whistle cut her off as a familiar Pokémon cried out, "Sew! Sewaddle!" Tailor, her Sewaddle partner, leaped up and down from where he sat on her head, doing everything in his power to alert his trainer.

Rosanna quickly whirled around just in time to see a silver and scarlet train come to a screeching halt in front of the station, like a giant phoenix. The golden outline of a Poke Ball with two large cursive silvery "S"s swirling about the middle, their tails forming intricate designs around the outside, blazed proudly on the sides of the train. The emblem of Silver Scarlet Academy couldn't have been a bigger relief or seem more amazing to Rosanna than it was at that moment. The train glittered, paint fresh, and wheels polished, pausing to let out a huge breathy sigh of steam.

"All students aboard who are going to Silver Scarlet Academy!" the conductor shouted, snapping Rosanna out of her daze. Hastily pulling out her red and gray ticket, along with several bags of luggage behind her, Rosanna reached the man relieved. Showing him her ticket before he could ask, the conductor chuckled, "A bit eager are we? Sorry about being behind schedule; our Torkoal and Slugma had trouble getting going this morning. Well, everything seems to be in order, Miss. Seamheart, you may board. Your luggage shall be stored for you."

"Thank you sir," Rosanna politely responded, watching as a group of men and Pokémon carefully lifted her suitcases away before boarding. The train was much more crowded than she thought, and there were few available seats left. Soon finding out that it would be impossible to get a seat to herself, she sighed and sat down in the nearest one. The train wasted no time, and soon the scarlet engine roared back to life, racing down the tracks once more.

Finally able to relax, Rosanna casted a glance out the window, enjoying the bright, grassy green fields and forests. Wonder what mom and dad are up to now without me there, she mused. She almost missed the shape of a person next to her.

Huddled against the window was a girl about her age, small and thin. Her hair, at least what Rosanna was able to see was long, falling to about her mid back, and pale pink in color. Part of the back was held up by a white rose clip, letting the rest fall neatly and loosely. Her face was turned away, but Rosanna could tell that she had bangs that swept to the left, hiding that portion of her face from view, and sported two mysteriously longer strands that framed the sides of her face. She appeared to have headphones in and was listening to music. She was writing something inside a small journal.

Tapping her on the shoulder, hoping to get her attention, Rosanna nervously said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just plop myself down here without asking permission."

The girl, pulling out a headphone, faced her, only nodding and replied with, "That's fine." Her right eye was a pretty sea green, with two small markings underneath that accented her peach skin. They resembled small teardrops. She could only wonder if they were a birthmark or a tattoo. Her gray hoodie was baggy on her and hid the rest of her body from view, but hey, Rosanna didn't blame her. She preferred comfort over fashion any day.

As if sensing an awkward conversation about to begin, the girl wasted no time turning back around.

Rosanna tapped once more on her shoulder, wanting to at least know her name. Who knew? Maybe she would be her first friend? When the girl came to face her again, Rosanna smiled shyly and introduced herself, "Umm... Sorry to bug you again, but I kind of didn't introduce myself. My name is Rosanna, pleased to meet you. And this is my Sewaddle, Tailor." The said Pokémon gave a jolly cry, as Rosanna lifted him down from her head for the girl to see.

The girl tentatively paused for a moment, as if thinking about the consequences of involving herself in the conversation, before quietly responding with, "My name is Alita. Nice to meet you two..." After that, Alita went back to her music and journal silently.

Not wanting to bug her anymore than necessary, Rosanna decided to give her some space. It did no good to be pushy, especially to those who didn't want to talk. Instead she focused out the window, whispering to Tailor, "Look at the pretty trees and grass racing by. It sure is exciting isn't it? I'm so giddy and nervous that I feel like I'm filled with Butterfrees!"

"Sew!" her partner agreed merrily, before pointing curiously at one of Alita's Poke balls, "Waddle? Sewaddle Sew Sew Sewaddle?"

"Don't touch that now Tailor," she whispered, before giggling a little, "I'm sure we will meet lots of new Pokemon, but not now." Her partner nodded ecstatically, before crawling back up to her head, letting out a big yawn. In a flash, the small caterpillar curled up and folded his hood over his face, drifting off into sleep. Smiling, Rosanna kept herself busy daydreaming, feeding her imagination and fantasies about the school.

At some point she must have fallen asleep as well, because Rosanna remembered waking up nearly halfway off her seat. Another stop forced the train to a skidding halt in front of yet another cream colored station.

"They really should slow down a bit more in advance," she heard a student mutter in the seat ahead of her, "Could they be any faster?" Rosanna couldn't have agreed more, reaching up to pet Tailor. However, the small caterpillar Pokemon was not there. Rosanna began to panic, searching desperately for any sight of the Bug and Grass type, hoping the poor creature was alright. He must've flown off her head when the cart stopped! Her nerves were answered when there was a shriek, followed by another.

"Ah! There's something on the back of my head! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Stop moving, your making it worse!" the dark haired boy ahead of her said, "It's only a Sewaddle. It's just a small Bug type, calm down."

"Easy for you to say! Grab it!"

"I don't want to touch it." However, taking a deep breath, the dark haired boy eventually agreed to pull out the poor struggling bug. Plucking her frightened and angry Sewaddle off the back of the other kid's head, Rosanna tried to warn the boy as he lifted Tailor to eye level. Oh no. Tailor immediately sprayed silk and string all over the surprised boy's face, glaring at him. The boy was not pleased, and tried to maintain a cool demeanor, though his arms were beginning to quiver.

"Tailor! You know better than that!" Rosanna cried, causing the boy to turn around. His eyes were a stunning electric blue, calm and placid in appearance.

His mouth twitched slightly, "Is this your Sewaddle?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry about this mess!" Rosanna apologized frantically. Tailor, once catching sight of his trainer, leaped out of the boy's arms crying happily. Even though there was no movement of expression, Rosanna could have sworn the boy was relieved to be rid of the Bug type.

Shockingly, the boy only gave a small chuckle, "Believe or not, this isn't the first time this has happened. I've never been good around Bug types. They're hard to raise for me. My name is Kevin by the way. I'm not going to lie, that scared me a little." He didn't seem to be the kind of person to be easily shaken up by something so small, not to mention to screech like a little girl, but Rosanna chose to say nothing.

"O-Oh, I'm Rosanna," she bashfully replied, helping him get the silk off his body, "You've already met Tailor. I'm sorry. It's not your fault; Tailor dislikes -no, more like he distrusts guys and new people around me, and its worse when he's scared. I can't tell how many times he's done that to people, even my own dad! It will get better when he warms up to everybody."

Kevin became very quiet after that, withdrawing from the conversation. "It was nice to meet you," he stated, before turning back around. Rosanna's worries once again decided to visit her today. What did she say? Was there something on her face? Everybody she talked to today so far just wanted to get out of it.

The train hissed, roaring as it took off once more. A couple of students hurried down the aisle, hoping to grab a seat, before it picked up too much speed. Hearing a sigh, Rosanna turned her head in Alita's direction. The girl only stared down at a small device, before taking out her headphones and muttering, "I thought I charged it this morning..."

"Is something the matter?" Rosanna asked curiously.

"O-Oh... It's nothing much. My music player just stopped," she shyly glanced about the train, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Oh that sucks. What kind of music do you like?"

Her eyes brightened up. "Oh all sorts. I especially like art rock, soul, and baroque pop the best. I even write some of my own," she added with a small, shy smile, "It's not very good, but its a fun hobby you know?" That's all it took to get the shy girl to finally start talking. Rosanna learned about what art rock and baroque soul even was, listening intently to Alita's explanation. She was even had heterochromia iridium: that is to say, her eyes were two separate colors. There was the green one Rosanna had already seen, and the red one that was hidden. How cool! The two even had signed up for a similar course: they were both in Appeal, and even shared a love for reading and books and mythology.

"Where are you from?" Rosanna finally asked.

"Kalos."

"Wow that must be amazing. I've always wanted to see Kalos. It has some of the prettiest sights in the world, not to mention delicious pastry shops and food," Rosanna admired in awe, dreaming.

Alita only blushed modestly, "I-It's not all that great. Where are you from, Rosanna?"

"You can call me Rosey. I'm from a small town in Unova."

"What's it like?"

"Very diverse. Large cities in one place, country the next. Not to mention that seasonal changes are very pronounced and shift in and out. I like it, but I've always wanted to travel the world." Rosanna sighed, "My mother wouldn't hear of it and let me go do it though. At least I get to go here, right?"

Alita nodded, "That's good."

"Do you know when we'll reach the actual Academy? I feel like I've been on this train for at least two hours."

The pinkette pulled out a watch, but shook her head in dismay, "We don't reach Silver Scarlet Academy for another hour or two. The train was behind schedule."

Wondering about what she would do to pass the time, Rosanna watched as some students got up from their seats and headed to the back. That was the third time today. Curious, she tried to get the attention of one, "Excuse me, but where are you all heading?"

"Didn't you know? At the back of the train there are some battle compartments for trainers," one explained, hazel eyes glittering. Shaggy, light sandy brown hair fell to his ears and neck, framing his face. He wore a simple white buttoned collar shirt, with a green and brown vest over it. Matching beige pants clung to his legs, sliding down until they reached his patterned boots, where the sank down into the unseen depths.

Battle compartments? She remembered hearing some rumors about that. It was just like the Battle Subway back home!

"Yeah, but they're only for good, experienced trainers, not weak freshmen like you," the other sneered. Short dark hair sat upon his head, bangs hanging over his forehead like the teeth of some beast, and dark green and fierce looking. His jeans rippled as he shifted back and forth in his sneakers and on his feet, as if expecting a fight any time soon.

"Jake, leave her alone." the other warned, but it was too late.

Rosanna felt her blood run hot. "What do you mean only for "good trainers"?" she asked slowly.

"You're a freshman, correct? Your at the bottom of the chain, compared to us juniors. And look, how cute! She has a Sewaddle!" captain jackwagon "Jake" teased.

At that last remark, Tailor began to growl, glaring at the two. "What does my Sewaddle have anything to do with this?" Rosanna demanded, wondering why the hell they were being such jerks. All she did was want to know where they were heading to, and so they insulted her? Well, one actually. The friend seemed embarrassed and face palmed.

"It's a Bug and Grass type, giving it six weaknesses to have to defend against. It useless to train, I mean unless it evolves, but even then there are so many other better Pokémon to choose," Jake shrugged. Now if there was one Rosanna couldn't stand, it was when people looked down on other Pokémon, or should she say, "weak" Pokémon. Especially when people insulted her own choices. Usually though, she preferred to stay silent and ignore it, but this guy was asking for a beat down. Rosanna felt Tailor tensing up, and could practically feel the Pokémon's glare.

"Oh well, I'd rather have a Bug and Grass type than an arrogant and jerk type," she decided to respond with.

Jake's expression soured. "How rude. Somebody needs to teach you some manners about how to talk to upper classmen. If you think you're so great, than I challenge you and your Sewaddle to a double battle. Hope you have a partner ready," he smirked, grabbing the arm of his friend. Rosanna frantically looked back at Alita, who only shook her head and sank into meekness. What was she to do? She only had two of her Pokémon with her at the moment; the rest were being delivered separately! She would be in big trouble if they declared anything larger than a one on one fight. Rosanna prayed for a miracle.

"You know, that's not really all that fair. But I don't suppose you know any better." Shockingly, Kevin stood up coolly and gazed at Jake with disinterest, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly, "You may be a junior, but you're acting just like a grade-schooler." Rosanna was finally able to see what he was wearing: black shorts, dark blue T-shirt with Cerulean City embroidered on it, a black jacket that hung loosely off, and dark green Nike shoes. A silver wristband with a cut sapphire in the center wrapped around his wrists.

"Who are you and said you could join in on our discussion?" Jake scowled.

"I was under the impression this was a double battle. My name is Kevin Watersoul, and I will be your worst nightmare if you don't shut up soon." He nodded in my direction, "I will join on Rosanna's side, if she would like."

Even though she hardly knew him, something was defiantly better than nothing! Not to mention that this guy really had it coming. Deciding to give it a shot, Rosanna nodded back, "Thank you, I would be honored."

The pairs made their way to the back of the train where the battle compartments waited. Hundreds of whispering eyes followed them the entire trip, making Rosanna feel uneasy. She nervously approached the green line, which was he place for the battle. What had she done? What happened if they lost? Rosanna couldn't bear the thought of being taunted more. She glanced over at her temporary partner, who appeared as calm and collected as ever.

"Relax, and stay focused," he replied, gripping a Poke ball in one hand, "we're going to need it. We have never battled together before, so we both need to pay attention."

Rosanna nodded, "You know you didn't have to do this, considering we hardly know each other."

"Yeah, but that kid was starting to annoy the hell out of me. I can't stand people like him."

"It'll be four on four, each trainer choosing two Pokémon to use. You two okay with that?" the hazel eyed boy asked. Upon receiving no complaints he threw a Poke ball up into the air, shouting, "Alright, let's get this over with. Let's go, Wooly!" The Poke ball cracked open as an explosion of white poured forth from the inside. It took shape into a familiar pink, bipedal sheep Pokemon.

"Flaaffy," it baaed, the blue tip of its tail flashing.

Jake wasted no time throwing his own, and Rosanna waited anxiously as the red and silvery white capsule ball spun in the air. Once more, the Poke ball bursted open to reveal a large, slick navy blue beetle. "Hera!" the Heracross cried, waving its long horn.

"Shade, you're up," Kevin said as the Poke ball opened in his hand. The white light materialized into the shape of a Shelgon? What an odd name for a a Dragon type. The Shelgon made no noise, and instead only looked back at Kevin with a nod.

"Tailor be careful," Rosanna whispered, as her Sewaddle jumped off her head, giving a fierce cry as it landed onto the battle field. Taking one last gaze around her environment of metal and pipes, very small benches on the sides, and hanging wiring, she gave her signal, "Let's go."

"Heracles, Aerial Ace. Hit that Sewaddle as hard as you can!" The beetle's large horn began to glow, wings buzzing, before it charged at astounding speed towards Tailor. The small Sewaddle rolled forward, tucking itself into a ball, nearly dodging the attack by a hair.

"Shade, Dark Pulse. Swat that over-sized beetle back!" What? Well that certainly wasn't very common move for a Shelgon to know, even with a TM. But, Kevin wasn't bluffing as the Dragon type opened its mouth and shot a curling purplish beam of shadows. Both the Heracross and its trainer were surprised and suffered from a direct hit. The Bug type flew back, digging its feet into the ground. Heracross stood up, brushing off the attack, though Jake still appeared bewildered.

"Discharge!" The Flaaffy began to spark, before a large arching wave of electricity shot out of its fleece. Zipping through the air, it crashed down upon Tailor, shocking the Sewaddle as it fell to the ground. Twitching, Tailor got himself back on his feet, shaking off, glaring at the Flaaffy.

"Let's try your Brick Break, Heracules, on that Shelgon!"

"Don't bother, counter with Night Slash!" Rosanna saw that Shelgon move faster than it possibly could on those stubby four legs. It could've run circles around the other Pokémon. The two clashed with such ferocity and power, that both remained struggling at a stand off, before being launched backwards. Both took damage it seemed, and Kevin's Shelgon seemed to flicker? Wait, what? Rosanna watched stunned as the illusion faded, revealing a Zoroark standing in its place.

The trainer with the Flaaffy nodded, "I thought as much. Those moves seemed a little odd for a Shelgon. But, anyways back to our battle. Wooly use Power Gem." The Flaaffy did not hesitate turning around, the sparkling orb on its tail glowing bright.

"Tailor, Razor Leaf! Try to knock the Flaaffy's aim off balance!" The Sewaddle immediately launched some sharp spinning leaves, watching as they raced towards the Electric type at high speeds. They smashed against the wool Pokémon, enough to leave damage and get the Pokémon to teeter, right as it fired its attack. The energy shot about the room wildly, missing both Pokémon, and actually hitting the Heracross a fair amount of times. "Great! Now, dive in for a Bug Bite." The Bug type wasted no time and quickly closed the distance between the two. Jumping and clinging onto the Flaaffy's wool, Tailor opened his mouth wide, his small fangs glowing a soft white, and seemingly getting slightly longer, before rapidly beginning to bite down hard on the Pokémon's exposed skin. Chaos insued as the Flaaffy flailed around, trying its hardest to shake the Bug type off.

"Wooly use Discharge and zap that bug off!" The Flaaffy began to spark dangerously again.

"Tailor, quickly, use your silk to get away," Rosanna cried, pointing at one of the metal rings that hung down from the ceiling. The Bug type stopped its assault long enough to hastily leap off, and shoot a long string of silk. He swung away just in time to be a safe distance from the sparking Flaaffy, and with a stolen treat as well. Tailor quickly gobbled up a round, blue object that was unmistakably an Oran berry. Meanwhile, Kevin and his Zoroark were keeping Jake and his Heracross at bay, using their faster speed to make quick attacks. Rosanna swore she saw the Dark type taunt its opponent once or twice.

"Argh! Heracles use Brick Break once more, this time aim carefully." The beetle Pokémon's right arm began to glow, its eyes narrowing as it focused on Shade's incoming attack. It swung directly, but quickly changed direction and swept in a large arch below. Shade, expecting to easily maneuver around it again, was caught off guard by the feint. The fox Pokémon tried to do an awkward side step to avoid it, but Heracross's attack smacked hard against Shade's right leg. The Pokémon stumbled, trying to regain its footing before falling down.

"Shade! Are you alright? You got to get up," his trainer urged. The Zoroark tried to stand up, but winced and fell back down.

"Nice job Heracles! Finish it off with another Brick Break attack!" Rosanna worriedly watched in horror. Shade's leg took a real beating it seemed, evident from its vain attempts to stand. They needed more time! But, what could she do? Think, Rosanna think! She had one option, and Tailor wasn't going to like her for it, but it had to work.

"Tailor, use your silk and trip Heracross up! Wrap it around its arm and pull as hard as you can," Rosanna commanded. Tailor obeyed, and opened his mouth, releasing a thicker strand of string. The sticky stuff wrapped around the Pokémon's arm just as it raised it in the air. Heracles, glancing back to see where the attack had come from, irritably tugged on the silk. Tailor held on, gripping as hard as he could to ring he was on and pulling with all of his might until the attack fizzled out.

"Don't let a weakling hold you down. Grab that string and throw that small Sewaddle!" Jake yelled, diverting his attention on the small nuisance.

"Hera!" his Pokémon called, grasping the line of silk with its free hand. With a forceful pull, Rosanna watched as her Sewaddle was helplessly dragged through the air, and smashed onto the ground. Smirking, Jake said, "Finish off this little runt with a Seismic Toss!"

The Heracross, ripping off the silk that constrained its other hand, charged, pinning Tailor in its arms, preparing its attack. Tailor wiggled and squirmed in its grasp, trying desperately to escape. "It's over freshman," Jake gloated

Rosanna only smiled though, "Gotcha. Tailor use Struggle Bug. Give it everything you got!"

"Sewaddle!" her Pokémon said, before struggling more. The small Pokémon soon became cloaked in a crimson aura, and giving a loud cry, forced out a enormous wave of crimson energy. It pushed Jake's Heracross back, forcing it to release its hold on Tailor as the energy quickly expanded outwards. The attack also managed to strike the Flaaffy in cross fire, though not as hard as it did on Heracles, but enough to cause it to fall to the ground once more. Waves of energy smacked against it like tides on the beach, causing the Pokémon to faint. When finished, Tailor jumped back over to Rosanna's side, panting heavily. He was exhausted and had taken more damage than she had hoped in that little diversion.

"Thanks for the save," Kevin said, "Though, that was a lot of risk you gambled with."

"It was the least I could do for all the times you covered me," she answered back, before refocusing back on Tailor. Just a little bit longer, please. I know you can do this.

The trainer of the Flaaffy sighed, holding out his Poke ball, "You did a good job. That Oran berry would've helped more, but that was not your fault. You deserve a good rest." The red beam sucked the Pokémon back inside, as he shuffled for another. "Star," he said throwing a black Poke ball with a moon on it, "you're up."

"Clefairy," the pink star shaped Pokemon replied.

"Let's keep going eh? Star, Double Slap on the Sewaddle!"

"Tailor try to keep it back with your Razor Leaf!" Her Sewaddle tiredly stood up, launching a wave of leaves directly at the charging Clefairy, much slower than the first time. It still struck strongly, enough to force the Clefairy to bounce back.

"Shade Night Slash once more to your left!" Rosanna briefly watched as the trickster Pokemon clashed its claws once more against the Heracross' arm, each pushing for dominance. The air crackled with the building energy of the two powerful Pokemon, and became very tense as the stalemate continued. As if she could hear a clock ticking inside her mind, Rosanna counted each loud second that passed.

One second.

"Come on Heracles; show that Dark type true strength!"

Two seconds.

"Show that bug who is stronger Shade. I know you can do it."

Three seconds. Both Pokemon glared at one another, filled with fiery determination, and unwilling to give in. They each took turns pushing, trying to overcome one another in vain.

At the fourth second, there was the slightest change of movement. That was all it took. The two slid past one another at incredible speeds, and turned back around. Shade staggered and fell to all fours, before laying across the ground. "Shade!"

"Yeah Heracles!" Jake triumphantly shouted. His Heracross turned to acknowledge his praise. However, as soon as it lifted its horn in victory, the Pokemon flinched as if it just received a blow.

"Hera..." it whined, before falling to the ground in a thump.

Frowning, Jake called it back shaking his head, "You did good, at least you took out that- Huh?" Rosanna watched as the previously thought fainted Pokémon stirred. Pushing itself to its staggering feet, the Zoroark gave a jagged smile. Jake's eyes widened in disbelief, "How is that possible? It shouldn't be able to stand." Shade must've struck the Heracross as they passed by, and side stepped its attack at the last moment. It probably put a lot of strain on Shade's weakened leg, causing the Pokémon to fall right afterward.

Kevin only shrugged in response, holding up Shade's Poke ball, before saying, "Return Shade. You need some rest. Great job." After dissolving into red light and promptly going back inside its capsule, Kevin held up a different Poke Ball. "You should probably give Tailor a break too," he advised, observing her Sewaddle.

Rosanna's face flushed red. She knew that! But if she called Tailor back, she would have to use her one _other_ Pokémon. She wasn't to keen on that idea, considering that it might cause problems for all of them. Glancing at her Sewaddle, she bit her lip and said, "Tailor can handle a bit more. Right?"

"Sew... Sewaddle," the small Pokémon loyally replied between breaths, and gazed back at her. Rosanna felt terrible about making the poor Bug and Grass type continue through this, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"I choose you, Atlantic." Bursting open to reveal a large figure, Kevin's other choice was a very tall and confident Samurott; its bushy whiskers and large shell horn showed that it meant business. Glancing down with narrowed eyes at the Pokémon before itself, Atlantic calmly yawned.

"I underestimated you. Though, Heracules should've won due to advantage but... Oh well. Flanny, you're next!" Jake's second choice happened to be a Flareon. Oh boy. Rosanna paled at the sight of a Fire type. Tailor became rather skittish as well, glancing back and forth at the Flareon. The fire fox stood proudly, swishing its tail to the side. "What's wrong?" he grinned maliciously, "Don't like a little fire?"

Rosanna glared back, "No, I just prefer the cold more." What was this kid's problem? It was like he was constantly trying to prove something to her.

"Maybe you just need to warm up a little. Flanny Flamethrower on that Sewaddle!"

"Tailor, dodge it quickly!" Rosanna cried, as the Flareon released a huge stream of red hot, searing flames from its gaping mouth. Tailor jumped up into the air, barely able to avoid the blaze's path in time. In fact, he was so close to the fire that is singed some of his leaf clothing off. She'd have to help him fix that later. Shooting some silk, Tailor grappled to the celling.

"Try again Flanny! It can't dodge forever."

"Aqua Tail Atlantic."

"Star, Moonblast." The Clefairy fire a beam of pinkish energy that collided with the Samurott's tail. All the churning water around it hissed as the beam forced its way through. Atlantic landed on its feet, digging them deeply into the steel ground below them to stop its momentum.

"You alright Atlantic?"

"Samurott," Atlantic growled, shaking off the attack.

"Tailor, slow down that Clefairy down." The small Pokémon swiftly sprayed as much silk as it possibly could all over the opponent's battle field, creating a very sticky hold on the pink moon Pokémon.

"Oh no you don't. Burn that crap away Flanny!" Flames were spewed everywhere, though at a significantly slower rate than before. Jake's Flareon kept lifting up its paws and tail, trying to pull them out of the sticky silk's grasp.

Sensing the opening, Kevin called to his Samurott once more, "Aqua Tail now." Water instantly swirled around the fearsome Pokémon's tail, whipping around as Atlantic charged towards their trapped opponents.

Jake's friend, crossing his fingers, shouted, "Star use Metronome." Wiggling its fingers back and forth until they were glowing bright white, Clefairy paused for a moment. Then, just as Atlantic was about to strike, Star pulled back its now yellow, crackling fist and punched, sending wave after wave of electricity pulsing through the poor Samurott. The water Atlantic used for its attack only made things worse by acting as a conductor for the electricity. Star had used Thunder Punch! Rosanna was shocked by how lucky that was, and she wasn't the only one. Star's trainer let out a huge sigh of relief, "Whew! I thought it was going to be Growl or something. It must be my lucky break."

Atlantic, however, was far from happy, and although it was severely weakened, the Samurott still calmly stood its ground, whiskers twitching. It took a direct super effective hit, and still managed to stand somewhat. Rosanna was impressed.

"Try your Mega Horn attack." Kevin's Samurott roared. Rosanna watched as the shell horn on the Water type's head began to glow, extending out, before Atlantic charged. Striking the slowed Clefairy, the great sea lion Pokemon flicked its head, easily tossing the much smaller Pokemon sprawling into the air. "Now, knock it out with an Aqua Tail." Atlantic spun, swinging its water covered tail as the Clefairy fell to the ground. It had doubled in power, likely due to its ability.

However, Star's trainer quickly shouted, "Give your Metronome another go!" The pink Pokémon snapped out of its daze, and began to float slowly using its wings, wiggling its fingers once more. A split second later, it charged back down head first towards Atlantic as a blueish- white aura cloaked its body. Smashing hard against the Samurott's back, the small pink fairy bounced back to the ground below. Atlantic struggled to get back up to its feet, and for a moment it did seem like the Pokémon would, but its legs wobbled too much, giving out from underneath it. The Clefairy suddenly winced, probably taking recoil for the powerful attack, as red static sparked off its body. The damage was too much, and the Pokémon fell on its back. Both trainers called back their Pokémon.

"That was Head Smash," Jake's friend sighed, gazing at the Moon ball, "Powerful but it came at a bad time. That recoil really got you, huh? Oh well, you did your best Star." Turning to Jake, he grinned, "Looks like your against that viscous, weakened Sewaddle. Think you can handle it on your own?"

Jake huffed, "Her partner still has that Zoroark, not to mention she still has a second choice, if she even has that many Pokémon. Can't believe you let them win. I've seen you battle with stronger Pokémon."

He shrugged, "Sorry for wanting to enjoy the battle and train at the same time. I'll sit over there and wait, ok?"

Shade was tossed out once more. The illusion master seemed a bit shaky and tired, but managed to stand. Tailor wasn't looking any better, panting and swaying from his place on the ceiling. Meanwhile, Flanny the Flareon was looking as refreshed as ever. Rosanna bit her lip. This was bad. At this rate, she might be on her own with...

"Fire Fang!" Rosanna snapped back to reality to see Shade and the Flareon going at it, repeatedly clashing and countering the other. Shade managed to strike it once with a Night Slash, but was quickly forced into defense. Mouth full of scorching hot flames, the Flareon tried in vain to bite at Shade's legs and torso. "Follow up with Fire Spin!" A spiraling circle of flames erupted forth, licking the ground and walls as it shot passed. All the webbing caught flames and ignited easily, burning up into ash. Tailor panicked and fell to the ground, right in the middle of the two. Jake smirked, "Perfect! Go Flanny, give them another taste of your Fire Spin!" Another wave of spiraling fire sped past. Their Pokémon stood no chance; the Flareon was just too fast.

"Sew!" Tailor cried as the flames swept over him. He skidded across the ground, where he promptly fainted, swirls in his eyes.

"Zor!" Shade yelped, falling down, this time fainting for real.

Rosanna ran as fast as she could. "Tailor! Are you okay?" she frantically asked, picking up the small Pokémon and cradling him in her arms, "I'm so sorry! I should've switched you out. But I-" She faintly heard the sewing Pokémon weakly reply back in reassurance. Walking back to her side, she set the curled up Pokémon on a nearby bench, saying, "Rest right here. You did amazingly."

"See? What did I tell you? Too many weaknesses and not enough strength," Jake gloated, "But I can't wait for your next choice. What are you going to throw out next? A Caterpie or maybe even a Weedle?"

Turning back around, she fixed a cold stare back at Jake. Losing her easy going demeanor and tone, she said, "Actually, I have someone else planned." Then slowly, she pulled a dark black and green Poke ball with orange lining. Holding up the Dusk ball, panicking and praying that for once it would listen, she whispered, "Glitch, it's your time."

Instantly, the ball exploded open. A deep, shadowy black mist creeped out, forming into a small figure with a pair of glowing eyes peeking out. The fog dissipated, revealing a tiny orange Pokémon surrounded by electricity. It grinned wildly and zipped about uncontrollably, "Ro Ro Ro Rotom!"

Jake seemed more than a little astounded. "No way! A Rotom?" he gasped, eyes widening, "How did you manage to get one?"

"It doesn't matter. Glitch," she pointed at Flanny, "use Thunderbolt!" The Rotom only floated over and gave her a light shock, snickering. Rosanna sighed. She knew this was going to happen. Glitch never did anything she asked quite right, if it bothered at all. And now, she was on her own, stuck in a battle with the mischievous Pokémon.

Jake began to laugh, "Oh you can't be serious! I was worried for a second about facing such a powerful Pokémon, but it won't even listen! Flanny use Bite."

"Flar!" the Flareon cried, leaping up to Glitch and catching the Ghost type within its jaws. Glitch, obviously surprised (that Pokémon saw everything as a game) by this sudden attack, glared, before releasing a massive shock. Flanny yelped, dropping the Rotom in surprise. Then, without Rosanna's orders, Glitch began shooting Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball at the vixen. The poor Pokémon tried its best to dodge each attack, getting smacked side to side by the shadowy black orbs.

"Flanny Flamethrower," Jake shouted. The Flareon, snapping out of its daze, expelled yet another large beam of fire.

"Glitch throw it off with Double Team," Rosanna tried, but once again, the Rotom ignored it in favor of another joke. It began appearing and disappearing randomly around Flanny, snickering as the Pokémon whirled around trying to aim. When it finally stopped, Glitch shocked it with a Thunderbolt attack. Better late than never, Rosanna internally groaned. Flanny, growing increasingly more frustrated like her trainer, shook off the attack with a glare, firing another Flamethrower. The attack hit Glitch square in the face as it was in the middle of sniggering, blowing the Rotom back.

"Glitch listen to me!" Rosanna icily commanded, "Please! If we have any hope of winning this, I need you to follow me." Glitch blinked, losing its grin ever so slightly. It seemed to pause, as if thinking intently about her suggestion.

 _Please_ , Rosanna hoped, _I need you. Take me seriously for once._

As though Glitch saw the fire burning in her eyes and sensed the urgency in her tone, it nodded with a buzz.

"Thank you! Let's go, try Double Team!" Rotom zipped around, and actually followed her orders, creating several duplicates of itself that circled around Jake's Flareon. Unable of which one to hit, the Flareon became overwhelmed.

"Child's play! Flanny concentrate, then use Bite!" Rosanna fearfully watched Flanny taking its time, steadily at the copies. No doubt it would find which one was the real one; Jake was a junior after all and his Pokémon were very well trained and strong. If it landed another attack, Glitch would be in pretty bad shape. So, what could she do? A solution suddenly hit her right as the Flareon prepared to strike.

"Glitch, switch your movement up! Quickly!" The Rotom copies immediately shifted to the left, moving in erotic patterns. Flanny leaped, biting down hard on one, but it dissipated into mist.

"Great job Glitch! Cause even more confusion with your Confuse Ray!" she shouted back, smiling. Her Rotom paused long enough to release a small dazing orb that whizzed around the Fire Type's head. Soon enough, Flanny was teetering around with swirls in its eyes. They might actually have a chance. She could win this!

"Flanny, Rest!" echoed across the compartment, causing Rosanna to freeze. No. No! She glanced over in time to see the small fire fox close its eyes and sleep. That wasn't the worst part. It got even better. Sniffing, the Pokémon awoke immediately to eat a small purple berry, a Chesto berry to be exact. Not only did it look refreshed, but now Jake's Flareon was brimming with energy, and not confused in the slightest. The Pokémon resumed its attack, fiercely biting down on the next Rotom that passed by. It turned out to be the real one.

"Glitch! Get away, shock it with Thunderbolt." Sparks flew off her Pokémon, before it let loose a huge surge of electricity. Flanny let go, but the damage had been done. Her Rotom twitched uncontrollably, like a computer system with a virus or glitch, before falling down to the ground. Rosanna hung her head in defeat, pulling out Glitch's Dusk ball before whispering, "Nice try Glitch. Take a rest."

Jake called back his Flareon gleefully. "Excellent as usual Flanny. Nice job showing that... trainer," he trailed off mockingly, "what good Pokémon look like. Do you see now, freshman? This is the importance of picking your Pokémon. There's a lot more than you obviously can think about: type advantage moves, Pokémon power and potential, held items, and evolution to name a few. Why bother with a weak little Bug and Grass type when you could pick something sturdier and stronger? As for your Rotom, it's a joke. Sure, its powerful, but you couldn't even control it till the near end. You can be creative and strategize well, I'll give that to you, but its useless when you have Pokémon who you constantly have to worry about avoiding moves and won't listen. They were hardly worth my time; the only real fight was against Kevin. At least he managed to make multiple powerful and successful moves."

Rosanna only listened bitterly, feeling so small and angry. However, in her mind she was haunted by fears and doubts. Was that true? Was she really that bad? She only had two of her Pokémon. What could you expect? Excuses, excuses, she chided herself.

The final remark he made felt like a slap to her face. "Honestly, your Sewaddle would be so much better as a Leavanny if you're that desperate to cling to it. At least then it could actually put up a fight on its own." Rosanna began to quiver, whether in suppressed rage, or disappointment she did not know. How dare he! But, he did have a point. What had she really contributed to the fight? Sensing her internal turmoil, he arrogantly waved, taking strides past her, "See you two later, Kevin. Rose." Rosanna said nothing, even when he got her name wrong. Kevin only scowled.

His friend hurried over to them, sighing, "I'm sorry for Jake. He... gets like this sometimes. Doesn't really know how to enjoy noncompetitive battling. My name is Nicholas by the way. I hope to see you both again; I thought you guys did great." Then Nicholas ran after the Jake, leaving Rosanna alone with Kevin.

"Are you alright?" he quietly asked.

"I'm fine," she automatically replied, walking over to Tailor. Picking up her sleeping Sewaddle, she gazed at him for a brief second. He yawned, and gave a jolly cry after his eyes locked onto Rosanna. Rosanna cradled the Bug type in her arms. Were her Pokémon weak? No, if anything, it was herself. She lost the match, not them. Tailor and Glitch both worked very hard, and she blew it. It was her fault Glitch didn't listen to a word she said.

Kevin didn't buy her response. He glared at the spot where Jake stood moments ago, "Don't let what that idiot said bother you. He's just an arrogant blowhard. You and your Pokémon aren't weak, quite the opposite. I never imagined a Sewaddle being able to last as long as yours did."

"But you did all the fighting!" she exclaimed.

"Some of which wouldn't have been possible without your sticky traps," he calmly answered, "The point is, don't let a simple loss against a junior get you down. Hell, most freshmen probably don't get as far as we did. We will get back at him someday. Believe me, I will make sure something comes his way. Nobody gets away with that." Tailor nodded, before crawling all over his trainer, being goofy and tickling her to try and cheer her back up. He didn't like it when Rosanna wasn't in her usual high spirits.

Rosanna giggled lightly, thankful for her partner, before turning her head to look back at Kevin. "Well, you might want to cool your jets. It'd be a shame if you got kicked out our first day. Besides, he was a bit right in his observations, although he could've been less of a jerk about it. But," Rosanna grinned happily, petting Tailor as he sat on her head, "I'd rather have Tailor with me any day. Sorry about pushing you too hard." Her Sewaddle only nudged her affectionately in response.

"We should probably get back to our seats. Other people might want to use this room," Kevin reminded her.

As soon as she sat back down, Alita kept glancing at her bashfully, twiddling her fingers. Knowing she wanted to ask something but was far too shy to start, Rosanna started, "Would you like to ask me something?"

"Umm... Well, I-I wanted," she swallowed, gaze falling to the floor, "I wanted to apologize."

Cocking her to the side, Rosanna puzzled, asked, "For what?"

"For not joining the battle. I left you high and dry," she guiltily replied, "I'm not very good and dislike getting involved, a bit of a pacifist I suppose. I was afraid that I would make you lose."

"Oh, if that's all, don't worry about that," Rosanna reassured, "I lost anyways. They were really tough."

Alita seemed relieved, "That's good. I-I mean that you're not offended, not that you lost." Rosanna chuckled.

The train jerked to another stop, and this time, Tailor gripped onto Rosanna's hair for dear life. After another hoard of students hastily shuffled past, trying to find seats, a man in a white coat with brass buttons stood up in front, a blazing scarlet emblem of the Academy stitched proudly on his left bosom area. Black hair trimmed sharply, barely reaching the side of his head, contrasted with his soft silver eyes and small face. "Excuse me please," he tried, raising his small voice over the uproar of students. Slowly, everybody quieted down. "Thank you. For those who just boarded, welcome, this will only take a minuet or two. I am Delano Willow, but many returning students may remember me as Professor Willow of the Pokémon Research course. As some of you may know, or may not, we shall be arriving to Silver Scarlet Academy soon enough. Please make sure you have all your carry-ons in order and do not forget any Pokémon or personal items on the train please. I will speak more when we arrive, until then enjoy the rest of the ride."

Rosanna glanced out the window, excitedly waiting for the moment the school's grounds would pop up from the horizon.

 **Here it is, the first chapter. I'm sure I proofread well, but there might be some mistakes. It's fairly wordy (sorry) and most other chapters will likely be half this length. Many thanks to everbody who has sent in OCs, credit to OCs used this chapter are as follows:**

 **Alita: Oly in Flight**

 **Kevin: The 6th Spectral King**

 **OCs I haven't used yet that I have accepted are bound to appear the next chapter or the one after that. I'm still accepting, so don't be shy. Until then, ciao!**

 **Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow if you want to see more!**


	3. Silver Gates

Stepping off the train, Rosanna stared in awe at the enormous station of the Academy, with its many polished platforms and clean walls of slivery white brick and crimson roof shingles. It was packed with students and Pokémon. Numerous conversations echoed against the walls. Laughter, arguments, chatting. "Okay students, please gather in groups of at most six," Professor Willow announced as everybody got off the train, "Each group will then be assigned a Ponyta and Rapidash cart and buggy. This is the fastest and cleanest way to get to Silver Scarlet Academy. I promise, your trip won't be much longer. You're luggage and baggage shall be taken up separately to your dorms for you. Should anything you find be missing, please alert the Business Office."

Alita immediately stuck by Rosanna's side, almost as if she was trying to hide in her shadow.

"Would you like to be in a group with me?" Rosanna kindly asked. Alita nodded bashfully, and Rosanna smiled as she led the two to where Professor Willow pointed at. Snorting and whinnying, the flaming horse Pokémon were tied up to large open buggy. There was at least three per cart; two Ponyta in the back with an older and experienced Rapidash proudly standing in the front. The buggies themselves were a glossy dark wood, perhaps mahogany, with shiny red wheels.

Hopping in, the coachman assisted the duo up. Alita sat between the edge and Rosanna, with Rosanna ending up in the middle. Glancing around, Rosanna noticed a familiar dark haired boy coolly standing distantly away.

Figuring it would be nice to have another familiar face, she waved at him shouting cheerfully, "Kevin! Over here!"

Catching sight of her, he sighed before walking over. After getting in, he shook his head, "You didn't have to shout, you know. Nice of you to save a seat."

"You're welcome," Rosanna replied warmly, as she scooted over. Kevin sat between Rosanna and Alita, who tried to remain out of sight. Tailor poked his head up and stared at Kevin. The poor boy seemed a little uneasy under the Sewaddle's unblinking eyes, and tried to coolly inch away.

"Who's that?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow at the pinkette by her. Alita was practically melting in her seat.

"Oh that's Alita. I was sitting next to her on the train. She's really nice, but, uh, very shy."

Kevin nodded, "I see. Nice to meet you Alita."

"... You too..." Alita mumbled, shifting her gaze away. Rosanna heard some shuffling, as two more students walked over. It was a duo of calm and almost hyper it seemed. The more energetic of the two began to crawl inside their buggy.

"Hey, you could at least ask first," Kevin dryly observed.

One of the girls snorted, "Didn't see your name on this cart." Her hair was short, black, and straight as a line, with fiery green eyes, or perhaps they were hazel? A practical dark T-shirt and baggy sports sweats clung to her athletic figure. The girl looked like she was ready to run a mile.

"I don't see your name on my foot, but it isn't going to stop me from kicking you in the-"

However, before he could finish, the girl began to laugh, "Chill. I'm just pulling your leg. Thanks for the seat. My name is Yuki, Yuki Maki, and I'm striving to be the very best this school has ever seen! Best not get in my way!"

Kevin only narrowed his eyes, but decided to withdraw into silence once more. Rosanna smiled nervously, "A-Ah, that's good. My name is Rosanna." She turned her head to the other girl calmly waiting at the base of the cart, "Oh sorry. You may come in if you'd like. What is your name?"

"Madeleina Grant," she simply stated, her long, nearly wavy hair draping over her shoulders and down her back. Rosanna was amazed by how tall Madeleina was; she had to be at least six feet! Her light skinned hands gripped the sides as she pulled herself up, big blue eyes searching amongst them. Her face was rather lozenge shaped, with prominent cheek bones, an upturned nose, and crinkles along the sides of her mouth that suggested she had a very wide smile. A rather thin black headband kept her blonde locks from falling in her face. Surprisingly, Grant wore the uniform of the Academy: a silvery white blouse with red lining neatly hung over a crimson and scarlet pleated skirt, long sleeves with scarlet cuffs and gold buttons, and a matching crimson collar with a white stripe arching near the edge of the cloth. Finally, an enormous ruby red bow hung perfectly from her chest, nearly concealing at least half her upper torso. The back of the uniform bore the same two silver "S" emblem of the school. "But I'd prefer being called Maddy if you do not mind."

The two took their seats across from Rosanna and her duo. Yuki kept fidgeting, not be able to stand still for even a moment. Madeleina, however, only quietly observed everything going on around her, and her eyes eventually landed on Rosanna. Lots of quiet people she was meeting today, well besides Yuki and those two juniors on the bus. Feeling herself become bashful under the stare, she asked, "Something I can help you with?"

"Oh, it's not you. I'm interested about your Sewaddle. May I?" Maddy politely asked, holding out her hands.

"O-Oh sure. Just be careful," Rosanna warned, picking her Sewaddle of her head, "His name is Tailor."

Madeleina nodded, carefully searching the small caterpillar Pokémon. Tailor glared at her with distrust, trying his hardest to squirm out of her grasp. Kevin backed as far away as he could, and Rosanna thought she saw him starting to lose his cool. Maddy only gave a small smile, and chortled so lightly that the wind could have taken it, "Just as I thought. How interesting. You hatched this Pokémon from an egg, didn't you?"

Rosanna was shocked, "How did you know?"

"Everything. His coat. That sparkle in his eye. How he behaves. I can tell you lots of things, like how he thinks the world of you. Its kind of sweet. Or that he dislikes others that haven't been around before. Though he is a bit tired and hungry, possibly from a battle? All in all, he is a happy, healthy Pokémon," Maddy listed off, tilting the Pokémon. Tailor blinked, before taking the opportunity to leap out of the blonde's hands. Crawling into Rosanna's folded arms, he snuggled against her skin.

"Wow," Rosanna exclaimed in awe, stroking Tailor, "How did you find out about all of that?"

"I'm a Sophomore in the Caretaker and Herbology course. One of the skills you learn is how to judge a Pokémon's care and attention," she replied distantly, "I'm also naturally very good at reading people and Pokémon. It makes me really happy to see how nicely you treat your Sewaddle."

"Oh thank you!"

"That's pretty cool," Kevin admitted, coolly casting an observational glance.

"Oh yeah? Well do me too!" Yuki demanded, yanking out a Poke ball.

Maddy only gave a deadpan gaze, "I must apologize. I'm tired after the ride, and don't want to do a bunch of readings."

"But you just gave her one! Please it will only take a moment-" But Maddy had already began to distance herself from the entire conversation, looking around with much more interest at the landscape. Yuki only huffed, before returning to tap her fingers rapidly against the wooden lip of the carriage. She was hardly quiet for very long, when she suddenly jolted up, "Where are all of you going to?"

Rosanna, oblivious as ever, puzzled, "What do you mean? There's only one Academy here, right?"

Yuki only rolled her eyes, "No I meant what classes?"

"Oh, umm if I remember, I chose two: Battling and Appeal." Yuki found this very interesting, her eyes gaining a gleam to them. Maddy narrowed her own eyes in suspicion but didn't say anything.

"I-I'm going into Caretaking and Appeal," Alita shyly responded, starting to ease ever so slightly into the idea of a larger group of people besides Rosanna.

"I chose Battle and Appeal as well," Kevin replied. Rosanna was surprised. What were the dang odds that her first two friends had nearly the same classes as her?

"I see. Got any tips? What works best for you? Favorite type or Pokémon?" Yuki prompted, trying to appear casual about her conversation, "Of course, it's okay not to have one. I just wanted to know. I like all sorts of Pokémon."

Rosanna nervously smiled. Why did she feel like she was being probed for answers that would later be used against her? But nonetheless, she smiled, "Oh well I like to-"

"You young ladies- and gentleman-" the coach driver hastily added after seeing Kevin sitting amongst them all, "ready? Not waiting for someone else? It's about a half an hour ride through the grounds, so make sure everyone you'd like is with you."

"I think we-"

"Wait! Please, I need to get on," somebody shouted. Rosanna and the rest of the group craned their heads to see a boy with short brown hair, his pale skinned hand and navy green finger-less gloves waving to get the drivers attention, sprinting over to them. Upon drawing closer, Rosanna noticed he had some very pretty forest green eyes, and his height reached about halfway between 5 feet and 6 feet. The boy's build was athletic, regarding to the fact that it was rather well toned. He panted, placing his hands on his navy green shorts, the yellow side stripes boldly sticking out. A matching hoodie hung gaping open, revealing his long sleeved, brown undershirt and its yellow inside. "Thank... you..." he said, lifting up his head. The front part of his hair stuck up a bit. Did he make it like that, or did it naturally form that way? She would have to find out later.

"O-Oh your welcome. I'm glad we didn't take off without you," Rosanna replied, leaning over to offer her hand. Yuki helped, and the boy quickly hopped in and joined them, his long navy green socks and the brown and yellow of his sneakers blurring together. What a firm grasp he had!

"I had trouble getting off the train," he explained, sitting at the end near the opening, across from Kevin, "I guess you could say I was running late?"

Rosanna chuckled, "I would think so." The boy grinned relived, probably worried that they were going to persecute him or something for stopping them. He seemed very nice and friendly, which brought some ease into Rosanna. Curious, she asked for his name.

"M-My name is Klein Catlin," he hesitantly replied with a smile. "I was- no I mean- ahahaha," he laughed awkwardly to brush off his stumbling words, "Battling. I'm here for the battling class."

"O-Oh, I am Rosanna. This is Tailor," she introduced herself as calmly as possible. Why did he seem so nervous talking to her? Perhaps he wasn't good around people? But then... well he didn't seem like the type to be like that. In fact, he came across as being a rather laid back and easy going person.

Yuki grinned at pointed to herself, "I'm Yuki, and I can't wait to beat you."

"Kevin," the other dark haired boy replied.

"A-Alita," the pinkette stuttered.

"Madeliena," the sophomore quietly said, her gaze carefully studying him.

"There sure are a lot of you. Girls I mean, lots of girls. You are," he awkwardly said, "I mean, nothing is wrong with that. Girls are great, I mean..." The poor boy sank into a flush, before mumbling, "I'm better at jokes than conversation anyways." It finally struck her. So he was nervous talking around girls! Poor guy. Rosanna instantly felt bad. Was it her fault? She tried not to be so loud. Maybe she should be quiet like the rest of the group. But...

"Anybody else on their way or is alright to head out?" the driver broke in.

They all nodded. "We're ready sir," they all said one at a time. With a flick of the silver embezzled reins, the Ponyta and Rapidash reared, before trotting down the long white brick path, flaming tails and fiery manes whipping about in the wind. Rosanna, glad that they were finally heading out, stared excitedly out at the passing landscape. As the polished white of the train station disappeared behind them, the great grassy green fields stretch on and on. An enormous forest of trees populated over on the far left, while on her right a huge craggy mountain or canyon rose out of the right horizon. Rosanna saw the on campus farm that the Academy bragged about; a pin of Mareep and Milktank sat grazing about, prancing and leaping happily. What nice fleeces did they bear!

"How pretty," she cooed, as Tailor crawled down to her shoulder to get a better glance. Her Sewaddle nodded and cried in agreement. "You know," Rosanna told Tailor, "I heard that there's a small town located inside school grounds because it's just that big."

Yuki nodded, seemingly hearing her, "Yeah. There's a restaurant, a general store, senior student and staff housing, a ranger station, and all sorts of other neat buildings. You name it, and it's probably here. There's even a farm that supplies fresh ingredients everyday to the cafeteria."

"Wow," Rosanna said, admiring the scenery once more. What a nice day it was. She could not wait until she reached her dorm. She was brimming with inspiration! Her fingers burned, yearning for her crochet needle and the familar tap tap tap of home.

Tailor must've sensed it too, because he gave a cheery, "Sewaddle!" in response.

Rosanna giggled, remembering her Pokémon's tarnished leaf clothes, "Of course, the first thing we'll do is fix your clothes." The sewing Pokémon looked very happy about that statement, and agreed wholeheartedly.

"You alright Rosanna? Your hands keep fidgeting," Yuki pointed out.

"You seem anxious," Maddy observed, "and Tailor seems about ready to spin some silk."

Rosanna blushed sheepishly, "S-Sorry, I'm just thinking about... never mind. I guess I'm just really excited."

"Yeah me too! I can't wait to battle everyone," Yuki announced, standing up in the carriage, fire blazing from her eyes. A sudden bump, however caused her to stumble, and the fiery, determined, and driven girl nearly fell out. Klein instinctively reached out and grabbed her by the wrists pulling her back to her seat, briefly revealing something that looked like scars along his left forearm. They were hard to see with his long sleeves, but there was no doubt in Rosanna's mind. "Thanks," Yuki said, scratching the back of her head.

"What happened to you?" Rosanna asked shyly. The boy only gazed at her questionably, and Rosanna pulled at her sleeves.

Realization dawning on his face, he only laughed as he showed his scars, "I fell out of a tree once when I was little. A Pokémon took me by surprise when I was really far up, startling me. Don't worry, everybody's done it at least once or twice from where I'm from."

"Where is that?" Rosanna asked intrigued.

"Oh, I live in Hoen, in Fortree City. It's almost weird if somebody hasn't fallen from a tree before."

"The city of trees and treehouses. Lots of places to train. It must be really cool to live in a tree house," Yuki excitedly replied.

He shrugged with a smile, "Yep. Though there's one Pokémon business that functions really well over there."

"What's that?" Rosanna asked.

"Tree-Co. Get it? Treecko?" Klein joked, "I know, that was bad." Nonetheless, Rosanna found herself laughing along with the rest of the group. Klein's easygoing eyes lit up with enthusiasm, "Wow, I didn't expect you guys to receive that so well."

"It was so bad it was good," Yuki snorted, "How many more do you got?"

Klein smiled, and winked, "More than I can count."

"Guess we will be hearing these the entire ride, huh?" Kevin said, cracking a smile.

"More or less," he shrugged with a grin, "Depends on the timing really. My mind is drawing a blank right now."

Clip clop! Clip clop! Rosanna stuck her head out a bit, watching as a small, quaint village appeared. The white brick path forked out to many roads, with green grass and flowers blooming on each side, as some steps and smaller pathways led to the painted doors of houses and buildings. The buildings themselves were a mixture of white brick and dark wood, and the light stone roofs came to the classic triangular point, jutting slightly over, like an overhang. White chimneys climbed out of each top, matching the square and rectangle windows and cream shutters. A clear blue river swam through the center, with a pretty arched bridge spanning over it. Four columns held it up evenly from the bridge's side. Ducklett and Swanna waddled in flocks along the sandy break as villagers fed them bread. Maple, oak, and pine trees dotted about the town, more crowed over by the back, and about one or two over by a beautiful chapel. Flowering and fruiting bushes and bright green brushes grew near the corners of the bridge by the river and houses. Hanging pots of wisteria clung to some of the buildings as ivy crawled up others.

Taking a deep breath, Rosanna smelled freshly baked bread, pastries, sweet flowers, clean air, and even the faint aroma of coffee. A quiet breeze rustled Rosanna's hair as she closed her eyes to absorb the image, "It's so peaceful. Reminds me of home."

"I know how you feel," Alita quietly responding, speaking for the first time since the trip began. Rosanna smiled at her. However, right as Yuki opened her mouth to ask her something, Alita hastily turned her attention elsewhere, twiddling her thumbs. Yuki frowned, probably thinking that it was her, but was soon distracted by several flocks of Starly fluttering over head. Nothing unusual, until Yuki pointed out something odd in one, "Hey, isn't that one brown? Aren't Starly supposed to be black?"

Everybody instantly jerked their heads up at that. Through the fast moving swarm of Flying types, Rosanna could pick out a single brown feathered Starly near the head of the group. Its coat almost seem to shimmer. Tailor gazed at the Pokémon in awe. "Wow! It really is a shiny Starly!" Klein exclaimed.

"I want to catch it!" Yuki proudly cried, "I bet its really strong!"

Maddy shook her head, a small smile, "That's Coffee. He's famous around the town. He's wild still, but nobody has successfully been able to catch him before. They get close, but Coffee always manages to escape in the end. Very spirited and energetic Pokémon. He likes to hang out around the old café here and enjoys expressos and mocha, hence his name. The café owner is good friends with that Starly; you might want to talk to her if you are going to attempt that quest."

"A Starly that drinks coffee?" Kevin chuckled.

Klein grinned, a joke on the tip of his tongue, "Guess he must really like-"

"Don't say it."

"Star-lybucks?"

Rosanna laughed as Yuki groaned and Kevin face-palmed. The starling Pokémon disappeared into a thick tree, watching the town for signs of food scraps. They passed over the bridge, a couple of the townsfolk waving at them as they went about their business. Rosanna still couldn't believe that this was still Academy grounds.

"Amazing isn't it?" Maddy said, as if sensing her thoughts, "The Academy reserved this land, and owns thousands of acres. Not only does it protect the natural wildlife and structures, it provides a wonderful hands on experience for many fields like research and beginning rangers. This town sprouted up as a nice housing and resting spot for students and staff who didn't constantly want to leave campus. It's where you will find a majority of junior, senior, and staff housing, but you probably already know that. Though, their actually are quite a few regular people and businesses living here too now."

"It's almost like its own world over here," Rosanna replied dreamily. Soon, the carriage finally trotted out of the small village, following the white brick path into a clearing of a mass of flora.

"This is the final stretch," the driver told them, pointing up ahead, "Another ten minuets through this wood and up this hill." Row after row of flowering and green fruit trees shaded them; it was like a forest, but less dense.

Tailor sniffed the air, glancing around. Noticing a tree with very wide, juicy leaves, the Bug type shot some silk up at a flimsy branch, snapping Rosanna out of her daydreams. Tugging, the Pokémon managed to shake three down right as they passed by. Gripping a leaf, he crawled down to her lap, holding it out to his trainer. The other trainers in the cart only glanced at him puzzled, but Rosanna knew what he wanted. She nodded with a chortle, gathering them into a pile. "Find the perfect ones already? If you say so, we can use these," she nodded, measuring the leaves, "We will only need two though, but I think you grabbed an extra because you're hungry. I have a couple berries in my pocket if you'd like that."

"Sewaddle," the Pokémon happily responded, grabbing the smallest leaf. He began to munch on it vigorously, as Rosanna fished around in her sweater. Hopefully she didn't forget them like her baggage the first time. A hungry Sewaddle was never a good thing.

"What are you two talking about?" Kevin asked, the slightest twinge of curiosity crossing his placid face.

Rosanna blinked, embarrassed that she thought it was so obvious to them, "Leaves for Tailor's new clothes. He's sometimes really picky, so I was a bit surprised that he made a choice so swiftly. Aha, here they are; thank goodness I didn't forget them!" Pulling out a curly pink berry, she held it out to Tailor, and apologized, "It's a Mago Berry. I was afraid to pack Pecha Berries since they are so soft and fragile. But you'll like them; they're very sweet." The sewing Pokémon sniffed the berry; the leaf he was eating a minuet ago nothing more than a stem at this point, was discarded out the carriage as he stuck his fangs into the hard berry. Sucking the juices as he nibbled, Rosanna laughed at everyone's expressions.

"He sure can eat," Kevin commented, pushing himself away from the Bug type.

"It's probably because of the train ride and battle. And his discomfort in his ruined leaves," Rosanna explained, holding her little Pokémon.

"Well why don't you just change him right now?"

"Tailor needs lots of space and a steady environment, otherwise he may mess up. This would only be his second or third time making his own set. It won't hurt to wait a little longer. For now, I'll just hold onto these," she answered back, tucking the leaves on her lap.

Klein suddenly jumped up, yanking something off a nearby branch. Taking a large bite out of an apple, he asked, "Anybody else want one? They're really tasty."

"I bet I can get a bigger one," and so Yuki quickly grabbed a golden one as another branch passed by.

"Hmm. Let me try." Kevin waited for the perfect moment before grabbing his own apple. It was green. Somehow, this ended up becoming something of a game to them all. Even shy Alita joined in, tentatively grabbing at a small red apple.

"I-I got one!" she joyfully cried in disbelief, holding her fruit up for everybody to see.

"Your turn Maddy," Klein said, throwing his apple core.

"I'll pass please," the girl replied, shaking her golden hair.

"Alright, Rosanna your up."

"O-Oh ok. I can do that," she said, starting to stand up. Tailor scuttled up to her shoulder.

"Without Tailor's help. That'd be unfair."

Sighing, Rosanna agreed. Watching as branches slowly passed over head, she finally spied a low hanging red and yellow apple. Making a couple futile grabs for it, she nearly fell overboard. Huffing, Rosanna made one last leap for it, and actually managed to wrap a hand around it, but tugged a bit too hard. When she came back down, she enthusiastically held it out, "I got one!" as several more apples and leaves came tumbling back down from the force, many of which landed on her head. Smiling to keep her blush away, the group chuckled at her antics, "Well... maybe a bit more."

"Yeah that's for sure," Kevin said, picking a leaf out of his hair.

"Well look like its my turn again... Hey wait! Look out there," Klein exclaimed in mid leap.

Rosanna couldn't believe her eyes at first. She was no architect, but the school was an impressive sight to behold. The huge grounds of Silver Scarlet Academy stretched high over the horizon. Beautiful silver gates open up, the two ruby red "S"s emblazoned on the front cracking in half equally as the gates spread their wings open. The front was a long rectangular white and red building with grand columned doors facing a great marble fountain in the design of three Dewgong swimming a spitting water. Trees and bushes shuffled about, each flowering as beautifully as the next. A wide circular plaza made up the center, with three perpendicular roads leading other areas of the school as a grassy opening surrounded the outside. Blossoming trees neatly lined each side of the stone paths.

Towards the back, more buildings sprouted up from behind and connected to the front structure on the right and left sides, forming a kind of "H" pattern, with the center of the letter shape being the front building. A great scarlet red banner draped off the front, with the silver insignia and crest of the Academy blazing against the white. Two smaller side wings branched off to the sides near the end of these two halls, parallel to the middle of the "H" pattern. Each had another large rectangular building attached to them. In the back, they shared an open garden space, with all sorts of flora growing neatly inside. But that's where the symmetry ended. The right side had a much larger squarish structure added on. Behind the school there was another separate wing of buildings, with a bell tower and a spire. To the west of it lay an enormous pool, and Rosanna picked out the shape of a green house further away. As a path forked through, another structure lay perpendicular to its neighbor on the left. To the southwest a good walk away from the entrance and bordering the plaza was the track and sports arena as at least three smaller buildings hid behind it. A great round observatory peeked over a sea of trees to the northeast. A small river cut through the east side of the school, allowing a straight bridge to cross over, before feeding into a large pond covered in lily pads just a little after it. Rosanna didn't have much more time to gape; it all passed over her so quickly. She would have to explore later.

Older students, some of which were flying in on their own Pokémon milled about in the plaza. A couple waved at the incoming carriages.

Klein whistled, "This place sure is much bigger than I thought."

Rosanna nodded, "That's for sure. It's like a city!" Tailor agreed with her, staring at the different Bug types buzzing around the bushes curiously.

Upon rounding around the plaza and stopping a few feet away from the steps of the carved and chiseled doors, the driver jerked the reins. After the steeds had came to an abrupt, the driver turned his head with a smile, "Ok you've made it. Welcome to Silver Scarlet Academy, watch your step. Your baggage will arrive in the Visitor Hall. You can also call your parents and guardians or whatever there." He jerked his thumb in the direction of building on the other side of the white bridge, "Sorry it isn't more convenient, but its usually only a communication port, until they finish reconstruction on the north area. That huge center structure is where you will check in, and dorms are those large structures up north, the ones with the bell tower."

"Goodbye! Thank you so much!" they all said one at a time as they hopped off. Waving, the watched the buggy wheeled itself over to the west side of the school, disappearing along the path and trees.

"Where do you think they go?" Rosanna asked, watching interestedly.

Maddy only gave a distant look, "To the stables of course. They are often used in Pokémon racing."

"Let's put a fire under it! I don't want to stand around here all day. Otherwise I'll head out without you five," Yuki demanded, tapping her foot anxiously.

"Hold your Ponyta. We're heading over," Kevin responded coolly, before walking over, hands in pockets.

"R-Rosanna, come on, n-not to be pushy or anything," Alita quietly said, pulling ever so lightly on her sweater, "but the others are waiting."

Walking up those marble steps and approaching the grand silvery entrance building, Rosanna saw the skillfulness of the architecture. Much of the walls were expertly carved, crafted, and embezzled with great ornaments. The doors themselves appeared to be mahogany wood with all sorts of neat designs etched in. Pushing them open, that all changed. The floors were patterned scarlet and silver tile with dark base boards and white walls. Crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceiling, alit, brightly shining down. Apart from the large entrance way, two long hallways opened up from the left and right. There were multiple fold out style tables and chairs that stood out, oddities of the mix. Students and Pokémon were crowded everywhere, and rushed about to different stations.

"This is where I leave," Maddy nodded, "Sophomore registration is over in another room. Thanks for a pleasant ride. Maybe I'll see you all around?" She left without another word. The group only were able to say goodbye and wave, as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Looks like its done by alphabetization of last names. A-H, I-O, and P-Z," Kevin read off.

"Now that's what I've been waiting to hear! See ya later!" Yuki shouted, zooming off to the second table.

"Bellerose. Oh I have to go over there alone," Alita mumbled, looking up to the group with pleading eyes. She began to pale at the prospect of being alone and surrounded by so many people.

"Well mine is Caitlin, so don't worry! I'll come with you," Klein said grinning. Alita regained some color and looked slightly better, but glanced at Rosanna and Kevin, as if afraid the two would ditch her at a moments notice.

"Go ahead. We will meet you at front, or at the baggage claim area. If you see Yuki tell her please," Rosanna urged. Klein flashed a cheerful thumbs up, and grabbed Alita. The meek girl briefly had a small smile shine across her face before walking over to the first table. That left only two of the six left.

Excitedly, Rosanna bounced over to the third table, Tailor crawling around, equally as joyful. Kevin only sighed and walked a bit begrudgingly over. They seemed to be at least twenty second in line, but hey, maybe the line moved fast? Besides, she was here! She was finally here! No troubles or problems arose, well... not many, and what a great group of friends she met! Not to mention after this, she would be able to reclaim the rest of her beloved Pokémon. She wondered whether or not they got delivered safely. Then panic began to set in. What if they weren't? What if they got delayed? It was bad enough she had to sheepishly call her parents at the station and ask them to send the rest of her team over.

"Hey, earth to Rosanna. You there?" Kevin waved in front of her face, calm eyes staring. Tailor huffed, and narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?" Then she realized the gap in the line. How long had she been in her thoughts for? Stepping forward, she chuckled awkwardly, "I guess I was back in Rosanna Land again."

Kevin shook his head. "What is your last name anyways? Mine's obviously Watersoul."

"Seamheart. But you know you guys don't have to keep calling me by my first name. I'll accept Rosey too. It's not as long," she bashfully replied. Kevin only shrugged in response. He didn't want to talk anymore it seemed, so Rosanna left him alone to his thoughts.

They waited at least more than an hour. Some kid stopped everything up. Rosanna heard it was because his Snorlax got out and something about his Poke ball breaking. The school was trying to move it to no avail, until it awoken to an Academy's Hypno eating its dreams. Then in fear and panic, the Normal type began running around frightened, until they subdued it, ironically, back to sleep. At least it wasn't in front of the doors anymore.

"Hello? Miss, are you ready yet?" the helper asked.

Rosanna snapped out of it, "Oh yes! Sorry, I was spacing out."

The helper laughed a little, "That's alright. Name and Region please."

"Rosanna S. Seamheart from Unova."

"Hmm..." the helper traced a sheet of paper with her finger, clicking her tongue, "Aha! Here it is. Pokémon party of six so far, one of which is a Sewaddle that is licensed to stay outside of its Poke ball as long as it wishes. The other four are delivered separately. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are in...?"

"Battle and Appeal Course."

The helper nodded, "Good. One last question. Date of birth?"

"April 26th," she replied, as Tailor crawled down to the table to get a better look.

The helper went back to her paper, circling some things, and crossing out others before smiling and handing Rosanna a card, "Everything checks out just fine, Miss. Seamheart. Here is your school I.D. and points card. Your picture will be taken over there. Dorm room and number is on this paper. Uniforms can be purchased in the school store, and it is advised that you keep at least one for school events. Show this pink slip to the baggage claim to retrieve your bags. This red and white one is for the front desk in the Communication and Contacts Office; it is for your Pokémon. Classes will not begin for two days so students can get organized, but they will start early Monday morning. If you have anymore questions, contact the Business Office. Thank you." She talked so quickly that it was hard to keep up. Rosanna was practically pushed out of the line in a daze, with Tailor scrambling to get back on top of her head. Looking down at the papers, Rosanna almost had a heart attack. Where was her I.D. card? Did she forget at the table? Why did she have to be so clueless all the time?

Tailor however, tapped on her head. As her eyes wandered up, the small caterpillar Pokémon held a rectangular card in front of her face. The right side of it was red and white, while the right was blue and pink with ribbon designs. Her I.D. card! "Thanks Tailor," she sheepishly replied, "What would I do without you?"

Kevin walked over, shoving his card inside his wallet, "That was fast. Better go meet up with everybody."

Ailta and Klein were waiting out on the steps a bit of a ways from the doors and bustling groups of students. Klein grinned when he caught sight of them, and waved. Alita scurried excitedly over, and Rosanna was shocked to see such a strange twist of personality.

"What dorm are you in, i-if you don't mind telling," she asked, hope gleaming in her eyes, "I-I'm in the Moonstone dorm. I wanted to see if you were my room mate..."

Shuffling her papers around, Rosanna found the one with her room information. Holding her breath, she scanned down the paper until she found the category. "I'm in..." a great big smile broke out across her face, "Moonstone with you! What luck!" Alita seemed so happy, and she even shyly clapped in excitement.

"Sorry to spoil the moment, but we still need to get our bags," Klein interrupted.

"Right. What about Yuki?"

Klein laughed, "She waited for about five seconds before running off, shouting that she would meet us there and that nobody would beat her to the dorm. Or something like that. You can probably still see the dust cloud trail."

Laughing, the group of four headed out. Sentrent and Ratatta scampered about, playing and scouting about by the fountain. Students walked around, some lost freshmen, others older seniors and juniors chatting, their Pokémon sometimes out walking behind them. The white brick of the pavement was clean and spotless; you've could've eaten off of it! Crossing over the bridge, Rosanna paused to stare at the clear water of the pond. A Politoad clapped and waved at them, before diving into the water with multiple Poliwag behind it.

"T-This place is so pretty," Alita admired quietly, though she still seemed nervous. They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey look at that," Klein pointed over by a patch of wildflowers. A swarm of Beautifly fluttered through, drinking nectar and flashing their bright colorful wings, as Combee busily set to work collecting pollen. Rosanna watched in awe, when something pink stuck out to her. It was beautiful! Maybe she could pick it later.

Passing the flowers, they finally reached their destination. It was much smaller than the front building they got their information at, almost like a large house. Several carts were parked outside filled to the brim with suitcases and bags. People and Pokémon hurriedly ran back and forth, trying to unload as quickly as possible.

Upon entering, their was the familiar tile and white walls. A light wood counter sat towards the back, two women trying to help as many students as possible from behind. To the far left, there was a line of public flashing computers, with two phones, one at each end on a small end table. Each had two small walls one wither side, making them similar in appearance to cubical at a company, with blue cushioned chairs occupied. There were three short rows of waiting chairs and benches in the middle. Potted ferns and plants were scattered here and there. Finally, there was a large mechanical box attached to the right wall, which Klein pointed out was a Pokémon transfer machine.

Unfortunately it was packed with students. "There's no way we'll be able to get in and out quickly," Alita whispered, glancing about nervously.

"Nonsense! We just need to be a little patient. It won't be that long," Rosanna reassured, pulling her into the line. Once they got to the front They all grabbed a numbered ticket from the roll on the desk. She was 555. Great.

Klein groaned, "Number 556?"

"The kid at the front is 497. It's probably going to be a long wait," Kevin sighed.

Rosanna glanced at the computers, "I need to call my parents. Maybe we can all take turns calling home?"

"It could kill some time," Kevin shrugged. The others nodded in agreement. Together, they walked over to a cubical, and Rosanna plopped in the front seat. Typing in the number, the computer began to buzz. Ring. Ring. Ring. Rosanna drummed her fingers waiting for the line to be picked up. Bing! Coming to view was a Leavanny with an older women in her 70's. Short silvery gray hair contrasted with her youthful blue eyes. She was fumbling with machine.

"Dangnabit! Is this thing on? I hope we didn't miss her..." she grumbled. The Leavanny laughed at her trainer and tapped on the woman's shoulder to grab her attention.

"Grandma! It's Rosanna. I can see you," Rosanna waved happily, "Hello Talaire." The Leavanny jubilantly waved. Tailor jumped down to get a better look, and gave a jolly cry when he saw the two on the screen.

Her grandmother looked up startled, "Oh Rosanna dear! Sorry, I didn't know what to do, and was a bit confused when I saw multiple children. Back in my day, we mailed letters! It was a lot simpler and user friendly."

The blonde giggled, "I know Grandma. These are my friends: Alita, Kevin, and Klein. Where's mom?"

"She's working the counter. There was a sudden influx of customers so she might be busy. I'll go get her Rosanna sweetie, but first, there's someone else who has been dying to see you," her grandmother smiled, and called, "Leaf dear, Rosanna is on the phone." Hardly a second later, there was an excited cry and rapid padding of paws against the wood floors. Hopping and sliding across the desk was a familiar Grass type Pokémon.

"Shay! Shay! Shaymin!" the hedgehog excitedly said, pawing at the screen.

"I miss you too Leaf! It's so good to see you again and that you're safe." Her friends were stunned, and Rosanna chuckled at their gaping mouths. Even Kevin's dropped a little. She would have to explain it later.

"Alright, I'll leave you two for a moment while I go grab that daughter of mine," her grandmother said, walking over to the hall way.

"What's it been like over there without me Leaf?" Rosanna asked. Leaf began talking quickly, making all sorts of dramatic poses to help convey his meaning. It was hilarious and Leaf knew it.

There was frantic footsteps, and a blonde women with very curly hair and green eyes entered the screen, "Oh Rosanna! I'm so glad to see you or hear you! How was the ride? I heard the school is very nice. You forgot a few things, I hope you do not mind, but I sent them over via Delibird express. They should come in a few days. But more importantly-" the woman blinked, stopping her worries long enough to see the three children besides her daughter, "Who are they?"

"These are some of my new friends," she cheerfully replied, pointing to each, "Alita, Kevin, and Klein. I'm even sharing a dorm with Alita!"

"Hello Mrs. Seamheart," the three said in unison.

"Oh how exciting! I'm glad you managed to meet such nice kids," her mother said, Leaf nodding, "Sorry your father couldn't be here; he's on a business trip. But I'll be sure to tell him hello for you. Where are you?"

"About to pick up my luggage. I've got to go soon; my friends have to make their own calls."

"Sorry dear! I'll let you kids get on with it. But remember to call me again soon. Goodbye!"

"Shay!"

"Bye!" And with that, the screen went black. Rosanna got up, facing the stunned faces of her friends.

"Y-You caught a Shaymin?" Alita quietly whispered, as if she couldn't belive it herself.

Rosanna shook her head with a laugh, "No, Leaf is only a friend of mine. I never captured him. I'll tell you guys later if you would like to know. Anyways, who's next?"

Kevin shook his head, "I'd rather not." Both Klein and Rosanna shot him a questioning look, but he only ignored them coldly.

"I can try," Alita said, hesitantly approaching the computer. She slowly typed in a number. Ring. Ring. Ring. Errrr... Alita sighed and muttered, "I should've figured they're busy..." Rosanna patted her on the shoulder, hoping to cheer her up.

Klein stepped up, "I'll go ne-"

"Would number 554 and 555 please come up?" a woman announced.

Rosanna glance at her ticket, "That's me. I got to go up."

Alita waved her ticket, "Me too."

"That's fine," Klein said, "Go get your bags."

Walking up to the front desk, a paper was immediately slapped onto the table. The woman had braided black hair, and smiled, "Hello, so you have your papers from check in?" Rosanna nodded, handing the pink paper to her. The woman read it quickly, before stamping it, "Hold on a second dearie." She disappeared behind the counter. There were a couple thunks and bangs, before two purple suitcases, one large and another medium sized, were placed on the counter. Rosanna grabbed both, dragging them to the floor. "There you go, all your bags Miss. Seamheart. Oh, I almost forgot-" she ducked behind the counter once more. She came back up holding five different Poke balls: a Great ball, an Ultra ball, a Heal ball, and another Dusk ball, "your Pokémon came through earlier from your parents. Have fun! 557 please come up!"

Rosanna walked over to the doors, happy to have all of her Pokémon back with her. Alita jogged over, pulling a good sized, sky blue suitcase. The two waited for a few minuets, making small talk, looking every so often to see if the guys were almost finished. "Do you see Yuki anywhere?" Rosanna whispered, scanning the crowds.

"..." Alita only shook her head in response.

"What do you think our dorm will look like?" Rosanna excitedly asked the shy girl.

Alita shyly glance at the floor, "I-I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, sorry. B-But I'm sure it will be great!"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. The boys came over at that moment, each dragging over their own luggage. Kevin's were a deep blue color, while Klein's were a dark navy green.

"Huh?" they asked.

"Nothing, ready?"

So they headed out across campus once more. The sun had already began to set in the distance. Had that much time pass already? Glancing up, she couldn't believe the view. The dorms were so pretty, with their glittering ruby roofs and silvery-white walls. A matching spiral tower with an enormous silver and gold bell rang, a beautiful sound that echoed across the entire Academy. Pushing open the third set of doors today, the group entered one of the freshmen dorm buildings.

"Hmm..." Alita quietly said, studying a map posted on one of the walls, "Moonstone is on the third floor."

"What about you guys?" Rosanna asked.

"This is where we split up. We are in the building next door," Klein joked, "Despite how illuminating it is, I don't know where Sunstone is. But we'll meet up later defiantly. How about tomorrow afternoon, around 3:00 at the fountain, if your all done moving in?"

"Sounds good," Rosanna cheerfully replied.

"Me too," Alita agreed.

Kevin only nodded.

"Sounds good. Nice meeting you guys. Come on Kevin," the boy brightly said, walking away.

Kevin only calmly waved, before turning around to say, "Goodbye Rosanna... Alita." and taking his leave.

The duo then climbed into the elevator. Ding! Ascension. Ding! The third floor. The walked out onto the richly colored carpet and walls, each girl looking around for their room.

"It should be this one," Alita said, stopping in front of a door on the right. It read 64 in gold on the wooden door. "Do you mind using your key, o-or would you like me to use mine?

"Here," Rosanna fumbled with her room key, the metallic gold item nearly falling to the floor. After missing the key hole more times than she would like to admit, Rosanna finally unlocked the door. The tired girls entered the large room. To the left was the squarish kitchen. The floors were cream tiled, with pastel colored wallpaper that matched. The counters were granite on top of a light oak wood body, as matching cabinets hung evenly above and beside. There was a steel oven and stove with a black grid top (it was probably gas) and a white fridge. Across from that and isolated was a wooden dining table with six chairs, two at the head and four at the sides.

The open space that occupied the rest was the living room, almost one and a half times bigger than the kitchen space. A large television sat on a dark spruce table with three side spaces to put DVDs. A large comfy black couch sat in the middle on top of the fuzzy milk chocolate brown carpeting that coated the floors. Two chairs and a small coffee table were at the far end, overlooking the grounds and sunset from the large window.

Running parallel on each side were small hallways, each with three separate rooms at the end. Two on the south side were the bathrooms, and the others Rosanna could assume were student rooms.

"Whew," she sighed, "We finally made it. But how do we know which room is ours? Do we just go ahead and pick?"

"That's what I did." Both turned there head to see a girl standing in the hallway, shyly clinging to the wall. Her hair was bright flaming red, with even brighter green eyes that watched them curiously. Rosanna could tell she was a ginger by her pale skin and freckles, and the girl bore a very slim and short build. In fact, she seemed shorter than the blonde herself, being only a little above 5 feet tall. A very hot pink and white hat limply sat on her head, as a pretty silver necklace with a strange charm dangled off her neck. Rosanna recognized it as a treble cleft sign. A purple shirt with a white Poke ball design and denim jeans clung to the girl's frame. She kicked her bright green converse almost nervously, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you?" Rosanna asked, as Alita became uncomfortable with yet another new person. She shrank back into meekness.

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aleighta F-Fullbright," the girl bashfully responded, "Are you my roommates?"

"I would hope so. I'm Rosanna Seamheart, and this is Tailor. It's nice to meet you. This will be so fun!" she replied cheerfully, her Sewaddle crying in agreement. Aleighta smiled back, a bit more confidently, her timid behavior beginning to melt away.

"Alita B-Bellerose," her pinkette friend responded, gaze at her feet.

It was awkward for a moment or two, before Aleighta yawned and said, "I was just fixing up my room. It's the one on the left of the right hall. You can claim whichever other room you'd like, it doesn't really matter anyways. Let me know if you need anything." then she disappeared again. Rosanna strolled down to the left hall and to the very last door at the end. Opening up, she found it supplied the bare neccisities: a bed, a desk, a small bookshelf, a closet, etc.

"I'm going to claim this room, you guys okay with that?" Rosanna shouted down the halls. Alita smiled slightly, before moving in the room adjacent to hers. Aleighta only stuck a thumbs up from her doorway.

"Thanks," she said, before shutting the door. Tailor leaped off her head and onto her plain bed, sniffing it and studying the room.

"Sew..." the Pokémon replied a bit disheartened.

"Yeah I know it's a bit plain, but hey, that's what we specialize in. We can customize it however we like!" Wiggling her fingers as she opened her bags, she grinned at Tailor, "This is going to be fun!"

Her Pokémon nodded ecstatically, "Sewaddle!"

 **Another chapter done! Whew, boy am I exhausted. Thank you to everybody and I'm sorry I kind of explained the school badly and that this chapter is crammed with filler. Many thanks to Oly in Flight for her idea of the girl's dorm name. Would you believe me that I was hung up on that for hours? Great thanks to the following new OCs and their creators:**

 **Yuki: Farla**

 **Madeleina: SomeoftheFlame**

 **Klein: CalzoneCannon**

 **Aleighta: The Awkward Trumpet**

 **Hope I nailed your characters with the fictional hammer. Let me know if I struck the nail or my finger. Read, like, follow, or favorite. Until next week.**


	4. The Scarlet Horizon Rises

Rosanna was sleeping soundly, three fuzzy, colorful, knit blankets wrapping around her like a burrito; her head laying across brilliantly colored, home-made pillow cases. She always slept on top of the bed; there was no reason to mess up her sheets and covers if she didn't have to. Tailor was curled up at the corner of bed between the wall and his trainer's body, rustling ever so slightly. Fresh green leaves cloaked his body, as his large beady eyes sheepishly awoke, owlishly blinking at the room.

The duo were tired from the late night's work of fixing up the plain dorm room. The walls were covered with art projects and drawings. Her dresser was clean, not yet polished, with stacks and stacks of cloth, thread, needles, and buttons. Rosanna had yet to put them away. Clothes stuck out haphazardly folded, while many others were jammed in the closet. Shoes were flung about inside the closet, many of which, she would probably never wear. What more could you need besides the average tennis shoes, hiking boots, and the occasional fancy heels anyways? The trusty sewing machine she had since she was little stood in a corner of the room, across the bed and door. The polished black of it sparkled, the flora design arching through it glittering. Her bookshelf was place high over her bed for easy access, and crammed with all sorts of fantasy novels and mythology stories. Along the upper walls were hung crochet patterns, and a long knitted strip of green cloth, with resembled a vine. Sown onto that were crafted flowers in bright colors.

Her small wooden desk was burdened with all the notebooks, school work, and designing and sketch pads messily scattered across its surface. Long flowing purple drapes hung from the window, drawn, and sparkled with added touches of embroidered silver. A small desk lamp in the shape of a frozen leaf sat on the end table by her bed, the long icicles illuminating softly along the green body of the leaf. It wasn't finished but it was a good start.

Tailor, noticing the time on a matching leaf clock, quickly scurried on top of Rosanna and proceeded to jump on the poor blonde. Startled, she rolled out of bed, quite literarily. Hair frazzled and all over the place, she blew enough out of her face to see Tailor staring worriedly down back at her.

"Tailor! You scared me!" she gave a shaky laugh, when the small caterpillar squirmed down to see if she was okay, "What time is it anyways?"

Looking at the clock as her hand swept her hair back behind her, she was surprised to see that it was 10:42 P.M. Wow that was early for her, considering how late the two stayed up. What did she have to do today? Something about a fountain? Spotting a sticky note plastered to the bed side table, Rosanna reached over for it. Raising a brow, she read it and gasped. That's right! She was supposed to meet the others down there later around 3:00. Good thing she wrote a note.

After hastily flinging her purple and green long sleeved pajamas off, the ice blue furry cuffs waving in he air before crumpling up on the floor, she impatiently stood in front of her closet. Swishing some hanging clothes back and forth, she grabbed a shirt, matching sweat pants, and a knit sweater and shoved them on. Feeling like she was missing something, she approached her hanging mirror in front of the dresser, the rim decorated in the pattern of leaves and flowers, before noticing the missing silver that usually hung around her neck. Sparkling from its place right by her bed side, Rosanna carefully hung it around her neck. The necklace was in the shape of a leaf, with a rose dangling from the end. Bits of a Dusk stone were strung alongside it. Almost forgetting her scarf, Rosanna grabbed it off her bed post and headed out her room into the hallway, Tailor struggling to catch up.

Aleigha's door was open to its fullest, almost like she kicked it open, while Alita's was only cracked. That meant those two were already up before her. Probably the whole school too. Here she was, in one of the most prestigious Pokémon Academies in almost every region, and still a lazy bones. How would she ever get up for school in time? Knocking on the bathroom door, there was a squeak before a quiet, "Come in." was sounded. Opening up, Rosanna saw Alita brushing her pink hair in the mirror.

"G-Good morning R-Rosey," Alita said, glancing away from the mirror, "Sorry about the noise. I didn't mean to wake you. I tried to keep quiet, when I saw that you were still sleeping."

"Wake me?" Rosanna echoed with a laugh, "I didn't hear a thing. I'm a heavy sleeper. Do you mind if I brush my hair with you?" She pointed at her messy, fuzzy mop of hair.

"O-Oh that's a relief. N-No, I can scoot over."

Digging through a large blue cloth bag with glittering stars, Rosanna pulled out a large brush, "Thanks. Have you eaten yet?"

"A-Ah no. I was reading in my room. I do not know about Aleigha though. I just came out to get ready, though," she bashfully admitted, "I am a bit hungry."

Tugging through several tough, stubborn locks of hair, Rosanna replied wincing, "Maybe we can all get breakfast together or something? I'd really like to explore the school grounds a bit more. Maybe we could invite Aleigha too?"

"Oh that would be wonderful, I think. But do you really think she'll want to come with us? S-She probably has more important things to do..." Alita doubted.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. I'm sure she would love to join us," Rosanna cheerily responded, grabbing a tooth brush and starting to clean her teeth. Tailor kept her hair out of her face when she went to rinse.

After finishing up in the white and oak wood bathroom, Rosanna stumbled down the hallway till she came to the living room/ kitchen. The counters were clean still, and the stove appeared as cool as stone. So nobody had cooked, unless they did it really early. Turning her head, Rosanna spotted the familiar ginger laying across the couch, furiously clicking the remote, looking for something to watch. She nearly made a squeal when she spotted a very familiar and adorable yellow and electric blue furred and eyed Bug type sitting on top of her.

"You have a Joltic?!" Rosanna excitedly exclaimed. The Joltic seemed a bit frightened, and shyly crawled behind its trainer. Tailor curiously crawled down to the arm of the couch, trying to coax the meek Pokémon back out.

"Huh? Oh yeah, this is Spark. I thought I introduced you to him yesterday. He's a bit shy," Aleigha explained, "Wanna watch some T.V? I was just about to turn on a movie." Tailor had successfully managed to convince the shy Joltic to come back out. The two hit it off, the Sewaddle excited to meet another Bug type, and Spark quietly contributing every so often to their discussion.

"Oh no thanks. Sorry about scaring Spark; I just adore Bug types, especially ones that remind me of home. Did you catch him in Chargestone Cave?"

"Chargestone Cave? Where's that? I'm from Johto, so we don't have anything like that."

"It's a place in Unova. A very odd cave that is so electrified and static filled that giant crystals float in the air. I'm not joking. Lots of native Electric types dwell there," Rosanna explained, when she remembered what she was going to ask, "But what I really wanted to ask was if you wanted to come with me and Alita and some other friends of ours and explore the school. Maybe we'll get breakfast if we haven't eaten yet?"

Aleigha sat up, thinking before she nodded with a smile, "I would love to. Beats just sitting down watching reruns."

"Great, but we don't have to meet up with them till 3:00. Unless we go over to the boy's dorms and fumble around looking for them. I have no idea what dorm they're in."

Alita came out, her hair nice and silky looking, "I'd hate to butt in, but-t we could always just do a bit of exploration on our own."

"Or even a battle or two. I wouldn't mind," Aleigha offered, slinging a bag over her shoulder. That's right! Rosanna finally had her full team. She could freely battle without worrying (much). Aleigha's black and white tank top stood out against her pink denim shorts. Her white flip flops flopped across the tile as she entered the kitchen. Spark freaked out and hurriedly scurried inside her bag, blue eyes peeking out from its depths. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Let's go!"

So locking their dorm with all their Pokémon with them, the three girls walked to the elevator and out the lobby. It was another beautiful day. The sun was shining. Not a cloud in the sky. A slight warmth in the breeze that you'd expect from an August morning before it heated up and started baking everything alive. People moved about in groups. Some challenging others to battles right then and there. Pokémon playing, trainers chasing them. Nothing could ruin this moment. Rosanna was watching a particularly interesting battle between a Claydol and a Chansey further out in the meadow next to the dorm buildings. She became so absorbed by it that she barely heard her friends calling to her.

That is, until Rosanna crashed into someone. Curse not looking where she was going half the time! "S-Sorry, I wasn't watching my step."

"Wouldn't be the first time," a familiar scathing voice snorted. Rosanna turned her gaze upwards and felt a frown beginning to encroach on her face. There was the captain of jerks from the train dusting himself off, glaring at him, "You should really pay attention more, Sewaddle girl."

"Lar!" a Pokémon agreed from his shoulder. Rosanna was shocked to see a Larvesta huffing at her from Jake's shoulder.

"What you act like you haven't seen a Larvesta before. This is Pele; she's my partner," Jake said, "And I see you still have that Sewaddle." Tailor glared at the moth Pokémon, and she returned it with a turn of her head, which infuriated the usually jolly Pokémon.

"I'm just shocked to see that you have one," Rosanna icily responded, "considering how much you insulted my Bug type." Alita nervously kept glancing between the two, afraid that maybe it would burst into a fight. Aleigha was confused, being kept in the shadows, and watched the events unfold.

"That has six weaknesses. Lovely Pele here is by far superior. She only has three weaknesses, and is a Fire type," he scratched underneath the white furry head of Pele, "She could easily toast your Sewaddle."

"Tailor would-"

The junior's friend from the train, Nick, Rosanna remembered, came running over with a sigh, "Jake can't you just leave her alone? I'm beginning to think of you as a stalker."

"She bumped into me! And what do you mean by that? This is only the second time we've met!"

"Can we please just go back to training please? You can confess your love and talk to your girlfriend later," Nick joked, very well knowing it would get under his skin. Rosanna snickered at Jake's flustered expression.

"Me with her? Please," Jake huffed, "she's far from my type. Besides I barely know her. Come on Pele." The Larvesta nodded before smirking at Tailor. Tailor was far from pleased and blew a raspberry at them.

Nicholas chuckled shaking his head, "I wish he didn't take everything so seriously all the time. He needs to relax more. Anyways, I'm glad to see you all made it safely. I would ask to join you guys, but I need to finish something. I hope you find everything alright."

"Thanks Nick," Rosanna said waving as he took off again, "Be careful."

"Those are some weird kids. What the heck was that all about anyways?" Aleigha asked, frowning at the disappearing duo, "One seems like he kind of has a stick up his pants."

"Juniors I met on the train. Nick is nice, but Jake is a complete jerk to me. I don't really understand why either," Rosanna sighed with a shrug, "I never did anything wrong. I just want to know what I did to offend him."

"Well don't let that bother you. People like that aren't worth it," Aleigha said, shaking her head. Alita nodded in agreement. Aleigha, wishing to switch the subject, said, "So where's this cafe I heard about. They make really great food."

Alita shyly pointed at a large poster, "We could check the map."

Aleigha snorted, "Obviously. Let's see..." The three studied the map for a couple minuets.

"I have no idea what it says," Rosanna admitted, "I was never good at understanding maps."

"Good thing you have us," Aleigha proudly exclaimed, pointing at herself with her thumb, "I'm an excellent map reader and navigator, and I'm sure Alita is too. Onwards, this way."

Apparently the school not only had a small town with everything you could need, but small, on campus vendors that sold treats, juices, and even cute little food stuffs like sandwiches. Deciding that the walk was too far and not wanting to miss the boys, the three agreed to give the small stands a chance. Some of them were even run by Pokemon!

Deciding she would like some of the buttery and tasty looking croissants, she handed her I.D. card to a man (she actually remembered that they were used to buy things) and ordered two of the chocolate filled pastries.

"Alright, you have 996 points left. Thank you for your purchase," the man warmly said, handing her a bag. A Chatot perched above the viewing glass cawed, cheerfully repeating, "Thank you very much! Thank you very much!"

Aleigha, taking a small nibble out of a sandwich, chuckled, "Sure have a healthy breakfast there."

"Yep," Rosanna smiled, devouring the first pastry.

"Umm... Rosanna? You kind of have something here," Alita whispered, pointing at her face. Rubbing chocolate off her face, Rosanna blushed slightly in embarrassment. Her friends only laughed. The small group sat by the fountain, chatting and eating their little treats.

Rosanna gazed up at the sky, admiring its beauty, before wondering aloud, "I wonder where we should go first?"

"Hmm... Good question. I say we just wander around, besides we don't have to return until around 3:00, so we have plenty of time," Aleigha answered, swallowing the last bit of her sandwich. Alita made no sound, but agreed with a nod.

"Sounds good," Rosanna nodded, and pointed at the path poking out to the right side of the school, "I think that's where the athletics and track course is. Let's go check that out."

So beginning their leisurely stroll, they walked through the tree shaded path. The track and athletic center was enormous, and seemed even bigger in person than from the carriage earlier. People and Pokemon alike were jogging, exercising, and training, sweat bands slapped across their foreheads, and bold colored jerseys rustling through the wind. The pool was sloshing back and forth as swimmers and Water type Pokemon swam laps and played a game that seemed sort of like water polo. Others were climbing rock walls, playing various sports out in the fields, or even resting in the shade, blending and drinking Apricot juice smoothies.

"Whoa! This place really does have everything!" Aleigha admired in awe.

Rosanna could only gape, "It's like a miniature stadium here! How big is this place?"

"H-Hey I'd hate to change the subject but isn't that Yuki over there, Rosanna?" Alita asked, pointing at a heated battle taking place a little ways off.

The blonde swiveled her head around to where her pink haired companion pointed. Sure enough, the energetic girl was there, absorbed in what appeared to be a very tough battle. Her opponent was also another girl, with the most unique hair Rosanna had seen to date besides Alita. It seemed to be a silvery blue, not quite pewter, and glittered like a shattered crystal in the harsh sunlight. Long and wavy, the crystal like hair was kept in a loose braid that tried in futile hopes of keeping it up to her waist. Her bangs swept off to the upper right, almost covering her right eye. She had some nice curves to her body, not overly pronounced, that some boys would fawn over.

Upon getting closer, Rosanna found herself in a mixture of shock and amazement. No doubt about it. Hidden behind almond shaped eyes, her irises were a brilliant purple! _Purple_! And they appeared to be natural. Though, Rosanna had to hit herself to remember that she could always have contacts as well. A three quarter sleeved gray knit shirt, cranberry toned skinny jeans, and black ankle length boots with a neat fur trim stood out against the heat and grassy field. A soft pink scarf waved warmly in the breeze, the silverette's black lace cardigan hanging to her waists complete the look. Something metallic glinted at her wrist, some kind of antique bracelet.

Yuki frustratedly ordered, "Flame Charge!" Rosanna watched as Yuki's Pignite grunted, before marching and bursting into flames. The Fire type charged at calmly awaiting Meinfoo, who sat, eyes closed, almost as if meditating.

The unknown girl's lean frame remained poised, as her pale hand called out, "Alright Jackie, now intercept with Swift!" The Fighting type's eyes immediately flashed open before it leaped and fired a large wave of bright yellow energy that took the appearance of spiraling stars. Jabbing harshly into the sides of Yuki's Pignite and crashing head on with such a force that the Fire type was pushed back.

"Now that its guard is down, strike at it with Drain Punch!" the girl commanded without missing a beat.

The Pokemon bounded into the air, nimbly and quickly closing the distance between its opponent, before slamming down its glowing green fist over the head of its foe. Green energy rushed about, before being absorbed by the Mienfoo, as it bounced back a ways. Yuki's Pignite only grunted before falling over, fainted.

Gritting her teeth, Yuki wasted no time calling back her Pignite and tossing out another Poke ball. This time, a very odd and ancient looking creature popped out. A Sigilyph floated blankly onto the battle field. It seemed so cold and distant, Rosanna wasn't sure wether it was really alive or had a soul.

"My Sigilyph will defiantly beat down your Meinfoo!" Yuki confidently cried, pointing and shouting, "Psybeam attack now!" The Pokemon seemed to snap out of its desolate and detached state long enough to fire a multicolored beam of energy directly at Jackie the Meinfoo.

Right before it struck the opposing Meinfoo, it's trainer suddenly pointed with her fist, "Okay Jackie, that's close enough. Fake Out!" Nodding, the Fighting type suddenly disappeared in a blur, before reappearing at the side of the blank Sigilyph, striking it with a feint kick and punch. Startled, the Physic Pokemon whirled around before flinching. Ah, so she was waiting for a good moment to strike! With the Sigilyph still in a state of stupor, the unknown girl called out with a curt nod, "Finish it off with Swift!"

The Sigilyph didn't have enough time to snap out of its flinching, despite Yuki's furious calls. The stars splattered and smacked the Pokemon down to the ground, as Jackie the Meinfoo landed in a serious pose, brushing itself off and watching its opponent wearily, as if waiting for the Pokemon to spring back up. It did not.

Yuki sighed irritably, but despite this, she brightly said, more to herself than anything, "Its okay. You got a lot more accomplished. Losing is the first step to victory. Next time, strategy is on our side." Glancing up Yuki excitedly said, "Whoa you're really good! It was a great challenge. Next time though-"

"Thanks, but what about your Pokemon?" the girl abruptly asked.

"Oh them? They'll be alright," Yuki replied.

"How can you be so nonchalant about it?" the opposing girl coldly chided.

Then a familiar silverette's head came into view. "I am more concerned about that Sigilyph of hers. It seems as though it was carved from stone; distant and blank. Do you even care about that?" the sophomore from the carriage ride commented quietly. Rosanna remembered her as Madeliena. She was the one who could read Pokemon and people, right?

"Huh?" Yuki frowned, "So what if he's a little boring, who cares? As long as he's strong and obedient, I don't really care. That's all that really matters in a battle anyways, right?"

Madeliena only remained silent, shaking her head a bit in disgust. The other girl who Rosanna did not know yet frowned as well, but started whispering something. Madeliena only nodded slightly.

Deciding to break the ice, Rosanna waved, "Hey Madeliena and Yuki, over here! It's us!"

Turning their heads, the unknown girl gruffly asked, "Who are you?" Rosanna felt herself shrink a little. Despite being a bit shorter than Rosanna herself was (an inch. It appeared the girl was somewhere around 5'4"), she seemed so intimidating and even a bit cold. Those purple eyes stared her down. Rosanna swallowed, "We're uh, freshmen. I'm Rosanna, this is Tailor, a-and this is Alita and Aleigha."

"You battled really nicely. Jackie was very good," Aleigha offered, she herself becoming a bit meek.

"Thanks," she said with cold distance, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alita gave a small squeak and hid behind Rosanna and Aleigha. Rosanna was a bit tempted to herself.

However, after that small outburst, the purple eyed girl's demeanor soften, and she even smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Alita bashfully admitted, trying to win a staring contest with the grass, "I'm just not good around people..."

Blinking as if just realizing something, the girl ran her hand through her hair, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you all. Please forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Aurora Eirwen."

Alita shyly smiled, and came out ever so slightly at the underlying, warm mothering tone that Aurora had. Rosanna wondered if she had lots of little siblings at home. Maybe that's why she was so good at it. Maybe she was just imagining things. Or perhaps Aurora was just good around people.

"O-Oh it's fine. Don't worry yourself about me too much; I just am like that. As shy as a little Ratatta," Alita mumbled, as though she thought of herself as an oddity.

"Oh no, don't say that! It's perfectly natural to be shy. I was a bit shy once and everybody has felt self conscious whenever they enter a new place," Aurora cooed just like how a mother would calm down their self conscious child. Aleigha and Rosanna both smiled in relief.

"Hey guys what's up?" Yuki said, zooming over, "Look I managed to find Madeliena!"

"Please, I would prefer if you would call me Maddy," Madeliena insisted quietly, before turning to Aurora, "These are the freshmen I rode with."

Aurora's eyes brightened, "Ah so you're the freshmen Maddy was telling me about! I'm happy to meet you all in person!"

"You two know each other?" Rosanna asked.

"Sorta. I'm a sophomore too, and Maddy and I are in the same class year, so I kind of knew her. Though she was always quiet and kept to herself most of the time," Aurora chuckled, "Somehow we ended up in a sort of friendship. We're sharing a dorm this year, got lucky with arrangements and were able to switch with others."

"Ah."

"Excuse me, but who is the new acquaintance of yours?" Maddy curiously observed, "I believe you said her name was Aleigha, correct?"

Aleigha, breaking out once more of her brief shyness, grinned, "I'm Aleigha Fullbright. It's pleasure to meet you Madeliena. I'm Alita and Rosanna's third dorm mate."

Maddy seemed intrigued, but only nodded in response. She wasn't one for many words. An eyebrow rose ever so slightly on her calm face, but that was all. She didn't say anything. However, Aurora was impressed, "You three got rooms together? Wow talk about lucky. I wish my first year roommates were all people I knew before. All I got was someone who kept eating my food all the time and never went to class."

Everybody began cracking up at that. Yuki, glancing impatiently down at a watch asked, "So whatcha all been doing? Why are you here? Are you three training perhaps?" She got that gleam in her eye again that made Rosanna feel that she was being probed for secrets.

"Eh... No we're just waiting for Klein and Kevin."

"Who are they?"

"Oh they're some boy friends of ours-" Rosanna stopped dead in realization of how she said that and mentally face palmed.

Aurora grinned, "Really now? I would love to meet them. Are they nice? You going to have them over for dinner? I can help you know."

"I-It's not like that," timid Alita tried, but was over powered.

"Mh hmm. That's what they always say. Of course if you two need help, I'm always here. I'll be keeping an eye out."

"There's a space between boy and friend! It doesn't always mean..." Rosanna sighed in exasperation while the rest of her friends snickered at her defeat, "You know, whatever, I don't care. Why is it such-"

"Relax, I'm only pulling your leg. No need to get so upset," Aurora soothed in that calming tone of hers, "I understood what you meant, I wasn't trying to offend you or anything."

An enormous ringing suddenly interrupted them, noise erupting over the grounds. Rosanna counted the dings. Bong! Bong! Only two? My how late it had gotten already!

Yuki, seeing this as an opportunity, quickly sped off, "See ya guys later! I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got some more training to do!"

"W-Wait! Don't you want to meet up with the others?" Rosanna cried.

"Maybe later?" And the energetic girl zipped off once more.

Aurora sighed and shook her head disapprovingly, "That girl has too much energy and determination. She better be careful, she might hurt herself one of these days."

Maddy gaze softened, and she placed a comforting hand on the other sophomore's shoulder. Although she remained silent, Rosanna had a feeling Madeleina knew much more than she let on. It was like she pick out each individual expression painted on someone' space, and read so much more into than what others generally could. Rosanna admired that. She couldn't possibly do that, and her oblivious nature is what kept her from making many friends back home. That, and she had to work in the store often.

"You okay Rosanna?" Alita asked in quiet concern, tugging at Rosanna's sleeve. Tailor crawled down to her shoulder and began poking her worriedly. Madeleina stared at her, as if thinking about something, but didn't speak.

"O-Oh I'm fine," Rosanna hesitantly responded, before smiling, "Just thinking."

"We should probably go meet up with your friends," Aleigha said, "Don't want to miss them."

"Better to be early than late," Aurora chirped.

"Want to come with us? I'm sure they won't mind."

Aurora glanced over at Madeleina, who only nodded, before replying with, "Sure, sounds great. It's not like we have anything planned today. I can't wait to meet them!" Jackie the Meinfoo poked her, and Aurora chuckled, "Whoops sorry Jackie. Return!"

So walking down the tree path, the group of girls chatted and joked. However, Rosanna was feeling a little out of it. Her normal anxieties and thoughts plagued her as per usual. Was she pushing her friendship onto everybody else? She'd never thought of it before. Ignore it. All your worries led to nothing but bad sleep! Tailor began rubbing his head against her neck, trying to distract her. Rosanna smiled and scratched underneath his chin.

They approached the fountain, where the saw Klein talking to a person Rosanna hadn't seen before, and Kevin sitting coolly on the lip of the fountain.

"Hey guys!" Rosanna called cheerfully.

Klein brightly glanced over and grinned, "Hey Alita and Rosanna. Nice you guys could make it."

"You're late," Kevin remarked. Tailor glared at him. Throwing an uneasy glance at him, Kevin said, "Watch it short stuff."

"What?" Rosanna quickly looked around for a clock, "But it is 3:00?"

"It's 3:01," Kevin teased with a smirk. Rosanna became too flustered to say anything back.

"Hey, who are they?" Klein asked, pointing at the small squadron of people behind Alita, "Oh besides Madeleina." He waved awkwardly.

"T-These are our new friends," Alita quietly responded. Taking a deep breath of bravery, she speedily said, "Aurora and Aleigha. She's our other dorm mate."

"Hello! It's nice to meet you," Aleigha shyly said, digging her heel in the ground. Aurora smiled and only waved.

"O-Oh umm... Hi, I'm K-Klein. Well, I mean you guys already know that. U-Unless you didn't, then I'm sorry. I guess I-" he gave a sigh before giving up with a shrug. His face broke back to a smile, after picking up a leaf on the round and offering it to them, he said, "I guess I would like to say it was nice to leaf you."

Aleigha and Aurora snickered along with the rest of them. Kevin groaned, but nonetheless smiled. Klein was relieved, and feeling a bit more comfortable, began to converse with Alita and the other three. Even the quiet new guy even gave a small chuckle, before he returned to himself silently. However, Rosanna noticed no matter what, the boy avoided her especially. Whether it was a glance or a smile, he wouldn't return it. Not to mention, he seemed almost a bit uneasy. Noticing her stare, Kevin moved his gaze ever so slightly, "That's Nico Herhewe. He was who I was sitting next to on the rain."

"Oh," Rosanna blankly said, "Why does he seem so nervous?" She turned to see Kevin raise an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. "What?"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"Am I supposed to? I don't think he ever introduced himself..."

"He's the guy your little silk spinner flung himself onto on the train."

It fell like a hammer over her head. Rosanna's blush flared back up, "Oh no! That's why he's so nervous."

Kevin snorted, "You think?"

Deciding now would be a good time to apologize, Rosanna excused herself and tentatively approached the boy. He towered over her, being about 6 feet tall, lanky and agile in appearance. Messy, unstyled and short, black hair hung in his face as his sharp green eyes regarded her with a mixture of suspicion and soft shyness. Navy blue jeans, a black heavy metal band T- shirt, and a pair of work boots cloaked his frame. Huh. She wondered what kind of bands he liked. Maybe he and Alita had similar tastes in music. A black corded necklace with a forest green opal pendant hung off his neck. He was tinkering with something in his hands. It appeared to be some kind of machine.

"O-Oh hi." He tensed up, but remained quiet, wearily watching the Sewaddle that sat on her head.

Rosanna tried again, "I'm sorry about earlier yesterday. Tailor and I didn't mean to scare you or fly at you. It was an accident."

"Ya didn' scare me," he murmured, continuing to fiddle with the machine in his hands. He had a country accent; it wasn't thick, but it was enough to coat all his words.

"What're you building?" Rosanna asked interested. Tailor stared down at him with suspicion. Rosanna held him back from jumping over the boy's project.

"Fixin' this here watch. Darn thing stops tickin' at random," he quickly replied. Suddenly, he made a small triumphant sound after turning in the final screw. Tick tick tick tick tick. Hey he had fixed it! He shoved it back into his pocket.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?"

"I've always had kind of a knack for technology. Been sorta good with it my entire life. Growin' up though, I wasn' exposed much to it. But I kept at it. I like computers more, but challenge is good. It's always handy to have a watch anyways," he spoke so fast that Rosanna hardly registered what he was saying. Despite this, he made extra effort articulating his words so they wouldn't be caught in his accent. He turned red in the cheeks, "There I go again talkin' somebody's ear off. I hope you don't mind if I hang with ya fellas for awhile."

She blinked, "Oh no, don't worry about it. More the merrier. And you haven't. You just might want to slow down a little. I could barely understand you at first."

Relaxing a little, he gave a breathy laugh, "Ya. I know I talk a little fast. I try to slow down. Speaking was never a strong point for me." Looking as though he had run out of things to say, and probably not wishing to make small talk, excused himself quietly.

"So what's the plan?" Klein asked after she walked back over.

"I guess to explore around. We have the rest of the afternoon. Maybe we could all have a battle?" Aleigha suggested, her Joltik crawling out ever so slightly. Kevin, breaking his cool and calm demeanor, paled and let out a little horrified scream, before inching away, muttering something along the lines of, "They're everywhere..." Rosanna giggled, as Tailor rolled his eyes. The Joltik gave a little frightened cry before diving back into the bag.

Then there was a loud growl, followed by another and another. It was like a chain reaction of monstrous howls. And then Rosanna felt her stomach twist and turn before admitting a loud whine of its own. She blushed furiously, and tried to hush it up.

"How about a small break for lunch first?" Aurora laughed, patting her back, "It's not good to go hungry. It stunts your growth. I know a great place where we could sit and eat. I can even make a picnic! We can all hang out, battle or whatever, and then eat."

"Ooh sounds exciting. I've never had a picnic before, it sounds great!" Rosanna excitedly agreed.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "They let you barbeque on campus?"

Aurora grinned and winked, waving a finger, "No, but there technically aren't any rules against it." Kevin only snorted and shook his head with a small grin on his face. "Besides, having a Fire type around is basically the same thing, and we _are_ supposed to spend time with Pokémon," the crystal haired sophomore reasoned.

Alita worried, "W-What about dorm inspections? My room is a m-mess..." Rosanna would've laughed, had it not been so true for herself. She still had to clean up all that cloth and stitching supplies.

"They should not begin until tomorrow evening," Madeleina replied, before silently leaving the conversation once more.

"So don't worry," Aurora soothed, patting her. Alita smiled a little bit more confidently, before agreeing too. Everybody glanced at the small gaggle of guys.

Klein brightly smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Sounds fun, besides I can't just leave all you to eat all that food yourselves."

Kevin only shrugged in response.

Everybody turned to Nico, who sighing under the pressure and awkwardness, murmured, "It wouldn't hurt to go. Thanks."

"Great! I just need to pick up the cooking supplies, from my dorm. Anybody have any large blankets?" Aurora asked, glancing at the dorms.

"I have some. Lots of large afghans and others. We can stop by and pick out a couple," Rosanna offered, remembering the multitudes of colorful knits she made on her spare time. Which were quite a lot. She needed to get out more.

"Alright, we can stop by the dorms and pick up all the supplies."

"Oh hey," Aleigha suddenly snapped her fingers, "What if we bring some games out?"

Rosanna happily clasped her hands together, "We could make something like an obstacle course or pay Pokémon sports!"

"Yeah! A trainer and Pokémon obstacle game," Klein agreed, "We can each build a course, that way its fair."

"Sounds good, but if we just sit round here talking about it all day, it'll never happen," Kevin pointed out, "Let's just focus on getting what we need."

So, all in agreement, they headed off towards the dorms once more. Madeleina excused herself, offering to pick up the groceries and meet Aurora at the "spot". So it was a secret? Sounded neat.

"Okay I'm room 48. I'm going to go ahead inside and gather some things. Do you guys need any help?" Aurora asked in that warm tone of hers.

"N-No we should be fine. We are in room 64, so not too far away. Thank you," Alita politely declined. Aurora nodded, before asking Nico and Aleigha if they could help her gather her cooking supplies. The remaining group of freshmen headed down the halls, till glittering number 64 appeared on a door. Upon opening and entering their dorm, Klein whistled, "Man this place is nice. Ours is a bit different, but different paint colors and an attic like room above. Sometimes I think I hear screeching up there. Less rooms too."

Alita's eyes widened, "Sc-Screeching?"

"Yeah you should come by and check it out sometimes. Kevin doesn't believe me."

Kevin rolled his eyes, and shook his head. Rosanna tried to sneak away to her room, but the dark haired boy caught her. Without turning his head or shifting his gaze, he asked, "What's wrong Rosanna?"

"W-Well I'm going to go get the blankets," Rosanna said, recovering from her involuntary flinch.

"Then lead the way."

"Huh? Th-There's no need to help, I can get them and bring them out here..."

"Show us to it then."

Rosanna sighed exasperatedly, knowing full well that they would persist, submitted and opened the door to her room. On by one they looked around at the mess and then her.

"So, uh, dorm checks will go nicely," Klein awkwardly said.

"You should probably finishing cleaning up your room," Kevin stated, glancing about the room.

"I'm sorry!" Rosanna said frustrated, tearing through her bed's bottom drawer, "But I didn't think you guys would be coming in."

"It's so messy, do you need help?" Alita murmured.

"It's a hurricane," Kevin bluntly stated.

Rosanna tossed two enormous piles of woven wool afghans at them. Kevin caught his in the face, while Klein caught the one Alita fumbled with. "I prefer the term "creative destruction" or "inspirational progress"please."

"Just sounds like the excuses of someone who hasn't finished their dorm yet," they teased playfully.

Rosanna sighed, but grinned, "Maybe so. Dang it, where's the purple one?" Tailor cried out, and leaped off her head. Pointing under her sewing machine (how did it get there?), Rosanna pulled it out, frowning at the large hole it had. Darn it had come undone! That must've been an incomplete knot. Before any of her friends could say a word, she pulled out a crochet needle and began swiftly working the yarn and knots back into place, counting under her breath. Tailor helped by holding the different strings for her. In a couple minuets flat, she fixed the giant gaping hole in the rich purple blanket. "There we go. Perfect."

"How did you do that so fast?" Klein asked stunned, "I haven't even seen old ladies work that fast."

Rosanna's cheeks tinged pink, "I grew up in a sewing store my entire life. You learn to work fast to keep up with demand."

"You can sew?" Alita quietly asked.

"Yeah," she admitted pointing at her trusty sewing machine, her cheeks flushing more, "It's a little embarrassing. I know it kind of seems like an old woman's chore, but I really do love it. I design and make most of the clothes I dress in."

Kevin had the faintest glimmer of surprise break his calm and placid expression, "That's pretty cool. I never thought of you being a seamstress."

"It explains all the fabric and threads all over the place," Klein said, looking about the mess, "I don't know, but you always kind of seemed to me to be more of a non-girly girl. I guess I just never thought of you being a fashion expert."

"Well I'm not big into very girly clothes. I tend to stay away from pink and overly frilly things, though I sometimes do have a sweet spot for the latter. And I wouldn't call myself an expert," Rosanna bashfully replied, "I hardly know much about fashion. I just like to design and create. Besides, why bother giving up your own style to match modern fashion? That's what my grandma tells me all the time." Tailor nodded happily, and cried in agreement.

"Sorry to interrupt, b-but we might want to get going. Before they begin to worry about us, or it gets too late," Alita reminded them, pointing at the clock Rosanna had in her room.

"Got the blankets? Make sure they don't drag please," Rosanna pushed them out of the mess, before shutting her door behind her. Grinning, she said, "Alright, let's go."

 **Okay chapter 3 is out. I'm so sorry about the hiatus for this one. I'm going through some personal troubles right now. My grandmother is falling ill and I have to watch her and take care of her. I wasn't able to write as much this month for that reason. But I promise it won't take as long next time! But please be patient with me, some updates will take longer than others.**

 **On the other side of the spectrum, thank you so much for reading and sending in your OCs! I hope I nailed them, otherwise, feel free to PM if you have any problems. New OCs this chapter are:**

 **Aurora: PokeguardianZ**

 **Nico: Charon the Red**

 **Let me know what you guys liked, hated, etc.**

 **Other than that, please like, review, follow, favorite, or whatever you like to do. Until next time, Ciao!**


	5. Silver Obsticles

They reached a clearing deep inside the eastern forest. Aurora led them excitedly through the woods, lugging behind her an impossible amount of cooking gear on a red sled. Why? Well, she told them because it worked and they didn't have a wagon, as several pairs of eyes stared them down in puzzlement as they left the dorms. So of course they rolled with it.

Rosanna, figuring she wouldn't be very good at any of the events and would only watch, brought some embroidering supplies just in case in a small knit bag. Or at least tried. However, that thought flew out the window as soon as Kevin and the rest of her friends caught sight of her stowing away some thread.

"You're participating," he said simply, as she sadly watched the others confiscated her bag and placing it back inside the dorm.

"Yeah, after all," Klein smiled, "it was partially your idea."

Alita nodded, but timidly whispered, "But it's alright if you don't want to. W-We just thought it would be nice if we all participated..."

So that led her to now, walking through the glade as the afternoon sun peeked through the shadows of the trees. Once through, they met with an organized Madeleina, who had all the groceries in line, color coordinated for some reason.

"Just in time," Maddy greeted, nodding.

"Thanks for setting up, but why...?"

"I thought it might help. It is always easier to find things when they are organized."

"Well, thank you. I best start getting ready," Aurora said, before turning to them, "All you kids go have fun. We'll let you know when food is ready."

"Kids?" Kevin snorted, "You're not much older than us."

Aurora picked out a spoon and lightly smacked him in a playful manner, "Do I look like I care? Now go have fun before I put you to work."

"Yes mom," Kevin sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes.

So the rest of the group walked over to a spot in the field away from the watchful eyes of Aurora and Madeleina without the slightest idea of what they should do.

"We could start on that obstacle course we were plotting earlier," Klein reminded, "or we could battle too."

"Perhaps the obstacle course first? We can use this area around us," Rosanna agreed.

"Alright, let's go get our bag of junk then," Aleigha said, running off to grab the numerous miscellaneous objects they snatched from the dorms. When she came back, she threw it at their feet, cheerfully saying, "Everybody grab some things. Any rules?"

Rosanna placed a finger to her chin, "Each of us should get one part of the course built in private. That way nobody is at an advantage or disadvantage. Maybe take turns one by one while the others plan in the forest? No peeping!"

"Sounds good," Aleigha chirped before she gasped, "I just thought of something! Another rule to make it harder. We each can only use up to two Pokémon for building the course, and only _one_ while running the course."

"Interesting alright. Sounds good," Nico nodded. Rosanna wondered what he would make. He did seem like an engineer type after all, he would probably come up with something complex. The others agreed upon Aleigha's added rule.

Kevin, gazing at the field as though he already had some sort of a plan going, asked, "Looks like we worked out everything, but who should go first?"

"I want to!" Aleigha proudly exclaimed.

Alita whispered, holding out a small clump of twigs from the ground in her fist, "We could draw sticks. T-That way, nobody has to choose. T-Though only if you guys are o-okay with it."

Aleigha drew one quickly, before chirping, "Sure. Let's see here..."

Each of them drew one, before comparing the different sized twigs. Aleigha had drawn the largest, followed by Nico, Kevin, Rosanna herself, and then Klein and Alita. So all of them in swift agreement and groans, the rest of the gang parted off from Aleigha and wandered a little ways into the woods. Rosanna pawed at her Poké balls, trying to plan out what to do. Should she go for a tricky route or more of a maddening screw-you-for-living? She didn't want to have her friends upset with her, but the types she used did have that kind effect regardless. But she could only use two Pokémon. Maybe Glitch? He had a great sense of humor... sometimes. Stopping her constant pace around a tree, she sighed before asking Tailor.

"Sewaddle..." Tailor sighed, shrugging, "Sew sew sew... Waddle sew!"

"It's not like I want to use him but I need an expert. I need to consulte him... Even if we get a bit of a shock in the process. After that, I'll return him, hopefully."

"W-What are you doing Rosey?" shy little Alita asked wearily, staring at a Dusk ball in her hands. Rosanna had already told her the day before about Glitch, in case he decided to break out and haunt the fridge or something. She didn't want to give the poor meek pinkette a heart attack so early in the year.

"Oh I'm going to ask Glitch for some ideas."

"O-Oh so your going to use him t-then?"

"Oh dear I hope not. He'll end up pranking us all! I'll use any other two Pokemon, but not him at the moment."

"I'd hate t-to question you, but," she softly said, as if unsure herself, "isn't that cheating then? We only get two to use..."

"Oh is Rose already cheating?" Klein jumped into the conversation and leaping down from a tree. Or at least, tried to. His leg got tangled in a vine, causing him just to hang there. Although probably dying from embarrisment on the inside, with a bright smile and over dramatic swoon, he continued, "Oh how that hurts my dear innocent soul! I placed my faith in you, Rosanna, only for you to twist the dagger!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, but with the slightest smile replied, "Save it jungle boy. Besides, what are you doing?"

"Hanging around?" Klein responded with an unsure shrug. Alita gave a small smile at the pun, which made Klein grin even wider.

"More like creepily listening in on two young girls conversations," Kevin shrugged, coming to stand by the two girls, "but your free time is none of my business."

Klein blushed deep red as Rosanna and even Alita giggled at him. Rosanna, figuring it would be nice not to have one of their friends having all their blood rush to their head, ordered Tailor to get him down. The Bug type gave a huff, before obeying.

"Oh hey! Don't worry, I can get myself. I've been in worst situations, hold on a sec..." Rosanna and Tailor watched as Klein swung himself back and forth, using the trunk of the tree to propel himself. When he gained enough momentum, he pulled himself up into a kind of crunch/sit up. Grabbing the vine constricting him, he began a kind of mountain climbing kind of walk up the base of the tree and onto the nearest branch. As he sat down on the branch, Klein began untwisting and and breaking pieces of the vine.

"There we go," Klein smiled brightly, wiggling his now free foot. Jumping down, this time actually hitting the ground, he replied, dusting himself off, "See? I told you."

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Rosanna said in awe.

Kevin rolled his eyes, folding his arms, "He lives in Foretree. It's no surprise that he knows how to get out of _trees_."

"It kind of helps that I'm in shape too," Klein admitted, "If it was after Thanksgiving or some other holiday, I don't think I would be able to do this. Too much food."

"S-Speaking about food, we g-got to finish the c-course before A-Aurora is done," Alita politely reminded.

"Oh yeah, the part where Rosanna was cheating."

"I wasn't!" Rosanna replied exasperated, "I was just going to ask for some advice from Glitch." Tailor nodded, coming down from the tree on a thin strand of silk. He just so happened to come very close to Kevin, who upon noticing the creeping feeling of beady eyes staring him down and Tailor being inches behind his head, swatted wildly, losing his cool and collected demeanor.

"Can't you put that thing on a leash?!" Kevin hissed, "Bug off, Big Eyes!"

"Sew, Sewaddle waddle waddle!" Tailor mocked.

"Tailor, mind your manners!" Rosanna sighed, grabbing the sewing Pokemon, who was pleased to have caused Kevin such discomfort and force him to back away from Rosanna. Klein held up his hands as Tailor turned to him. What was she going to do with him? He was going to scare everybody away. "Sorry," she apologized, "I guess he hasn't warmed up to you yet."

"Can't you put that thing inside a Poke ball or something?" Kevin asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Sorry... He, uh," Rosanna admitted softly, "doesn't like being in one. So I never bring it along."

Kevin groaned, but didn't say anything. Though, she thought him mutter something along the lines of "Of course. Perfect." under his breath.

"Anyways, is that technically cheating? I'm not really using him..."

"Sorry to break 'n and things," Nico quietly said, coming from behind a tree, "but I don' think it's such a direct violation of the rules. However, I reckon it's best we keep it to only two. Not so fair to the others."

Rosanna, slowly getting the basics of what he said, sighed in defeat, "I guess your right. Though, I'm kind of relieved I don't have to let Glitch out."

Kevin snorted, "With the way you control it, I'm relieved myself."

Rosanna, along with Tailor, spat her tongue out at him. Aleigha came in right at that moment, and glanced at the two in puzzlement, "What is going on?"

"O-Oh sorry, I didn't mean to direct that at you," Rosanna replied, turning pink in embarrisment. She was acting like a child!

Aleigha chuckled, Spark crawling out a little to she what she was laughing at, only to be frightened by the sheer amount of people around, and dived right back into her bag. "Well, I came back to tell Nico he's up," she replied, stretching her arms a bit, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Klein got stuck in a tree for a bit," Kevin shrugged.

"H-Hey!" Klein exclaimed, turning pink, "I wasn't stuck!"

Aleigha started laughing once more, "Really? Man, I always miss all the good things!" Nico nodded, before taking his leave.

"So what kind of course did you make?" Klein asked, trying to keep the spotlight off his fail.

Aleigha winked with a large grin, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. But you guys are going to love it."

"I still have no idea what to do..." Alita mumbled. Rosanna continued pacing around the tree, still pondering what to make herself. Tailor, tired of going in circles, latched onto the tree branch nearest to her and began making something out of the leaves and flowers. Nobody paid him any mind except for Kevin, who seemed to be on permanent look out for him.

What to do? Why was this so hard? Why did she even suggest something like this?

"Huh?" Rosanna felt something land on her head, "What's this?" Pulling it off her head gently, she realized that it was a laural crown, or more specifically a flower crown. For some reason, the act calmed down her racing thoughts. Tailor seemed pleased with his work, and landed back down onto her shoulder, nuzzling her.

"Aww, how cute!" Aleigha squealed, "and such pretty colors too. Those flowers look as blue as ice, and the silk tying them is so pretty."

And then an idea smacked her upside the head, and it had nothing to do with the flowers. In fact, she was wondering why Aleigha's sentence suddenly sparked a lightbulb, but hey, Rosanna didn't have time to be picky. Smiling suddenly, she shouted, "Perfect!" as her friends stared at her in confusion.

Blushing, Rosanna sheepishly explained, "Aleigha just gave me an idea, that's all..."

A couple minuets later, Nico came back, and quietly told Kevin it was his turn. And so after another several minuets of waiting, it was finally her turn. Enthusiastic and determined, Rosanna wandered back into the clearing, to where she was greeted by the delicious smells of cooking and spices. Aurora waved cheerfully at her, while Maddy was busy silently reading a cook book and helping Aurora cut and chop.

Rosanna purposely turned away from the other three built portions of the arena, until she reached a blank stretch. It was supposed to be a surprise afterall, and she was determined to keep it that way for herself. Upon seeing that nobody was watching her, she picked out the only Great ball she had and threw it.

"Alright Sundæ," she whispered, "We've got some work to do."

"Vanil!" Sundæ responded, looking around. Seeing that there was no battler ready confused the small Vanilite, as he looked around puzzled. Sundæ was a bit new, as she had only caught him last winter when he wandered down from the mountains. The two bonded after the Vanilite found that Rosanna enjoyed the frost patterns the two would make in the window. When spring, and then the heat of summer came, and the poor Ice type didn't want to leave, or knew how to (the mountains became closed off and impassible due to multiple avalanches), she was allowed to catch him.

"No battle today, but here's what I need you to do..." she whispered the plan to the ice cream Pokemon, who agreed wholeheartedly. Gazing at the partner on her shoulder, she smiled at him, "Alright, Tailor, I'm going to need you too."

Some time later and after she was finished, Rosanna skipped back out to the woods to let them know she was finished. And because she didn't want to bore anyone with the details, they simply waited. When Alita and Klein were done, the group excitedly met up at the beginning of the obstacles course, which from a distance, looked like a weird patchwork of different styles. Madeliena offered to start them.

Aleigha practically bounced up and down, "Come on!" All at once, each of them chose a Poke ball and tossed it. Rosanna chose, much to Tailor's horror and displeasure, Sundæ over him. The small powdery Pokemon smiled, twirling and spraying a fine wind of frost over the grass. She tried to apologize to the small Pokémon but he wouldn't hear of it.

Maddy only nodded, "On your mark..."

They all lined up. Rosanna, remebering something, quickly approached her, "Would you mind watching Tailor for me? He seems to like you the most."

Maddy smiled softly, reaching out and carefully plucking the small caterpillar out of her arms. Tailor began laughing and cooing in Maddy's arms. Wow, she really was a natural with Pokemon. Rosanna quickly hurried back to the starting line, staring at all of her friend's partners. Alita was using what Rosanna believed to be a Braxien, a Noctowl perched next to Aleigha, Kevin with Shade, Klein with a very powerful looking Mawile, and finally Nico with a very blank looking Porygon. Aurora sat smiling at them with a very neat looking chef's hat on top of her head, stirring the contents of a pot and flipping some stir fry over a heated grill.

"Get set..."

Both trainers and their Pokémon tensed up. Rosanna focused on the path ahead. Her worries bubbled up, plaguing her mind. Rosanna just reassured herself. She could handle pretty much anything. She just hope that there wouldn't be any-

"Go."

And like a spring board, everybody pounced off at once, racing to the first part of the arena. What did Aleigha do. It looked normal enough...

Crack! Crack! Rosanna stopped as tiny stinging pin pricks of sparking electricity snapped at her feet. Hoping onto a large rock that had been moved, Rosanna observed the entire field. The entire thing had been electrified. Only small islands seemed to be safe enough to travel.

"What the heck!" Klein yelped, bouncing to an island across from Rosanna. His Mawile was unaffected, but still followed Klein like a worried puppy and checked to see if he was injured.

"Wahhh!" Alita yelped, nearly missing the stone Rosanna was on. Instinctively, Rosanna's hand launched out and grabbed the small trainer by her wrist, pulling her up. Alita's Braixen hurriedly followed, awkwardly standing behind her trainer. You know how people said the more your around your Pokémon, the more the seemed to resemble their trainer? Well, Alita's Braixen acted very similarly to its trainer: a very gentle and sweet Pokémon that was a bit awkward around others.

"T-Thank you Rosey, I'm sorry you h-had to catch me," Alita apologized, "it is like th-the whole arena is a giant the-ground-is-lava game. D-Don't you agree?" The fire fox Pokémon mewed, which caused Alita to turn pink, "S-Sorry. I didn't mean not to introduce y-you. Rosanna, th-this is Pyrrha, m-my partner."

"Do you guys like it?" Aleigha interrupted while passing by, having her Noctowl help glide her across to the safe lands, "Spark was a big help. I didn't really know what to do, but I saw Spark and then it hit me. Why not make a giant static field? So anyways, I hope you guys were good at not touching the floor while you were small. Sorry in advance if your not and see you at the end~!"

"How electrifying!" Klein winked, causing Kevin and Shade next to him to groan and face palm, "Jokes on you, I was a pro at this was I was-" The rock he was standing on cracked and shattered on one side, causing his leg to slip, as he fell onto the electrified ground. His Mawile yelped in alarm, and leaped down to help him. However, the Pokémon had trouble getting him back up due to its smaller arms.

"I-I should probably g-go see if he needs help, I'll catch up later," Alita timidly replied, as if the task seemed enormous in her eyes.

Rosanna worried, "Are you sure?"

Alita simply nodded, and didn't say much else. Motioning to Pyrrha, the two slowly bounced over to their friend. Rosanna turned to Sundæ, "Let's go then!"

It was complicated. Some of the rocks were weakened severely, and would break if you weren't careful or if you stayed too long on them. Rosanna learned this the hard way, jumping down way to hard on one as it crumbled under her feet. Needless to say, she now understood how it felt for a Pokémon to be paralyzed in battle.

When the duo finally reached the end, and not because she eventually had Sundæ create a small path of frost to slide across, she was met with the second part of the course. It looked strangely blank and empty, with a few random boards, scarecrow like dummies, and other weird items scattered about. She saw the Nico already halfway through, walking in a bizarre pattern as his Porygon twitched and let out almost radar like noises. Kevin paused next to her, brushing off the static and observing the field through narrowed eyes. Aleigha cautiously started walking through, ordering her Noctowl to scan the entire area. The giant owl Pokémon came up with nothing, causing his competitive trainer to rush through.

A light click was heard, and before Rosanna could register what was happening, Aleigha came face to face with a wall. As she tried to walk around it, another sprang up, and as she tried to go around that, a spring board filled with miscellaneous objects launched into the air and rained down. If it wasn't for her Noctowl, Aleigha would've been pelted with a kitchen strainer. To be honest, Rosanna actually found the thought of that kind of funny.

"Looks like the entire field is a trap," Kevin noted, Shade next to him snorting. "Be careful," Kevin remarked, before he headed off into the field. Shade slashed through as many of the booby traps as possible, but some they were forced to dodge by jumping off to the side or rolling.

Man how did he have the time to create all of this? Nico wasn't lying when he said he worked well with machinery. What an engineer! "Are you ready? I'm going to need that chilly breath of yours," Rosanna told her Pokémon. Sundæ blew a playful icy and powdery breath of snow, before a determined look crossed his eyes. Nodding, Rosanna said, "Okay, on three Sundæ. 1... 2... 3!" The two dashed through the field. The first traps sprang up, throwing loads of random items at their heads, including tomatoes, berries, a wooden spoon, and small clumps of dirt.

"Sundæ Icy Wind! Blow that junk back to its sender!" The little Vanilite took a deep breath, before expelling a powerful, chilling wind. It was enough to partially freeze the projectiles mid air, and blast them backwards. Two or three more activated in response, throwing what appeared to be... potatoes? Well at least it wasn't something that was going to be _that_ painful. Realizing in a panic that they couldn't possibly hit them all, Sundæ came up with a great idea.

"Vanil! Lite lite lite Vanilite!" the small Ice type frantically called, creating and pointing at a frozen path. Rosanna hastily leaped onto her stomach and slid out of harms way, as the potatoes rained down behind her.

Panting, she thanked the ice cream Pokémon, "If it wasn't for you, I could have become mashed under all those potatoes!" She chuckled a little at her pun, before facing the second part of the trial. The scarecrows actually sparked to life and zoomed after them, moving by small devices under the ground. That gave her an idea.

"Sundæ, see if you can freeze and lock up those gears!" Seeing at where his trainer was pointing, Sundæ fired a small, but swift Ice Beam at two, freezing them in their tracks. However, another one was still rushing up behind her. Rosanna didn't turn around until it appeared to be too late.

"Night Slash!" The dummy was suddenly sliced up into thirds, before sparking dangerously and letting out a huge sigh of black smoke. Rosanna looked over in relief to see Shade leaping back.

"Thank you very much Shade," Rosanna sighed. Sundæ nodded.

"Didn't I warn you to be more careful? You should open your ears and listen," Kevin commented a bit coldly, "This is a competition after all. I can't keep helping you, so don't make it a habit."

"This was the first time though," Rosanna protested, but then submitted to a huff. Flustered and determined to prove that she was not some princess that needed to be guided through every step (even though there really was not any reason to), she bolted down the rest of the course. There she had found the rock walls from earlier, with Aleigha fiercely scaling up it, and her Noctowl simply hovered next to her in case she needed help or looked like she was going to fall. The walls were like one of those you would find at a amusement park, with jutting objects that somehow were fused in to use like grips. Jumping and latching on, she began to climb, not even bothering to think how her friends managed to create this. She could run around, sure. It wasn't very long or high, but what sense would that make? The answer is lots, but Rosanna stubbornly pushed on, determined to get up that wall, even though she was probably failing at it. She turned around briefly to see Kevin rolling his eyes and shaking his head, before he began sprinting over as well.

"Hey Rosanna," Aleigha greeted as she reached the top, "Sorry I can't stay long to chat. I'm going to win this, you know. Let's go Athena!"

Before the blonde could even get a word out, Aleigha jumped off. Rosanna's eyes bulged. Is she crazy?! But, holding its trainer's weight well, Aleigha's Noctowl held her by the wrists in its talons. Hooting, the owl Pokémon steadily lowered itself down, allowing his trainer to get a boost ahead by quickly cutting out the descending climb. Snapping out of her daze, Rosanna began climbing down, as Sundæ held onto her sweater and back. That's when she heard rapid noises and some grunting. Swiveling her head around, she found that it was Klein dashing down the sides at incredible speeds with his Mawile, though his Pokémon was going a bit slower and more carefully than he was. Must've been all that time spent in trees. Alita shyly poked her head out the top, but once she saw the drop down, she let out a squeak and stayed in place for a couple seconds. Kevin was already scaling down right after Alita.

"Don't worry! You've got this!" Klein shouted back up to Alita, hoping to encourage the girl to move. Nodding and quivering, the small pinkette and her Braixen cautiously made their descent down. Klein seemed very eager to leave, probably wanted to win as much as Aleigha and the rest of them, but probably felt like he owed it to Alita to help her. At least, that's what Rosanna hope he was thinking. After all, Alita went to go help him and see if he was okay even when she didn't need to, and Klein didn't seem like the kind of guy to leave somebody high and dry. Rosanna watched carefully, placing one of her hands across her forehead to block out the bright setting sun, to make sure Alita was doing alright, before remembering that this was a race and pretty much everybody else was ahead of her. So far it seemed like Nico was in the lead, followed by Aleigha, now Kevin as he past right by her, Rosanna herself, and then Klein and Alita.

Rosanna rushed on ahead to the third part, waving back to Alita and feeling much more confident. She just overcame a static field, catapults, potatoes, and a wall climb. How hard could the next one be? She was running neck and neck with Kevin when she approached the third part of the course.

And that was when Rosanna almost lost her cool.

Kevin's part of the course, was, to put it simply, an enormous carved out pool of water. It was like those ones you saw at the Poke Olympics: long, deep, and wet. Perhaps it appeared bigger in Rosanna's eyes, but it was enough. Freezing up, Rosanna desperately slid to a stop, nearly falling in. Sand replaced her blood as lead filled her bones. Her palms became clammy and stiff as she began to clench and unclench them. Sundæ glanced back and forth in alarm.

Kevin, likely noticing the distress in her eyes, paused a moment at the water's edge with her, "You okay?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine. Nothing wrong," Rosanna replied staring at the reflective surface of the water, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I'm not buying it. You look as though you've been spooked by a Ghost type or something."

"I'm fine," Rosanna repeated, this time more sternly.

Seeing that Klein and Alita were on their way, Kevin shrugged as he took his shirt off, "Suit yourself."

But before he and Shade could dive in, Rosanna said, "Though I hope you don't mind; your course needs a bit of remodeling."

Raising an eyebrow, Kevin just rolled his eyes. He seemed to get what Rosanna was implying, as he left her with a "Do it if you want. I don't really care." before he just plunged into the water, with Shade close behind. Dang could he swim fast. He must've spent a lot of the time in the water, because nobody was just naturally that good because they had a few days in the summertime and decided to take a dip.

Shaking her head to clear her distracions, Rosanna pointed at the far left side of the pool, and whispered, "Use your Ice Beam and create a path for us to walk on please Sundæ." Nodding, the small frosty Pokémon set to work freezing the left side of the pool.

"What are you doing that for?" Klein asked, stopping long enough to ask.

"I don't want to get wet," Rosanna quickly responded.

"Well, good thing you were here before us then. My Mawile isn't exactly a great swimmer," he chuckled.

Alita agreed, "Pyrrha is a F-Fir type too, and I'm afraid we both w-would sink."

So they raced on across the ice path. Well, more like Rosanna was. Both Alita and Klein were having trouble staying steady on the ice, especially Klein, and eventually resorted to speed walking. Rosanna slowed her pace and walked with them, feeling responsible incase one of them fell.

"Man is this a pain. Ice is the worse," Klein grumbled.

"Y-Yes, but it's much b-better than getting wet," Alita bashfully admitted, "I'd h-hate to have to swim in front of y-you g-guys, and w-wet clothes make it easier to s-sink."

"I suppose you have a point Alita, but I'm sick of walking on this stuff. I'm started to get cold feet. Oh yeah, isn't your part of the course coming up Rosey?" Klein asked, smiling, "What'd you make? Hopefully something warm."

Rosanna didn't reply and only sheepishly smiled back at him in return. Upon reching the fourth part of the course, Klein groaned, "Oh you've got to be kidding me." There was Rosanna's part of the obstical course, which was a very large, long ice rink with frozen rocks lining the edges and placed strategically around the middle. Rosanna made sure the softly packed ice was extremely slick and slippery (she wanted it to be difficult, but not hurt her friends in the process), thanks to Sundæ. Already there was a frustrated Aleigha, clinging to a nearby rock as her feet slid out from behind her. Athena, who Rosanna guessed was the Noctowl, flapped a couple feet off the ground. It seemed to have exhausted itself, and could only maintain flying the amount it could, watching helplessly as its trainer slipped around the ice. Nico was slightly ahead, inching forward along the rocks while holding on to his Porygon as it propelled forward. Kevin was trying his hardest to maintain his balance with Shade (who had a much easier time thanks to his claws) and actually managed to slide over in between two nearby rocks, only to trip over the nasty surprise that lay inside. There, almost invisible to the untrained eye, was the glimmering spindel of Tailor's silk, being used as a kind of trip wire.

Kevin cursed loudly, before muttering, "I knew that leaf-cutting caterpillar had something to do with this."

"Rosanna, what made you decide to torture us?" Aleigha cried, trying to keep herself from falling down once more.

"In all fairness," Klein pointed out, tapping the ice with his foot, "You did make a rather shocking and electrifying arena too."

"Yeah, but at least I included some safe zones and stuff! Have you stepped on this stuff? This ice is like being on soap!"

Rosanna felt her cheeks turn pink, as she sputtered, "O-Oh, I didn't think it would be that difficult..."

"It's hard enough already," Kevin retorted, sliding across, "Did you really have to include the strings?"

"The strings are easily seen if you take a moment to look," Rosanna shot back defensively. She skated out to where Kevin was first, helping him up, though, she might have skipped a couple circles around him first. He grabbed her hand, and got up. "Look at who's helping who now," Rosanna playfully joked.

Kevin only rolled his eyes, and shook his head with a small, but brief grin.

"How are you able to do that without ice skates? I can barely stand," Aleigha exclaimed.

"Lots of practice. You'd be surprised how often I've had to do this," Rosanna answered, gliding over to help her next.

"Thanks," Aleigha feeling slightly embarrassed, said, "Though isn't this a race?"

"I guess your right, but I wanted to at least make sure you guys were okay. Just promise me you guys will not to crack open your heads," Rosanna insisted.

"You don't have to worry. See I'm fine?" Aleigha chirped, getting up and skidding across the surface, "I think I'm getting the hang of this- Wahhh!" Aleigha almost fell face first into the rock wall, had Kevin not grabbed her by her hand and pulled her back.

"Are you okay?" Kevin calmly asked her. Aleigha, stunned in shock and cheeks rose red, only blankly nodded in response. "Good. Don't rush on the ice. You can lose your balance quickly."

"Oh thank goodness you didn't fall," Rosanna said, breathing a huge sigh of relief, "Perhaps I shouldn't have chosen ice..."

Snapping out of her daze, Aleigha shook her head, cheeks still roses in their own right, "N-No it was my fault. I kinda got a little caught up in trying to win. It's actually a good thing; I've got to slow down a bit."

"Well, in that case," Rosanna gave a wink, "See you guys at the end."

"H-Hey no fair! You built it!" Rosanna already began sliding away, Sundæ chuckling while creating and blowing a small cloud of mist at them as a friendly taunt. Kevin, and at a somewhat slower pace, Aleigha chased right behind her. Shade sprinted after them, helping Kevin scale the icy floors, and Athena after Aleigha. Klein appeared like he wanted to join in, but after seeing Alita struggling to gain her footing, he surprisingly turned around. Next thing she saw was Ailta's Braixen and Klein's Mawile trying to melt and break a path through the ice.

The ice was just as enjoyable for her as ever. Rosanna felt as free and light as the breeze. Leaping over a silk trap, she landed gracefully. She was by no means a professional ice skater, but she just enjoyed the cool, smooth texture of ice so much that it was enjoyable for her. Back home, she loved winter. In fact, the cold always was something she loved. It reminded her of home, snow, and the mountains. It whished about her, reminding her that even in the heat of summer, there was always those cool and dark summer nights. The ones with the twinkling, bright white stars that supposedly granted wishes. The constellations she used to point out with Leaf...

Inwardly, she gave a deep sigh. She wondered how he was doing; she really did miss her old partner. It wasn't that Tailor was bad, in fact it was quite the contrary. She absolutely loved the Sewaddle and adored every moment she spent with him. It's not like she wanted to replace him, but still. Leaf was the first Pokémon she befriended on her own, and actually one of the very few friends she had growing up. She had no idea about how big of a deal a Shaymin was when she was younger, and even now it didn't really ever occur to her or cross her mind. Leaf was just Leaf. A good hearted Pokémon and a loyal best friend. It was just one of those things she would always treasure.

Then Rosanna tripped over a rock and fell down hard, her body sliding across the slick surface of the slippery ice. Sundæ immediately used a Powder Snow attack to cushion her fall and worriedly floated around her body.

"Ouch," she hissed, erupting covered in snow, and tasting blood from the tongue that she just bit down really hard onto, "That's what I get for daydreaming again. Save it for the notebooks or designing pads Rosanna."

"You okay? You look like you really beefed it!" Klein shouted over to her. The two had made good headway on the path and were already a little over halfway through.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm too thick skulled," Rosanna joked, knocking on her head. Turning around, she realized that she was already at the end of her part. Kevin and Aleigha were catching up. Scrambling up and hushing her bruises to stop aching, she and Sundæ sped onwards. Nico was nowhere in sight, so that meant he most likely was ahead. Rosanna never really thought of herself as a competitive type, but if she was involved in some kind of sport or activity, why not give it your all? Besides, first place bragging rights were always nice to have (not that she'd want to... okay maybe a little but still, she wasn't that kind of a person).

However, Sundæ was beginning to tire, and the baking heat outside wasn't helping him. His white powdery coating was starting to become slushy. It was another motivator for her to finish as quickly as possible before Sundæ had a meltdown... literarily.

"You think you can last a little longer? Just two more arenas and then were done," Rosanna told him.

"...Vanil..." Sundæ responded with a slight nod.

All that was left was Klein and Alita's. Klein's though was kind of an issue. Large trees and vines sprouted everywhere, causing Rosanna to groan. They had to climb trees? Knowing her luck, she get caught up in one. She wasn't the best tree climber, that was reserved for Klein, but she certainly knew how to climb a tree.

 _Or we could lay underneath the shade and take a rest,_ her tired body suggested.

There was plenty of time for that later. Right now, she had to focus on clearing this dense forest (was it even that?). Gazing up, the vines appeared to be the only way up, so with an exhausted sigh, she latched onto a tree and began inching up. Kevin, Aleigha, and later Klein joined in the fray, but Alita was mysteriously missing. Rosanna frowned and asked Klein, but even he was puzzled.

"She was right behind me when I last checked," Klein replied, losing his easy going smile for a second, "She must have run in front of me when I wasn't looking. Or she could be taking a break. You want us to wait?"

"No," Rosanna hesitated, staring at the spot behind them, "No, I'm sure she's fine. It's not like anything bad will happen on campus anyways, plus she's a fully capable trainer. But just to be sure, I'll wait a few minuets. If she doesn't show up, she's either back with Aurora and Maddy or at the finish line."

Klein paused, but eventually nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a leafy plan, but I'll agreen with you. You sure you don't want me to stay behind with you?" His jokes seem to be something to help settle not only his nerves, but her own as well.

Roanna, giggling to contain her amusement at Klein's play on words, said, "No go ahead, you've helped her plenty today. It's not like she fell into a ditch or anything... I hope. The area appeared flat and barren."

"Alright, if you say so. Just don't stay out too long. Promise me you'll get one of us after sometime?"

"Yeah I will." Klein stared back at a moment, as if thinking about something to say, before he left, climbing up to another small tree. Rosanna sat down and waited. After some time had passed, Rosanna began climbing up the vines again. Where could the timid pinkette be? She approached Alita's part of the obstacle course, which actually did look like an obstacle course. Little hoops, something that required you to crawl under, and other little things you'd expect. Everybody else was up ahead, fighting tooth and nail to get to the finish line. Rosanna, quickly trying to get through the course, was surprised to find everybody at the end, jaws hanging open. Curious to see herself, Rosanna ran over and tilted her head as she went around them, before she became quite as stunned as the rest of them.

There standing at the finish line and looking quite modest, was Alita and Pyrrha, both whom shifted and squirmed under the spot light of everybody's attention.

"H-How did you even?" Aleigha sputtered in disbelief.

"O-Oh... I hope y-you all aren't to m-mad, but I found a s-shortcut," Alita explained in a small voice, "S-Sorry about leaving and w-worrying you." After her stomach growled very loudly for such a small girl, she blushed, and admitted softly, "I was a-also getting a bit hungry..."

"Well, at least your safe and okay," Klein grinned, recovering from the same what the heck shock as everybody else, "Rosey was getting a little worried."

 _You were too._ But Rosanna chose not to say anything. Instead, she gave a great breath of relief, "At least your fine."

"I guess Alita won. Unexpected but whatever," Kevin shrugged.

"Dang it. I wanted to win," Aleigha whined, stamping her foot on the ground, "I was so close too..."

"Hey Rose, your ice cream is melting."

Rosanna, breaking back to reality, swiveled around and saw poor Sundæ's white outer coat almost dripping off. "Oh dear! Sundæ return! Thank you so much for today!" The Ice type, glad for a bit of a reprieve, cheerfully grinned as it dissolved into red light. Everybody followed suit behind her, each returning their own Pokémon.

"I don't know about all of you guys," Klein stated out loud, following the moans of his stomach, "But I'm about ready to eat a Ponyta. Let's go back?"

"What about the mess?" Rosanna worried, looking back at the mess of a field.

Nico spoke up for the first time in awhile, "I wouldn't be worry'n about that too much now. The school's Garbador and wild Pokémon will make short work of it tonight. It's not too much litter 'nyways, so we can probably come back later and clean up then just to make sure."

So after that bit of reassurance, the group of racers found themselves back in good spirits with each other. All traces of competitive hostilities vanished, almost as if there was never a race to begin with. Of course, the sweat, bruises, and couple wet clothes for those who took a dip in the brief pool was enough proof to show otherwise, but for the most part, everybody was back together. Hungry and tired, but as one whole.

"I wonder what Aurora made. Mmmh I bet it will be good," Aleigha dreamed, drooling a little.

"I hope that there's some desert..." Rosanna quietly remarked to herself. She would have what her mom referred to as a sweet tooth. Except, in Rosanna's eyes, it was sweet _teeth_. She couldn't resist anything sugary, as long as it wasn't weird gummies or sour stuff.

"I'm sure there will be," Alita mumbled.

They reached the forest green clearing, where each of them was greeted by the delicious smells of cooking and the warm, motherly smiles of Aurora. Madeleina silently nodded in greeting, too busy studying Tailor. The Sewaddle, upon catching sight of Rosanna, hastily zoomed straight out of Maddy's arms and crawled at insanely fast speeds to her legs. Maddy only cracked a smiled, and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Ahahaha! Good to see you again too, Tailor," Rosanna giggled, as the sewing Pokémon crawled all over her excitedly, "I hope you were good to Madeleina while I was gone. Thanks again for watching him; I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Ah, he was fine. A very interesting Pokémon," Maddy replied, "How did the race go? Well I assume?"

"Yes, in fact, Alita won," Rosanna responded cheerfully, before letting out a yawn, "But was it a lot of work and an even bigger work out. You wouldn't believe some of the things we created!"

"Oh I can. I sneaked a few peeks along with Aurora. The course was rather impressive."

Rosanna suddenly became bashful and embarrassed at the thought of them watching her fail magnificently at her own course. Maddy only gave a small reassuring smile, as if she knew how Rosanna was feeling. Didn't she say that she could read facial expressions, as well as Pokémon?

"Hey sorry to break up your little chat but dinner is ready to be served and I don't want it to be cold~!" Aurora shouted bubbly, clanging a pot with a spatula as a kin of dinner bell. The two rushed over there (okay more like Rosanna did. Maddy just calmly strode over) and help set out the blankets. Rosanna chose her favorite dark purple one and laid it out closer over to the trees, before running back to grab a plate. Piling it tall with food, she sat back down in the middle of her blanket alone. The others were still some distance away or at the dinner table. Maddy and Aurora were conversing deeply about something Pokémon related. Its not like she was mad at them or anything. She wanted some time to think. That one part of the obstacle course really rattled her, and the last thing she needed was her friends worrying about her.

"H-Hey!' she protested as Kevin, Aleigha, Klein, and Alita sat down on her blanket, one by one.

"What's wrong? Do you not want us here?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We thought it would be nice if we all ate together," Aleigha added with a smile.

"And what kind of friends would we be to let our friend Dwebble over here like a hermit?" Klein joked, "Get it? Because a Dwebble is a hermit crab like Pokémon? No? Okay."

"N-No it was actually really clever..." Alita softly reassured, before turning to Rosanna, "B-but you seemed kind of down a-and anxious e-earlier. I'm so-sorry. I don't mean to p-poke my nose in, b-but we thought it might be best if we didn't leave you alone."

Rosanna laughed, "It's not like I'm going to ditch you guys, but thanks." Slowly, they all began conversing about everything, even ridiculous and abstract ideas, like whether a Torkoal with wings would actually want to fly. Klein made some silly puns, which caused Kevin to throw a grape and an Pecca berry at him. Klein dodged the first one, but the Pecca berry splattered against his nose. Aleigha then shouted at them through the chaos, before joining in herself. Despite how crazy it seemed, it was a great deal of good fun and Rosanna was glad that she put off that alone time. As she was laughing her butt off at Kevin, who had an absurd amount of whip cream thrown at his face, she realized how joyful she was at the moment with people she had hardly known for more than two days.

Her friends were truly something amazing to her.

 **Whew! I finally got this out! Sorry that it took longer than usual, but I just finished going through finals, and very personal stuff that caused me some grief. Thank you all o much for reading, and let me know what you all think. Share, like, review, follow, or favorite are all good options. Expect a normal update time of a week or two depending on my motivation. Sorry about no new OCs appearing this chapter, but I promise they will be showing up soon. Also, let me know how I wrote your OC and if there's anything that I didn't get right. Some of this plot is forced I know, but I like large chapters.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Until the next chapter, ciao!**


	6. The Scarlet Beginning

Saturday afternoon and the Sunday morning she spent just hanging out seemed so far away. Rosanna would have rather been staying in bed, but Monday morning unfortunately, came knocking on her door in the form of Aleigha busting it down.

"Hey get up! We're going to be late if you don't get out of your cocoon of blankets!" Aleigha exclaimed, shaking Rosanna from her blissful dreams. Tailor yawned and glared at her with a sour expression.

Rosanna just rolled over and tightened her death grip on her blanket, sleepily mumbling, "But it's Saturday..."

Aleigha only shook her head with a sigh, shouting, "It's Monday, and we have classes!" before yanking off all of her quilts. After seeing her still not stirring, Aleigha only said, "This calls for drastic measures." Rosanna heard her footsteps running down the hall, before it went quiet for a few seconds. Some shuffling here and there broke it, but for the most part it was silent again. Rosanna sleepily turned over, huddling for warmth and doing lazy attempts at fishing for her blankets. Little did she know, she was in for a heart attack.

A loud, blaring noise nearly caused Rosanna to flip off her bed. Eyes flashing open, stressing to find where the noise was coming from, came face to face with Aleigha, smirking with a brilliant brass trumpet between her lips. Tailor practically fainted from shock.

"Y-You scared me," Rosanna said, trying to steady her heart, "Why did you use a trumpet?"

"Because you weren't getting up. I didn't mean to startle you so badly, but it was either that or having Spark come in here. And forcibly shocking you is something I don't think anybody would enjoy. But hey, you're up now!" Aleigha replied, walking out to the halls, "Better get ready quickly. We have fifteen minuets, else we're going to be late to our Battle class. I've heard from Maddy and Aurora that Professor Roseheart isn't exactly the most cheery and understanding fellow." They found out yesterday that they both had their Battle classes at the same time and day: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday early morning. Why did she ever pick an early morning class?

"Fifteen minuets?!" Rosanna exclaimed, rushing around her room frantically, "Why didn't you get me up sooner?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the last half hour?"

Rosanna didn't even bother retorting. Hastily throwing on a green shirt picturing a water colored Liligant, and some sweats that may or may not have matched, she ran a comb through her hair and stuck in a flower pin. Brushing her messy hair to something that resembled neat and tidy, Rosanna grabbed her Poke Balls and silver necklace, taking care not to forget them. Swooping up Tailor, she dug in her closet for some shoes to slap on, before grabbing a small bag and sprinting over to the door to where the red headed girl waited.

"Seven minuets," Aleigha mused looking up from a clock, "That's a personal best for you."

"Let's just get going," Rosanna rolled her eyes, "Eight minuets to find where the class is, run there, and reach it before the professor does."

"We got this."

They were late. Well... more like they came in as Professor Roseheart did. Aleigha was leading the way, which was their first mistake. Even if Rosanna had a compass, and neon light arrow signs with a GPS pointing out their way, they would have still gotten lost. Aleigha was just that bad at directions, but she insisted she knew exactly where she was going. They ran all the way to opposite side of campus as the clock dinged out behind them. Fortunately they met Maddy before they could go off campus, who asked them perplexed as to why they were all the way at the Caregiving center. After stressfully telling her their situation, the silverette only shook her head and with a small, amused smile gave them directions to the Battle Diamond. Rosanna, relieved, thanked Maddy vigorously as the duo sped away again. Three and a half minuets to back track all the way around the school.

Panting, sweating, and flustered, Rosanna and Aleigha opened the door just as their professor was about to sit down upon a hard, mahogany chair. The many long and narrow windows of the room and halls casted shadows across the enormous room. Several old desks and chairs sat in a semi circle around the teacher's desk, so as to get the best possible view of the enormous chalkboard. Bookshelves in numerous sizes were stacked neatly along the back. Old diagrams, anatomy structures, typing charts, and other pictures crowded the walls in the back. An strange elevator stood up in the back, next to an opening to what appeared to be a wide space. Rosanna could hardly make out what appeared to be some white chalk lines and the sound of rushing water. The teacher lazily turned his eyes toward them.

"It appears we have some late students. Joy to know they don't take this class that seriously to even come on time," the man said out loud, more than a little contemptuously, "Oh well, I suppose. I am disposed to take care of them. Come on in and find a seat please, quickly." His tone lacked any form of warmth. It was cold, empty, and bitter, as if they personally had wronged him. Maddy and Aurora weren't kidding. This teacher did not joke around, and frankly, Rosanna could not help that shaking feeling of fear. Everything about him caused shivers to go down Rosanna's spine; his tall, bulky figure and brown skin that was wrinkled, especially up by his brow, where a crease settled, showing an age old permanent scowl zone. His hair, all sorts of shades of brown, would have been wonderful Rosanna was sure, had it not been buzzed so short. Thick eyebrows furrowed back as his strong, jagged jawline attempted to move to speak. Tailor curled around her head defensively, eyes likely narrowing to a dagger-like glare.

"W-We're sorry Professor we got-" Rosanna tried but Roseheart shut her down immediately.

"I don't care. I'll ask only one more time: Take your seat. Or are you going to waste valuable time being late to do that too? You too ginger."

Rosanna shuffled away, feeling a little humiliated and embarrassed as parts of the class gave quiet snickers and pity. Aleigha followed behind her, tossing a dirty look at the teacher. Kevin and Klein sat up near the packed front, one sending an icy gaze towards the adult, the other an apologetic shrug, mouthing _Sorry, we couldn't keep any seats._ They moved towards the back.

"Watch the attitude, and sit down," he snapped, staring at them with dusty brown eyes until they sat down. After seeing them settle, the man continued, "As you all know, or for those who decided coming late was the greatest option, I am Professor Spencer Roseheart, head of the Battle course. Enough of the pesky introductions. You've likely heard from your siblings and friends that I am quote, "strict and unfair". Whatever the case, I suppose it's true. Now, my class will be difficult. Simply battling or being 'good' naturally will never meet my standards and students like that will likely fail before first quarter. Power doesn't come simply because your good or have talent or skill, and can use it to suck up to others..." Professor Roseheart gave small cough after seeing the uneasy looks across the other students, "I'm sorry, I seemed to have gone off to another tangent there. I have had... a rough morning. In any case, I understand none of you here are dim witted enough to make me repeat myself twice and can fully understand what is to be expected of you. After all, you were accepted here. Now, although I loathe to do it as any of you here, I am expected to begin at the very basics of battling. Yes, that includes type basics, and simple move usage. So let's try not to make it overstay its welcome. Any questions?"

A student tentatively raised their hand, only for Roseheart to sigh, "Yes the seats are permanent, at least, until I find the seating arrangements cause problems. Any questions not concerning a buddy system?" Ignoring most of the hands that shot up, Spencer halfheartedly picked the nearest one.

"Yeah I got one," a girl with shoulder length brown hair piped up, "What's our first assignment?"

"I'll likely tell you all tomorrow, Miss..." the professor glanced over at a clipboard that hung half way off his desk, "Parker. For now, today is simply an introduction. We might go out onto the grounds tomorrow. Though I suppose now that you mention it... meh I don't feel like grading tonight or tomorrow. Just be prepared to pay attention. I do not know if any of you have noticed, but I don't tolerate many things," Professor Roseheart boredly stated, hardly paying the brunette any attention, "And if you can't be bothered to do the reading and pay attention, I don't want to be bothered teaching."

The kid in between Aleigha and Rosanna snickered, muttering something Rosanna couldn't quite catch, though she was sure it was sarcastic. Unfortunately, Spencer's head turned sharply, and he smiled with warmth that could make a Snover cold, "Excuse me, I'm afraid I didn't quite hear that. Could you please stand up and say it louder? Preferably so the whole class can hear your enlightening comment?"

Rosanna squirmed under his icy stare, and Aleigha pursed her lips and slightly turned her gaze to the boy in between them. The lean built boy with dark ebony hair, some of which fell into his face, stood up a bit hesitantly. He was an inch taller than Rosanna herself, and despite being called out, faced Spencer with a sort of calmness about his eyes. "I was just asking if there was anything you _do_ tolerate," the boy replied innocently, dark green eyes meeting dusty brown.

"Name?" Spencer asked without hesitation.

"Connor Rakes."

"Well Mr. Rakes," the professor said licking the end of his pencil and marking down something on his clipboard, "to answer your question, yes I do tolerate many things, like good behavior, well mannered pupils, and non sarcastic responses. I don't feel like babysitting. Please make sure adjust accordingly, else we are going to have problems." Connor sat back down, only nodding, but Rosanna could tell silently the student was far from giving up on sarcasm. Spencer turned his gaze at a small silver watch around his arm, "Hmm. I suppose there is some time left in class, and I see that you all have some more questions. Unfortunately this means I-"

A cell phone began to chime loudly, one of those really old timey sounding ones that made kids flush whenever anybody was within earshot of hearing it. The professor cursed, and after digging around in his pockets for some time, pulled out a thin red and black phone. "What is it?" Spencer harshly demanded, before his eyes narrowed. "Interesting. I'll have to call you back later, now is not a good time, Celaena. Some of us don't have the precious time to watch prancing Pokémon preform. Yes, I promise. No I don't mean it like that," running a hand through his hair the professor repeated himself until he successfully said a sharp, "Fine, I'll meet you as soon as I can. This better not be a joke."

Grabbing his keys off his desk, Rosanna and the other students watched as Spencer walked over to the door. Several hands went down in confusion and one fell down in frustration.

"Where are you going Professor Roseheart?" Aleigha questioned.

"Out," he flatly replied, before pointing at the young girl, "You're in charge ginger. I don't care what all of you do, just don't set fire to anything or blow up the place. Actually just don't destroy my desk. There's a couple indoor battle arenas in the far back; I suppose you can amuse yourselves with that. Try not to scuff them up with all of your tactic less and reckless attacks, we just had them polished." Then he ran out without another response. Rosanna only blinked. Tailor crawled down and stuck his tongue at the retreating figure.

Everybody immediately turned to Aleigha, as if afraid she was going to report them all if they moved a single muscle. The girl only snorted and shrugged, trying to get the spotlight off of her, "I don't care. Go for it. I-I have no idea why he decided to put me in charge."

The room filled with loud chatter and laughter as students turned to meet new partners or greet old friends. The boy next to her, Connor, was flicking a pencil and lazily watching it spin, but there was something about him that Rosanna couldn't place. He seemed to be very approachable, even Tailor found his presence agreeable (which was fairly rare considering how the small Sewaddle got around others). He simply gave off a very charismatic aura to put in weird terms. Fighting down her usual worries about interacting with new people, the blonde waved. Figuring it was a good idea to also probably say something as well, Rosanna went with an awkward, "H-Hello, what's your name?" She mentally face palmed at the stupidity of the question.

Connor smiled back and surprisingly did not berate her with a harsh response like she was first expecting. "Well, I'm Connor, but you probably know that already," the dark brunette lightly chortled, "What's yours? Is it Mist Tyming?"

"Mist Tyming?..." Rosanna frowned, "No, my name is Rosanna. You probably confused me for someone else." Aleigha snickered and Rose stared back at her, beginning to feel uncomfortable being out of the loop. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. It's a joke Rosey," Aleigha replied, shaking her head with a smirk, "You know, missed timing? As in we were late? Oh god, I just realized I actually got that. Klein must be rubbing off more on me then what's a comfortable amount. Anyways, hi Connor I'm Aleigha."

Connor laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah I'm not one for jokes usually, but they help lighten the mood a bit, especially with that block of ice we got for a teacher. But I'm surprised you didn't get it. Is it because of that blonde hair of yours blocking thoughts?" Connor playfully teased. Tailor scowled and tensed up.

Beginning to feel flustered and embarrassed, Rosanna sputtered, "N-No I just didn't-"

However, the boy only softened his gaze and smiled good naturedly. "I'm just pulling your leg Rosanna, relax. But, uh," Connor turned his gaze down to his chest, where Tailor was attempting to appear and act menacing, nibbling and wiggling on his shirt, "I don't think your Sewaddle took it so well."

"Sorry! Tailor is a bit excitable when it comes to me. But you should be careful," Rosanna said, pulling the small caterpillar Pokémon off the boy, "you might get into trouble. You could have been written up today."

"Rosanna is right. From what we heard, Spencer is not the greatest teacher to make a bad impression with," Aleigha joined in, watching the door as if waiting for Spencer to come back. Spark the Joltik finally decided to come out of the bag, probably to observe the new surroundings. The tick Pokémon bounced up to the freckled girl's shoulder, giving a quiet buzz. "I seriously wouldn't put it pass him to give somebody a detention slip."

"I haven't notice," Connor sarcastically responded, before grinning, "Funnily enough, I'm not usually the one getting myself into trouble. Usually it's my friends who drag me there. I honestly didn't think he would hear me either, not that I meant to say it aloud. Though I wonder why he decided to suddenly leave after a phone call?"

"Perhaps another professor needed his help?" Rosanna wondered. But who was Caleana she mused to herself. Aleigha and Connor both only shrugged, however, a commotion from down below dragged their attention away.

"Come on Carmine! Please don't go under the desks like that!" cried a boy, trying to coax out something from underneath a desk of a student. Unfortunately at that moment, another student had tripped and landed with a loud thump as their notebooks went sprawling across the floor. Instantly, something scurried out from underneath the desk and raced up the stairs crawling to the back with them. Aleigha quickly leaped out of her seat, squeaking, "Something furry just landed on my legs! Crawling, moving... It's probably a Spinarak or something even worse, somebody look and get it out of here!"

Connor, scooting out his desk, bent down. There was a whimper and Connor came back up with teasing smile, "Wow, would you look at how terrifying that face is?" As if to answer Rosanna and Aleigha's questioning stares, a Vulpix cautiously inched out, hazel eyes glittering. Long flowing red fur, with six long beautiful tails curled behind it, the Pokémon was certainly gorgeous. Giving a small yawn, the Vulpix watched them shyly. "You're right Aleigha, that sure is the stuff of unimaginable nightmares," Connor laughed, reaching his hand out to pet it. The small fire fox Pokémon only slunk away even more, withdrawing far from his fingers. However, Connor didn't let that bother him, and simply withdrew his hand. "Just got to give it some time to warm up to us," he softly said. Tailor took interest in the Fire type, tilting his head to the side.

Meanwhile, Aleigha tried to hide the pink of embarrassment from her cheeks, though she seemed visibly relieved, "H-Hey I'm just glad it isn't something that's going to give me bug bites or steal my keys." Tailor took offense to the first part, and glared at the red head, while Rosanna threw her a quizzical glance. "No Tailor, I didn't mean it like that. I meant spiders and spider Pokémon, and most Fairy types," Aleigha's tone quivered slightly, before she continued, "but I'll tell you about that other one later."

Connor coughed, "Uhh... Is that your Joltik?"

"Yeah, this is Spark. Why do you ask?"

"U-Uh... no reason," the boy replied. Connor glanced at Rosanna, but didn't say anything. But, like Rosanna herself, under his placid features, she could tell he was questioning about whether Aleigha knew much about the Joltik family line. Rosanna was from Unova, growing up hearing the stories and seeing the great Electric Pokémon Gavantula, and the sticky webbings it created in caves and mountain passes. It might be better to tell her that... She was from Johto. But, seeing Aleigha fondly pet the static tick, the two were in silent agreement not to say anything. Who knew? Everybody enjoyed surprises... Maybe she would accept it afterwards?

Picking up her pencil to help redirect her thoughts, Rosanna began sketching something on her paper. But what if Aleigha didn't take evolution so well, what then? Would it be her fault for not warning her ahead of time? Her pencil began to leave darker lines as she pressed harder. Would she abandon Spark? No... but their relationship would be strained. Hiding the truth seemed to be the best option so far; she would tell her when Aleigha was ready. What about this Vulpix? Did it belong to the student below? Stop. Everything would work out fine, unlike this drawing. At least she felt a bit calmer and the worries left. Sighing she stared down at the basic design of a dress, sticking the eraser tip into her mouth. There were no embellishments or anything unique about it yet, a simple gown. She'd do that later. Measurements...

"Umm excuse me?" Rosanna broke away her thoughts, turning her head up to find a rather cute boy staring them down. He was a bit on the short side, reaching hardly five feet, with powder blue hair that fell in waves around his head. At this point, Rosanna didn't question it anymore, as she did room with Alita, and she had pink hair, but it really did draw her attention. He was on the scrawny side and fairly lean, but he wore it well. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of his light hair. Brilliant and bright hazel eyes that seemed to hold a kind of fire; a kind of passion that seemed to be full of life, the kind that burned as they searched for answers to unanswerable questions, the kind that studied the world around them. She got so lost into his eyes that she almost didn't notice the splashes of freckles that dotted all over his face. A button up shirt with long sleeves, jeans, and a matching pair of boots made his eyes pop out even more due to their easy pastel colors. Her pencil fell out of her hand. "But have any of you seen Carmine? He's a Vulpix, and is very shy. A loud noise scared him, I didn't know whether he ran here or not."

Rosanna only blinked in response, trying to sort her thoughts and realize that she was being addressed. So the first thing she did was echo back, "A Vulpix?" while staring at his powder blue hair. _Stop staring. Stop staring. Oh god, I'm staring. I'm doomed._

Aleigha saved her from her struggles to speak, "What my blonde friend here is struggling to say and causing her to scream internally, is yes, we do have a Vulpix here. But, he won't come out so you'll have to check yourself. He's hiding underneath between Connor and my desks." Instantly, there was a rush and the sound of small paws padding. The Vulpix rushed out from beneath the desks, wiggling through and in between the short male's legs. Peering out modestly, that was the last she saw of the Fox Pokémon's face before he ducked behind his trainer's legs. Rosanna felt herself melt. Fox Pokémon were just the cutest things, and she had to restrain a squeal in an effort not to appear weird in front of everybody.

"Carmine..." the boy sighed, but gave a small smile when Carmine mewed. Quickly checking over the Pokémon, the boy seemed relieved. Finally her tongue stopped twisting around itself long enough for Rosanna to manage to say something.

"That's a very beautiful Vulpix," Rosanna complimented, hoping she could catch another glimpse of the shy Pokémon, "Did you raise it yourself?"

"Oh Carmine? Yeah he's mine, but I didn't really do anything special," he modestly replied, "He just likes to be brushed a lot." Despite his modesty and friendly demeanor, Rosanna could practically feel his energy and enthusiasm radiating off of him. Rosanna couldn't help but be a bit envious. He still was excited for this school year, and Rosanna was beginning to doubt her choices. But then again, who didn't when trying new things?

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I don't think I've seen a Vulpix look so silky, besides the ones around the contest hall," Connor agreed.

"Thank you. My name is Alexander, but I go by Alex. I sit up near the front. And you all are?" the hazel eyed student asked. His eyes stared about them all, seemingly studying everything.

"O-Oh I'm Rosanna, but I prefer to be called Rosey, or Rose," Rosanna chirped with a smile, "Sorry about the awkward silence earlier. I was focusing on something." She crumpled up her drawing.

"A-Aleigha," the red headed girl waved, "How goes it?"

'I'm Connor, but you probably knew that already, considering earlier events," Connor said, chuckling.

Alex only nodded, but Rosanna noticed that he seem to observe their interactions. What was he thinking? But it soon became apparent when he offered a small, hopeful smile and asked, "So, would any of you like to battle? I know it's weird because we all just met, but the best way to learn about people is through a battle, right? Plus, it's a little boring just to stand around and talk." Aleigha seemed really excited about this prospect and her confidence bloomed. Connor remained calm, but despite his idle appearance, was likely excited by this too. Rosanna only declined politely, not in the mood to deal with more stress.

Connor was about to say something, likely to volunteer but paused, allowing Aleigha beat him to the punch. In a flash, the red head was up with a Poke Ball in her hand, "I can use the training, so I'll take you on if you want."

So after ironing out the details, the group of four walked over to the back, entering the threshold of the battlefields. Amazed, Rosanna saw all sorts of different pseudo environments, conditions, and training dummies lining up in different corners of the enormous room. It was like somebody had packed several gyms into one arena. The ceiling was much taller than in the lecture hall part, and the walls and support much more sturdily built. There was even a small river/pond specifically for water or amphibious Pokémon. Rosanna didn't want to even begin how much it probably coast to build something even remote to this. There were a few trainers, possibly third or second years who already felt comfortable using the training grounds. Deciding to use one of the many vacant lots closest to the entryway, Aleigha and Alex each took their position opposite of one another. Connor and Rosanna sat on the sidelines awaiting for the match to begin.

While the two were getting ready, Rosanna turned to Connor, "Did you want to battle? You seemed a little... dejected."

He only shook his head, eyes watching the scene before him, "Nah. I didn't really feel like battling today. Besides there will be plenty of opportunities in the future so why cause problems? If she wants to battle him, I say let her go ahead. It's a good chance to observe an opponent anyways."

"I suppose that's true, though it's still nice you let her go though."

Connor didn't say anything, but turned his eyes to the beginning battle.

Rosanna watched as both trainers flashed a thumbs up and sent out there first Pokémon. Aleigha sent out her Noctowl, Athena, first. The great brown owl flapped its larges wings and cooed loudly. It stared down the other trainer, cocking its head to the side.

"Wow a Noctowl," Alex exclaimed excitedly, smiling as he gazed upon the bird Pokémon, "I've never seen one so big! Anyways, I choose you Hanca!" The flying Poke Ball was launched high into the air, where it exploded open in a familiar ball of light. A large creamy furred feline Pokémon stalked out, the jewel sparkling in the middle of its forehead. "Persian," it purred, flicking its head to the side as its lidded eyes glanced over at Athena. Contrary to the excitement of its trainer, Hanca was calm, and even seemingly a little vain. Rosanna noticed Hanca's glossy coat, similarly to Carmine, the cat Pokémon was beautifully groomed.

"Let's get this started? Hanca Dark Pulse!"

"Perrrrr~" the large cat Pokémon smiled, before its small mouth opened up, releasing a large dark purplish- black circular ring beam.

"Athena quickly, Protect!" Turning its head all the way to the left side, Athena's eyes glowed a soft green green color. Soon afterwards, the beam of inky darkness bounced off harmlessly into different directions, as a previously invisible green bubble surrounded the Noctowl. Its surface remained unmarred as the protection seemingly dissipated. "Your turn, take to the air and use Extrasensory! Toss that cat into the air!"

Flapping, the great owl took to the air, soaring as high up as it possibly could. Amber eyes immediately shifted to a bright gold as they locked down upon Hanca. "Noct!" Athena hooted, before a golden and rainbow beam fired from its beak. Cloaking Alex's Persian in a mysterious aura, Hanca's paws suddenly began to lift off the ground. Despite floating helplessly in the air, Hanca maintained its calm demeanor and if anything, only appeared more interested with the current battle. Jerking its head to the side, Athena managed to throw the Persian a good distance into the air. "Good now smack Hanca down with you're wings Athena!" Aleigha shouted, making a drop motion with her fist. The Noctowl swiftly glided over to the falling Pokémon, wings and talons outstretched.

"Hanca regain you're footing and fight back with Shadow Claw!" The Persian flipped nimbly in the air, eyes glittering coldly along with the Pokémon's eternal calm grin, as its front claws became cloaked in a shadowy black energy. Unfortunately, Athena was far too close to get away now. Quickly, Hanca closed the remaining distance between the two, slashing viscously at the owl Pokémon's face, before using the disoriented Noctowl as a kind of spring board. Bouncing off the larger Pokémon and sending Athena hurtling to the ground, Hanca gracefully sailed through the air, landing softly on its paws. "Now finish it off with Thunderbolt!"

"Athena, snap out of it! Protect!" Aleigha cried, but to no avail. By the time Athena had managed to correct itself, Hanca's fur sparked, and an impressive amount of electricity zipped out, zig zagging and zapping the Flying type... or so it seemed to Rosanna. There was a small boom, before a cloud of black smoke filled the open air. Hanca landed on the ground, slightly damaged with smoke coated fur, but otherwise fine, and Alex seemed pleased. So where was Athena? Rosanna turned her attention back up to the now clearing smoke cloud. She was shocked to find that Athena actually survived, cloaked with a green bubble of protection. Though unlike before, this one was a bit more unstable in appearance, with a crack along the surface, almost as if rushed. Aleigha herself even was a bit taken back, but smiled and cheered, "Alright Athena! We're not going to go down that easily!"

"What's wrong with Athena's Protect?" Rosanna whispered.

"Protect is a move that gradually begins to fail and become weaker the more times it's used," Connor replied, "but I think in this case it's probably because of Athena's haste to create one. It absorbed most of the damage but not all of it."

Rosanna nodded, before mumbling, "Aleigha better be careful. I don't think the matchup is very good for her."

"Hypnosis Athena," Aleigha commanded, pointing, "See if you can slow that Persian down!"

"Don't look Hanca!" Alex shouted as Athena's eyes became an intense light blue. The cat Pokémon instantly turned its head away, eyes sealed shut. Rosanna could see though that Hanca was fighting the great temptation and curiosity to look. It was an intense stalemate. Athena the Noctowl continued to peer down the Persian, unblinking. Alex, growing a little impatient, cried out, "Use Thunderbolt, but keep your eyes shut!"

The Pokémon obeyed, and shot wildly, many of which were easy to dodge for Athena. However, the various little booms and bolts of electricity, forced Aleigha's Pokémon to break concentration and move about. Hanca's eyes flitted open, and upon Alex's command, swiftly approached the Flying type, claws and paws outstretched. "Shadow Claw!" Alex shouted. Rosanna bit her lip. What was Aleigha going to do? Extrasensory would take to long, and Protect would have a chance to fail. Then again, Aleigha always seem to be a risk taker to some degree. Perhaps she would take her chances-

"Athena, use your Hypnosis now!" The Noctowl's eyes flared open back to an intense blue, making direct eye contact with Hanca. Despite making contact, Hanca still managed to slash at Athena, before dropping into a teetering slump. Athena fell back to the ground with a soft thump. Aleigha frowned, but held up Athena's Poke Ball, "You did fine, thanks. Alright, you're up next."

It took Rosanna a bit to figure out that the small Joltik that nervously bounced onto the battlefield, was in fact Aleigha's second choice. Spark casted an uneasy glance at the much larger Persian, and fidgeted meekly under Hanca's catty glare. Aleigha gave Spark a reassuring thumbs up, "You can do this Spark!"

"Sewaddle! Sew waddle wad!" Tailor cheered, holding up one of his legs while crawling into Rosanna's hands. The little Joltik seem to gain a small glimmer of confidence for a moment, before it was instantly shattered upon hearing Alex.

"Play Rough Hanca!" The Persian, shaking its head to keep its eyelids from drooping, charged at a frighteningly quick pace.

"Jump Spark!" Spark shrank away, probably trying to find a place to hide, but hopped into the air right as beige fur rushed beneath him. Hanca slid to a stop upon realizing it missed its target, yawning and calmly turned back around, before launching the attack again. "Dodge it again!" Aleigha called. This time, however, Spark froze up, and could only stared with wide blue eyes at the racing Persian.

And then something peculiar happened. Hanca's eyes slowly dropped. Legs and paws tangling up with one another, the Persian tripped itself, crashing hard into the ground, and sliding only a couple of inches away from Spark, fast asleep. The Joltik fearfully backed away at first, flinching as if expecting a strike, but upon finding nothing ready to attack him, cautiously approached the feline. Tapping Hanca directly on the nose, and receiving nothing more than a lazy yowl and halfhearted paw swipe, Spark crawled ontop curiously. Blinking several times, the Pokémon gave a small cry of meek victory from the top of Hanca's head.

"You're not done yet Spark," Aleigha sighed smiling, "Try Fury Cutter."

"Jol..." the Pokémon nodded. Hesitating for a second, the Pokémon started slashing with his small front legs. It didn't seem to do much damage at first, but the more Spark slashed, the more aggressive and powerful the cuts seem to become. Meanwhile Alex was trying his best to wake up his Persian, but the great cat remained snoozing. And the Pokémon remained asleep for several turns Nothing seemed to be able to stir the feline from its cat nap, up until Spark probed its eye a bit too many times. Vermillion eyes flitting open, the feline began shaking in an effort to get Spark off its forehead. Spark froze up once more in fear, clinging even more to Hanca's face, as the Pokémon tossed its head back and forth.

"Quick use Thunder Wave Spark!" The small Electric type nodded hesitantly, closing his deep blue eyes. The Joltik's yellow fur began buzzing as crackles of light, electrical energy sparked off of it, conducting a weak jolt of electricity that creeped all down the opposing Persian's body. Static leaping off its fur, Hanca paused for a brief second, before continuing to thrash, unfazed. With a final jerk of the neck, Hanca seized the chance to successfully dislodged Spark, before twisting back around and smacking the tiny Joltic back with its curled tail. Spark was bewildered to say the least and, despite being flung a good distance into the air, managed to land on his feet. Aleigha bit her lip in frustration, "Why didn't it work?!"

"Nice try," Alex replied, "but Hanca is actually a fairly limber Pokémon. She isn't easily affected by many forms of paralysis."

Spark could only anxiously glance back and forth between Aleigha and Hanca, wide eyed with terror and frightened by the prospect of having to battle a now awakened foe that couldn't be slowed down. Rosanna saw that Tailor cried loudly, possibly hoping to cheer Spark on and reassure the electric tick Pokémon.

"Play Rough!" Hanca closed the distance between the quivering Bug type and herself, becoming a faint pink as outstretched claws came closer and closer.

Aleigha clenched her fists, "Rush towards Hanca, Spark!" Spark shuddered, and looked at Aleigha with fearful eyes, as if asking she was sure that was the best possible decision. "Just trust me Spark," Aleigha rushed, "but you have to go quickly!"

So Spark nervously scuttled towards Hanca, slowly picking up speed and static along the way, until the two were about to clash. Hanca leaped and dived after him, however, Spark moved directly underneath Hanca's body, avoiding the claws and attack for the most part. The Persian's head and upper body smashed into the ground.

"Crawl up her back legs Spark! The static should make it easier for you," the red headed girl shouted, "Also use Leech Life!"

The small tick Pokémon wasted no time, climbing through all Hanca's hair, spiraling around her back left leg. Hopping off, Spark managed to land on top of Hanca's hindquarters, latching firmly on. Opening his tiny mouth, he bit down on some exposed skin as his pair of furry yellow mandibles glew a soft white. Hanca yowled and began trying to nip at Spark, as he sucked both energy and blood. Alex winced, rubbing his back as if he too could feel the bite. After a bit, Hanca fell over, tired and exhausted. Spark hopped off shyly, unsure about what to do now, as both Rosanna and Tailor cheered loudly.

BRAAAANNNGGGGGG! The shrill cry of a bell shrieked over the noise, startling Rosanna. Spark had already hopped back to Aleigha, quivering as he crawled back into her shoulder. Connor only laughed at the Joltik's actions, before heading back into the classroom and packing his bag up. Rosanna got up from her seat looking around for the time, picking up her small knapsack and Aleigha's bag. Tailor jumped down to her shoulder, pleased. Alex recalled Hanca, before striding over and shaking hands with Aleigha, saying, "I guess we won't be able to finish it today, but thanks! I could see you're desire to win, and that's great. It makes me want to battle you again someday, so for now we'll call it a draw until we can finish."

Aleigha nodded, before chortling lightly and rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah... Sorry, I just get really caught up in it sometimes you know?"

Alex smiled knowingly, before turning to Rosanna and Connor, who just rejoined them once more, a green backpack slung over his shoulder, "It was nice meeting you guys today. Thanks with Carmine, I got to go to my next class; I'm demonstrating for the freshmen." The blue haired boy quickly ran off before any of them could even ask what, Carmine following behind his heels.

"Well he certainly is excited," Connor observed, "but he's right. I have to head to the Daycare for my next class. See you two Wednesday, or around." As he left, Rosanna approached Aleigha, handing her the red bag.

"Thanks," Aleigha replied, opening the bag, "That Persian was really tough. Athena got knocked aside so easily..." Spark was about to dive in, but Tailor stopped him with all sorts of praise and actions. To Rosanna, it looked like Tailor was reenacting the battle, a bit over dramatically, but nonetheless it made Spark flush a little. Meanwhile, Rosanna and Aleigha began walking out of the classroom and out into the bustling and crowded hallways.

"Ah," Rosanna quietly mumbled, "I know how that feels. At least Spark did great."

"Yeah, pretty good considering I don't battle with him a lot," Aleigha proudly remarked, petting the small Pokémon.

"So what classes do you have next?"

"Actually I'm free after this, besides for some math and English classes, but those aren't till later. I think I'll probably head over to the campus Pokémon center; Athena needs to be patched up." Her friend gestured to her Poke ball. Spark and Tailor finished up their conversation, and glanced at each of their trainers.

"I still have an Appeal Course today, Tuesday, and Thursday," Rosanna sighed, "So I'll see you later I guess. I don't want to be late. Bye Aleigha!" Waving over her shoulder, she peeled off from their duo, heading off to the western side of campus.

As soon as she pushed open the scarlet door, Rosanna felt the heat press against her face. Walking along the white path, Rosanna briefly paused by a vendor and bought a sandwich before continuing. Giving a small part for Tailor to nibble on, she wish she would have brought a hat. The sun was shining down as the heat of the afternoon sun beat down upon her. The plaza had cleared out strangely enough, except for a few students, like a boy and his Flygon being led by a older boy with surprisingly stark white hair out to the fields in a hurry. Ahead of them, a Sylveon yipped in alarm, and padded ahead. The two boys wore some strange clothes that made them appear like they were abut ready to go hiking through any environment. Rangers, Rosanna realized. She wondered what they were up to, as she pulled up her schedule paper.

According to the information on her paper, she was to go to the theater today for a special introduction. So... where was that? The paper said it was nearby. Gazing around with Tailor ecstatically pointing at a much rounder, and larger dome building attached towards the back of the west wing. It was rather impressive, following a similar color scheme to the other buildings as a circular path wound around it, trees and bushes planted in even intervals. Etched on the top of the magnificent double doors was the word _Stage._ Pushing them open, Rosanna was immediately hit with a breath of cool air. Compared to the heat and brightness outside, the dim and cooler theater hall was a refreshing reprieve. It was elegantly designed room, an enormous stage at the center with crimson and scarlet velvet curtains, rows and rows of comfortable looking seats stared forth in a half moon pattern. Stage lights hung from above, eyes fixed below.

"Wow," she whispered in awe, "It's so pretty don't you agree Tailor?"

"Sew!" the Sewaddle agreed wholeheartedly. Searching around, Tailor suddenly bounced on her curly blonde hair, and pointed near the middle. Rosanna's eyes adjusted and she noticed a familiar set of pink, wavy hair, sitting behind a boy dressed in white playing a handheld video game, and another in a dark green sweatshirt who was busy fiddling with a camcorder.

Walking over, Rosanna sidled up in the seat next to Alita, whispering, "Hey."

The pinkette jerked, startled, as her head whipped around. Her eyes softened as her quiet voice said, "O-Oh it's only you R-Rosey. I-I thought... never m-mind. How was your first class?"

Tailor rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry. "Could've went better. We were late, and judging based off what he said, I think I'm forever on his dislike list. He left us halfway through, anyways" she grumbled back in agreement, "Got called by somebody and he just rushed out. But I suppose having a free day on the first day of classes isn't so bad."

"O-Oh that must be why P-Professor Roseheart is late to class then. B-But try not to w-worry about it, the school year is s-still fairly new..." Wait did she say Roseheart? Did that mean...

"He runs this classroom too?! We're doomed!" Rosanna cried, sinking lower into her seat. Tailor grumbled at the thought of Spencer, but nuzzled next to her cheek in an effort to cheer her up.

Alita tentatively patted her back, "I-It's going to be al-alright. B-Besides it's a sh-she I think, not a he..."

"Oh? So it's a different Roseheart?" But her question was quickly answered with a slam of the door. Bustling past, Rosanna watched as a woman in her early twenties approach the stage wearing a rose pink blouse. Muttering something under her breath, she fixed her dark blue vest. A white flower pin clung to her chest, along with a pair of black slacks and matching rose flats on her feet. She stood hardly taller than Rosanna herself, with toffee colored skin and a smooth, slender frame that flowed well with her movements. Long, wavy honey blonde hair that floated around her waist unbound, far out of her lightly dark freckled face by a Kalos style braid, shifted as she climbed the steps of the stage. Turning towards them, Rosanna saw calm and collected amber eyes staring back at her. She was like a model, and all her movements were that of calm poise and grace. She could have been a dancer.

"Hello everybody," her voice was smooth and calming, "I have to apologize for being late. There was an issue on campus that needed to be solved immediately and, unfortunately, it took a huge amount of persuasion to get a certain person there." A problem on campus? Rosanna wondered what happened, but the woman was soon speaking again. "But I digress, it's best if we do not dwell on it. I will only warn students to be wary and please think before you act. Anyways, I will be your teacher for the Appeal portion of the school year, host of all contests, musicals, performances and such, and one of the judges of said contests. My name is Calaena Roseheart, and I expect great things from you all in my class. Yes power and strategy are important, but so are expression and creativity, and many of you do fortunately realize this, and chose to take this course for that reason. All of you have different views and beliefs on how best to accomplish that, and I will try my best to guide you in the best possible direction." Calaena scanned the entire room slowly, stoic and composed, "However, we often do hold group and constructive criticism sessions, so this class isn't for the faint of heart. But, never will there be harsh or cold degrading advice. We are all here to learn and grow. Now, all official appeal related contests are for the most part mandatory and count for a hefty amount of your final grade. My grading scale works differently, as not everybody can win first, but I'll explain that more later on. Now are there any questions?"

Rosanna raised her hand, pausing slightly when she thought about the stupidity of her question. But before she could pull it out of the air once more, Professor Roseheart pointed her finger at her, "Yes?"

"Umm... A-Are you and Professor Spencer married?" Rosanna asked. Calaena's face contorted as her eyes widened in surprise. There were several snickers from the upper classmen or more knowledgeable students, and Rosanna felt herself sinking into a blush, gaze falling to the floor.

"No we're actually family," she responded with a small smile, "Brother and sister in fact. You're not the first to make that connection though." Rosanna felt a little better knowing she wasn't the only one, but still couldn't shake the retreating pink from her cheeks.

"I thought you were supposed to be the Battle instructor this year?" hopefully asked another student, likely an older one.

"No, Spencer decided that being in charge of some 'fancy firework show' wasn't suited for his tastes, so he ended up filling the position this year, again. I actually prefer this more. I love watching students come up with creative displays," Calaena replied, amber eyes reflecting the glow from the light.

Another boy raised his hand, but ended up blurting out, "Are we going to be in the theater all year?"

"No there are other rooms we will meet in, but generally this is where we will be for the first week, since I'm going to do a test of sorts." Everybody glanced around the room wearily, mumbling. Professor Roseheart smiled kindly, "Don't worry. It's nothing you can't do. Just a bit of demonstration to see where you're at. I have a student presenting an example in a little while. Any other queries?"

Upon seeing very few hands, Calaena spoke once more with a nod of her head, "Very well. I will answer more questions tomorrow if you still have them. I'm always here if any of you need. Now first, we will be working in order of oldest and more traditional appeal sets, so Pokémon Contests are up first, then Musicals, films, and plays. Finally, although I'm not enforcing it, if some of you would like to take the extra Pokémon Showcase instead of the free time at the end of the year we spend concentrating on a specific subject, you are more than welcome. Usually this class is reserved for upper classmen who've already figured out they're specialization. Both girls and boys are allowed, but remember that you will all have a chance to be crowned Scarlet Queen. So make sure you're fine with the title before hand."

Alita nodded, though it seemed to herself, eyes glittering as she whispered, "Scarlet Queen..."

Rosanna knew that Pokémon Performers was something special in Kalos. They often ordered unique clothes, dresses, accessories, and bags from her mother's shop and other places in Unova, but she didn't know what exactly they _did._ Calaena made it sound like something really special, and yet very hard. Tapping on Alita's left shoulder, she carefully asked, "What's a showcase?"

Alita appeared bewildered, her eyes widening out of meekness for the first time, "Y-You don't know what a Po-Pokémon Showcase is?"

Rosanna only slowly shook her head, "Should I know? Is it something big?"

"W-Well yes and no," the pinkette whispered, "In Kalos, it's a really big event, not s-so much elsewhere. There's Theme Performances, ones you can use props, make Poke Puffs, and a-answer a quiz, and Free Performances test bonds. Each you perform with you're Pokémon in."

"So it's just like a Contest then?"

"N-Not quite Rosey-"

But she squeaked as she was cut off by their Professor. Calaena clapped her hands together, "As for our demonstration today, one of my previous students will come on stage and do a simple appeal. Please welcome Alexander Fredrickson to the stage." There was a polite round of applause, as Rosanna stared. It was Alex with the power blue hair from before. He was practically exuding excitement, hazel eyes sparkling with jubilance of being on stage, and waving with a wide smile. For a brief second, his eyes caught hers and Rosanna swore she saw him wink.

"Hello! As you know I'm Alex. I'm the honorary example this year," Alex bowed, "Without further ado, I'll go ahead and start." Throwing a Poke Ball from behind his back, Rosanna watched as it spun rapidly before cracking open. A white figure drifted down, revealing a small pink, star-shaped Pokémon. It landed happily, giving a little twirl. "Alright Kasin, you know what to do. Use Misty Terrain!"

"Cleffa!" Kasin happily chirped, twirling and spinning around as a beautiful, thick blue mist was generated from the Cleffa's body. Soon, the entire stage seemed to be cloaked in some mysterious, yet oddly enchanting misty field. Even the lights above seem to dim as the blue mist settled.

"Now Heal Pulse!" Alex' voice echoed from somewhere behind the fog. The little Cleffa bounced up, just in time to release a light pink wave of energy across the entire field. The practically began to glow, and sparkled magically as waves of soft pink graced over the tops. Although the energy faded long before it reached Rosanna, she could still feel the refreshing and soothing pink energy wash over her. The clouds of blue shifted between hazy pinks, blues, and mixed purples, highlighting the small star shaped Pokémon in the center. Kasin danced through the mist, the, acting as if she was weaving it around her.

And in the next instant, it all had vanished. Both Kasin and Alex took a bow as the class applauded. Rosanna blinked, glancing about the room to find where all the mist had disappeared to. She yearned to see more, yet nothing was there. The appeal had finished.

"Thank you Alexander. Now that we all have an idea of what an appeal can look like, I'm going to have all of you perform tomorrow. Show me what you've got and don't worry if you feel you don't match up to it. For now, think about what you just saw and write a response on what you thought. Be prepared, and remember that an appeal is to show off you and your Pokémon unique characteristics and abilities. There are no wrong ways. The next twenty minuets are yours to spend," Professor Roseheart announced, her honey blonde hair spreading out behind her as she walked off the stage.

A few minuets afterwards, Alex navigated over towards them, and greeted them with, "Hey Rosanna!"

"N-Nice to see you again Alex. I had no idea you were in Appeal too. I would've expected Caretaking," Rosanna wondered aloud.

"Yeah," Alex laughed sheepishly, "Funny story: I was supposed to be in there originally, but my papers got all jumbled up and disorganized last year. So because of that, they stuck me in the wrong class, which was Caretaking and Herbology. At least I got one of my two choices last year. So I picked up some tips and tricks, but luckily, I was able to get Battle this year."

"Well, that was an amazing appeal. I can't imagine another time I've been so glued to the stage, except for maybe with the Sinnoh Grand Festival," she complimented as Alex sat down beside her. Remembering the meek pinkette, who was currently trying to cover her face with a small notebook, Rosanna gestered to her, cheeks shifting to a light pink in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, this is my friend Alita. She's a bit shy." Alita wouldn't remove her face, but timidly peered a bit around the sides, whispering a small hello.

Smiling brightly, the boy replied, "Nice to meet you, Alita, and thanks, it wasn't the original plan though. Nicklaus Way was originally supposed to do it, but he ended up having to finish something up at the Caregiving Department, and wasn't able to come. So I was asked instead a few days back. Calaena wouldn't let me do my original idea though, said there were too many explosions." Alita choked a little, glancing wide eyed at him. Explosions? Alex chuckled at their expressions, "She made me go with a softer option so as not to terrify the freshmen this year, or destroy the stage. But hey it was worth a try, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it."

Still hung on the explosions part, Rosanna carefully asked, "S-So you like doing explosions?"

"More like wide range and impressive, popping appeals. Something that really gets somebody's attention you know," Alex explained, "Sometimes it happens to include a few explosions, but nothing dangerous... for the most part."

"Oh I see!" but that's all she managed to respond, before an aura of white drew all the attention in the dim room. Alita hastily put her little book away, and grabbed a colored oval from the seat next to her just as the light died down. It was like an Easter egg, lined black at the top and bottom with a large pale yellow band crossing through 2/3 of the center. Two small triangles of yellow cut into the top black, connecting their bases along the band of yellow. Alita let out a breath of disappointment, mumbling, "I-I wish you would stop doing that..."

Rosanna inched closer, as Tailor himself crawled down to investigate, "Wow, is that a Pokémon egg Alita? Where on earth did you find one? It's so pretty!"

"Well, umm... for o-our project in Caregiving, we have to t-take care of an egg," Alita stuttered, nervous underneath so many stares, "W-We got to pick them o-ourselves, but everybody else went before me, s-so I got this little guy. I-I know it's not supposed to hatch s-so soon, but it keeps giving me so many false alarms..."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Tailor gave me a scare because I wasn't so prepared for him to hatch so quickly."

"Sew sew waddle, Sewaddle!" Tailor said while rolling his eyes. Playfully crawling around the egg, he seemed to like its smooth surface, and its glossy reflections. Then he promptly curled up and fell asleep.

Rosanna plucked him off immediately, reprimanding him, "Tailor you can't just fall asleep on somebody's egg! It's not nice and rude!" The Sewaddle only blinked his beady eyes a few times, before falling asleep in her arms. She almost didn't notice the lingering glare on his eyes as he gazed at the close proximity between Alex, and her. What was she going to do with him?

"Wow Willow isn't pulling back this year," Alex observed, with brows raised, "Already getting an assignment?" After receiving a shy and uncomfortable nod from Alita, Alex pulled back, hazel eyes boring into the shell of the Pokémon egg. "I wonder what it's like in there, to be all cooped up in one small area. Do you think it knows about the outside world?" Alex wondered aloud. Rosanna was perplexed and pursed her lips. How did she respond to something like that? It was a bit deep, so what would be a good response? Silence was rude, but explanations... Those were something that could go anyway.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Alex was called away by a wave of the boy in the green sweatshirt, the one who was messing with the camcorder earlier. "Sorry," Alex stood up, "Lawrence needs me. I'll see you later Rosanna, Alita."

Rosanna watched as the hazel eyed boy ran off to rejoin... Landon? Laurence? No... Lawrence! Whoever he was. Feeling her nerves jumping back up on her, she pulled out the dress sketch. Continuing to work on the basic dimensions, Rosanna heard some peculiar conversations going on around her, specifically the one a boy and a girl three rows back before her.

One voice whispered furiously, "-I'm telling you, it's weird." Rosanna paused ever so slightly, inclining her head so that she could hear better. I mean, eavesdropping wasn't bad if t was to warn about present dangers, right?

"But is that really true?" asked another skeptically, likely the girl.

"Yeah, they had to call out several rangers and even Professor Blake to rescue some Pokémon and even a student who almost fell in. They had to call his folks and take him home cause he was in such an intensive state. It's strange, just opening up out of nowhere though..."

"B-But what could cause something that big to open up? It's like the earth opened up and swallowed. A big gaping mouth!"

"Maybe it's a rare Pokémon, or just a natural thing," shrugged the boy, "School's probably on top of some weak ground."

"Or maybe it's the home of a monster," the girl's voice shuddered, "Nothing like that... I mean think about it..." Soon, they dissolved into silent murmurs that Rosanna could no longer hear, no matter how hard she strained her ears. A fissure in the ground? It sounded deep, and it brought to mind a certain myth from home. Lacunosa town and the Great Chasm. That must've been why she saw those two rangers running past the left wing. Glancing down at her paper, she noticed that she unconsciously wrote one sentence. _What's in the Great Fissure?_

 **And this is where we end.**

 **Sorry about not updating for so long. I have studies+ procrastination ruling me. So in an effort to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter longer!**

 ***small voice* Yay!**

 **Sorry if its a bit boring. Many thanks to everybody getting on my rear about this. Anyways, OCs directly mentioned and those indirectly mention are both going to be labeled here (because I'm lazy.) Those whose names haven't come up yet will next chapter.**

 **Connor Rakes-** **ShokugekiMaster**

 **Lara Parker- MagicRick**

 **Alexander Fredrickson- SomeoftheFame**

 **Isaac Mikaelson- Guest in the comment/review section whose username was not presented**

 **Hector Patcheel- Davey Dave0720**

 **Xavier Zeus- BorosKnight**

 **Lawrence Overwood- PokémonTrainer4700**

 **Thank you all for submitting! I'm sorry if I missed anybody, and will fix that if you all tell me.**

 **Anyways, what do you guys think is in the so called "Great Fissure"? Or is it even there at all?**


	7. Silver Awakenings

" _Look big brother! It's snowing!" a small girl giggled. The snow fell gently down, landing on her thick coat. Bundled up tightly with a silver scarf and beanie, she tugged on her brother with a mittened hand. Such a small little smile…_

" _Oh look the pond froze over!" the ten year old boy said in awe, beanie covering his hat. He immediately rushed over to the wide glass-like surface of the pond._

" _It doesn't look too safe…" the little one replied, walking slowly over._

" _Scaredy Skitty! You're just chicken," he teased playfully, "Besides, we'll be fine."_

 _The girl's cheeks puffed out, "Am not! Daddy warned us to be careful though." Rosanna wanted to warn her, to scream out a no and pull her away. But as she blinked the young girl was already sliding around with her brother in the middle of the ice. And that's when a loud series of what sounded like gunshots and screams echoed across the surface._

" _Rosanna!"_

Eyes jolting open, she shot straight up. Her heart practically screaming and nearly ready to bust out of her chest, air seemed so scarce. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Gasping and panting, trying desperately to replenish a seemingly dwindling supply, and feeling as though drenched in cold water, Rosanna frantically patted her body. Alive. Cold and icy, her skin feeling as though she had been submerged in an ice flow, but alive.

Shakily getting up, Rosanna fumbled her way over and out her door. Tripping, she tumbled over to the bathroom, and hastily shut the door. This feeling of wetness, the sweat clinging to her skin, she needed that off. Now. No more water.

Grabbing a damp cloth, she hastily wiped her face. Heart rate slowly calming back down to somewhat normal after what felt like hours, she sighed running her hands through her hair.

"Sew?" A small shaped inched towards her feet. She hardly noticed him stir from his place at the edge of the bed and follow her into the bathroom.

"It seemed so real," she murmured to Tailor, sliding to a sitting position on the tile. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in ages. Especially one about that incident. What could have possibly spurred it on? She nearly felt like she was choking in her sleep. Just like that day, she found herself breathless, gasping and begging. A sharp pang prodded the back of her head, as if goading her. Hugging Tailor, Rosanna squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to shut out the hellish thoughts.

There was a small clatter from outside. A soft voice mumbling something before a small creak of the door opening. Rosanna groggily turned her head, eyes blurrily making out a head of pink hair in pastel red and purple pajamas starring her back.

"R-Rosie are you alright?" Alita timidly asked, coming in and kneeling down by her side. "I thought I heard someone… D-Did something happen? Are you okay?"

Wiping her eyes, Rosanna felt herself nodding half heartedly. "I-It was nothing," she weakly said, biting her lip. Then after a pause, she suddenly blurted, "I think I'm going to go out for a walk. I-I need some air."

"It's very l-late you know," Alita quietly replied, glancing at the bathroom clock, "A-Are you sure? It might not be a good idea to be walking around campus..." After seeing her nod, Alita asked, "D-Do you want me to come along?"

Rosanna hesitated, hearing what sounded like footsteps. "No I'll be fine. Thanks, but you need your sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes anyways, it's just a walk," Rosanna replied. Alita bit her lip, but instead walked back into her room. There was some shuffling but Rosanna didn't pay it any mind as she ventured out to the den on her still wobbling legs.

The dorm living room was quiet, only interrupted by the occasional creaks of the floorboards that seem to shriek through the dark. The den itself seemed to be a black void with no distinguishable shapes, except for the beams of silver moonlight that outlined it, pouring in from cracks in the curtains. Starting towards what appeared to be the door, a sleepy ginger stepped out from the darkness wielding a Joltik. Growlithe printed pajamas glittering under the pale moonlight, she lowered Spark and sighed in relief, "Oh it's just you guys. I heard something shuffling around so I thought somebody was trying to break in." Aleigha paused, "Where are you going?"

"Out." Rosanna snapped, beginning to feel frustrated with the interruptions, "I need some air. I can't sleep."

"It's pretty late, and you two are just going to leave me here?"

Rosanna rolled her head around and saw Alita already had a coat on. The small girl flushed and turned her gaze to the floor, "Sorry. I-I just don't think it's good you go out alone…"

Just wanting to get away from her bed and outside, Rosanna just shook her head as she walked out in her pajamas. Aleigha and Alita only shrugged, following suit.

The hallway was dead and silent. The black tarp of the night spun into every nook and crany. It was warm enough, but everything felt so cold to Rosanna. Without wasting a second, she approached the elevator and punched the button to the bottom floor. Aleigha seemed mildly surprised about the sudden intensity, but the wary look in Alita's eye kept her from pressing. Rosanna pushed it out of her mind. A walk. That was what she needed. It always helped before.

As soon as she heard the ding, Rosanna sped out the jaws of the elevator. Soft yellow bulbs burned above them, lightly illuminating the first floor lobby. Two young women sat behind the counters, boredly checking their phones and trying hard not to nod off. The sliding glass doors to the inky darkness awaited, and Rosanna felt her feet pick up their pace.

Warm, fresh air. It felt good on her icy skin. Opening her arms wide, she gulped in as much air as the world had to offer. The street lights hummed gently, providing glowing orbs to light the glittering white washed stone paths. The lush and perfectly trimmed grasses sparkling with dew, as the flowering bushes wafted in the slight bell tower softly rang three times, announcing the turn of the hour. Volbeat and Illumise were dancing in the night sky, the firefly Pokemon flickering and buzzing with delight. Kricketot cried from somewhere within the trees, ringing their bell sounding chatter loudly through the night.

With Tailor at her shoulder, Rosanna started to walk aimlessly down one of the paths, the calm of the night already soothing her. The rhythm of her footsteps and sturdy ground she welcomed. It was taking her mind off of things; the quivering of her legs steadily relaxing. Her body no longer felt as cold as it did back in her room. The patter of footsteps behind her suggested Aleigha and Alita were catching up, and although she wanted to be alone, she froze up.

"Hey wait up!" Aleigha ran over, slowing to a steady walk beside her, "What's wrong with you Rosey? You were as pale as the moon. And what's up with the sudden want to leave?"

"I just- W-Walking helps me when I can't sleep," Rosanna admitted uncomfortably, wishing that she would just stay silent, "It's something my cousin used to do with me. I'd rather keep walking."

"N-Not to mention, it's much easier to n-navigate the grounds at night. Not as m-many people," Alita piped in, sensing Rosanna's discomfort.

"You know, you guys don't have to-"

Aleigha waved it off with a tired smile, "Nah, who needs sleep? Besides, we might find something cool, and I'm already up."

"Honestly, I would really like to be alone," Rosanna muttered to herself, but could not find the strength to deal with it. She yearned for her cousin's presence, wishing he could be there to help like he always did when they were younger.

So circling the dorms three or four times, Rosanna slowly felt her mind return to a more tranquil state, trying her best to block out everything. The quiet and comfort of the night did wonders. The fears, the nightmares, they all slowly faded back to her mind, hopefully to stay there. Feeling a better grasp on herself and yawning, she paused by a bench. Sitting down and enjoying the peaceful scenery, Rosanna barely noticed something off about the picture.

A girl, with pale skin as sickly white as spoiled milk, stood alone at the end of a far path light. Her features were lost in a blur of black spots. Dark hair hung limply from her head. A breathing black and white photograph that contrasted against the color of the night lights. Rosanna quickly wondered if she had watched any cursed video tapes by mistake last night, before the figure turned its attention to her. There was something about that gaze that sent chills down her spine. Something about _her_ presence seemed off.

She rubbed her eyes. Nope, still there and… smiling? The girl's body shifted; something silver glittered off her person. Rosanna turned her head, feeling the cold grasp of uneasiness,"H-Hey, am I the only one seeing this?"

Alita and Aleigha broke out of their quiet conversation. "Hmm? See what?"

"The girl over there, she's…" Rosanna's voice faltered when her head flicked back to see that the girl had seemingly vanished, "right… there. She was just there. Standing and t-then she started staring at us and now..."

The two looked at her with concern, pursing their lips. "T-There's nobody there R-Rosie," Alita carefully said, "A-Are you sure-"

"I'm not making it up," Rosanna firmly stated, "I saw her! She was right there!"

"Maybe we should just go back to our dorm," Aleigha interrupted, rubbing her prickling arms, "I think- I think we've had enough of tonight and I know I have classes in the morning. Besides, who else would be up at this hour? Do you feel more comfortable to go back?" Rosanna bobbed her head absently, trying to keep her insides from twisting around.

They walked back, albeit much brisker pace than before, with Rosanna looking over her shoulder every so often. Rosanna spent the rest of the night tossing in her bed, trying to avoid the feeling that somebody was staring from outside her window.

The next morning, Rosanna was trying to resist stabbing herself with a pencil in her statistics class. Who cared about whether you knew how to graph a bell curve? When would that be helpful? Ever? Her attention constantly fell from the board. Apparently she wasn't the only one; the boy sitting next to her was just as disinterested, choosing to try and balance a pencil on his index finger instead. Other hand propping up his face, his half lidded eyes and a bored gaze, she didn't register his sky blue hair until after about minute or two of watching the pencil teeter from side to side. Even then, it didn't really phase her all that much anymore.

Not to mention, she didn't sleep all that well last night so focusing wasn't exactly her specialty right now. That figure or girl or ghost or whatever it was just kept her up. That stare. She just didn't seem to belong. Was she even there at all? A ghost perhaps? Rosanna's heart stopped when she thought of another possibility. There was a string of rumors in the news about a murderer loose in another county far away, but that was what her brother told her before she left. Shaking her head, Rosanna quickly dismissed the thought. He was just trying to scare her. No way would a killer be so obvious anyways, right? And there was campus security. Then again, it was very late that night. She ran her hand through her hair. It was probably the lack of sleep. Maybe she could ask her cousin for some-

"Seamheart, what is the standard deviation of the set of data?" her professor suddenly called out, tapping the board with a white board marker.

Struggling, Rosanna tried to keep her cool as her face heated up. Eyes darting around, seconds felt like minutes. The professor was about to turn around to give a cold glare when somebody whispered to her, "Twelve point five."

"I-Is it twelve point five?' Rosanna sputtered weakly.

Her statistics professor nodded, not even turning around to face her, and continued writing on the chalkboard. Breathing a sigh of relief, Rosanna turned around to thank whoever it was, only to find a familiar face.

"Hey," Nico greeted, offering a small wave, "Ya welcome."

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Rose sighed, "I suck at math. Can't understand why we have to take something we'll never use."

Nico shrugged, talking in a low voice as he scribbled some more notes down, "I wouldn' know either. I'm only taking this so'll meet the math standards for my degree. Programming ya know?" After a brief pause, he asked, "What's your major anyways if you hate math?"

"I, uh, am undecided. I'm thinking business. Might as well."

Nico nodded, quickly burying his face in his textbook as the professor whirled around to see who was talking. Rosanna fumbled with her pencil, as it clattered to the floor. He narrowed his eyes at her, before shaking his head as his wristwatch beeped. "Alright, the next thirty minutes are for you to review what I've said, and do these practice problems. You can leave, and please do, when you feel you're finished. I'm definitely not going to hold you all back." Turning back to the chalkboard to explain something about how the enormous list of thirty or so numbers was their homework to a student who asked, he sat behind his desk, dialing the landline phone and talking to someone about water polo score boards or something.

Statistics had only been an hour long, and that was about all that Rosanna could handle. So only writing down the problem, she shut her book and woke up Tailor from where he was curled up and sleeping on top of her desk. Apparently she wasn't the only one who wanted to leave; the blue head boy slammed his book close, muttering "Finally." and left, along with half the class. A few lagged behind, the only people Rosanna saw that she knew was Nico and the silvery white hair of Maddy, who was furiously working on the problem.

Deciding not to wait for them and walking out into the hallway, Rosanna saw that her class wasn't the only out. Another wave of students, many with dull expressions, emerged from the class next door. Among them was Klein and Aleigha, both with half asleep mien.

"Trig," Aleigha muttered to herself, "I just had to pick trigonometry. I'm glad the lesson was just short today."

Klein gave a tired smile, "Hey don't have such a-"

"No, don't you dare," Aleigha hissed.

"-negative angle towards it," Klein smoothly continued regardless. Rosanna snorted as he said, "Why're you getting so bent out of shape? I think it's a sine that you need to think about it on a different tangent. Otherwise it might cause problems."

Aleigha rubbed her temples, "I don't like puns, but math ones are something I'd definitely like to subtract out of my life." Klein snickered and Aleigha groaned. Banging her book on her face, she said, "Great, you've got me spouting them out now."

"How many more do you have?" Rosanna asked, mildly curious.

"So many, I've lost count," Klein winked, and Aleigha groaned once more.

"And I'm blessed enough to sit right in front of him and hear them all," Aleigha grumbled. Klein flashed his teeth and opened his mouth for another delivery.

In an effort to get away from the puns, Rosanna cut him off, "So what's your guys next classes? If you have any at all."

"Well we have Professor Roseheart's Battle and Training class remember?" Aleigha replied, Spark poking out of her bag a little.

Putting his arms around his head, Klein said, "I wonder what we're doing today anyways? I really want to battle; my Venusaur could really use some practice. Kevin didn't want to yesterday and decided to use that time to look around for you guys."

Aleigha was about to open her mouth to comment, when somebody pushed through them in a hurry, nearly knocking them down. Straight black hair flashed before Rosanna's vision. Rosanna flinched as a small gasp escaped her lips, expecting that blurred face from last night. Instead, her body relaxed as she realised it was Yuki racing to get to class before anybody else, practically running on the walls. Placing a hand over her beating heart, Rosanna still felt it skip.

"Are you okay Rosanna? You look startled," Aleigha shot Yuki's disappearing body a dirty look, "Ugh, I can't believe her. Not even an apology or a warning."

"I'm f-fine," Rosanna shakily replied, "But we might want to hurry. Let's not be tardy twice in one week." The other two nodded, and they headed out the south hall out towards the enormous Battle Diamond complex.

Unsurprisingly, as they entered the classroom, Professor Roseheart wasn't there yet. Nor were most of the students. Aleigha tensed up however, when she saw Yuki sitting in the first seat of the first row. The over zealous student was busily chatting with a girl with brown hair. "You can't be serious," Aleigha dragged her hands down her face, "She's in our class?"

"You didn't know?" Klein asked, and then with a more curious tone, he added, "What's up with your, um what's a good word for it... dislike?"

"More like I didn't care enough to notice the first time," Aleigha responded shortly, eyes not moving from Yuki, "She just ticks me off! I mean, did you see her in the hallway? That's the kind of stuff that infuriates me. Not to mention her ego."

"Remind you of someone?" Kevin said, sauntering into class. Tailor popped out of his place on Rosanna's shoulder, enjoying the slight flinch he got out of the dark haired student.

Aleigha turned red, "Just what's that supposed to mean? I'm _way_ more humble than she is."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, as the bell chimed in the distance, "Uh huh. Well, we better get to our seats. Roseheart is likely on his way, and I really don't want to see what he's like when there's students just standing in the middle of the room." All agreeing as a cluster of students festered around the desks in a rush to get in their seats, they split off. Pushing through to get to the back, Rosanna and Aleigha's bags jostled against all the bodies they hit. They sat down as bell fell silent and Connor hurried up the steps, sliding into his seat between them.

"Whew, I thought I wasn't going to make it," Connor greeted, "I got caught up with something, so I had to run to make sure I didn't come late."

"No worries," Rosanna chirped, "Professor Roseheart hasn't even came in yet."

Connor, noticing Aleigha's disgruntled expression, asked, "What's up with her?"

"She found out Yuki is in our class."

"Who?"

Arguing from outside drew Rosanna's attention before she could explain. Spencer walked in a rather fuzzy cotton shirt, visibly frustrated as Caleana followed in after him in a similar one. Both Professors looked irritated with the other, with matching expressions of exasperation showing, and Rosanna wondered what they had just finished discussing. Apparently they still weren't done.

"-please all that I am asking is that you listen for once! You cannot just go around and ignore it!"

Spencer's jerked his chin away from her. "Why don't you get that rock enthusiast Blake to deal with it? She would love nothing more than to have an excuse to jump down there, which, coincidently, is also her job as a ranger. Now I actually have a class to teach unfortunately, as I am sure you have some brats to teach the finer art of prancing around on stage," Spencer harshly spat back, pointing at the door, "So Caleana, goodbye."

The normally even-tempered woman began to raise her voice, "She has classes too Spencer! You are not the only one who teaches here." Sighing, she rubbed her brows, as her eyes noticed the class of students, "Why are you being so difficult about this? This is far from over Spencer."

"Nor did I count on it to be. If the brats are stupid enough to fall in, it's not my responsibility to get them out."

"Do you hear yourself? I cannot believe you! I expected better."

"Sorry I'm not good enough for your expectations, but I disappoint a lot of people," Spencer waved it off, "Now would you kindly let me teach, dear sister? Unless you want to lecture me on that too? Perhaps I'm too hard on my students?"

Caleana's fists clenched by her sides, before she whirled around in her white heels, honey blonde hair smacking Spencer, and stormed out the door.

Spencer watched her, with a lazy attempt at a smirk, before snapping at the wide, gaping eyes of the students, "What are you all looking at, you pop-eyed Feebas? Get your notebooks out."

Rosanna quickly fished out a rather decoratively designed white notebook, embroidered with green leaves and red gracidea flowers. Tailor handed her a pencil bag, before snuggling into her lap for another nap. Connor threw a small, light orange one out on the desk, before resting his head on his arm, uninterested now that the drama had passed. Aleigha bent over and peered inside her bag after slapping a red binder onto her desk.

"Page 12. Today we will be starting with type basics-" there was a collective groan from the class, but Professor Roseheart ignored it, "-and battling bonds. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm going to skip status conditions. If you don't know what those are, you should try to read. Or battle. I really don't know what to tell you. It's bad enough we have to go over types. Let me see if I can remember to write them all." Watching him write out all the types, Rosanna tried to name them all in her head.

 _Thunk!_ Rosanna flinched, spinning wildly around to try and see where the noise had come from. Connor, palm resting against his face and arm laying across a textbook, was watching Aleigha scoop through her backpack with arched eyebrows, amused.

"What are you doing?" Rosanna furiously whispered as soon as Professor Roseheart turned his head down to his book. He continued writing on the board, pausing only every so often to glare at some whispering students. "You're going to get his attention!"

"I can't find him!" Aleigha panicked, continuing to shuffle through her bag.

"Find who?"

"Spark! Who else?" Aleigha hissed without looking up, head practically all the way inside her bag, "He's usually in here! He isn't in my hat or books either! Check your stuff!"

"Not to be rude, but you got to be a bit quieter," Rosanna, nervous that Spencer would catch them, looked up to Roseheart. Tailor dove into her bag to look for the missing tick Pokemon, "Where did you see him last?"

"In my bag… or was it my shoulder? I don't remember right now!" Aleigha said, "I just know I had him when class started, and now he isn't here, and he's probably lost and it's my fault-"

"Breathe. Calm down," Connor comforted quietly. "He must be in the classroom then."

"Yeah," Rosanna agreed. Tailor popped back up shaking his head, so pursing her lips, Rosanna said, "Do… Do you think he could've attached onto something as you entered? Our bags got pretty shaken by the crowd."

"More like somebody," Connor swallowed after scanning the crowds of backs, "is that him up there?"

Rosanna gasped, feeling her blood freeze. There, a small, furry and all too familiar electric yellow and blue Pokemon clung onto the back of their dusty haired teacher. Aleigha looked halfway between relief and slamming her face onto the desk. "Oh no," was all she could murmur, all the color draining from her face.

"Your Joltik couldn't have chosen a better spot to nestle," Connor dryly said. "How did he even get up there?"

Rosanna consoled, watching as Roseheart scratched his back lazily, "It looks like he hasn't notice or even knows that Spark is there at all. We can still get him back Aleigha."

"Before or after he gives Professor Roseheart a shock?" Connor teased, "I'm kind of leaning towards the second option myself. Guy needs a bit of one to dislodge the thing that's constantly biting him." Rosanna rolled her eyes, but a small smile worked itself onto her face as she thought about Spencer receiving a small shock in surprise. Connor looked back to Roseheart, "No, honestly jokes aside we should seriously try to get Spark off him before he sits down or leans back in his chair."

"How?"

"I have no idea," Connor admitted, "maybe you could-"

"Mr. Rakes," Spencer called with a sigh, "I have heard you chattering back there for the past few minuets. Do I really have to talk to you again? I think you might need to meet with the hallway, do you?"

"No _sir_ ," Connor answered, mouth twitching. Rosanna watched him cover his mouth in an effort to mask the sarcastic remark that threatened to spill out. The professor watched him for a moment, before turning back to the blackboard. The same furry yellow mass clung to the spot in between his shoulder blades.

"Spark!" Aleigha hissed, careful to keep her voice quiet enough, "Come back here!"

The Joltik didn't seem to hear. He crawled down a bit lower, towards their professor's lower back. However, she did catch the attention of Spencer. "Ginger," he lazily announced, clawing at his back, "is there something you need or perhaps you have something interesting to add on Normal types?"

"No, sir," Aleigha weakly answered.

"Then stay quiet. Both you and Mr. Rakes would take care to learn that lesson sometime this year," Professor Roseheart said, scratching at his back some more. All eyes in the classroom were on the man, awaiting to see what would happen. His long fingers drew awfully close to the yellow fur of Spark. Aleigha could only stay silent, biting her lip. Just before it seemed that he would scratch Spark, his hand suddenly pulled away and went back down to his side. Dropping a piece of chalk, Professor Roseheart had finished writing down the eighteenth type, Fairy, saying, "Now I want you all to write down this list and list all the type advantages and disadvantages associated with such. Be specific; I want to know how effective or non-effective it is. Bring it up here to me when you are done so I can judge just how rudimentary you all are."

"Rudimentary?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Mr. Rakes, do you have a problem?" Connor muttered something under his breath, but shook his head. Spencer continued, "Good, then that will be all. Make sure you bring at least one Pokemon next week, for a sort of project. If you forget, that's not my problem." The class dissolved into silent conversations and pencil scratching.

"Guys," Aleigha whispered with urgency, eyes completely focused on Roseheart. Rosanna watched as Spencer walked over towards his chair. Rosanna bit her pencil as everything seem to slow down. Tailor's head popped up munching on a berry, a small grin on his mouth, as if he couldn't wait to see what would happen. Connor wore a similar expression, except at least he was trying to hide his with his sleeve. Spencer was about to touch the back of the chair...

However, instead, Rosanna watch Spencer bow down and rustle with something in one of his lower desk drawers. A small cage with mesh wiring for the sides was propped up on the desk. Rosanna saw the ruby sparkle of the top of a Poke Ball, before Spencer haphazardly threw it up into the air. A large purple bat with a scowl flapped in place, eyes scanning the room as if looking for a fight. Spencer then peeled Spark off his back and threw him into the cage before the Joltik had a chance to discharge electricity in defense.

"Apotoxin fly this around please? Specifically near the back and make sure you show everyone. The handles are rubber so don't worry," Spencer deadpanned. The Crobat nodded and glided across the room. Spark's blue eyes were wide with fear as he fidgeted about in the cage, and Aleigha could only stare back with a gaping mouth. The rest of the class glanced at Apotoxin with curiosity and amused expressions. "Now," Spencer continued, gesturing towards the caged Pokemon, "this was on my back today. I don't know whose it is. But I know that she should teach it better manners. So maybe this will be a lesson. If you're going to keep a Pokemon out, don't let me find it sucking static off my back. Otherwise, I'm going to put on a show-and-tell." Aleigha was trying extremely hard not to flare into red flush as Spencer's, and soon the entire class's stares locked directly on her. A few even snickered.

So the rest of the period passed with them trying to finish their work as the Crobat tormented Spark above them, pretending to drop the cage or suddenly shake it. Tailor was disappoint that Spark didn't shock Spencer, but spent the time vigorously trying to hit down Apotoxin with thin strands of silk. He missed every shot, and soon Rosanna had push him back down into her bag in fear that his flaring temper might get him landed in the same predicament as Spark or worse. Tailor wasn't pleased, but eventually settled down, beady black eyes watching Spark.

"Fairy types," Rosanna murmured to herself once her attention returned to the lengthy list of types in front of her. Tapping her pencil in her mouth, she mused, "That's a new type to me. Originally discovered in Kalos right?" What were they weak against? She had heard stories, but never actually really battled against one before. Hmm. Well all the type advantages made sense for the most part. Plants soaked up water and rooted in soil, fire melted ice and could burn down trees and bugs, and water put out flames and could wash away dirt. So what about little fluffballs of light? What did her cousins always tell her? Poison and Steel types?

"Toxins and metal fly swatters," Rosanna said to herself, giggling a little at the bizarre thoughts that entered her mind. Connor threw her a strange look, and she could only say, "You know, Fairy types? Isn't that what they're weak against?"

Connor shook his head with a smile, "You have a strange way of remembering typing."

"I think it's kind of cool," somebody answered before she could reply. Rosanna felt her cheeks prickle a little, watching as a head of powder blue hair shifted in front of them. Alex grinned at her, turning around in his seat to face them, "If we all thought the same way, nothing new would ever arise."

"Welcome to the conversation. Tell me, are you always this deep in the morning?" Connor asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Usually."

"Don't you have work to do?" Connor asked.

"Nope I finished," Alex grinned, holding up his paper.

"Weren't you sitting down there yesterday?" Aleigha questioned, watching as Apotoxin circled the room once more. She sank further down into her desk.

Alexander shrugged, "No I just lost Carmine down there. I sit up here, I think. Roseheart hasn't said anything yet. Besides I'd rather be more towards the back, the front is way too intense. His eyes are always staring you down." Glancing at Apotoxin, Alex's smile grew, "There never seems to be a dull moment in this class. Is that your Joltik up there?"

"What do you think," Aleigha said as her head laid across her crossed arms.

"Well try to bear through it." Alex said, pointing at a small clock at the front of the classroom with his thumb, "You only have to survive ten more minutes of shame."

"And only ten minutes to finish your blank assignment," Connor snickered, tossing his pencil down.

Aleigha waved it off with her hand, "Don't worry I can do it with time to spare. It's just type advantages right? Those are easy." Rosanna and the other two exchanged looks. She glanced down at her own messy answers that had taken the better part of twenty minuets.

Aleigha finished as the bell was about to ring, confident in her answers. The writing was rushed and looked a little less like penmanship and a little more like chicken scratch. Despite some categories looking a bit bizarre, Rosanna chose not to say anything, figuring that she herself was probably wrong. She had barely been a trainer for about two years.

Connor got up to turn his in. "Come on," he complained as three other papers were shoved into his hands, "Really? You guys really can't walk up there yourselves?"

"First one up," Rosanna sang, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "turns in the papers. Besides, it'll be easier than us all crowding up there." Connor rolled his eyes playfully, but nonetheless, he left to turn in Alexander, Aleigha, and Rosanna's papers. Rosanna took the opportunity to look outside the window. Despite the bright atmosphere, all Rosanna could think about was the dark and that blurry face. Tapping her pencil, she stared at a small crack at the edge of the pane, sticking out of the ordinary. A fissure in the glass, a dark face in the light. Something didn't seem right.

Rosanna snapped out of it as Alex shook her arm, "Hey, the bell rang. You alright?"

Rosanna bobbed her head, feeling her guts twist, "Yes I'm just thinking. I didn't even notice." She laughed a little, "Just a bit of a daydream." Alex's eyes regarded her curiously for a second, before they moved on.

"I like your dress," he complimented as he gathered his things, studying the seams of her clothes. Rosanna glanced down at the patchwork dress she was wearing. Ruffled at the bottom with short sleeves, the dress itself was a patchwork of light floral patterned cloth with a white base, making her nearly have the appearance of a quilt, "Where'd you get it?"

Rosanna offered a bashful smile, "T-Thanks. It's nothing special. I made it myself."

"Ah if you say so; I think it's pretty neat. Unfortunately, I got to go. Good luck getting Spark back, Aleigha. I hope Spencer isn't too much of a Granbull," Alex said, with a wave as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. "I got to head to my next class; I can't afford to be late. See you there Rose," Alexander tossed a wink their way as he hurried out the door. Rosanna felt her cheeks heat up a little for whatever reason, but ignored it in favor studying the smirk on Aleigha's face.

"What?" she asked, as she picked up her bag. Tailor inched up her shoulder, sourly staring off at the direction that Alexander left.

"Nothing," Aleigha whistled innocently as Connor came back. Watching Apotoxin land on Spencer's desk, Aleigha shakily got up, taking a deep breath, "I got to go get Spark back. I'll see you outside?" Rosanna nodded, before pushing out her seat and packing up. Hesitate to leave Aleigha alone, Connor joined Rosanna as they headed out, reminding her that everything would be okay. She just needed to get Spark back and explain it was an accident. Or try to.

Her red headed companion emerged shortly after they stepped outside, shocking the both of them with such a swift return. Relieved and holding Spark, frightened stiff from his little excursion, Rosanna could only be amazed. Apparently, Professor Roseheart just threw her the cage and sent her out with a warning, instead of just keeping him like Rosanna speculated. He didn't want to be there any longer than he had to be, it seemed. Aleigha, already humiliated, didn't say much of anything else, and they left it at that. In favor to change the subject, instead they chatted about what classes they had next with each other, as well as Kevin, who silently merged with them as he was coming out with Aleigha. Rosanna didn't even noticed the dark headed boy until he nudged her, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I have a few more after today, but my biggest is my Appeals course next," Rosanna cheerfully responded after being asked, "and I'm excited for it."

"I got to head out to the daycare and Chansey Heart Pavilion," Connor said, pulling out a schedule, "I get my egg project today." Rosanna vaguely remembered Alita's egg from the other day. They must've been doing the same project in all the classes. It made her a bit wistful for not taking the class; Pokemon eggs were always exciting. "And then after that, I have Performance and Appeal with Professor Roseheart, biology, world history, and later literature with Professor Rapunchuk."

Rosanna's eyes widened at Connor's packed schedule, surprised by the vast amounts of courses. "Three major classes?" she whispered, "That's almost sixteen or eighteen units! How do you have time for that?"

Connor smiled tiredly, but his energy washed it out. "Hey the more out the way now, the better. Besides it's not like I'm some good for nothing who just piddles away not bothering," he defended, as if trying to prove something, "I can handle the workload."

Kevin snorted. Connor's eyes stared at him, calm green meeting the bright blue. "No offense," Kevin said, turning the other way, "I've just heard stories from my cousin of people who were stupid enough to take on that much work at once. They ended up breaking down and leaving their first year before the start of fall."

"Well, I won't," Connor repeated, calm gaze unwavering.

"I'm not saying you will, I'm just stating a fact. Most people crumble under that pressure."

"For me," Aleigha started in an effort to break the tension, "I think I'm done for today… probably." Glancing at her schedule again, she beamed, "Yup, I don't really have much of anything else going on today, except for maybe going shopping for supplies. But I think I might just go back to our room for a bit." She held up Spark, whose glassy eyes stared emptily off, almost petrified.

They exited the hallways, the heat of the summer washing over Rosanna. The beauty of the grounds was nothing that ever quite stopped shocking her. All the fresh, bright green grass, dark trees, and blue sky above was something she never could stop admiring. The crisp, fresh breeze, away from the smog and smoke of the cities, rustled her hair, bringing to mind the fond memories of vacations to the mountains. The bright light beamed down, making the buildings sparkle in shades of silver and scarlet.

Stopping at the center by the great fountain, Connor cocked his head, pointing at the small building further out. He parted, heading off towards the direction of the daycare with spirited strides. Aleigha left for the dorms, toting the small Joltik with her, who still didn't seem confident in returning to reality yet, leaving Kevin and Rosanna alone.

Kevin and Rosanna walked together over to the theater, enjoying the day. Kevin listened to Rosanna complain about the distance, only replying that she would get in shape soon enough. Rosanna punched him in the arm, cheeks puffed out and Tailor gave Kevin a dead eyed glare. The two kept at it the entire way there.

Oddly once at the wooden doors of the theater, they found Alita sitting on the tiled ground right outside the doors, Pokemon egg beside her. She didn't seem to notice them approach, deeply engulfed in a rather large book, and Rosanna could only see enough of the title to make out the words _Shattered Flight_ in small silver script.

"Alita?"

The petite girl jerked up, slamming the novel shut, "O-Oh Rosie, Kevin. You're h-here."

Kevin gestured to where she was sitting, "What are you doing? Isn't class starting?"

Alita bit her lip, "I-I was actually waiting. F-For you guys I-I mean. Class was canceled."

That sentence struck Rosanna. "But why?" she questioned.

Alita shrunk under their stares, "I don't know. I-I just know M-Miss. Roseheart left, be-before I could ask. All she said w-was that today w-was not a good time." She tentatively pointed at a small note attached to the door with her index finger.

Kevin studied the paper on the door. "Well that's great," Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose, before slapping his hands at his sides.

Alita squeaked, "S-Sorry!"

"It's not you," he forced the paper in front of their faces, "'Make up classes this Saturday at 8:00 A.M.'. Here I thought I was going to have some fun this weekend. At least it's in the morning."

"Well, I guess I'll have to set my alarm for Saturday. What a pain," Rosanna sighed, helping Alita up. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked around, "What do we do now? Lunch?"

"We could just search around, get some lunch, I really don't care," Kevin coolly replied, "Maybe meet up with Aleigha?"

"What about Klein?" Alita timidly asked, clutching her egg across her chest.

"Classes," Kevin answered shortly, "And you know what? Lunch is sounding really good, I'm starving."

After purchasing some sandwiches for on the go, they headed back to the girl dormitories to collect Aleigha. She was a bit miffed at first, claiming that she had just gotten to her room before they knocked, but her complaints quickly dissolved upon seeing Kevin standing in the doorway, along with Rosanna and Alita. She joined them without hesitation after that, hastily throwing some things into her bag and a pair of sneakers on her feet.

"I've wanted to check out the grounds too," Aleigha replied as they headed down the halls and out the dorm area, "Maybe I'll find something to catch, like a Zorua." Her eyes traveled to Kevin, who was more occupied with having a staring contest with Tailor, which lasted nearly the entire trip down.

"I'm not going to lose to you, bug," Kevin growled.

"Sew sew sewaddle," Tailor taunted, beady eyes unwavering.

Rosanna only shook her head, a grin toying with her lips as they left the building. It soon fell from her face upon seeing those light posts. The same ones from when she got up, the same place she had walked around in. Anxiously, she scanned the area, but no blurry figure was in sight. The area was an empty ghost zone, hardly anybody there except for that blue haired boy from her statistics class and a brown haired girl who was apparently berating him about something. He didn't look too happy, tapping his foot and blocking his ears. Rosanna swore she saw something like tears in his eyes. She wondered what they could possibly be talking about.

They were crossing the path ahead of them, when the boy, losing interest in whatever the poor brunette was trying to explain suddenly ran up to them. His wild eyes pinned directly on Alita, her small figure quivering as he stopped only a few feet away from them.

"You!" the boy exclaimed, thrusting a finger towards Alita, "Fight me! Now!"

"M-Me?" Alita weakly pointed to herself, looking around, "B-But why?"

Puffing out his cheeks, the boy stamped his foot on the ground, "Well duh! Because you have Pokemon and go here. You are a trainer aren't you?"

"W-Well uh-"

"Come on!" the boy said beginning to get irritated. Flailing in his red shirt and dark blue shorts, he kicked the ground with his foot, muttering something.

"Quinn!" the brunette shouted, exasperated, "This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

Rosanna wearily regarded the boy, Quinn. It was like watching a birch sapling throwing a tantrum. White arms, skinny like sticks, large pouty, leafy green eyes. The only thing that ruined the illusion was the incredible amount of messy sky blue tufts of hair on his head. Rosanna finally placed a finger on why this all seemed so familiar. He reminded her of a certain younger cousin of hers. A bratty and childish ten year old who only wanted what they deemed important at that moment and way too hopped up on sugar to function like a normal human being. "Leave me alone Lara! Just because you won doesn't make you the boss of me; I'll prove it," the boy yelped, before turning back to Alita in a flash. "Come on, you've got to battle now!"

Aleigha stepped defensively in front of Alita, "She doesn't have to accept, especially with how pushy and rude you're being."

"It's her decision, so I think you should butt out," he bluntly stated, making Aleigha go red in the ears. "She's old enough to make her own decision." Turning back towards the pinkette, he threw a Poke Ball up in the air and caught it, "So what do you say? One quick battle, please? After all, you seem like the nicest and most understanding trainer here. You must take great care of your Pokemon." Kevin rolled his eyes, silently exchanging looks with Aleigha, as if Alita would be a fool to crumble under such flattery.

Overwhelmed and pressured, Alita shyly approached, feebly giving in, "I-I guess it w-wouldn't hurt for them to get some exercise. I don't r-really like to fi-fight all that much though, so I-I doubt I'd be any good..." Kevin face-palmed.

Jumping up, the excitable young student cheered, "Yes! Let's go!" Rosanna practically had to dive out of way as a Poke Ball whizzed past her head. There was a loud crack, and by the time Rosanna had enough sense to move, somebody was already dragging her out of harm's way. Kevin had reached out for Aleigha, but Lara had beaten him to the punch, sprinting and pulling Rosanna and Aleigha out by their wrists before he had a chance to move.

"Take three seconds to think next time Quinn!" Lara shouted, letting go of them as she slid to a halt. Her well toned body glistened in the light, and Rosanna thought she would've been more tan despite the paleness of her skin. Though, she was way more agile than she appeared. "Are you alright?" Lara asked, pushing her light blue beanie out of her eyes.

"Y-Yeah," Rosanna gaped, as she pulled back her wrist. That brown hair, it seemed so familiar, "Do I know you?"

The girl, Lara, laughed, "I would hope so. I'm Lara Parker, I'm in the same class as you?"

Rosanna's dim mind lit up. "Oh!" she said in realization, "You're right!" Then, sheepishly, Rosanna added, "Sorry, I'm not the best with names or remembering things." Watching Quinn seemingly pick out the rest of his battling pokemon with a game of eeny meeny miny moe, Rosanna asked, "So- uh, are you guys related or friends or-?"

"As if," Lara snickered, crossing her arms, "I'd call us more of acquaintances-"

"Hey!" Quinn's childish face puckered, and Lara sent him a teasing grin. The large rock golem Pokemon Quinn had picked, waving ecstatically to them, stood in front. Rosanna awkwardly waved back to the Golett as Lara continued.

"Anyways he had such a hard time getting off the train. Leaving his parents and family for the first time was a tough thing for him, so I'm helping him get adjusted. Besides," Lara chuckled, "I think I'm the only one who'll be able to keep up." Placing her hands on her hip, she addressed Quinn, "Hey are you just going to sit there and stare or you guys going to start or what?"

"Right. I pick Puzzle," he shouted to Alita ecstatically. "Go on choose yours!"

Alita tentatively threw a Poke Ball of her own, "O-Oh okay, I-I choose you Romeo."

It hardly left her hand when it exploded open. Another crack of white light, before a sleek purple leopard with yellow highlights stretched out, regarding the golem through narrow eyes.

"Liepard?" the cat flicked its head, as if finding its opponent not worth the time.

Alita clasped her hands together, "P-Please Romeo? Y-You're the only o-one I can count on."

The Liepard seemed satisfied with this, though it still teasingly gave a look of contemplation to further stir Alita up. Rosanna wondered if Alita got the Pokemon in a trade, or if it was naturally like that.

Quinn didn't waste any time. "Shadow Punch Puzzle!" The golem's fist became cloaked in a thick purple aura, before it pulled back and launched it, sending a shadowing silhouette of a fist racing towards Romeo.

"A-Ah," Alita said, "Dodge it and use F-Fury Swipes!"

Romeo's claws swiftly extended, and it nimbly jumped around the fists, as if dancing, before attempting to slash at Puzzle. However, the Golett's body only seemed to fade briefly as Romeo's claws slashed straight through.

"Oh no!" Alita bit her lip, as the shadow fist turned back around and hit Romeo square in the back, pressing the Pokemon down to the ground. The Liepard got back up, glaring back at its foe. "I forgot it was a Ghost type," Alita mumbled, and Rosanna could already see her confidence in the battle waning.

"Shadow Punch never misses Alita," Rosanna called, remembering reading that somewhere, "but that doesn't mean you can't do this! Just be careful!" Aleigha flashed a thumbs up, nudging Kevin, who nodded himself.

"Shadow Punch again Puzzle!" More punches whizzed away from the Golett, striking Romeo with deadly precision. The Liepard yowled loudly, before getting launched across the ground. Romeo's claws unsheathed as his paws raked across the surface of the stone path, trying to grasp something to stop his trajectory. Seeing the success, Quinn gleefully continued to call, "Shadow Punch over and over!"

"Why's it doing so much damage?" Aleigha asked alarmed, watching Alita wince at every successful hit on Romeo, "Isn't Romeo a Dark type?"

"That's the ability Iron Fist," Kevin answered, "Punching moves deal more damage. Combined with Shadow Punch's near impossibility to miss? It's a deadly combo, and Alita better pull out of it quickly or Romeo isn't going to last very long, even with type advantage."

Rosanna fearfully watched as Romeo weakly stood up, panting heavily. He staggered on his legs, threatening to buckle if given a reason to, eyeing Puzzle fiercely.

"P-Pursuit Romeo!" Alita blurted, a bit more confident now. More flying shadowy punches came whizzing at the Liepard, who didn't seem as fazed this time around. Leaping through the punches, Rosanna watched the Dark type clash with them, a purplish cloak of it's own shrouding its head. The fists eventually lost their momentum, and Romeo pushed straight through them as they dissolved into glowing shadows.

"F-Fire Punch!" Quinn suddenly commanded in a swivet, "Get it away!" The Golett's other fist cloaked in flames, but was suddenly slammed from the side by Romeo. Puzzle's Fire Punch faltered as it staggered back, struggling to regain its balance.

"G-Great job Ro-Romeo!" Alita said, "U-Use Pursuit again." And with another strike, Puzzle was sent skidding off backwards again. Romeo materialized behind the golem, swatting it back and forth savagely like some kind of toy, giving Puzzle hardly anytime to recover. Alita seemed uncomfortable with this, but her small cries fell on deaf ears.

On the other end, this sent Quinn into a frenzy of panic, the likes Rosanna had never seen. Flailing his arms, he yelled over and over, "Puzzle dodge it! Puzzle! Dodge!" Which was going to be a nigh impossibility with a move like Pursuit.

"That's gonna be no good against such a fast opponent," Lara muttered, shaking her head.

"Puzzle!" Quinn frantically shouted. His Pokemon gave a low frustrated hum, rolling back on its legs. Scuff marks covered its blue and brown clay body, and it heaved a heavy sigh. Romeo pounced once more as a fake out, before returning back to Alita. "Doesn't your Liepard know anything besides Pursuit?" Quinn complained, calming down slightly now that Romeo's assault had finally ended and the spotted Pokemon had retained some distance.

"Don't listen, a couple more Pursuit attacks and you'll win Alita," Aleigha cheered.

Alita bit her lip as her eyes regarded Romeo's weary figure, "Romeo, t-try Assist!" Romeo casted her a side eyed look, before sticking up his paw as a white orb of light encircled it. Rosanna held her breath, awaiting to see what would happen next. Assist? It required less energy true, considering the Pokemon borrowed the energy from an ally, but Alita was practically leaving her final move up to chance. What would happen if it turned out to be a less than effective move?

All of a sudden, a chilling wind spewed forth from Romeo's paw. Powdery snow swirled along the blustering wind, blowing fiercely at Puzzle. The Golett's square feet grinded against the ground, digging in as it was steadily pelted and pushed back by the snow. Tailor shivered and tucked closer to Rosanna's scarf. Puzzle held its hands out, in a vain effort to block the attack. Romeo's borrowed Powder Snow attack slowly died down, with Puzzle wearing a glittering snow coat as it teetered from side to side.

"No!" Quinn cried, as his Golett fell back with a deep thud onto the ground, "That isn't fair! You can't lose because of luck!"

"A-Ah Romeo. Weiss," was all Alita could whisper, "Thank you."

"Lieee," Romeo purred, flicking its head and blowing his trainer's praise off.

"You m-must be exhausted. Thank y-you, I-I can't believe w-we actually won." Alita held up Romeo's Poke Ball, and the leopard Pokemon promptly returned inside.

"Hey you haven't won yet! We're not done yet, I refuse to lose, especially because you got lucky with an Assist!" Quinn pulled up another Poke Ball, "Come on choose your next Pokemon."

"B-But you said a-a quick b-battle, and I d-don't really w-want to continue," Alita responded under his intense eyes, "I'm be-better at m-more performance like a-arts."

Quinn began to throw another childish temper tantrum and cry, "It's not fair! I was sure I was gonna win, because Puzzle never loses! You just got lucky!" Rosanna uneasily looked about as the few students passing by started to stare.

"Suck it up kid, you're acting like a six year old," Kevin retorted, "You lost. Get over it already. It happens to everybody."

Quinn's face contorted, and his foot stomped the ground once more. "I'm not a kid! I'm sixteen, and no, I don't want to," Quinn spat his tongue out at Kevin, "and you can't make me either."

"Quinn," Lara warned, "take a deep breath and calm down. You're drawing a crowd."

Quinn pouted, before turning his head, "I don't care. It's not my problem. I'll just go find somebody else to play with." And the boy raced off without waiting for a reply.

"Quinn…" Lara sighed, scratching at her scalp, "I got to go rein him in before he hurts himself or worse, somebody else. See you all. Maybe we can all battle at some point or something."

Rosanna hardly managed to mouth a farewell before Lara sprinted away, quickly gaining on the childish bluet, pulling him back by the collar just as he was about to harass a jogger passing by.

"What a brat," Kevin commented once the two were a good distance away. Aleigha nodded in agreement.

"Quinn seems a bit… Excitable?" Rosanna responded with a forced smile. Noticing Alita quivering, Rosanna asked, "Are you okay Alita?"

She wet her lips, slightly nodding, "Y-Yes, I-I was, w-well he just frightened m-me a bit. I'm n-not used to b-being on the spot l-like t-that. I've never really had m-much experience b-b-battling before, and I-I was afraid R-Romeo would get r-really hurt." The pinkette held up the Liepard Poke Ball close, clutching it to her breast as if afraid it would disappear, "He's r-really my only Pokemon s-strong enough to b-battle." She held out five other enlarged red and silver orbs as if to prove her point, despite the fact that Rosanna was sure none of them even knew what was even inside.

"I'm sure they're all strong. It's not like you're training Ratatta and Magikarp- which I mean is fine if you're into that! I didn't mean anything, b-but you know they aren't the easiest to train!" Rosanna floundered, feeling herself sinking deeper into a pit with every word.

A little smile blossomed on Alita's face, "N-No don't worry it's f-fine. I d-don't have any of th-those Pokemon. B-But I might as well with my skills."

"You did great," Rosanna bubbled in an effort to recover, giving her a pat on the back. Or at least tried to. Alita flinched before contact was made and stepped out of the way. Failing to regain balance, Rosanna's body tipped over. Her arms flailed out at her sides, hands and fingers desperately clawing at the air for something to grasp and steady herself. There were a few sharp clangs of something metal, before Rosanna had realised she had hooked onto Alita, causing the petite girl to tumble down with her.

"Sheesh, you're a klutz," Kevin teased, offering a hand to help her up. Tailor tensed, trying to ruffle up his leaf clothing in an effort to seem bigger. Kevin's hand trembled a bit as Tailor grew close, and judging by the stony expression he forced onto his face, he was having a hard time resisting the urge to pull back.

Rosanna flushed, pushing herself up and dusting off the mud that stuck to her palms, "I try hard not to be. Are you okay Alita? I didn't mean to drag you down like that."

Alita was busy trying to pick up her Poke Balls up from the ground. "I-It's fine. I-I just d-didn't realize that y-you were going to- never mind," then after getting back up and one Poke Ball falling out of her hands, she bashfully asked, "C-Can you help m-me?"

Nodding, Rosanna bent down. Her fingers hardly touched the red top of the ball when it suddenly cracked open with a resounding pop. A small pink cat with creamy yellow highlights and a bobbing tail, with what appeared like the tops of three pins poking up at the top, greeted her with a yawn. The Skitty only stared at Rosanna for a few seconds, before losing interest and chasing its tail instead. It pounced on it, failing to land on it, and started running after it once more.

"Oh no!" Alita gasped in horror, "Rose!"

"What? Did I do something?" Rosanna fretted, her head snapping in Alita's direction.

"N-No not you Rosie. I meant Rose. S-She is my Skitty." She pointed at the Skitty, who mewed happily upon seeing Alita, bolting around and sliding between her legs. When Alita tried to catch her, however, the Pokemon quickly switched to Rosanna and Aleigha, nearly knocking the former off her feet when she tried to pick up her leg. It appeared that Rose thought they were playing some sort of game, ignoring Alita's pleas to return in favor of running around. Rosanna couldn't even step back either in fear she'd step on on Rose with her constant movement or scratching at her legs.

Tailor, rapidly growing more and more irate with the situation, spat a thick strand of silk, Rosanna guessed to try and slow the hyperactive Pokemon down. Rose came barreling around faster than Tailor anticipated, and the string ended up plastering all over the Skitty's face, sending the hyperactive Pokemon into overdrive with the Sewaddle still attached. Rosanna gasped as Tailor's eyes grew wide in realization, before he got yanked off her shoulder, flying in the air behind the bucking Skitty.

"Rose!"

"Tailor!" Rosanna cried, watching as Tailor was swung about wildly. Rose, either still thinking that this was a game or in panic, took off for the woods, disappearing into the brush as Alita called out after the Skitty. The pinkette wasted no time running after her Pokemon, and after Kevin snapped Rosanna out of her frozen stare, they sprinted into the bushes after their pink haired friend.

After a good distance, Rosanna felt like she was about ready to fall down out of breath. Her feet crunched on twigs as they beat on across the ground, burning legs and cramps in her stomach pleading for release. She tried to focus instead on listening and looking for the missing members of their group; her head snapped in all directions at once it seemed for any sign of Alita or Tailor and Rose. Kevin pulled ahead of her on the account for his longer legs, not seeming as out of breath. Finally, Alita's tiny figure appeared in the distance, and Rosanna was relieved and grateful when they stopped by Alita's bent over, panting figure.

"A...Alita," Rosanna managed to wheeze, "Did you… catch them?"

Alita only turned to her, eyes threatening to spill tears, "N-No I didn't- I'm so-sorry I lost t-them! This i-is all my f-f-fault. If only I-I was faster…" She swallowed hard, "R-Rose…"

Kevin eyed Rosanna, "It wasn't your fault Alita, but we can worry about that later. Let's focus on finding Rose, and I guess the bug if we have to."

Rosanna nodded, eyes following the Pokemon tracks that lead deeper into the growing thickness of the forest, "Yeah. But no more sprinting for a bit, please? I'm sure Rose would've calmed down by now, and it would be easier to search the area, slower." So they continued to follow the tracks at a slower pace, stopping every so often to call for the missing Pokemon or crawl into shaking bushes in an effort to see if it was Rose or Tailor.

As they traveled, Rosanna noticed the trees and brambles steadily becoming wilder and wilder in appearance. She could tell they were getting further away from campus and entering the more natural zones. Despite her expecting it to be noisy with wildlife, the woods was still. Nothing stirred. Far too quiet. Walking through the western woodland, Rosanna couldn't place her finger on what was wrong. Sure she had never been here before, but not even the slightest crawling of bugs or shifting of various flying Pokemon in the air broke the silence. Searching underneath low hanging trees and following the small pawprints embedded into the soft earth, Rosanna approached an area of thicker brush. A sign in glittering scarlet paint read Western Wysteria Woods.

"Strange," Kevin commented, peeling back a bush and its fuzzy hair of leaves, "I would've thought we would see more Pokemon. I guess it's better, easier to find Rose and Tailor. Still though, it's quiet."

"Yeah, it's like they're all gone," Aleigha frowned, as if just now noticing the silence because he mentioned it.

A bad feeling twitched itself into Rosanna's gut, telling her that something wasn't right with this, but was soon abandoned when her attention was suddenly caught by a shaking bush to her right. Larger than the rest of the undergrowth that sprouted wildly, Rosanna excitedly motioned over her friends. In silent agreement, they gathered around the bush, tensing up as Kevin mouthed to them, "One… Two… Three!"

They pounced on the bush, only to hear two grunts instead of high pitched Pokemon cries. The noises and rustling only turned out to be a very confused Connor and Klein, who didn't understand why a gang of four people had suddenly jumped them from the bushes. Connor seem to think he had ended up in some kind of trouble. "We were only looking for Pokemon," Connor said surprised, holding his hands up, "I swear we aren't skipping class. Caleana didn't show up today, and Klein and I finished biology early."

"Relax, do we look like campus security to you?" Kevin asked.

Connor shrugged, getting up to dust himself off, "Well you can never be too careful. Besides, I don't normally assume when I'm being assaulted and tackled to the ground that it's three classmates of mine. But you know, that could just be me."

"Sorry," Rosanna mumbled sheepishly.

"Well, we aren't here to turn you in or whatever you think. In fact we actually weren't looking for you guys at all," Kevin replied.

"Good to know we're loved," Klein grinned. Kevin's eyes rolled as he shook his head. Klein glanced over to Alita, noticing her fidgeting, "So whatcha guys looking for then?"

"Rose, Alita's Skitty," Aleigha answered quickly, kicking a leafy shrub with her foot, as if expecting the pink Pokemon to come hopping out, "Have you seen her?"

"Oooooohhh!" Connor echoed, putting his hand on top of his head in realisation, "That's why it didn't work earlier!"

Seeing their puzzled expressions and Kevin's rolling hand gesture to explain, Klein clarified, "We actually did see a Skitty skit on by here, really fast one too. Connor threw a ball at it but it didn't work and broke open. It must've been hers. I should've figured as much, but I thought it was an academy Pokemon. The only one we've seen all day."

Alita brightened up a bit at that, "W-Which way did she go?" Then, as if embarrassed for being so curt, she added, "P-Please, i-if you don't mind."

"Last I remember, that blur of pink zipped off at sonic speeds in there like a hedgehog on caffeine," Klein replied, pointing further down into the forest. "You need help? We could help you look, make it easier to spread out and have a larger search area."

"I-If you w-want. A-Aren't you looking for P-Pokemon though?"

"We haven't seen any for the past hour, save for your Skitty about five minutes ago," Klein rubbed the back of his head, "I kind of feel bad for not stopping her earlier."

Connor nodded, watching the tracks lead off into the denser and darker, "The woods get more dangerous the deeper you go in anyways. It's probably better if we go as a group. There's likely stronger Pokemon in there, hiding away." Alita's eyes widened, as her breathing hitched. Aleigha patted her hand in an effort to comfort her, and stayed close to her as they walked.

Rosanna silently worried about how Tailor was holding up. They didn't mention seeing him on Rose, so had he fallen off? Did he get lost? She wrung her hands, straining her ears to hear anything at all. But she only was answered by the eerie quiet. Her footsteps seem to taunt her. What would her mother, her grandmother say, if they knew she had lost Tailor? She just hoped he hadn't gotten hurt.

"Sew? Sewaddle!" Rosanna's head jerked up in time to see Tailor swinging from branch to branch. It was as if her prayer had been answered. The little Sewaddle's eyes locked on her, and Tailor wasted no time landing onto her shoulder, nuzzling against her neck.

"Tailor! You found me?" Rosanna squeed, as the Pokemon tapped her with the little knobs on his head, "You got away?"

"Sewaddle! Sew sew wad," the Pokemon replied happily, making a fighting motion with his legs, as if he had just escaped some daring adventure.

"Well I'm glad you came back to me, that must mean Rose is nearby, huh?" After her Pokemon agreed, Rosanna smiled in relief, "Then lead on."

So with Tailor joining them in the hunt for Rose, they traversed the lush Wisteria Woods. Rosanna could finally see where it got its namesake; the tops of the trees soon became covered in vines of bluish-lilac colored flowers, draping over them thickly like curtains on a stage. It was beautiful, and Rosanna made a mental note to come back here later. Them walking underneath the flowers didn't last long, as the pawprints took a hard left to a rather empty clearing, skidding and spinning judging by messiness of the tracks. Tailor confirmed that this was the area he last was with her.

The scintillating sunlight shone on the grass and dusty dirt with no worries about being blocked by any trees; Rosanna blinked to help her eyes adjust to the sudden light. A small creek gurgled through, small polished white rocks decorating the borders. Though strangely, the forest beyond that point was thinner; many of the trees had fallen down, blocking much of the original paths off. The only way in seem to be a wide breach in the woods, possibly a newer portion cut through.

"Sewaddle," Tailor nodded, pointing a stub leg. Some fresh pawprints further confirmed Tailor's claim. A "Do Not Enter" sign was placed near the front, painted a blaring yellow. Rosanna was a bit hesitant to go through.

Kevin strode over towards the opening regardless, but soon recoiled upon hearing a high pitched growl. A very pink and ribbon covered Pokemon padded out, bunny like ears pressed back against its low body. It would've been cute, adorable even, if it wasn't for the tight snarl on its lips and cold scowling, twinkling periwinkle eyes. Aleigha shrunk behind Rosanna, a bit pale in the face with what appeared some cold sweat around her neck. Behind the strange Pokemon, an older student stood with while messy hair and striking blue eyes approached, arms folded with an amused smile on his lips. "That's enough Winry."

Connor snickered as Kevin backed up, before covering it with a cough. Electric blue eyes glared at him, before turning towards the newcomer, "Who are you?"

"Sorry about that. I'm Isaac and this is my partner Winry," the white haired student replied, petting what Rosanna finally realized as a Sylveon. A bit taller than her in stature and stocky, Isaac was friendly enough, a smiling face, but there was a vibe of duty and seriousness that hid deeply within his facial features. "She's not the warmest Pokemon to strangers, especially men, but she'll get over it eventually. Why you guys going this way anyways?"

"Do we have to tell you?" Kevin cooly replied, eyes carefully watching Winry.

Isaac features hardened, a small scar on his lower chin flexing as his smile twitched, a finger pointing to the badge on his right chest, "Actually, yes you do. As a deputy Pokemon Ranger, I have to ask you to either state your business here or leave. This area is currently off limits to students, unless you have special permission, which I doubt. So leave, please."

Before Kevin could retort however, a younger student hesitantly walked into view from behind Isaac, "I-Is something wrong Isaac? I heard-" He stopped and stared at them, specifically Aleigha. He offered a little half wave, as if unsure, before trying to slink away behind Isaac.

"Hector," Aleigha greeted merrily, "I haven't talked to you since we got off the train."

"O-Oh sorry," Hector shyly answered, voice soft as if he was talking to himself, "You're always with such a large group of people though…"

"You know him?" Kevin asked.

Aleigha nodded, "We sat by each other on the train. He's pretty nice and helped me find the dorms." Hector seem to brighten up a little at that. "So what are you doing out here anyways Hector? Have you seen a Skitty run past here?"

"We're keeping Pokemon and people away," the Hector, replied in a small voice, fiddling with his ranger hat. Unlike Isaac, Hector seemed uncomfortable in the presence of other people. Nor did he seem very confident or able bodied, with short black hair covering a large portion of his face and chocolate brown eyes. Tan skin that sunk into the white of his T-shirt did no favors for his narrow frame. Similarly to Isaac, he was also wearing a orange leather vest, black pants, and a sturdy pair of boots, as well as a coiled rope hanging off the hip and a supplies backpack slung over his shoulder. Glancing at Aleigha, the boy kept his vision fixed away from the group, as if he wanted nothing more than to leave the conversation and people. "And umm there was that one..."

"What from?"

The ranger paused, eyes focusing on the ginger. After a little bit, the boy finally answered, "W-Well we're supposed to keep anybody from approaching the fissure." Hector's eyes widened, comically slapping a hand over his mouth as an effort to keep himself quiet.

"The fissure that we weren't suppose to tell anybody about," Isaac dryly stated, elbowing him. Upon seeing Hector's sheepish flush, Isaac sighed, "This place always seems to be a magnet for disaster."

"So what's so special about the fissure?" Connor asked, trying to sneak a look.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Besides the fact that it's dangerous and both people and Pokemon have already fallen in? The thing is enormous and we aren't sure how deep it is, not to mention how it has disrupted a lot of the natural environment." Rosanna felt her interest spike, while at the same time her stomach plummeted at the thought. "Look, I see your curiosity, but we can't let you in, so please leave."

"U-Uh guys?" Alita tried, "R-Rose?"

"Can we at least look around it?" Aleigha pushed, turning to Hector, "Please? It's not like we're going to throw each other in and we'll be careful of the wild Pokemon. You know we're good students, and we're looking for my friend's Skitty. We think she ran in here."

Hector pursed his lips, before turning to Isaac, "They just want to see it. J-Just for a little bit, and then they'll leave. It would b-be safer if we went with them. Plus, w-we haven't scouted the area for any issues yet and we did see that lost Skitty wander through..."

The white haired male pinched the bridge of his eyes, before a stern smile worked its way onto his lips, "Fine, but only because we have to check the area again. You guys can see the fissure briefly on these conditions: no pushing, you quietly stay close, and you listen to us. Don't tell anybody alright? We go in, get your Skitty, look at the fissure then leave, _quickly_." Nodding excitedly, the group followed closely behind Isaac, who with a sigh, appeared like he agreed to a stupid decision against better judgement.

Hector warned them to watch their step in a small voice; apparently a herd of Diglet and Dugtrio claimed this portion of the woods as their home. Usually peaceful, he explained, they had been extremely upset of late about the recent damages, thus hostile. Despite being mostly harmless, they managed to scare off a lot of other wild Pokemon in the area. Rosanna's excitement simmered, while her anxieties about everything that could possibly go wrong ate away at it. Shaking her head, she hardly heard the "Be careful," Hector whispered as she stumbled over a log.

It didn't deter the group though; Connor and Aleigha both eagerly trudged ahead with Rosanna, watching the rangers navigate through the thick brush, following what was assumed to be Rose's footprints. Kevin and Klein hung behind them, casually talking and joking in hushed voices about the fissure. The only person who seemed distant with it was Alita. She hung more towards the tail of the group, hesitant about something judging by her small steps and constantly shifting eyes. Her hands wrung around themselves, and every crack of a twig in the brush forced a flinch. Rosanna, concerned, slowed her pace until she was by her side.

"You okay?" Rosanna asked. Was she scared? Then realising she and the others may had unintentionally pressured the poor girl into coming along, lest she be forgotten and alone, not to mention she felt it was kind of her fault that Rose ran away, Rosanna apologized, "I-I'm sorry. Did you want to wait outside?"

Alita stared up at her, shaking her head as if waking up from a daze. "A-Ah no, it's f-fine. I'm curious as well," Alita tried, but Rosanna could see she wasn't comfortable with the idea of going to see the fissure, "It's j-just that… well the things I-I've h-heard."

"Oh?" Rosanna looked at her.

"R-Remember? All those rumors a-about the m-monsters or s-students that suddenly disappeared," Alita murmured, glancing about as if something might drag them down to the ground at any moment, "And now, u-upset Pokemon. I-I'm just a bit… worried. I have a bad feeling. W-What if they a-attack us?"

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. I doubt we'll even see any Pokemon at all," Rosanna reassured, before remembering about Rose, "I mean- Rose will be the only Pokemon we see." Alita offered a frail smile, nodding a bit, before Rosanna slammed into the back of Connor. The group had suddenly stopped; the tracks ended here.

Connor spun around to see what had hit him, and Rosanna flushed a little in embarrassment as Alita helped steady her. She was about to open her mouth to force out a stuttering apology when suddenly she heard Klein exclaim, "Wow! Look at how big it is!"

Escaping Connor's stare and Alita's hands, Rosanna pushed up from behind the others. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the enormous crack in the ground. It stretched far across the once undisturbed clearing in the woods, gaping wide open like a crooked mouth. The middle was the only portion in sight; the other ends zipped off into separate ends of the woods, uprooting trees, breaking the soil, and tearing through several great mounds of dirt. As the fissure descended further down, it became shrouded in pitch black shadows, even with the hot afternoon sun beating down its craggy walls. For a brief second, something flickered in its depths, almost unseen. How peculiar.

Isaac stuck out his arm in front of her, "Sorry but I can't let you get any closer."

Rosanna could only glance up at him puzzled, before realising she had unconsciously walked closer towards an unseen root of the giant fissure, just as deep. A couple more feet and she would've slid down into its inky depths. She swallowed hard and even Tailor quivered at the sight.

"It's like a giant walked through here dragging a pickaxe," Klein whistled. He stood by Alita, trying to encourage her to get a bit closer. The young girl only shook her head with a pale complexion upon seeing its size. "Hello!" Klein yelled, expecting an echo.

"A really big one," Connor agreed, standing on his toes as if to get a better look. "I don't think I've ever seen one this enormous."

"Or deep and dark," Kevin replied, kicking a stone. It was awhile before they heard it echo back.

"Don't do that," Isaac said, eyebrows furrowing as his smile turned into a frown. "Okay, you guys got your sneak peek. The ground around here is already unstable enough and very soft due to burrowing Diglet and Dugtrio. We wouldn't want to give the ground anymore reason to give way. In fact, we should probably take you guys back before there is another quake, so let's hurry up and find that Skitty of yours. Your weight might cause more land to sink away. Come on, move it."

"Th-Thank you," Alita mumbled, casting another uneasy stare at the fissure, "B-But I don't see Rose…" There was a sudden mew from behind a shrub that stopped her. The leafy bush shuddered before a small pink and cream colored Pokemon came rolling out, stopping at Rosanna's feet.

Shaking off the dirt and mud that caked its fur, it greeted with a high pitched, "Skitty!" Batting at Rosanna as if wanting to play, the Skitty rolled on its back and pounced at her uncovered toes and sandals. It paused when its eyes caught sight of the timid girl by her.

With a bobbing head and tail, Rosanna watched the cat bounce from paw to paw as it approached her pink haired friend, footprints matching the same set they were following earlier. Alita glanced down to find the small pink cat purring and rubbing up against her leg, body stiff as if she was in a daze. Gasping, she fumbled with her ball, "R-Rose! Wh-Where did you come from?" Alita slowly held up the ball, and after a few tries, finally managed to recall the bouncing Pokemon. Sighing, she glanced at the ball, as if disappointed in herself.

Isaac turned back to her and chuckled, "Skitty are known for coming back for food when they're hungry enough. They play and run off all the time. She knew you were going to come after her, so don't feel bad. I doubt that she'll ever really run off and leave you." He paused, before the warmth in his voice disappeared, "Anyways, now that that's over, can you guys leave?"

"We just got here though," Aleigha grumbled, dragging her feet, "I kind of was hoping something special or exciting might happen."

Hector only offered her an apologetic shrug, and gestured for them to follow him, "Watch your step. Pokemon occasionally pop up from the ground and they have short tempers, especially during a time like this." His gentle warning seem to fall on deaf ears with Aleigha. Head turned and eyes focused completely on a certain dark haired male, she was too busy ogling at Kevin to respond. Hector's small smile washed away, and he returned to back reticent meekness.

Kevin rubbed his nose, "It's just a big crack. We can always just sneak back here again if you really want." Isaac narrowed his eyes, sending a warning as he started pushing them away from the site of the disaster. Winry followed up with a poisonous glare of her own, glittering blue eyes darkening. "Relax, I was kidding ribbons," Kevin deadpanned.

Stepping ahead of the duo, Rosanna noticed a strange figure pop up in front of her abruptly. Trying her best to walk around the strange brown lump, she was grateful that for once she was not oblivious to what was going around her. A rather peeved looking Dugtrio shuffled in place from where it had emerged, glaring at the retreating backs of her friends. Its beady little eyes watched her movements. It was clear it did not like that they were here, and its demeanor suggested that it only needed one more little push for its temper to escalate.

Unfortunately, right as she nearly got around the mole Pokemon, something stomped on its middle head. It happened so quickly. Aleigha let out a small yelp of surprise; instantly her foot retreated as she snapped back to reality.

"Dug trio trio trio!" the Pokemon angrily hissed, obviously not pleased about being stepped on. A vein bulging on the top of its head, it furiously dug back under the ground before Aleigha even had a chance to understand what had happened or apologize. It was silent for a moment. Rosanna was afraid to breathe, lest it break the thick tension and spill chaos.

"Aleigha?" Hector whirled around, "Are you alright? I-Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay," she replied, recovering from her state of shock, "But I think I might've-" A small tremor cut her off violently, as several more brown lumps broke the surface. A ring of Diglet and Dugtrio began to form around them, each bobbing their heads rhythmically with matching expressions of indignation. They chanted loudly; Rosanna's legs began to wobble as the shaking began to grow more violent. Cracks shattered the surface of the dried ground, spindly finger-like patterns that surrounded them.

Isaac cursed, pulling out a small watch like contraption as Winry the Sylveon growled protectively, "There's too many to capture! We got to get them out of here NOW Hector! Where's Melody?!"

Nodding frantically, Hector stuck his fingers in his mouth and blew a loud whistle. Over the viscous quaking of the earthquake, Rosanna could barely make out the shape of a large creature swooping down from the clouds, crying a loud, "Flyyyyyyy!"

Large diamond shaped wings kicked up some sand as a strong beast hovered above them. Long pointed antenna colored a sky blue with a matching striped tail twitched about in the air as the creature, who Rosanna assumed was Melody, nuzzled Hector and roared. The mole Pokemon scattered, burrowing back under the ground, but the damage had already been done. The ground was no longer stable, and Rosanna had no idea how long it would be able to support the weight of a group of nine.

"Melody, I need your help!" Hector exclaimed, pointing at Connor and Kevin, as the cracks spread underneath them, "I know it might be a bit of a heavy task, but I need you to give these students a lift before the ground breaks! I need you to be fast! Take them someplace safe and let them go get help!"

"Flygon?!" Melody cried, before swooping and grabbing the first two it could reach, Kevin and Connor, before flapping off with them. Hector and Isaac called after them, urging them to go tell somebody named Jackson that there was trouble.

Hector swiftly turned to the white haired junior, "We are going to have to buy M-Melody some time Isaac! She's pretty fast, but can only carry two at a time!"

"These Dugtrio and Diglet aren't making it easy!" Isaac said, trying to keep calm, as the angry mob of Pokemon returned above the surface once more, "They're using Fissure! Crap, I forgot my flares! I hope those two know where to-"

"Alita!" Klein shouted, and Rosanna whirled her head around in time to see Alita stumbling and failing to regain her footing. The poor pinkette froze up, and Klein lunged out, grabbing her hand before she could slide into the widening fissure. Alita's eyes could only grow to the size of plates as the ground's mouth opened up from beneath her.

"Where are all the flying Pokemon when you need them?" Isaac hissed to himself. Watching as the ground began to pull apart and gaping holes filled the area, Isaac scanned the trees, "Hang on you two! Winry!" Isaac threw a long, tightly woven rope to his partner.

The Sylveon nodded leaped, catching it in her mouth, before bounding lightly across the shaking land to a large, firmly planted pink apricorn tree. Wrapping the rope tightly around the base of the trunk, Isaac threw the other end to Klein and the small pinkette he clutched, and steadily tried to pull them back up.

Suddenly, the ground underneath Rosanna's own feet shuddered and broke. Clawing and screaming as she slid with a mountain of loose soil, Rosanna felt something wrap around her wrist before she could slide over the edge. Tailor, desperately pulling with all his might, clung onto a nearby tree branch with a thick strand of silvery string wrapped firmly around her wrist. He must've sensed the weakened ground before she did, and leaped to safety. Despite his best efforts however, the small Sewaddle could only slow the progress of her fall. Rosanna's body became paralyzed as she tumbled.

That is, until somebody grabbed her hand. Ginger hair strewn all about, Aleigha held a death grip on Rosanna's hand, "Don't worry we've got you! Spark, help us out!" The tiny furry Joltik scurried hastily out of Aleigha's bag, bouncing up to the branch where Tailor was, before spitting a thin strand of string. It stuck to Aleigha, helping anchor her.

Dangling, Rosanna couldn't remember a time when she was more terrified. Looking down at the jagged abyss below, it was like her senses shut off. She couldn't feel anything, couldn't think of anything but fear. The aspect of falling into the great fissure didn't register until she was staring it in the face.

Klein and Alita were almost back up, when the earth gave one last heave and shudder. Alita was thrown out of Klein's grasp, sending her plummeting into the gaping mouth of the chasm as Klein vainly reached out for her. The rope and Winry held him back, and Isaac tried to catch her. Aleigha was not so lucky, and the combination of Rosanna's weight and shaking uneven soil caused her to topple over. Once more, Rosanna's body slid ever closer to the fissure, body threatening to slip over the edge and into the teeth of the fissure. So much was going on at once that Rosanna felt like the entire world was spinning.

There was a blur of green and blue, and Alita, although as white as snow, was safely caught by Melody. Hector leaped on top of the Pokemon's back, and together they wasted no time drawing close to the edge of the fissure where Aleigha was clutching onto the ledge for dear life. And where Rosanna found herself dangling like a puppet, only being held up by her friend's strength and Tailor's silk.

For the first time, Hector broke out of his shy exterior, exuding some confidence and bravery as he reached out for Aleigha, shouting, "Grab my hand quickly! Melody's Levitate will protect us!"

Aleigha, red in the face from the strain of holding Rosanna, weakly reached up for Hector's hand. She slid further down, and instinctively her hand slammed back down in an effort to keep them from dropping. "I can't!" she shouted back, eyes reddening as tears threatened to spill, "I'm going to drop Rose if I do! She'll fall like Alita did!"

"You can do it," Hector encouraged, leaning down even more in an effort to close the distance between them, "I'll catch you, I promise."

It all happened at once. One second, Aleigha reached once more for Hector. Their hands brushed and it seemed like for an instant that they connected. The next, Rosanna heard somebody scream as two snaps echoed over the madness. Silk strings whipping about like live power lines, Rosanna vaguely realised she was flailing madly through the air, next to Aleigha, as they plummeted down. It wasn't until the cry of a Sewaddle that she finally broke out of her frozen state, watching as they fell further and further away from the bright surface and deeper and deeper into the dark abyss.

Hector jumped off the Flygon after them, doing a swimming-like motion to approach them faster. Rosanna, stunned as he managed to pull them all together, saw Melody dive after him. Everything seem to merge together. Flashes of green and blue around them, red hair, the mixed browns and blacks of the racing walls around them. Rosanna felt sick as he as some small talons grabbed her by the wrists as they were smashed together into a soft underbelly. Melody had pulled them all together and the Flygon tucked itself into a ball around them, seeing that their combined weight would be impossible to support airborne.

A hazy green shell formed around them, and that's all Rosanna remembered before everything went dark.

 **And here is the long awaited chapter 6! I wanted to thank all of you for being so patient with this and I know it's long overdue but it's 15,000 words I think, which should make up for it? I had a tough time starting this one, as there were multiple ways to go about it. Many thanks to Someofthefame for being my beta, lord knows I need one because what I write doesn't always make sense! XD**

 **Also a quick thank you to all of those who continuously pressed me for an update, it really got my mojo back!**

 **New OCs are:**

 **Quinn Maurice- OPFan37**

 **Hector Patcheel- Davey Dave0720**

 **Isaac Mikaelson- Vinatron**

 **What kind of trouble will Rosanna find in the depths of the unknown fissure? Will they escape to see another day?**

 **See you all next time :D**


	8. The Scarlet Star

Drip.

Drop.

It sounded... It sounded like water? No, there was arguing.

Drip.

Blurry. Her eyes cracked open, the taste of mud on her tongue. Was she dead?

Drop.

Something wet splattered on her forehead. She vaguely registered the soft green scales she was laying over. Her body ached with a pounding head; she just wanted to sleep. She shifted herself into sitting up, back cracking itself to life. A cry rumbled beneath her, and it was then Rosanna realised that she was lying on top of Melody. The Dragon type's stomach deflated as the Flygon let out a weakened sigh.

Drip. Another water droplet landed on the bridge of her nose. A small reminder of the looming stalactites above her, with ends as sharp as arrowheads, that finally registered in her mind. Why were those there? Her head throbbed as she racked her brain for answers. They were looking for a flower, no a Pokemon, in the woods. Then, they met up with some others. A giant warning, somebody stepped on a Dugtrio… That's right! She fell with Aleigha into the chasm. The smooth, dull, stone walls of her surroundings started to make sense as her fuzzy brain pieced itself together.

"-is all my fault! If I hadn't been so stupid! I should've listened and paid attention for once in my life!"

"You can't keep this up Aleigha. Please, you need to calm-"

"How can I Hector?! I just killed us all! Not to mention, Melody's condition! Nobody is going to be able to find us in time! We're doomed at the bottom of a trench and it's all my fault! If it wasn't for that Dugtrio, if I hadn't-"

Rosanna's eyes snapped towards the dim figures in front of her. It was a bit hard to tell at first, due to the meager amounts of light that actually penetrated all the way down to them. Aleigha was pacing around, occasionally stumbling with shaky legs. Hector appeared to be hovering behind her like a quiet shadow, trying to talk her out of her frenzied panic. Both of them had their backs turned to her. Alita from what Rosanna could tell was petting Melody's head, nursing something in her small arms. She worriedly watched the two with her head craned.

"P-Please, you n-need to calm down A-Aleigha," Alita tried, flushing a little as if ashamed her voice had risen a notch above silent. "M-Melody and Rosie n-need q-quiet, and you mi-might scare them i-if they wake up..."

"Melody is injured because of me and my stupid mistake! Rosanna might not even be alive, because of me! Tailor wouldn't even know, her parents wouldn't know, if… if," Aleigha sobbed with a fresh wave of tears. "She hasn't woken up in an hour. If she got a concussion or lost her breath..."

"I-I checked her pulse earlier, you were with me," Hector softly said. "Her heartbeat was still there, and the worse from what I can tell i-is the swelling around behind her head, thanks to Melody's Protect..." He trailed off there, head turning with quivering lips as he gazed upon the sad sight of his Flygon. "A-Anyways, if we're too loud, t-the ceiling might fall…"

Aleigha averted her gaze from the Dragon type and its trainer. Her reddened eyes locked onto Rosanna, and the ginger practically cried, "Rosey, you're awake!" She looked about ready to tackle Rosanna in a hug, but restrained herself, favouring instead to help her up from Melody's chest.

"A bit hard not to with all the yelling," Rosanna replied. Her knees knocked into one another as she attempted to stand. Her feet felt knotted together, causing her to stagger.

Aleigha's cheeks tinged red, before she offered a weak chuckle and wiped her tears, "It's hard when you're having a mental break down worrying about everybody. But thank god you're alright." Nodding as her eyes adjusted to the minimal lighting, Rosanna stared up at the glowing crack in the sky, where moments ago they had been.

"What happened, I can't remember much," Rosanna frowned.

It took Aleigha a moment to compose herself. She smoothed down the hundreds of wayward strands that sprang out from her hair. When her eyes cleared, she finally managed to say, "I'm not all that sure either, but I think from what Hector told me is that Melody grabbed us as we fell and used Protect to shield us from the fall damage and rocks. She saved us, but took a lot of damage from the fall." Aleigha glanced away, still unable to bring her eyes to Melody and Hector that stood by her. Rosanna noticed the carvings into the furthest wall and bed of shaved rock that lay around the Flygon. Several boulders and sharp stalactites crushed one of Melody's wings down, preventing movement.

Rosanna winced. "Then?"

"Oh, then I guess we hit the ground pretty hard. Hector and I were the first to wake up, Alita was soon after, but you were out for a bit," Aleigha explained. "Hector thinks you probably got a slight concussion from hitting your head on the way down." The ranger gave a slight bob of his head of silent agreement from where he shadowed behind Aleigha. Rosanna rubbed her neck, counting her blessings.

"Y-You feeling okay?" Hector asked.

Rosanna nodded, "Yes, my body just aches, but that's better than having broken bones. How's Melody?"

Hector grimaced, eyes refocusing on his partner, "N-Not as well. Melody needs medical attention. She hurt s-something, but I can't tell what besides her wing. We've tried to move the debris, but it's too heavy." Gaze drifting back to the ground, Hector murmured, "Usually Isaac or somebody else h-helps me with this stuff."

"Can't you call her back into a Poke Ball?" Rosanna asked.

Hector sheepishly tapped his fingers together, "I-I would… If I had it on me."

"You don't?" Rosanna asked, shocked.

Hector sank a little behind Aleigha, "R-Rangers are expected to have their Pokemon out all the time, so I usually leave it at my room." Melody made a pained cry, shuddering. Hector's immediately ran over to his Pokemon, worry hidden in those dark eyes of his. Hector pushed past Alita, murmuring a quick apology.

"S-Sorry, I-I accidently touched a s-sensitive part of her neck," Alita said, backing out of the way of Hector. The boy didn't even reply, choosing instead to kneel down by the Flygon's head. Rosanna watched as his shoulders tensed with shudders as Hector tried to compose himself.

"Poor Melody," Rosanna said, feeling a pang of guilt strike her in the heart.

"Poor Hector. He and Melody did everything to protect us, and now she can't even move, let alone get decent medical attention," Aleigha replied bitterly, staring at a stalagmite. After a pause, she then asked, "You, you didn't hear anything when you were knocked out, right?"

"No why?" Rosanna asked.

Aleigha gave a weak laugh to herself, shaking her head, "Never mind. You probably heard me freaking out earlier anyways." Rosanna had a suspicion it had to do with something more than that, but couldn't think of what. Glancing about the dark browns and dreary grays of the cave around them as if the relief of Rosanna waking up faded, Aleigha began to panic once more, "What are we going to do? Stay down here for the rest of our lives? We'll be skeletons before anybody even notices we're missing!" Aleigha's legs began to buckle, as her eyes stared down, "I-I might not be able to see my family again."

Thoughts of starvation, getting eaten alive, and other unsettling possibilities slowly crossed Rosanna's mind. Aleigha was right; who even knew of their fate down here? Besides the handful of friends above, nobody. They could very well die before anybody could reach them from any number of hazards. The sharp stalactites above her was one such case.

"I-I'm sure Isaac i-is bound to get h-help," Alita quietly said. "H-He sent C-Connor and Kevin ahead r-remember?"

"So what, are we just supposed to sit here and wait?" Aleigha snapped. "We might be able to, but Melody might not! We should go look around for a way out, instead of sitting here twiddling our thumbs!" Alita shrank away from her in fear.

"I-It's the best option for the g-general safety of others. Sitting here is our best option," Hector mumbled, hands behind his back. Rosanna hadn't even noticed he had rejoined them. Aleigha's eyes glanced at the dark haired boy, unsure. She opened her mouth to argue, but could only make a choking sound, as if her words were caught in her throat.

Her eyes darted to the Flygon, "Hector, what about-"

The ranger shook his head, eyes unable to meet her, "I… We need to r-remain calm. Staying here and waiting for Professor Jackson is our best chance; w-we can't risk getting lost or separated." Aleigha turned away from him, and marched off to the right side of the cave, frustrated. Some kind of noise echoed as Hector's hand reached out towards her, and Rosanna thought she heard him softly call her name, but it curled back.

"I just w-wanted to- I didn't mean to offend her," Hector said glum.

Rosanna patted him on the back, an action that made him flinch, squeezing her lips into a tired smile, "Don't worry, I doubt she'll take it to heart. You're just trying to keep everybody calm." Deep down, Rosanna herself was panicking. Cold sweat clung to her neck; her hands wouldn't stop shaking no matter how many times she flexed them. But Hector seemed to be stretched thinner than the reclusive boy had ever been before in his life, so she tried her best to repress her fears. He needed some support. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling about Melody and the huge responsibility that was suddenly thrusted upon his shoulders.

"I-I guess. Inside, I want to hide away, but," Hector mumbled, "it's my job to m-make sure you guys stay safe." Sighing, he watched a dark cloud of Zubat swarm overhead, screeching as they flew up, out to the outside world in search of food. It must've been getting close to night.

Rosanna wondered how Tailor was handling her falling into the black abyss of emptiness as she watched the Zubat fade into the darkness. A funny thought of him mountain climbing down on a strand of silk entered her mind. In fact, how were her Pokemon? Her brain finally reminded Rosanna of the small bag that was around her shoulders before she fell in.

Another wave of sick anxiety washed over her. Her stomach twisted into knots as she thought about her bag flung in some dark crevice or lesser cavern. Places she would never be able to find them if she could. Or get out.

"Where did our bags go? Did they fall down too?" Rosanna asked, paling. Her head spun around, eyes straining in the dim environment. Hector gestured over to the north side of the cavern. She spotted them neatly stacked around the base of a round rock. Relief flooded her chest, and walking over to it, said, "I hope nothing broke in mine. I can't afford to replace everything."

Alita made the loudest squeak that Rosanna ever heard. Thinking something attacked her, Rosanna whirled around to find her. She was practically blown down as the pinkette sprinted over to a bag, tearing through it, muttering, "Oh no. I-I completely f-f-forgot. Please. Please." Desperate hands clawed through the insides of the bag, gutting it of whatever miscellaneous objects happened to get in the way. There were more than a few loud cracks.

"A-Alita?" Rosanna asked, becoming unnerved, "Is everything okay?" Silence.

A small sniff broke through. Petite fingers, dripping with crimson blood from little wounds, rested on the top of her bag. Shaking with hands covered with shards of shattered glass, Alita began to blink with fat tears crawling down her cheeks. Her face was as white as linen sheets.

Rosanna ran over, trying to make sense of what had just happened. "Alita?! Wh-What-" Rosanna froze, following Alita's empty stare into her bag. The yellow and black Pokemon egg from earlier today rested at the bottom of a bed of broken glass, many of the sharp sides jabbing into the egg. Cracks glazed the surface of its yellow body. Noticing a pedestal like base and a ornamental lid, Rosanna eventually came to the conclusion that the protective casing must've shattered during their fall.

"Oh-h god, oh g-god, oh g-god… I-I… no… no... " Alita repeated through ragged whispers. Her trembling red hands reached down blankly for the egg. The blood dragged across the shell, dying it with crimson stripes.

"Hector," Rosanna called as her voice raised in pitch from horror, "we need some help!"

"Y-Yes?" the boy asked meekly, before his eyes widened. "O-Oh. I'll g-get my gauze and bandages."

While Hector tended to Alita's hands, Rosanna focused on trying to salvage the egg. Cautiously picking it up, a million different possibilities flashed across her mind as she tried to wipe away the blood. What if the embryo of the developing Pokemon got dislodged? What if the glass had punctured it? Did it still stand a chance?

Rosanna bit her lip in the dim lighting, straining her eyes. Alita's egg physically appeared fine, save for the cracks in the surface and the other oddities. But how could she be certain? She wasn't in an egg health or caregiving class, and had next to no experience with Pokemon eggs. What would happen if there was an emergency and Alita couldn't take care of it on account of her hands? Tailor had already been incubated for some time, and practically sprang out right away when she first got his egg. From what little she spent with Tailor's egg, she remembered how much he moved, the hum of something inside. Yet, this one had no movement, no warmth. Once Hector finished and Rosanna pulled out the shards of glass, Rosanna handed Alita her egg in silence, unsure of what to say or do. The pinkette clutched it close, weeping quietly all the same.

"I-It's not… It's n-not," Alita swallowed hard. "The egg w-was active. It use t-to jerk a bit in m-my hands, f-flash, b-but now… Oh Rosie, I'm s-so stupid. I-I should've n-never of brought it w-with me."

"No you're not. How were you to know that the earth was going to swallow us whole?" Rosanna said kneeling next to her, "Besides, I'm sure you're egg is fine. It would take a bit more than a small bump to damage it, besides you had it in a protected case. A lot worse could've happened." The image of the egg splattering across the muddy ground, a pulpy mess of yolk and hard shells, left a sour taste in Rosanna's mouth. Thank goodness it was still mostly in one piece. Rosanna didn't think she would be able to stomach it.

Alta seem to regain a bit of herself after that, wiping away another tear with wrapped fingers, but only nodded. The last thing they needed was more hysteria.

Rosanna's own heart pounded, as her thoughts traveled to their current predicament. "It's so dark down here, I don't suppose anybody has a flashlight? Maybe a glowstick?" She should've followed her brother's advice and packed a flashlight, a pocket knife, and other supplies in case of emergencies. All she had were three balls that housed her Pokemon (thankfully they seemed alright), berries, some miscellaneous leaf and thread creations Tailor must've been spinning in her bag, and her wallet. She sighed, hanging her head in disappointment.

Hector searched his small ranger satchel, pulling out a small pocket flashlight about as long as his middle finger. Shaking it vigorously for at least a minute, Rosanna watched as Hector flicked it on, the whole body glowing like a crystal. The bright rays shining directly in her eyes, Rosanna flinched and rubbed them to regain her sight.

"Sorry," Hector murmured, moving the light around. The small radiance of light allowed them to get a better view of the surrounding cave and her friends. The walls were just as gray and brown as Rosanna thought they'd be. Aleigha's flaming red hair practically reflected the light, glowing like embers, and highlighting her pale face covered in dirt, grime, and scratches. Clothes torn, Alita was in a similar boat, hair tangled with a few twigs and leaves stuck in. Glancing back to Hector whose face that looked as though it had been shoved into a mud pie, Rosanna stared at her own muddy fingernails and cracking skin from clawing at the soil above.

"A-Ah," Alita hummed, as they sat next to a resting Melody, "it's n-nice to be able t-to see."

"It would be better if we had a Pokemon who could use Flash. The flashlight can only cover so much area," Rosanna thought aloud. She thought about summoning her Pokemon, Spirit, his fire could surely give them some much needed light. However, there was a nagging reminder that he used life force energy to keep his candle burning, and somehow, Rosanna figured that wouldn't be a great idea with the already fatigued and stressed group around her. So Spirit's help was out of the question.

Alita shook her head, staring at the minimized Poke Balls in her palm, "I-I don't think I-I've taught any of mine that move." She put them away, focusing on caring for her damaged egg.

"Same," Aleigha grumbled, rejoining them at the light source, "and we don't even have the TM for it. I'm sick of stumbling over rocks."

"At least Hector has a flashlight we can use. It's better than nothing," Rosanna said, rubbing her neck. For some reason, all the hairs on her neck began to stand on end. It was as if they were being watched by something from the shadows. A sudden chill crawled up her spine, and Rosanna snapped her head down the darkened portion of the cavern, where the Zubat had flocked out from. Something gleamed back.

"Something the matter Rosey?" Aleigha asked.

Rosanna peered down the darkness, before turning back to them, rubbing her arms as goosebumps began to rise up, "Nothing, I guess I'm just chilly." She didn't want to freak them out, but not telling them could be a dangerous idea, especially in a place like this. But what if she had only imagined it? Her eyes darted back to the shadows, but she received nothing.

The feeling didn't leave, and it actually intensified. After a bit of hesitation, Rosanna decided to finally say, "I feel like I'm being watched, don't you guys?"

The flashlight began to dim. It became quiet among them, as the tension rose. Aleigha's eyes narrowed, "Yeah I feel it too."

The pop of water droplets from the stalactites above echoed loudly. Quiet. Nobody even dared to breathe. Then two gleams from the darkness followed by a jagged white smile. A pair of luminous eyes.

Rosanna felt her heart leap to her throat when a blob of shadowy black parted from the mass of darkness inched closer, a scraping noise sounding across the ground. Hector fumbled with the flashlight, nearly dropping it in the process, before illuminating the moving shadow.

Two wide crystal eyes stared back, the blob actually having the shape of a little imp. Its smile dropped as it used its sharp claws to block the sudden radiance. Rosanna saw that the creature was actually a deep purple, with other sparkling gemstones embedded in its chest.

"Saaaaa," the imp hissed, slashing at the light.

"O-Oh it's a Sableye," Hector sighed, keeping his glowing flashlight pointed on the Pokemon.

"Thank goodness it's just a Pokemon," Rosanna breathed, feeling her heart rate calm a bit. The Pokemon's eyes glittered prettily, and Rosanna's eyes were drawn to the crystals.

Aleigha, however, suddenly jerked up, as if remembering something. "Sableye? As in the Pokemon that steals souls?"

"What?" Rosanna asked continuing to watch the imp-like Pokemon.

"There's a myth that I read about once," Aleigha explained, looking away from the Sableye, "that if you stare one directly in the eyes, they steal your soul. Then they eat it." The darkness Pokemon cocked its head to the side, adjusting to the light. It crept a little closer to them, curious.

"S-Surely it's only a s-story, right?" Alita squeaked, pushing away. "I-I mean w-we've been s-staring and we a-are fine."

"Aleigha, S-Sableye eat valuable gems and minerals," Hector corrected shyly. "T-That's why their eyes are like that. It's an old wives' tale."

Aleigha flushed. "Oh, I guess that makes sense. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys; I've just never encountered one before. I can't believe we are getting so close to one."

"Aren't they rare?" Rosanna asked.

Hector gave a hesitant nod, watching the Pokemon approach Aleigha's foot, "I think so. They avoid people if they can. " It stared back at him and the glowing flashlight, gaze transfixed.

The flashlight dimmed some more, so Hector began to shake it again.

"I think it likes it," Rosanna giggled. The Sableye's gaze never once left Hector and glowing tool in his hand. Once the flashlight's body bursted with light again, the Sableye seem to find it even more appealing. It clapped, almost making a grabbing motion towards the light, eyes gleaming. Hector lifted his arm and held it away, pursing his lips. The crystal eyed Pokemon cocked its head to the other side.

The Sableye left it alone after that, choosing to pick around them and entertain them with weird pointing motions and gathering stones. Yet Rosanna couldn't help but notice how its stare always strayed back to Hector, just for a moment, before going back to showing them rocks. She found it bizarre, but the Pokemon was charming enough. It started offering them stones of different sizes and shapes, stacking them by their feet and nodding. It would dig up more rocks, nodding. It even offered her one, which Rosanna took and stuck in her bag to be polite. It seemed pleased. For how innocent the Sableye was, Rosanna still couldn't shake the sense of hunger and desire that glittering in those pale blue gem stone eyes of it.

Then, the pile of stones finally toppled over, and the wild Pokemon opened its mouth wide. A sudden screech from the dark type startled them all, amplified in the enclosed cavern. The gem eyed Pokemon quickly took advantage of their confusion. Jumping over to Hector, the Sableye slashed at his hands with its claws, forcing him to drop the glowing flashlight as it was knocked to the ground. Not wasting a moment, the Sableye picked the flashlight up, licking its mouth with a pointed tongue, before running away back into the inky darkness, jagged teeth pulled into a snickering grin.

"Hector!" Aleigha exclaimed. The ranger was hunched over, nursing his cut hands through quiet mumblings. "Argh! It tricked us! Come on!" Aleigha said, shaking Rosanna out of her daze and pointing at Alita. "What are you guys waiting for? We got to go get our flashlight back from that Sableye! We don't have time; if it runs out of power we won't find it and we'll be in darkness down here again!"

"Aleigha!" But Rosanna's shout fell on deaf ears, as Aleigha bolted off after the glow of the flashlight, nearly tipping over the rock piles. "Oh god," Rosanna muttered to herself, breathing heavily. What should they do? What should she do? Hector wouldn't want to leave Melody. They couldn't leave Hector alone, but Aleigha could get seriously hurt or worse if they didn't go after her. She doubted she'd be able to handle very much alone; she would have to take Alita with her, leaving Hector and Melody alone. But-

Aleigha dived at its body. The Pokemon fazed through her hands and, the Sableye, feeling threatened, turned around and shot a quick beam of pale pink energy from the gem on its chest. Aleigha dodged it and continued chasing after the Pokemon. The beam hit the upper walls, blasting a hole in the already weakened dirt and stone. The cavern wheezed as the rocks gave way and began to fall. Rosanna, on the spur of instinct, ran and pushed Alita out of the way, sending both of them tumbling into the darkness.

"Stay down," Rosanna said, remembering the earthquake drills she had to do over and over in elementary school, "and cover your head and neck." The rocks continued crashing down, and Rosanna's heart felt about ready to pop. Her legs went numb and her chest seized up. The dirt that kicked up stung her eyes, forcing them close. Rocks assaulted her back. They were going to get crushed. The rocks and waves of mud were going to come and bury them alive.

And then, nothing. A few pebbles bounced along the tips of her fingers that were clutched around her neck. A thick layer of dust settled on her, making her skin itch. It went quiet once more. Rosanna's eyes cautiously flicked open, darting around in the darkness that enveloped them.

"A-Alita?" Rosanna gasped. Her hands slapped around, searching for the small pinkette. Rosanna prayed that she hadn't gotten caught in the avalanche of earth that had poured down.

There was a series of coughs. "R-Rosie?" Alita hoarsely called out. A small shuffle and Rosanna's hand brushed against something warm. Skin. She crawled closer, barely able to make out her friend's frame.

"You okay? Thank god you didn't get buried," Rosanna wheezed, coughing fiercely into her hand.

"I-I can say th-the same." Alita was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. Rosanna could tell by the shivering of her arm that she was practically on the brink of a breakdown. "B-But, w-what about Hector and M-Melody?" The duo helped each other get up, leaning into the wall to help their jello legs function.

"Hector?" Rosanna shouted, guiding them over to what used to be the entrance to the large cavern. Where were they? The much narrow enclosure suggested an off shooting cave. She felt around until she came to a wall in the way. The dark shapes of rocks, mud, and dirt now blocked the opening to the cavern, with several stalactites stabbed into the ground. "Hector?" No answer.

"H-Hector?" Alita croaked in alarm. Silence.

"H-Hector this isn't funny. Answer back," Rosanna demanded feeling the blood drain from her. She pressed herself against the craggy rocks, straining to hear any sound, as her fears began to escalate.

"... Aleigha?" came a soft groan, as if waking from a daze. Rosanna let out a huge sigh of relief, thankful he didn't get impaled or crushed. He snapped back it seemed, saying, "No, Rosanna? Alita? A-Are you okay?"

Leaning on each other for support once more, they both nodded, although Rosanna doubted Hector could see. "I think we're fine. Just some more cuts and bruises," Rosanna replied through forced laughter, as her body quivered alongside Alita's. The adrenaline rush was over and now, Rosanna's body was a tired mess. "It's just really dark now that we are blocked off. I think we're in a cave or tunnel of some sort? It's too dark to tell."

Hector sighed, "That's good. M-Melody is okay. Is Aleigha with you?"

"No she ran off after the flashlight stealer," Rosanna answered, turning her head to look down the dark tunnel.

Hector paused, before saying, in a quiet tone, "Y-You have to go get her, before she hurts herself or gets lost. This is against code, but Aleigha's safety is at risk, and I'm unable to go after her myself. H-Here." Through a small hole he pushed through a small coil of rope, "I-It's an escape rope, I tied an end here so you guys will have an easier time c-coming back."

"Wouldn't it be better if we try to get you out first? These rocks," Rosanna tried to pull one out to no avail. A few rocks bounced down from the weakened wall, nearly crushing her hand. Moving the rocks wasn't an option.

"I don't have any o-other Pokemon with me and my stylist broke from the fall," Hector whispered bitterly. "At most, I'm dead weight. You'll j-just waste time digging me out."

"B-But we can't l-leave you here," Alita said. "W-What if s-something happens?"

"Go," Hector croaked, "I'll be fine. I can manage. I can start moving the stone. Try to find another way out. If somebody comes, I'll be able to stay and send them to you. Please, I don't want her to get trapped s-somewhere."

Rosanna brushed her hair back, "Fine. Let's go Alita. We'll come back with Aleigha and help find another way in."

So they left Hector, Rosanna nearly falling flat on her face after tripping on some of the rocks and upheaved ground. Alita helped keep her from stumbling. Very dimly up ahead could they see the glow of the flashlight's body, and hear the pounding of Aleigha's furious footsteps. But other then that, it was almost pitch black and when the footsteps faded, soundless. Following as quickly as they could, Rosanna was sure the entered an even narrower portion of the tunne, and tried to keep her hand to the wall for some kind of support. They had no idea what lay two inches in front of them. There could be giant gaping cliffs or holes to deeper areas of the fissure and they would never know. There could be monsters or creatures ready to pull them down and eat them. Oh god, why did Aleigha have to run off?

A muffled noise grabbed her attention. Rosanna had to suppress a scream when she stepped on something squishy, feeling fear prick her skin like pins and needles. Trying to maintain a calm disposition in case it happened to be a Pokemon she was trodding over, Rosanna carefully reached out for Alita and tugged blindly on whatever article of clothing crossed her fingers first. Alita stopped running beside her.

"I don't know what I just stepped on, but I'm hoping it's nothing," Rosanna swallowed. There was a sniffle, like something was about to cry.

There was a bright flash of white and a loud crack. It suddenly felt warmer, and Rosanna heard Alita whisper, "Pyrrah, I-I know this m-might tire you out, but c-can you try to u-use your stick to keep a-a flame?"

There was a small bark of compliance, before a small flame appeared before them. Alita's Braxien held up her stick, using it as a torch. It allowed for a small field of vision, nothing like the brightness of Hector's flashlight, but at least it was something. A small sparkle pierced the darkness, along with the faint glow of a flashlight.

Rosanna removed her foot from a little mauve colored body. Rosanna paled upon seeing the two rabbit like ears hanging in front of its plus shaped eyes. It sniffled, rubbing its eyes with its stubby arms, whispering to itself. Snuggled in a hole, it appeared to have been sleeping.

"Whis… Whismur mur mur mur," the Pokemon said, beginning to cry. Rossana realised in horror she just stepped on the Pokemon's head, a Whismur of all things, and if it began to cry, well the whole cave could be brought down. Flicking her gaze back up to the fading light of the Sabeleye and Hector's flashlight, Rosanna's hands shook. She needed to calm down the Whismur, but if she took too long, they would lose the only trace of Aleigha and the flashlight they had.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't cry," Rosanna tried, offering the Whismur a berry from her bag, "Here. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." The Pokemon only turned away from her, beginning to weep harder. "Alita? You got any ideas?" Rosanna desperately asked as the Whismur's sobbing began to grow in volume.

"U-Umm," the small girl knelt down. The Whismur scooted away at first, until Alita began to hum softly. The Whismur blinked at her curiously, quieting a bit. Alita, seeing that the Pokemon's attention was on her, quietly said, "H-Hi, h-how are you? I-I mean, I-I know you're n-not okay, but maybe we can h-help? P-Please don't cry." Rosanna silently thanked Alita for having such a naturally soft and soothing voice. The Whismur slowly returned back to its whisper like noises, even approaching willingly. It glanced back and forth between them. Alita offered the Pokemon a small smile, "T-There we go. R-Rosie didn't m-mean to step o-on you, w-we were chasing af-after our friend and a S-Sableye."

The Whismur's ears shot up at mention of the Sableye. The mauve furred Pokemon stamped the ground, upset.

"Whis! Whis murmurmurmurmur," the Whismur murmured quickly, before turning to them. "Mur. Whis mur whismur."

"W-What's wrong?" Alita asked. The Whismur, however, only pulled on their legs, muttering too quickly to be understood clearly.

"Alita, we're losing sight of them," Rosanna said, beginning to panic at the deep darkness ahead. "We're going to lose the Sableye. We don't have time."

The Pokemon's attention shot up to Rosanna at mention of the thief. Clutching her leg, the Whismur gestured over to its small hollow. Digging around in it, it held up a star shaped stone.

"Whismur! Whismur! Whis whis whis whis murmurmur," the whispering Pokemon urgently murmured, nearly on the brink of tears again. Pyrrha listened intently, eyes widening, before trying to get Alita's attention.

Stones? What was with rocks down here? It reminded Rosanna of the Sableye, who was stacking stones before making off with their flashlight. But what was so important about it? The Whismur got worked up when they mentioned the Dark type too. It was almost as if… Wait.

"Wait, did something get stolen from you too?" Rosanna slowly started, beginning to understand. The Whismur nodded, ears flopping up and down. "What happened?" The Normal type began to act out the events, with Pyrrha's help, and Rosanna tried her best to interpret, "So you had this special star thing you found?" A nod. "You kept it hidden in your hole, but went out to find something to eat, but when you came back, the star was taken by the Sableye?" A hesitant nod in reply, as if some of the details were wrong, but the general idea was correct.

"W-We'll h-help you g-get it b-back after we f-find our f-friend," Alita piped up.

Rosanna sighed, "Problem is, for as long as this took us, we lost our only hint. The light is gone."

"Whismur!" the Pokemon tugged them forward, pointing into the darkness. Pyrrha yipped in agreement, waving her torch in the same direction.

"I-I think the Whismur has an i-idea of w-where to find them," Alita replied, with Pyrrha's agreement.

Rosanna nodded. It was there only option at the moment. She hoped Hector was okay, and prayed that the whispering Pokemon actually knew where they were going.

So following after their new friend, and with Pyrrha lighting some part of the way, Rosanna noticed the change of scenery. The walls were of a solid gray stone, no more mud and dirt packed bricks. An underground lake had spread out from underneath them at some point, for Rosanna could smell the moisture and hear the pings of water droplets, sending her heart racing with fear.

It was near a sharp cut off before the water that they found Aleigha, panting and trying to catch her breath. At some point she must've lost a shoe, because her left foot only had a torn up sock covering it. Skid marks along her forearms from when she dived or probably fell. Her shorts were shredded and covered in dirt.

"Aleigha!" Rosanna cried, running over to her. Rosanna couldn't believe their luck. A large weight seem to be elevated from her lower stomach. She was alive and fine. The Whismur, suspicious, ducked between her legs.

"Sorry, I couldn't get it back. I almost fell over the ledge," Aleigha muttered. "It was faster than I expected."

"We're just glad you didn't fall in some hole or trench," Rosanna said. "How did you navigate in the dark?"

"I was close a couple times to nearly breaking my ankles. I lost my shoe in a hole I almost fell into, but I caught myself. Didn't matter anyways, I fell and rolled down here. Thanks to its glowing crystal eyes though, I was able to see somewhat. And this," she held up a clump of bright green moss, which illuminated a tiny circle around her. It was smooth like a ball, with small spore sprigs that stuck out near its sides.

"L-Luminous M-Moss," Alita whispered.

"So that's what it's called? It fell on my head during the rock fall. I was able to chase after the Sableye thanks to its glow. Or at least follow its movements and watch my feet. Anyways, that's how I kept myself from dying this whole time." Aleigha's head tilted a bit, realising something, "Where's Hector? Behind you guys?"

Rosanna sucked her lips into her mouth, "Uh he isn't with us. There was a rockslide that blocked off the cavern where he was. We got separated." Aleigha frowned, pulling at her hair. "D-Don't worry though, he isn't hurt or anything. At least, from what I could hear."

"You guys didn't try to dig him out?!"

"Well we were busy chasing after you," Rosanna answered, "to make sure you were okay."

"B-Besides, the rocks w-were really stuck i-in there," Alita added. Pyrrah padded up to them, with the Whismur waddling up to investigate Aleigha. The ginger didn't even notice it. "H-He said he c-could handle i-it."

"You guys didn't even use, I dunno, any Pokemon?" Aleigha snapped. "I'm sure one of you has at least one on you that could help get him out." Rosanna looked to Alita and facepalmed.

"W-We were in a r-rush," Alita admitted sheepishly, "w-we didn't ha-have a lot of time t-to think it through. H-Hector just told u-us to go find you b-before you got hurt."

Aleigha opened her mouth to argue, before sealing her lips. She sighed, "I guess I probably wouldn't have thought about it either if you guys left. I'm just ready to strangle that Sableye." She cracked her fingers.

"If it's about the flashlight, honestly it's not worth continuing after it at this point," Rosanna said.

Aleigha shook her head, "After I nearly fell into the hole and tumbled down here, I think I got ambushed. Another one swiped my Poke balls, Athena's and Spark's. Either that or I guess I could've lost it. But those Pokemon seem attracted to sparkly things, so I don't think so." Wiggling her toes, she muttered, "I doubt we can find them now."

The blonde pointed at their mauve colored friend, "Not true. This Whismur knows where they could be. Something got taken from it as well."

Aleigha jumped upon noticing the pair of floppy ears by her legs. The Whismur backed up, almost stumbling over its stubby legs. The whispering Pokemon hid behind Pyrrah, blinking. "Can it even see?" Aleigha asked dryly.

"I don't know, but it knows how to navigate down here. I think it listens."

"W-What about H-Hector? I-I think h-he would want u-us to come b-back with A-Aleigha," Alita reminded, looking to Rosanna. The Whismur sniffed.

"Maybe we can find another way to him," Rosanna said. "It's not like he's going anywhere; those rocks are pretty solid. He said to find one if we could, otherwise we can go back. Plus, we got to get back our stuff." The Whismur nodded, murmuring in agreement. Aleigha frowned again and Rosanna pulled on the rope tied around her, "He'll be okay. Besides we also kind of promised we'd get back this Whismur's star thing."

"Great to know our priorities are in check," Aleigha replied dryly, "but I guess. I need my Pokemon and Hector's flashlight back." The Whismur bounced up and down, excited and happy. The wild Pokemon quickly began to pull them along, before they could change their minds.

Moisture and the dank air became stronger. The Whismur, showing them a narrow rock bridge to cross, bounded confidently across. Careful not to slip on the molding rocks, lest she slip into the shadowy lake below and her death, Rosanna focused on hearing the echoes that erupted from all corners of the cave. Screeches and flaps of mysterious creatures above them never to be seen. A few must've knocked some of the sharp stalactites from above down, for Alita almost fainted when one crashed into the ground feet away from her. The musty air bothered her nostrils, and never before had Rosanna felt like an alien in a foreign land.

Once or twice at a time, flying lint balls, or as others knew them as such as Woobat, would dive at their heads for laughs. Even as far from home as Rosanna was she couldn't escape the annoyance of the furry bats that plagued the night. Rosanna would swat at them until they left, chittering with laughter, before they would dive again. They laughed even harder when she began to lose her balance, forcing her to bring her whole body down to steady herself. It didn't take long before Pyrrha quickly put an end to that with a few embers of her own, to ensure they understood that enough was enough. They fluttered off crying and it became quiet.

"Don't look down," Rosanna murmured to herself getting back up. Easier said than done. Rosanna could practically feel her legs beginning to lock up at the thought of the long drop into the murky waters below. "Don't look down. Don't look down."

"A-Afraid of heights?" Alita asked in sympathy.

Rosanna remained silent, focusing elsewhere. She wasn't technically wrong, but it was what lay directly below them that really pulled at Rosanna's fears. Murky cave lakes that once fallen into could spell doom. She was grateful when they finally reached solid ground again. She made it. Leaning against a nearby boulder, she felt the cold press through the back of her clothes. The pops of droplets hitting the water below echoed.

The soft thumps of footsteps alerted Rosanna. Glancing down, a pair of mauve ears rested below her. The Whismur paused cautiously by her legs, reeling a bit on its toes, as if hoping Rosanna would give out more food. It was obvious it wanted some, but it didn't seem confident enough to ask. Rosanna, finding the bashful nature of the Pokemon too adorable to resist, rummaged through her bag. The wild Pokemon whispered excitedly, but right before Rosanna could hand it another berry, it turned a hard gaze towards the spiked ceiling. Noticing the sudden alertness of the wild Normal type, Rosanna stared up towards where their guide was focusing.

Mauve ears pointed straight up, and their small friend jerked around. Rosanna was about to ask what was wrong, when a horrible screeching noise from above assaulted her ears.

"Swoooo!" came a high pitch shriek. A big, blue furred bat swooped down, an angry expression on its wide eyes. It didn't even waste a moment before charging past Rosanna. Pyrrah turned around, before receiving a full on headbutt from the Swoobat. The power of the Assurance attack sent the Braixen skidding on her heels. The Whismur practically ran behind Rosanna's legs, shaking like a leaf.

"P-Pyrrah!" Alita gasped, running beside her Pokemon. The flame at the end of her stick flickered, but Pyrrah, baring her small fangs, shakily got up. The Swoobat circled back and dived after Alita and Pyrrah once more. "W-Why is i-it a-attacking us?" Alita cried.

"Those Woobat earlier must've tattled on us," Aleigha said, chucking a rock at the Pokemon. "Hey! Over here bat brain!" It clocked the overgrown bat straight on the head, making it swerve out of the way. Fluttering up to recover its balance, it glared straight at Aleigha. "Now Alita!"

"E-Ember!"

"Bra!" the fox Pokemon twirled her stick, shooting a small wave of fiery sparks. The Swoobat tried to flap out of the way, but ended up getting smacked in the stomach. It stumbled in the air, screeching, before falling back.

Out of nowhere, another Swoobat, a bit larger bodied with longer fangs, swooped down. Eyeing its burned partner, it let out a cry, before shooting a heart shaped mark at Pyrrah, stamping the Braixen square in the face. The torch went out with a flicker, as the fox Pokemon fell forward.

"P-Pyrrah!" Alita's voice called out. There was a small hiss as the flames sparked back weakly, as Pyrrah struggled to get up from her knees. The smaller female Swoobat flapped up next to its mate and both drew closer. At this rate, Pyrrah was going to faint.

Rosanna threw a her Dusk Ball out as it cracked open, seeping a shadowy mist, "Spirit, Flame Burst! Quickly, help Pyrrah!"

A small white candle landed on the ground, purple flame eerie illuminating the air around it. Looking up timidly to Rosanna, the little Pokemon pointed to itself as if sure she wanted his help. Turning straight into the furious glare of the enemy Swoobat, it let out a soft cry before covering its bright yellow eyes and shooting a small ball of blue fire. Streaking up to the Swoobat, a soft popping sound was heard as the flames split apart into multiple.

It struck the face of the large Swoobat, knocking it down as the little bolts slapped the other one. The remaining rained down, nearly hitting Aleigha.

"Hey!" Aleigha shouted, jumping out as one hit the ground next to her, "Watch it!"

"Sorry," Rosanna replied, before turning her attention back to see the larger male Swoobat smack Spirit back with an Assurance attack. The Whismur peered from behind her legs, watching as Spirit rolled.

"Litwick," the candle Pokemon softly cried. A heart shaped marking flew at him, stamping him down the back. Spirit then proceeded to hide behind Rosanna's legs, nearly pushing over the Whismur. The two trembled next to each other, terrified.

"Oh god what now. They're really angry now," Aleigha said, dodging as a Heart Stamp flew in her direction. Rosanna backed to the wall next to Aleigha and where Alita was helping Pyrrah stand. "Do you guys have any other Pokemon on you?"

"Please Spirit," Rosanna cried, "be brave! Flame Burst!" The Litwick held fast to her right leg, paralyzed and cringing. The Swoobat drew even closer to the three trainers, baring their fangs.

"Whismur." Rosanna turned her gaze downwards, watching as the frightened Whismur stood in front of them. Although, trembling, the Whismur tried to stand tall and brave. "W-Whismur. W-Whis whis… mur whismur! M-Murmurmurmur W-Whis," it whispered.

The Swoobat hissed and charged. Rosanna heard a suction noise, as if something just took a deep breath. The next second, an earsplitting scream forced her to slap her hands against her ears. Aleigha and Alita acted similarly, even falling to their knees.

"Whismurmurmurmurmurmurmurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" the Normal type screamed, voice amplified like that of a plane's engine. Through squinted eyes, Rosanna swore she could see the sound waves pulsing out from the Whismur's wide mouth. The two small black holes on the sides of its head were revealed, as its ears perked up.

The Swoobat were shoved back, circling in the air helplessly and confused. The Whismur continued shrieking, and the entire room began to shudder. Small rocks began to rain from the ceiling, and Rosanna saw Aleigha mouth something as her eyes grew wide. Glancing up, Rosanna saw the sharp and pointed stalactites above dangling, rocking back and forth. Whismur seemed completely unaware and oblivious to everything around them, still crying loudly.

"Whismur!" Rosanna tried to shout over the screaming, "You're going to bring down the whole cave!" The Whismur didn't listen, much too absorbed in its uproar of noise and fear.

It wasn't until Rosanna wrapped her hands around the Pokemon's ears, covering the holes somewhat, did the wild Whismur's crying begin to slow down. Rosanna could feel something sucking her skin, and remembered that the small black cavities were actually extra air holes. Thank god for biology. Once her hands covered them, the Whismur quieted back down to a whisper, taking in small breaths from its mouth.

Rosanna's ears still rang and echoed. All she could hear was a high pitched buzz, and the nearly silent voices of her friends. She removed her hands as Whismur's ears clamped back down over its air ducts.

"Rose! Rose!" called a fuzzy voice. Rosanna's head swam as her ears tried to filter out the ringing. "Watch out! They're falling!" Someone helped her up and pulled her. Rosanna hastily picked up Spirit, the Whismur at her feet as she ran. A stone spike shattered in front of her, making her recoil and back up a step. Aleigha jerked to the side, and sprinted towards a small indent on the wall with an overhang, where Alita already resided. Rosanna heart pumped as her body pushed her forward, trying to avoid the incoming spears of stone.

The Swoobat, shaking off the attack, flapped in place. However, right before they could start after them once more, a small rock bounced off their heads. Puzzled, the Swoobat looked up, before their eyes grew wide. Rather large stalactites from the top of the cave raced downwards, and pelted the Swoobat directly on the head and stomach before they could escape. Rosanna watched, frozen, as the Pokemon plummeted down, screaming. A large splash echoed, as several smaller stalactites rained down, crashing and smashing into the stone ground and water.

Clunk! Clunk! The sound of rocks pelting the small overhang made Rosanna flinch every time. After a what felt like forever, the stalactites stopped falling, plunging the cave into deep silence once more. Her ears still abuzz, Rosanna slid to the ground. That was close. They could have gotten skewered. Or the overhang could have broken and knocked them out.

"That was way too close for comfort," Aleigha said in between shaking breaths, as if reading her mind. She wiped the back of her hand against her forehead, squatting with her back against the wall. "Luckily we got here in time."

"T-Those S-Swoobat weren't a-as lucky though," Alita murmured softly, rocking back and forth on her knees. "I-I hope t-they're okay." She fumbled with a Poke ball, returning in a beam of red light Pyrrha for rest. Once her stick disappeared, the surrounding air darkened again, only illuminated by the soft green radiance of Aleigha's moss and the eerie purple of Spirit's flame.

"I'm sure they're okay," Rosanna said uneasily. Glancing down at the mauve Pokemon in her lap, she petted it as Whismur yawned, "You sure have a powerful voice." Spirit poked the Whismur ears.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving us, but maybe not so loud," Aleigha chuckled tiredly. The Whismur blinked, before hopping off Rosanna to investigate Spirit. Rosanna watched the duo take turns attempting to make contact with each other, only for Spirit to get nervous and rush behind Rosanna and Alita with a flickering flame. Whismur walked over to the candle Pokemon, giggling.

Spirit shifted his position to behind Alita, using her backpack to hide himself. Something white flickered from inside Alita's bag, taking Spirit by surprise, and Rosanna's attention shifted to watching the pinkette excitedly shuffle through her bag.

"What was that?" Aleigha asked, startled.

Alita pulled out the yellow and black patterned egg. The cracks along its surface had grown. "I-I don't b-believe it," Alita whispered. "I-I t-think it is h-hatching!" Spirit, curious, drew closer, his purple flame illuminating the egg's surface. Another bright flash along with the sound of cracking, and Rosanna watched the spidery pattern of lines knit over the shell. The egg even began to wiggle in Alita's hands, flashing on and off.

Crack! Spirit stepped away, scared and Whismur peered over from a good distance. The egg paused, as if awaiting the Litwick's presence once more. "Spirit, it's okay. The egg is only hatching, and I think your flame is actually helping," Rosanna encouraged. The Litwick inched closer, staring down the hatching Pokemon, flame dancing above his head. Once more, the egg returned to cracking with much more gusto, Spirit's fire encouraging it.

Another bright flash of white light blinded them all. When it faded, Rosanna stared down to see a pair of cerulean blue eyes open on a scaly yellow body. Two long black diamond shaped frills hung off an oval head, patterns matching the egg's. The creature's long body and tail were curled around itself. It yawned, granting a view to its wide mouth and small teeth.

"Helio?" the baby Pokemon asked. Its large head swiveled around, getting a better look of everything around itself, before focusing on Alita, who was about to shed tears.

"Oh a H-Helioptile! W-What a relief. I-I am so g-glad you h-hatched," Alita said hugging the Pokemon. "I-I th-thought of all s-sorts of h-horrible th-things w-were going to ha-happen, e-especially after the f-f-fall." Her grip on the Pokemon tightened.

"Congratulations Alita! Are you going to name it?" Aleigha asked.

"U-Uh, I'm n-not sure," Alita said. "I'll n-need s-some more t-time. I-I just got h-him or h-her." Alita, cautiously extending out her hand, let the newborn sniff it, before petting it on the head.

"Helioptile!" the Pokemon cheerfully responded. The frills hanging from the sides of its head flared out, before the Pokemon glew brilliantly. Rosanna shielded her eyes as the Pokemon let out a brief flash of light. Spirit let out a surprised cry before rushing back behind Rosanna. Whismur let out a distressed wail, but Rosanna patted it before it could cry. The sun lizard's frills folded back up as the light slowly died again, as it excitably glanced about.

"What was that?" Aleigha asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It knows Flash!" Rosanna gasped.

"Really?" Aleigha exclaimed, "That's great! We'll finally be able to see clearly! See if you can get it to use it again Alita."

"U-Umm…" Alita hesitated, "Helioptile, c-can you use F-Flash?" The Pokemon simply looked to her, smiling and blinking its large eyes.

"Flash," Alita tried again. The Helioptile nudged her playfully, before noticing Spirit. Springing out of her grasp, the newborn Pokemon nuzzled next to him, making the Litwick extremely uncomfortable. Trying to play, Helioptile pounced on Spirit, making him scuttle away in fear. This didn't deter the yellow Pokemon, who saw Spirit's actions as a kind of guidance, and copied them.

"I don't think it really knows how to use moves yet," Rosanna said, watching the yellow lizard hide behind a rock with Spirit. The Litwick shuffled away, trying to avoid the Heliophile, but found himself cornered by the Whismur, who pushed him back with the playful Heliophile.

"Yeah, it just hatched after all. I guess I was just excited to finally see something five feet in front of me," Aleigha sheepishly replied. "Even if it was for two seconds."

"Are we getting any closer Whismur?" Rosanna asked, hoping that the Pokemon wouldn't say no. The Normal type waddled back over to her, nodding. Rosanna mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys ready to go?" Aleigha pulled out her luminous moss as Alita picked up her Helioptile, nodding. "Lead the way," Rosanna gestured to Whismur.

Their trip was a lot less chaotic after that. Whismur merrily guided them, careful to dodge the holes and large boulders that dotted their path. The tunnels seem to lighten up a bit, or maybe Rosanna's eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness. The rest of journey didn't take as long as Rosanna thought, for soon the wild Whismur paused in its steps.

"Whismur," the Normal type pointed to a large rock wall. It had the appearance of a beehive, with many large burrows dug into the surface. There Rosanna watched as several pairs of luminous gems crawled in and out of the different tunnels. They went in with sparkling treasures, and left empty handed, like a trail of ants.

"The eyes! They glow in the dark!" Rosanna whispered as they ducked behind a rock, "This must be where they're hoarding everything."

"Yeah, so how are we supposed to get in?" Aleigha asked.

"M-Maybe fr-from up there?" Alita said, pointing to a seemingly unused tunnel. Rosanna recalled Spirit, not wanting the timid Pokemon to freeze up and be left behind when they crossed.

Once a gap in the Sableye lines appeared, they made a run for it. Nearly slipping on the worn stone, Rosanna made in it in time for the next round of glowing eyes to scurry past.

"Be careful," Aleigha warned, "this way is sloped." Rosanna nearly fell backwards, and had to press her body's weight into her legs so she could maintain a stable balance walking up. It was also a bit cramped, the ceiling forcing her to crouch awkwardly on her legs. Up ahead, Rosanna could the opening up ahead, strangely enough, light poured through.

Rosanna could not believe her eyes as she entered. An enormous den stretched out before them, illuminated by the glow of many large pink, blue, and purple crystals jutting out of the walls and ceiling like decorative mosaics. Tall enough to be considered the inside of a cathedral, Rosanna walked around the ridge that encircled the the lower middle of the den, looking up and down until a shimmer caught her eye. Below her, a vast pile of radiant treasures and sparkling jewels, caught in a spotlight caused by the natural glow of the crystals. Multitudes of various sized gold nuggets, polished stones, unearthed crystals, and minerals all twinkled from their trapped position. A large navy blue blue mass wrapped up around the top, unmoving and head gazing at the sparkling minerals. Above her, scores of glowing gem eyes clawed and crawled all down the darkened parts of the den's walls and ceilings, staring directly below at the amassed treasure. The trainers seemed to go unnoticed.

"Wow, look at all this treasure they have!" Aleigha whispered in awe. Amazed by the beauty, Alita only nodded dumbstruck, as they approached the lip of the ridge. Rosanna, observing one of the crystals, was suddenly pulled over by the ginger, "Guys, check this out. Something is going on down there."

Squinting to view below them, Rosanna made out three dark imp-like shapes scurrying forward, each holding some kind of item. Approaching the giant treasure stash, they seemed apprehensive, almost nervous or scared. Suddenly, a low rumble was heard as treasures from the top of the pile clanked and skidded down to the bottom. Blue fins flared out, and the once motionless blue lump on the pile began to stir. Powerful legs and claws gripped the sides of the precious treasure pile as a navy blue spined tail swung around. A red abdomen flashed before the Sableye, the creature bearing its pointed face before the quivering Pokemon. Large but strange rounded appendages decorated the top of its head, it glared.

"Gaaaaaaaaaa!" the Pokemon hissed.

"S-Sableye," the three shakily replied. They revealed their items to the treasure keeper: two sparkling Poke balls, a dim flashlight, and finally, a strange gray rock covered in blue minerals with a white collar. Unlike the other two, the third Sableye did not seem to keen on giving up its share though, gnawing at the top and turning away from the others.

"Gab! Gabite?!" the navy Pokemon growled, taking a step forward. The other two Sableye turned around in a frenzy, slapping their friend and pushing the gray rock away from it. Rosanna was sure if their bodies were able to, those Sableye would have been as white as snow and sweating enough to make a pool from fear. They desperately crouched down in a pleading gesture, speaking so quickly that Rosanna could only think of it as an act of groveling.

Gold eyes regarded their dark trembling figures, before the Gabite swiped up the items, admiring the little sparkles that glinted off the surfaces, and throwing them to the top of the pile one by one. It paused briefly upon seeing the crystal rock. Fangs spread wide open like a grin as its claws clamped around the surface of the crystal rock's glimmering body. Stomping back to its pile, the land shark Pokemon kept its gaze transfixed upon the jewel, caught by its mesmerizing twinkling. The rock, Rosanna thought, began to shiver a bit as the Gabite stared it down, but she dismissed it as her imagination. Afterall, crystals weren't living creatures.

The trio of Sableye took this opportunity to hastily scurry away, climbing up the walls and out of the navy Pokemon's presence, with only the third sparing a longing glance back to the rock, licking its teeth. Rosanna and the others quickly ducked behind a crystal as the Pokemon scrambled up the walls beside them, hoping they wouldn't be caught.

"That's definitely our stuff down there," Aleigha said when it was clear, "but how are we supposed to get down there? Especially with that Gabite in the way?"

"It's either distracted or asleep, we might have to go now." Looking around, Rosanna tugged on Aleigha's shoulder, "I think I see a way down." A narrow path sloped down to the bottom from the right, craggy and weak in appearance. It was anything but secure looking. Rosanna could already envision them falling to their deaths as the path crumbled away.

Aleigha tested it out first, creeping over and testing her foot on the surface with light pats. Rosanna held her breath, expecting the stone to break away. When it hadn't, Aleigha, swallowing and muttering a prayer, scooted out a bit further and sidled along the wall. Whismur followed suit, taking cautious, but excited steps behind the ginger. Not wanting to upset the weak stone path, she waited til Aleigha was a good distance down. Once her redheaded friend made it halfway, Rosanna began her own sluggish descent, clinging to the walls like a spider.

Rosanna didn't open her eyes until she heard Aleigha whisper something and tap her on the shoulder. They stood feet before the grand treasure pit, hidden by two stone pillars. Rosanna peered over the edge of hers, allowing a full view of the giant navy beast. Scales the size of her hands covered its curled up body, its body the size of a full grown human, maybe even bigger. Eyes closed, it appeared to be asleep, despite the feelings Rosanna had that it was still watching.

Alita joined them, holding her Helioptile in her arms. Aleigha, holding a finger up to her lips, tip toed out. She slunk around the beast, freezing when she heard a low hiss. The Pokemon only shifted its position on the pile, tail curling around the gray rock. Rosanna breathed a sigh of relief for her, as Aleigha snuck back over to them, hand clutching her heart.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie that scared me," she whispered. "But I think we'll be able to get our stuff and go without being noticed."

"As long as we're careful," Rosanna muttered.

Aleigha rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, instead choosing to quietly step back out to the pile. She walked around the mound before disappearing behind a glow of gold. Alita stayed behind the rock, eyes locked on the dragon's face, holding her Helioptile closely.

Rosanna slipped out from behind their rock cover, carefully making her way to the glittering pile of treasures. It was unreal the amount of valuables stored in one small area, Rosanna couldn't believe it. This entire underground must've been rich with minerals, Rosanna thought, as she held up the bubbly blue of a water stone. Quietly sifting through the collection, the Whismur at her heels, Rosanna was tempted to take some for herself. It's not like it would miss a few stones right? Or a gold nugget? She could use the cash for tuition.

Rosanna's hands clenched as they reached out to grab a glittering stone. It was wrong. They weren't hers. Besides, this didn't seem like the kind of Pokemon to mess around with, what if taking a piece of treasure set it off? Then again they weren't its belongings likely either, judging by how it intimidated those Sableye workers. She really only wanted one, only one. It had plenty. It could get another well enough. Rosanna bit down on her tongue. They were here only to retrieve what had been taken from them, that was all. It just so happened a huge pile of treasure with a dragon shark sleeping on top of it was where they were led to.

Two scarlet glints thankfully drew her attention away. She spied a pointy red object, which unfortunately meant that it wasn't one of Aleigha's Poke balls, and a more rounded shape near the top of the pile. However, Whismur excitedly bounced up and down upon seeing the point, making Rosanna try to shush its loud murmurings. Hoping that one of them was Aleigha's Poke balls, since it was obvious that the first was the Whismur's missing item, Rosanna licked her lips. How was she suppose to get them down from up there?

Holding her breath as though it would make her magically silent, Rosanna pressed her foot into the multitudes of riches. Every tinkle of treasure shifting echoed like a gunshot, the slightest movement sounding amplified by loud speaker, and Rosanna found herself looking over her shoulder in fear that she would find a pair of golden eyes and sharp fangs looming down over her.

Her hand grazed the tip of the red point, when a sudden shift caused all the treasure to suddenly flow down. Stumbling, Rosanna nearly plunged face first into the golden mound, her right arm catching her. Stuck in a weird bent down position with her feet digging into the pile, Rosanna's heart leapt to her throat and her eyes widen. The dark blue body next to her shifted, rolling over, and puffing up. Rosanna almost fainted from relief when all the Pokemon did was let out a deep breath, still asleep.

Aleigha, poked around the side of the treasure, face ashen as she stared at the blonde with her hands tightly wound around a small flashlight. Her eyes darted back and forth, and Rosanna saw her mouth something along the lines of, "What the heck are you doing?"

Rosanna held up the red star, pointing to the Whismur, who was trying to scramble up the pile. Dipping her arm back and forth in a throwing motion, Rosanna tossed the star. Aleigha caught it, other hand clamping around the red star so that it didn't bounce out of her grasp. Aleigha held it up triumphantly, and the Whismur waddled over to her to retrieve the star.

"What about that one?" Aleigha mouthed to her. Rosanna shook her head, holding up a rounded ruby the size of her fist, the top portion easy to mistake for a Poke ball. Aleigha rubbed the side of her cheek, dragging her hand down her face. Alita peeked out from behind the hiding place, pointing near the dragon's tail. Two more scarlet glints waved from where they sat near the outside of the coiled navy tail.

Alright, all she needed to do as crawl up there again, right by the sleeping Pokemon's tail. She wiped her sweating and clammy palms on her legs, and making a cross motion over her heart, stepped higher up. Closer and closer, she approached the Pokemon's tail, noting the razor sharp claws that twitched by its side. Those scarlet gleams came closer.

She stumbled again, her nerves getting the best of her, from a sudden shift of the mound as she was forced down again. She slid down the pile, hearing the sharp clinks of more treasure bouncing effortlessly along down to the bottom. Oh god, she was going to wake it up! The navy tail shifted, constricting tighter. Rosanna's head twisted around in time to see a pair of glowing eyes stare her back. All blood in her body plummeted straight to her feet as the eyes locked straight on her.

0

 **What has Rosanna come across? Has the Pokémon woken up? Will this be as easy as they thought it would, or will they be lunch for an angry dragon or new prizes for its hoard? The trio just cannot seem to catch a break can they? Till next time.**

 **And that's where we leave off. Sorry no new OCs this chapter! Many thanks to SomeoftheFame for beta reading and for all of you being so patient with me! Please read and review, I don't care if you say I should burn in hell, but I really want to know what you guys think.**


	9. Silver Fangs

A pair of eyes. A pair of gleaming eyes. Two bright blue orbs stared at her from behind the cover of a bulky navy tail. Every part of Rosanna stiffened. It was that foolish feeling that maybe if she didn't move, maybe they wouldn't know she was there. Kind of like that urban myth that animals wouldn't attack if you stood still. But if it was a Sableye sentry, she doubted it would be fooled by such a trick.

Then they vanished.

Aleigha, poked around the side of the treasure, face ashen as she stared at the blonde with her hands gripped around a small flashlight. Her eyes darted back and forth, and Rosanna saw her mouth something along the lines of, "What the heck are you doing?"

Rosanna held up the red star, pointing to the Whismur, who was trying to scramble up the pile. Dipping her arm back and forth in a throwing motion, Rosanna tossed the star. Aleigha caught it, clamping around the red star in her other hand so that it didn't bounce out of her grasp. Aleigha held it up triumphantly, and the Whismur waddled over to her to retrieve the star.

"What about that one?" Aleigha mouthed to her. Rosanna shook her head and displayed a rounded ruby the size of her fist, the top portion easy to mistake for a Poke ball. Aleigha rubbed the side of her cheek, dragging her hand down her face. Alita peeked out from behind the hiding place, pointing near the dragon's tail. An additional two scarlet glints waved from where they sat near the outside of the coiled navy tail.

Alright, all she needed to do as crawl up to the peak again, right by the sleeping Pokemon's tail. She wiped her sweating and clammy palm on her legs, and making a cross motion over her heart, stepped and climbed higher up. Closer and closer, she approached the Pokemon's tail, noting the razor sharp claws that twitched by its side that could rip her open effortlessly. Those scarlet gleams drew closer.

"Carrr…" came a weak, soft cry as she bent down to grab the Poke balls. Rosanna wavered on her feet, startled, and nearly fell over. That gray rock had eyes! Two bright blue eyes regarded Rosanna wearily, like a helpless ragdoll, from underneath the massive muscular tail that coiled around it. "Carbink," it pleaded over and over.

Rosanna put a finger to her lips to hush the Pokemon's pleas, gesturing fearfully to the navy mass. The crystal Pokemon fell silent, watching with a worried stare as Rosanna snuck closer to the Gabite's tail. The silver and scarlet balls lay twinkling against a navy hide, making them easy to distinguish from the rest of the treasure, and Rosanna was practically crawling like an inching Weedle towards them. The entire process felt like it would go on for an eternity, Rosanna feeling the tightness in her gut and sweat against her neck. Once they were within her reach, Rosanna didn't hesitate. Scooping up the Poke balls as quickly as possible, Rosanna's fingers slipped in their own sweat and the two scarlet and silver balls flew. Rosanna watched in slow motion as they fell, nearing the ground. She instinctively closed her eyes, bracing for the inevitable loud crash that was to follow.

Nothing. She wasn't dead, nor had the dozing dragon crushed her ribs with its fangs. Peeking through half open lids, Rosanna saw the Poke balls floating in mid air, surrounded in a light blue aura. Rosanna's head whirled over to the trapped Pokemon, whose eyes pulsated with a similar aura, as it quietly whispered, "Car… bink." It closed its eyes again, almost as if it fell asleep.

The shaking Poke balls brushing against her face snapped Rosanna out of her daze, noticing how they were losing their glow. Holding out her hands, Rosanna watched them drop into her palms as the light gave out. The Rock type, or at least she assumed it was, let out a weak sigh. Its body twinkled and glimmered as the sleeping dragon once more turned in its slumber, completely unaware.

Rosanna was about ready to count her lucky stars, but a scuttling sound put a damper on that plan. Slowly, she swallowed to wet her dry throat and turned her head. The pair of eyes stared back again, barely feet away from where she was kneeling on the treasure. Rosanna's heart pounded as she retracted her hand, hoping that maybe they wouldn't do anything if there wasn't any sudden movements. The eyes twitched to the side, before multiple materialized from the surrounding darkness behind it. Rosanna watched with widening eyes as the sentries opened their mouths in unison.

"SAAAAAAA!" the many Sableye all screeched at once like a siren. The noise bounced all around the open space, amplified by the enclosed walls.

A navy scaled eye flicked open, revealing piercing gold irises. The treasure pile shuddered as white talons gripped the sides, with powerful legs pushing up. The dragon's neck swung around, trying to see what was amiss or why it was being disturbed from its slumber. Rosanna's teeth began chattering as a fierce gaze was fixed on her, the beast's eyes narrowing when it saw the sparkling Poke balls in her hands.

"Gaaaaa BITE!" the Gabite roared, snapping its jaws. Rosanna wished she could run, really she wanted to, but her legs remained planted, cowering in their own right. The Sableye scattered, giving the hoarder space as they stared from the outskirts of the round cave. The crystal rock was dropped as the Gabite's tail arched back. The rock Pokemon rolled down the pile with closed eyes and into a dip, glowing weakly.

That's all Rosanna had time to notice. The Gabite seemed to appraise her worth, before its tail swung around. Rosanna took a deep breath of shallow air as the navy tail crashed into her chest, knocking her off the pile and through the air.

"Rose!" Aleigha cried, watching in horror.

Rosanna hit the stone ground on her stomach and then the front of her forehead in a faceplant, her limbs sprawled out as her breath was stolen from her lungs. She groaned, feeling like her organs had all shuffled themselves in a random order. Her breathes were shallow and weak, as she forced her body to respond, feeling that seeping fear of being breathless. She gasped several times, her lungs panicking that they wouldn't have enough breath to function.

Stomps, strong and forceful, as if the Gabite was making an effort to sound louder. The ground shuddered, and Rosanna's small breaths turned even shorter as the footsteps drew closer. Her arms wobbling as she tried to lift herself back up, Rosanna felt something trickling down the left side of her forehead. From the corner of her eye, it looked like some kind thick red liquid that was traveling down, leaking at a steady pace. With it came a rusty odor.

"Ga ga bite bite!" the dragon taunted her, or that's what it sounded like. The sand dragon raised its head high, and all the Sableye began to snicker in unison like a practiced act. The sound was like the drone of insects, bouncing all over the cave. The Gabite jerked its head back to them, and the Sableye fell silent. Rosanna turned her head around in time to see gold eyes staring back. Then, it thrusted one of its claws down, now a light glowing blue, upon Rosanna's back.

Rosanna nearly moved to late and barely had enough time to roll to her side. The streaking blue of the claws grazing her stomach and her shirt was sliced through. The dragon's claws stabbed through the solid stone of the ground. Growling, the Gabite wretched its claws out, before lunging with its other arm.

Feeling that adrenaline rush flow to her muscles, Rosanna scrambled out of the way to dodge another strike. The wild dragon, nettled by so many misses, started slashing with both claws at once. Rosanna ducked, feeling the air above her head cleaved straight through by raking talons.

The Gabite growled in frustration, this time launching forward with snapping jaws. She froze up again. Fangs drew closer and Rosanna pictured the Gabite's fangs piercing her flesh and ripping her throat out. She heard a small cry and at the last second, there was a mauve colored blur that smacked straight into the side of the Gabite's jaw. The Dragon type's head dove off to the side, getting a mouthful of stone.

The Whismur bounced to the floor on its tush, getting up to its feet dazed. Teetering back and forth, and rubbing the top of its head with stubby arms, the Whismur murmured, "Whis… Whis murmur."

"Rose, now's your chance to get away!" Aleigha shouted, hastily throwing up one of her retrieved Poke balls. Rosanna struggled to register what she said, teetering on her legs. The entire world was in a slight spin, not quite straight. Everything was off centered. Her head throbbed, making her feel a bit tired at the moment. Whismur pushed on her legs, trying to keep her from falling over and as an encouragement to move.

"Gabite!" roared the dragon, shaking its head. Whismur let out a terrified squeal, pressing even harder into her legs. The Gabite roared again, this time its mouth agape, filled to the brim with blue energy. Rosanna snapped back to her senses and ran to the side. The Gabite's aim followed her, charging the energy until it leaked from its mouth. However, prior to firing, something swept past and slammed straight into the dragon's chest. The force sent the sand shark skidding on its back legs, its claws dug into the stone to balance itself as it swallowed its own attack. Rosanna recognized the hovering figure as Aleigha's Noctowl. Until the Noctowl attacked, Rosanna hadn't noticed it was there, it's flight completely silent.

"Great save Athena!" The Gabite glared at Athena like the bird was an unwelcome third party and made a strange warble in its throat. Three Sableye quickly pounced from the circle, clinging on Athena like ticks. They began biting viciously with their jagged teeth, and Athena went into a frenzy trying to shake them off. The owl Pokemon fell to the ground, writhing and rolling to get the shadow imps off. Several more joined in, and Aleigha was forced to place her attention on getting rid of the pests. "Get off of her!"

Rosanna felt the dragon's penetrating gaze lock on her back once more. That spell of tiredness that held her was numbed and she sprinted when she heard heavy thumps making its way to her. Whismur sped right alongside her, arms flailing and much too frightened to do anything else. Rosanna couldn't argue, as she almost did the first thing she thought of, which of course was to brilliantly hide behind a rock and hope. But when there's an extremely ticked off dragon bent set on chasing you down, Rosanna figured that would be suicide. Not like it mattered anyways, Rosanna nearly tripped over her own feet when she saw Alita still hiding behind it. How could she forget? Okay, maybe the Gabite wouldn't notice her. It was after her after all, because it saw her directly stealing from the treasure pile. Maybe it would just figure Alita is just a bystander and wouldn't bother? Alita's face went ghostly upon seeing Rosanna flit around the large rock. Hopefully, it would buy her some time to get away with it trying to go around the rock and avoid Alita.

But of course, she could not have been more wrong and the Gabite wasn't easily fooled. It barreled straight through the stone, only a few feet from where Alita was hiding. The white of the pinkette's eyes were all that Rosanna could see before she heard her shriek. Alita cowered, clutching her Helioptile like a small child would a teddy bear. The Gabite's eyes fixated on her, becoming aware that another insect was in its domain. Snarling, Rosanna saw it thrust its talons down.

"Alita!" Rosanna screamed, reaching out as if she could magically pull her out of the way. Whismur whined, its shuddering stub arms and ears covering its eyes like it couldn't bear to watch.

All of a sudden, Alita's Helioptile let out a wail. Its frills unfurled, blasting a blinding light. The sand dragon's pupils dilated painfully, screeching as its claws missed Alita's neck and heart and instead grazed her upper hip and the space to the left of her head. The Gabite stumbled backwards, tripping and slashing at the air as it tried to blink and regain sight, crashing into the walls. Whismur cheered, bouncing up and down in relief.

Without Rosanna needing to utter a warning, Alita, clambering to her feet, bolted behind Rosanna, her eyes wide and empty, like sheets of glass. The girl kept whispering something to herself, wincing as she ran. When she got a good distance away from the ruined rock, Rosanna saw she stood awkwardly on her left leg. Her white skirt and gray leggings were split straight across her lower hip, a long red stain blotting the remaining clothing. Her bandaged hand clamped tightly over her hip and her weight shifted to her opposite leg. There was another low hiss. Rosanna's head whirled back to the Gabite, whose sight was recovering and strength didn't seem to be fading anytime soon.

Drowning in bitter thoughts, Rosanna wished that they had some kind of Dragon or Ice type, but Melody wasn't here, and even if she was able to move, Rosanna doubted she would be in fighting condition. Aleigha had enough on her plate, and Alita, well she seemed too shaken. Rosanna dug through in her bag, praying she brought some other kind of Pokemon with her. Her fingers grazed a blue ball with two red marks at the top. Wait, she had brought Sundæ! He wasn't very strong, but he was a Vanillite, so there was a good chance the type advantage would work in her favor! Or at least, buy time for Aleigha to finish fighting off those annoying Sableye so she could come help.

Hearing the stomps of the Gabite charging again, Rosanna gritted her teeth and decided to try and fight the beast. Desperate, Rosanna stood her ground and wasted no time throwing the Great ball that housed the ice cream looking Pokemon. It cracked open and that familiar burst of light formed into a swirl cone shape. Rosanna felt the temperature drop slightly as the moist air around the cave began to mist with little ice crystals. Tiny snow clouds formed around the shape as a smile looked up at her.

"Vanil!" Sundæ greeted, blowing a small mist cloud with a smile. Whismur took a step back, shocked that Pokemon other than Spirit or Pyrrah could materialize out of nowhere. It seemed curious and tried to greet the stranger, but soon ditched that plan in favor of hiding behind Rosanna's legs once it heard the Gabite's loud stomping grow closer.

The wild Gabite slowed its approach, pausing and examining the Ice type. "Gab," it observed, noticing the change in temperature. Sundæ's eyes followed the towering figure all the way up, his easy going smile twitching upon coming across cold gold irises and inky black scleras.

"You ready Sundæ?" Rosanna asked, "Watch out, this guy is tough." The wild dragon tried to push him out of the way, scoffing at Sundæ's small size, but the Vanillite only blew an icy wind to its face. The Gabite snorted against the waft, not pleased.

"Gaaa!" the Pokemon hissed, smacking the ground twice loudly with its tail. Rosanna watched her Vanillite brace itself, eyes steady as he puffed out another cloud of misty ice. The Sableye drew closer, interested in the duel going down, heads twitching to the sides. A tight knit wall of shadows surrounded them, all the Sableye shoulder to shoulder. The Sableye formed a circle to view the battle, and Rosanna doubted the Sableye planned on moving anytime soon. No possible way to run out now.

The Gabite quickly lunged, claws streaking down cloaked in blue energy. Sundæ avoided the first attack by a hair, backing to the side, but was not as lucky with the second. A speedy sideswipe scraped Sundæ's body, and put him in a spin. Rosanna watched the Ice type fly through the air, crashing into the ground. Loud cheering like noises and praise erupted from the Sableye crowd.

"Sundæ!" Rosanna cried, resisting the urge to run out to help her Vanillite. To her relief, the Ice type pulled himself out of the stone, and floated back up with a determined look. He spat an ice crystal into an open hole like a spittoon, nodding. Rosanna pointed at the dragon, who clawed at the ground preparing for another charge, "Icy Wind! Make it as cold as you can!"

"Vaaaaaanillite!" Rosanna heard the Pokemon take a deep inhale, before spewing forth a gust of sparkling light blue wind. The Gabite skidded to a halt and tried to block the attack using its arms, flakes of ice growing. It started to slide back, pushed back by the fierce breath of wind, and its claws dug into the stone to stop. Several Sableye jumped back to avoid the wide wave of crossfire, watching with curious bejeweled eyes as the ground frosted over. Following a moment's hesitation, the imp Pokemon began to boo and jeer at Sundæ, exchanging glances around to each other as if to ensure they were cheering for the right side.

As the wind died down, Rosanna watched with wide eyes as the sand shark practically shrugged off the attack. Sundæ seemed bewildered that his attack had such little immediate and noticeable effects. Rosanna saw a flash of white teeth as a scaled jaw opened, and the Pokemon dived at the Ice type. However, right before it could sink its fangs into Sundæ, the Pokemon quickly blew an ice cloud to push itself out of the way, floating safely away.

"Great job Sundæ," Rosanna praised for the Pokemon's quick thinking, but something bothered her about it. Sundæ was slower than their foe last time, how did he have time to move? That was still a fairly fast attack, wasn't it? The Gabite chomped down on the cloud, coughing as it inhaled the freezing air. It was then Rosanna noticed the frost still clinging to some of the dragon's navy scales and how unsteady and sluggish it seemed on the frost dusted ground.

Of course, the ice and chilling wind slowed the Gabite down! Rosanna smiled a little, feeling a bit of hope fill back in. They might be able to win this if she could figure out a way to get a direct hit and take advantage of the Gabite's slowed movements. "Quick, hit it with Frost Breath!"

"Vanil, vanil lite," the ice cream Pokemon cried before launching another wave of icy wind. This time, though, it was paired with iced snow that almost appeared to sharpen as it stabbed into the Gabite's blue hide like daggers. Wincing, the dragon tried to guard against the onslaught of Sundæ's attack, but no matter how hard it tried, the frost managed to always sneak in and find its mark. It managed to hit all the wild Pokémon's weak spots for critical damage.

Just as she thought she had it on the ropes, however, Rosanna saw a spot of bright red grow through the snow. Gold eyes dilated as the dragon's maw opened again, the wild Gabite released a jet of hot red and yellow flames. Sundæ immediately stopped his attack to slide out of the way in fear, freezing up in shock. The flames rushed past, missing and hitting a Sableye in the face by mistake instead.

"It knows Flamethrower?" Rosanna said, running a hand through her hair, "How does it know Flamethrower?" Sundæ threw her a quizzical look of his own that showed he was as surprised as she was, his smile laced with fear. His eyes darted back to watch the Gabite's mouth, worried.

Rosanna turned her attention back to her opponent. If the Gabite was angry before, Rosanna was scared to say it was beyond enraged at this point. Flicking off the ice and snow, Rosanna saw navy brows press down even further on its gold eyes, fangs bared with claws outstretched. Rosanna saw heat waves bend the air around its mouth and the flicks of more flames as another Flamethrower charged. It wasn't toying around anymore.

"Frost Breath! Try your best to make that attack fail!" Rosanna shouted. Sundæ hesitantly nodded, and spewed another storm of ice and wind. The Gabite released its fiery hot stream of flames and the two attacks clashed in a powerful burst of steam. The two kept at it, and the clash becoming a battle of stamina. The first one to give in, would get a direct face full of each respective attack. Sundæ was giving it all he could muster, his attack starting to fade as he struggled to keep a constant wave of frost. Rosanna's fists clenched by her sides as the powerful clouds of steam blew through her, and the mist clung to her skin. Her torn and destroyed skirt whipped at her side as she strained her eyes to see Sundæ's struggled to keep up his attack. She prayed he would be able to hold it longer than the Gabite could hold its own, last one second longer, that's all they needed.

The Vanillite's breath petered to a stop. Sundæ, strained, gave in panting, taking deep breaths. He hardly had a chance to finish catching his breath when a jet of weak flames pierced through the steam and consumed Sundæ. "Van vanil!" was all Rosanna heard.

"Sundæ!" Rosanna cried, ducking as the flames flew over her head. Her eyes quivered, hoping that by some slime chance of a miracle Sundæ had made it out of the flames in time. That maybe, he managed to get out of the way in time and was feigning injury. The attack seemed weak enough, that maybe, Sundæ had a chance. Through the dying flames, Rosanna searched for any place her Vanillite could be.

"Van…" Rosanna gasped, catching sight of an ice blue figure. Sundæ weakly floated above the ground, something dripping in large quantities from its head. The white snow swirl that normally crowned his head was melting and sliding down in a messy wet slush. A huge portion of his real face, an ice blue, spherical shaped head, like a single scoop of ice cream, was revealed. "Lite," Sundæ feebly answered, blinking as a melted portion of snow slid in between his eyes.

Rosanna bit the corner of her cheek, her mind spinning. She was overjoyed to see him still standing, but as weak as he was, Rosanna was uncomfortable pushing him any further. But if she didn't, what else could she use to counter? Spirit would hardly stand a chance and would probably end up being scared stiff. That would leave her and possibly Alita open to attacks while she grabbed another ball, assuming she had any beside Spirit on her.

"Gaaaa Gaaaa!" Gabite taunted again, though this time it seemed directed at Sundæ. The Ice type's smile flipped to a frown, and attempted to attack, but the sand shark lazily smacked him away with its arm. Her Vanillite whizzed helplessly through the air.

Rosanna caught the defeated Ice type in her arms. His body was cold, but much warmer than Rosanna remembered from past experiences. Even his breath didn't feel as chilly as it brushed her face. "I'm so sorry," she whispered fighting her stinging eyes, "That was a bad call. You shouldn't have listened to me." Her Pokemon turned its head and grinned at her, eyes fluttering.

"Bite! Gabite! Gaaaaa bite bite gaa bite bite," the Pokemon growled. Rosanna stared back at a ball of dark blue energy charging in the dragon's mouth, her nerves tingling in fear. Rosanna swallowed, debating if she had enough time to find some cover. Aleigha shouted something, still trying to fight off the Sableye that kept swarming her and Athena, and even Alita was on the defense, fighting some on her own too using Romeo to keep them at bay. Both turned to her, eyes widening in horror when they saw the predicament she was in. The Gabite fired.

Rosanna, expecting the Dragon Rage to burn them both, only held Sundæ closer, like she could protect and shield them from the blast. She could feel the flames coming towards her, the heat warming her cold skin. She turned her head, seeing blue flames forming the jaws of a dragon that opened up around them, ready to chomp down and consume them in a dancing blaze. She closed her eyes and braced her quivering body for the impact. Whismur hugged her legs, either too scared to run away or because it sensed Rosanna's despair.

But fading warmth was all she felt. A tug on her skirt and overjoyed cries from Whismur suggested that the blast hadn't hit them, or at least roasted Whismur, and Rosanna opened her eyes. She blinked, her brain trying to understand, her mouth dropping in disbelief. Floating in front of them and absorbing the attack no problem, was the gray rock. None of the flames reached them, bouncing harmlessly off the sturdy Pokémon or dissipating when they touched it.

"Carbink," the Pokemon gently said once the attack diminished. The Gabite seemed astonished that the crystal Pokemon had enough strength to stand against it. It swung its head to glare at some Sableye like they were to blame, who only shrugged with sheepish jagged smiles. Body shining, Rosanna found it hard to believe that this hunk of crystal was once helplessly under a dragon's bottom. It was ready to fight back now. The Gabite hissed, flames coating its mouth again as it prepared another Flamethrower.

ome Sableye jumped in to remove the Pokemon, Rosanna saw the floating Rock type's blue eyes flash with annoyance and anger. Its body started to illuminate in waves of white and pink, and Rosanna found the gleaming surface hard to gaze at. She was forced to shield her eyes with her hand to even catch a glimpse. Squinting, she watched as beautiful rainbow rays of light zipped forth, blasting away the Sableye in a wide sweep. With precision, the rays then turned and targeted the Gabite. Rosanna couldn't see beyond than that, the light too dazzling and bright to see.

When the light dimmed and Rosanna's eyes finally readjusted, she saw that the circle of Sableye had been broken. However, while the Sableye were scurrying away in fear to the darkest corners of the cavern, Gabite stood tall, angrier than ever before. Sweating and panting, it was clear the Gabite was exhausted from the attack as it limped, but still refused to retreat. But the crystal Pokemon, Carbink she assumed from its cries, kept its guard up, body glowing. Sundæ's head turned, watching the Pokemon fighting for them, eyes wide and trained on the Carbink. Rosanna saw his smile drop a little as it turned into a kind of pursed expression, like he was amazed.

"Get away from Rosanna!"

Rosanna's head jerk to the side in time to see Athena shoot a shadowy orb of energy. The Gabite craned its neck in time for it to get smacked straight in the face by the dark energy. Aleigha, running over, called, "Alita!"

All of a sudden, something sped past her. Romeo the Liepard slashed the Gabite across the stomach, landing on his feet and licking his paw. The Gabite's shaking legs stomped, its upper body leaning to the ground as its arms struggled to maintain its own weight. It slowly pushed itself back up, roaring loudly. It forced itself to get up to its feet and Rosanna wondered how it even had the strength to continue.

And then, the Gabite flinched, before falling over with a deafening thump. Rosanna held her breath, expecting for the dragon to stir, to leap to its feet and claw their faces to shreds. But when it no longer made any sudden moves, Rosanna felt her legs weaken from underneath her, threatening to give out. Her clothes were damp with sweat, her hands quivering uncontrollably still, and Rosanna could hear the loud thumping of her calming heart. Alita and Aleigha looked as exhausted as she felt. Romeo probed the dragon's face with his paw and ensured it wasn't moving anytime soon, they looked about ready to collapse.

"We- We did it," Rosanna whispered, assuring herself that the battle was over. She could hardly believe it. Her eyes just kept wandering over to the navy mass that only a few moments prior was trying to skin her, its massive and bulky body now lying less then a few yards away from her, fainted. She stumbled even though she hadn't moved, her entire body unsure whether the threat was truly gone. Daze, Rosanna didn't quite register Whismur's concerned whimpers.

"Yeah," Aleigha answered. Returning Athena, Aleigha added, "Thank you for your help. Rest up, I promise I'll take care of your injuries as soon as we get out of here." It took Rosanna a minute to notice all the nasty bite marks covering the Noctowl and even a few missing feathers as the Pokemon disappeared in red light.

"Y-You too Romeo," Alita softly said, holding up the Liepard's ball. "Th-Thank you." Romeo gave a flick of his head and a side eyed response, before it dissolved into red light.

Something tugged on her silver scarf and shirt. Rosanna glanced down at Sundæ, still cradled in her arms. Rosanna said, "I should, should probably let you rest too huh? Thank you so much, I promise it wasn't your fault."

"Vanil." Her Pokemon feebly smiled as the beam of light struck it. Rosanna felt the Pokemon's weight leave her arms, signaling Sundæ was in the safety of his ball. Thank goodness. She sighed, tearing at her hair. So many strands came loose, Rosanna wondered if it was from stress or the talons that were slicing above her head.

"Thank yo-you so much for pr-protecting Rosie," Rosanna heard Alita say. Turning her stare away from her empty hands, Rosanna rolled her head to see who Alita was talking to. She was conversing with the rock, mumbling, "E-Even though w-we w-woke you u-up from your r-rest."

"Bink," the rock cheerfully answered, "Car, carbink bink bink."

"Yeah thank you," Rosanna said after hesitating. "But I thought you were so sapped of strength?"

"C-Carbink s-started, started to re-rest when the G-Gabite released it, it w-woke up just in t-time," Alita answered. The Carbink nodded with what little head movement it had, wincing a bit. Whismur bounced into view, pointing at itself in want of praise too. Puffing its cheeks, it stood on its tip toes with its stubby arms in what Rosanna assumed would be a hands on hips pose.

Aleigha smiled, looking a bit weary, "Of course, thanks to you too."

"Oh R-Rosie, y-your head. B-Blood," Alita gasped, startling Rosanna.

Rosanna's fingers touched her forehead and left temple. She glanced at the flakes of dark red that rubbed off onto the tips of her fingers. Her own dried blood. Through everything, the sight of her own blood made her eyes water. She wanted to go home, to feel the comfort of warm sheets and smell the odor of fresh wash linen. She wanted Tailor, to hear his joyous cries and feel the crawling of his small body clinging to her shoulder. It didn't matter where. She just wanted to be anywhere but here, in this dark, dangerous, hell hole. She wanted safety. "I feel tired," was all she could managed to say in a daze. Whismur patted her leg, a strange action that Rosanna took to be an act of comfort. It too had a set of small scrape marks on its head.

Aleigha nodded, "Yeah, let's get out of here, before that Gabite decides to get up for a second round. We got everything?"

"Whis! Whismurmurmurmur!" the mauve Pokemon responded with glee, waving its red star treasure with happiness and excitement in the air. It gleamed a pretty scarlet that made Rosanna understand why it would be stolen by Gabite or the Sableye. Whismur gave them all a hug, walking over to them one at a time, in an act of Rosanna assumed to be gratitude. Things were finally going to settle down again. With Gabite defeated, Rosanna prayed they would avoid any more trouble for a bit.

A scraping noise in the cave caused Whismur to let out a distressed cry, plus shaped eyes darting to the shadows. Rosanna, fearing that Gabite had awoken again, could already feel her blood pressure rising as a wave of icy heat swam through her veins. Alita and Aleigha stood ready, and Rosanna spared a quick look over to where the navy dragon was. It was still there, still and motionless, in the same crumpled position from where it fell. So what could have made that noise? Then, Rosanna remembered that it sounded similar to a different creature. Turning her head, several glowing eyes stared back. Carbink floated defensively as many Sableye hesitantly emerged from the dark corners. Whismur let out a low growl, which Rosanna had never heard from the Pokémon before, as they awkwardly grouped in front of the trainers.

Only a few who were brave enough to separate from the rest and congregated over by Gabite, prodding its hide with their claws. Their heads jerked up, shrugging to each other. After a few minuets, the imps stopped staring long enough to place a dirt clod on its stomach. They crawled over to rejoin the other group, dissolving into low hisses and cries. A few more peeled off from the group, disappearing up the cavern walls. Twitching, the Sableye all turned their attention on them and stared. Some glanced at Carbink with a mixture of both fear and hunger.

Rosanna watched the Sableye scuttle towards her, pausing every little bit to glance over at their defeated leader. Rosanna tensed, her hand close to her bag in case if the horde wanted to fight or steal something. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised when one large Sableye stepped up to her and the others alone with its hands raised in the air. Whismur scurried behind Rosanna's legs and dropped its star on the ground, plopping its tush down on top of it in an effort to hide and protect its sparkling treasure. It peered out distrustfully to the seemingly harmless meeting, puckering its face.

It stayed in place, as if waiting for something. Its eyes stayed focused on them, and every now and then it would offer a crooked smile. Rosanna wondered what plot or trick was forming in its head. Aleigha studied them with distrust and suspicion as equal to Whismur's level of suspicion, while Alita held a softer view in her own. Whatever they wanted, Rosanna remembered what happened last time. These Pokemon fooled them already once before, and Rosanna didn't feel like being played a fool a second time. The small squad that left came scuttling back in. One handed something to the large Sableye and ran back into the crowd.

Eyes glittering, Rosanna saw the Sableye pull out Aleigha's missing shoe and hold it high above its head, "Sab sableye… Eye. Eye sableye, eye sable." It pointed to them, the shoe, and then to the defeated Gabite. "Sableye, sab sab sab eye sableye sableye eye. Sableye!" The other Sableye nodded, murmuring amongst themselves, and a few clapped. It must've been a good speech, but Rosanna had no clue what they were chattering on about. She watched as they threw away a rather impressive looking, large navy scale, leaving it on top of the dirt clod on the Gabite, and passed Aleigha's shoe around. They acted so mesmerized by its laces and smell, it was like they held some priceless jewel or artifact. Finally, as the clamor died down again, the large Sableye did a sort of bow while the rest held themselves at attention.

Rosanna blinked, too tired and sluggish to even try to understand what their actions and noises meant, "So uh, what do you want from us."

Alita, who had quietly observed the actions in focused silence, whispered, "I-I think that they t-think we're their new b-boss. Since w-we beat Gabite, a-and I g-guess they're using Aleigha's shoe for the ceremony?" It made sense. Some wild Pokémon that worked in groups would often would follow the strongest leader in their domain, but surely they didn't think they were stronger than a Gabite? And what were they supposed to do with a horde of Sableye following them?

"Wow you guys sure are fickle," Aleigha dryly said. The Pokemon tipped their heads to the side, questioning what she meant. The ginger just shook her head in exasperation, "Forget it. You little thieves wouldn't understand loyalty even if it was a precious mineral." A few Sableye licked their teeth in response, Rosanna guessed the thought of tasty gem stones and minerals was on their minds. She reached out for her shoe, but the imps' claws dug deep into it, refusing to let go. "Fine keep it then!" she snapped.

"That's really, uh, nice of you all," Rosanna said as scores of gemstone eyes locked on her, "but we aren't going to stay down here? We're actually from up there, the surface." The Sableye cocked their heads to the other side, a stream of murmurs moving through the dark masses. Rosanna then offered, "Why do you guys need a boss? Can't you all run yourselves? You'd be able to keep all your treasure without having somebody take it," Rosanna offered

The Sableye paused, unsure. some shaking their heads. They looked as though the idea was a new concept to them, something revolutionary. Though, through some thought and talking amongst themselves, the Sableye started nod. However, Rosanna watched as the shadow imps continued to point to them, holding up the shoe.

"Well, umm, what if we just set some rules in our place? It would be like there is a kind of authority governing you," Rosanna mused, praying that they would accept. The Sableye stared expectantly, giving Rosanna their full attention. "Like no more stealing, but you can keep all the treasure you find honestly for yourself. That would be like ones you find in the ground and rocks and stuff. Try not to cause too much trouble." Noticing Carbink, she added, "And try not to bully anymore Carbink. Or other Pokemon for that matter. Just keep adding to your treasure pile I guess? Oh and don't follow us either. Just keep going about business."

"Otherwise, we'll come back to remind you," Aleigha teased. "Now get going." But instead of snickering at her words like Rosanna expected, the Sableye took her seriously, mistaking her playful remark to be a warning. The Sableye stiffened in stature out of fear of the thought of them returning displeased. They all nodded, a few saluting them. Rosanna could imagine them saying, _Aye Sir! We won't let you down!_ as they scurried away. Aleigha sighed as her shoe went with them, "You think they could've at least given me that back."

"Yeah, but let's get out of here before they come back wanting more orders," Rosanna whispered as the last few disappeared. Whismur blew a raspberry at the retreating shadows, a distasteful glare on its soft features. It was finally time to head back after this adventure, and Rosanna couldn't be more relieved to get the heck out of this treasure den. Remembering the escape rope she had tied around her waist, she patted herself, but found it in a similar shredded state like the rest of her clothes from the Gabite's talons. Despite everything she had been through, she failed to notice the damage the rope had taken. "I guess we need you to guide us again Whismur."

"Whis!" the Pokemon responded, looking bashful with its arms behind its back and happy to be of service.

"Through all that rubble," Aleigha reminded, "and that wall of rock that blocks Hector from us. We better get moving before something else happens."

"That won't be necessary kids!" Rosanna's neck snapped up towards the upper rim of the cavern in time to see a woman practically sliding down the rock to them. She was tall, somewhere in the range five feet and nine inches, with olive skin that was riddled with cuts and scars that Rosanna could see as the wind of her as the wind billowed out the legs of her brown cargo shorts and white tank top. Curly mottled brown hair flicked around her head and Rosanna flinched as her heavy boots thudded in front of them. Alita squeaked, but was too exhausted to have a physical expression of fright show. Whismur tried to appear intimidating, but faltered, and resorted to hiding. "Hehe, relax pinkie, we're your rescuers."

"Are you real? Or just a delusion?" Rosanna asked with a cracking voice. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Nope, I'm as real as they come, or allow here at least. Professor Jackson Blake, part time teacher, full time ranger, explorer and geologist," she answered in a pleasant and jovial manner, pointing to herself. The supposed ranger whistled as she absorbed the sight of the cavern around them, "And might I add you three chose a wonderful location to get lost in? Look at some of these specimens, these rocks and minerals are unlike anything I've seen down here. Of course, I haven't really gotten a chance to fully explore the fissure, but after this," she gestured around the cavern, "I definitely got to. I can't imagine what you have seen."

"It's been an experience, that's for sure," Aleigha deadpanned.

"Man I would love just to sit here for hours studying all these amazing crystals and minerals. You don't get this kind of beauty upstairs on the surface." Upon seeing three hollow gazes, Jackson laughed, 'Relax, I'm joking. Although I would love to on my own time, it's our responsibility to get you all out of here without any of you dying. That would be bad for my reputation and the Academy's."

"We? Our?" Rosanna asked, her voice weak.

"Me and Matlock. He's the one who sniffed you all out and pointed me in the right direction. Oh wait, sorry I forgot, I left him back a ways. Matlock is busy chewing through all that rock that's blocking Patcheel," Jackson answered. It took Rosanna a moment to realize she was talking about Hector. That or some other poor student named Patcheel got stuck down here too. "Anyways, anybody get hurt?"

All three of them raised their hands. Alita remained hunched over trying to keep her other hand firmly over her bleeding hip, Aleigha's feet were a mangled mess with her face being a scratched mess, and Rosanna didn't even want to think about all the possible injuries she had sustained or what she looked like in a ripped and tattered skirt and nearly shredded shirt.

"Sheesh, did you guys tussle with a field of razors or what?" Jackson's eyes wandered over to the navy mass some feet away and her jaw dropped a little. She cleared her throat, "That explains the scratches. Are you all ready to head back and get out of here?"

They all nodded. Rosanna's head bobbed so fast that she became a little light headed again and stumbled. Whismur waddled over to help her balance herself, making small worried whispers. Alita and Aleigha leaned up against each other to keep themselves propped. The Carbink remained floating, using its Psychic attack to help keep the two of them standing straight. Somehow, Rosanna forgot the Carbink hadn't left them yet. Thankfully, Professor Blake sensed their weariness.

"Okay, good thing I've got some friends that might be able to help." Jackson twiddled with her belt and two cracks of white light went off simultaneously. Two Pokemon appeared between them. One was a strong and proud standing Sawsbuck, antlers like flowering tree branches with long elegant legs, a familiar sight any person from Unova. The second was a strange goat that Rosanna had never seen in her life, with a grassy pelt and curling horns. Both stamped their hooves with a snort.

"Hey there you two, up for a little exercise? I need you to give us all a lift," Jackson grinned. "Short run back to Matlock. Think you can handle it?"

"Gogoat," the goat sweetly answered, bucking with excitement. Her Sawsbuck made no reply, and only laid down on the ground. His eyes flicked back and forth between them, giving Jackson a long stare, before the Sawsbuck closed them in a resting position.

"Alright, thanks you two!" Jackson flashed the two pokemon a thumbs up, forest green eyes turning to them, 'Okay so it doesn't really matter, but one of you is going to have to ride with me." Her eyes observed Rosanna's head, and likely the flaking blood trail along her left side, "Never mind, you're going on Miri with me. You two can go on Forår, my Sawsbuck. I'm sure he won't be too picky."

Alita and Aleigha held fast to the pelt of the Sawsbuck, who lifted from the ground with long legs easily. Rosanna was seated on the back of a Gogoat, that's what Jackson called it, clutching to the Professor's chest. Whismur, struggling to get up on Miri with its short and stubby legs and arms, managed to squish itself between Rosanna and Jackson. Jackson only chuckled at the Pokémon's antics, but said nothing.

"Hold on tight you three," Jackson said making a clicking noise with her tongue, "My Gogoat and Sawsbuck can go fast enough to leave you in the dust if you fall off." They didn't even have a chance to respond before the Pokemon raced on through the dark caves. Hooves clacking and echoing in the caves, Rosanna tried her best to stay awake and keep her exhausted muscles from collapsing. But everything past leaving the treasure started to blur, as Rosanna struggled to keep her dulling senses awake. Her head throbbed, her body yearned for rest.

She dimly recounted the events of arriving back to Hector's positioning. The rock was cleared, leaving a path for them to travel. There was some talking, hugging, another flash of white, and a dinosaur? No… according to someone that was Matlock the Tyrantrum. Was that what they called the dinosaur? Who had said that? The noise blended together. Everything just swam and felt bloated. Rosanna just watched blankly on the back of Miri, before she felt the Gogoat lurch again, signaling movement. They went down a new freshly carved tunnel, one she swore hadn't been there before.

All Rosanna knew was that she saw light at the other end. A searing pain greeted her eyes, but Rosanna smile through it, eager to reach the end. Fresh air. They were back. They were out of the fissure. They were alive. She could practically feel the warmth of the summer sun, the dry smell of dirt so different then the musty and damp air down in the caverns. No more worries about sharp spears of rocks falling down from the ceiling to skewer them. Rosanna's head began resting on Professor Blake's back.

"Hey, kid, are you feeling okay?" she heard Jackson ask her. Her voice was fuzzy, like something getting blotted out. Rosanna regarded her lazily, with slow blinks. "Whoa hey! Try to stay awake! You friends told me you hit your head pretty hard, we're on our way to the hospital right now. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep until the doctors have you." How nice, she was going to the hospital.

She had a faint memory of trying to stand and walk, but her legs felt like they were crafted from loose sand. Rosanna gave a small smile in response to the Professor, and that's all she could recall before her body went numb and she blacked out.

 **Alright and that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for no new OC's but don't you worry, there's more on the way! So many injured characters, this chapter. Sorry about the late update, but hey its summer so maybe I can through my act together.**

 **Do you think Rosanna will run across the Pokémon from the cavern again? How do you think the Gabite will react to find that it has lost its servants, treasure, and probably its pride? Is this the last you think we will hear from the Great Fissure?**

 **Okay you know the drill. Let me know what you think, whether good or bad. Please review, if you can. :D**


	10. The Scarlet Bonfire

Her eyes flitted open. Soft white light stung her eyes from the four bulbs on the ceiling. Where was she? It felt so cold. Lifting her heavy head, she realised she was on a hospital cot, fitted with white sheets that reeked of bleach and two stiff pillows. White washed walls and a linoleum floor were far different than that of the dorms, and way too quiet anyways to be holding a bunch of students. The room held a singular window, sunlight blocked by thick curtains and a couple of dull red cabinets stacked in the corner. A small television hung in front of her bed, screen black. Squinting, Rosanna made out a whiteboard, but couldn't make out the tiny and neat print.

Her arms twitched, and Rosanna blinked. Two small tubes curled out neatly from them, hooked up to some hanging bags. What were they called? IV drips or something like that. A sudden itch across her lower wrists brought her attention that the tubes were in fact linked to her.

Her blurry sight starting to piece itself back together, Rosanna coughed. Her throat begged for water, dry and sticky. Turning her head, she looked to a small nightstand hoping somebody left a glass of water. Instead, she recognized a girl with white blonde hair reading a magazine in a chair.

"Maddy?" Rosanna called, her voice hoarse.

The sophomore snapped the magazine shut. "You're awake," she said, her voice soft. "What a relief. How do you feel?"

Rosanna opened her mouth, but Maddy seemed prepared for what was about to come out of her lips. A glass of water was gently handed to her, and Rosanna's shaking fingers snatched the drink. Rosanna inhaled the precious water in one gulp, coughing as her throat choked on it.

"Careful, don't overdo it," the sophomore warned. "We don't need you choking after waking up from head trauma."

Rosanna paused. So that's where she was. Her memories just seemed to blend together more and more, until she wasn't sure how events actually played out. "I'm fine. So, where am I Maddy? And how did you get me here?"

Maddy's eyes searched her face, possibly to make sure Rosanna felt as well as she said. "You are in the hospital. Professor Blake carried you here immediately. Aurora knows somebody who works here. I came after she practically ran down my door, explaining what had happened out of breath."

Rosanna jerked to a sitting position, "Alita? Aleigha? Hector and Melody? Are they here too? Are they okay?" She felt a soft press of hands ease her back down again.

"They are fine. Aleigha left a few hours ago, and last I heard from Aurora, Alita is getting stitches." Maddy replied in an even tone. Following a pause, Maddy said, turning her stare back out the door, "Are you worried about your Pokemon? They're at the Pokemon center next door, and safe. I made sure."

Rosanna let out a sigh of relief, holding her hand to her heart, "That's great, thank you so much."

"It's strange though, I didn't see your Sewaddle among them," Maddy mused.

Rosanna felt her stomach twist. She hoped the spinster hadn't jumped into the abyss looking for her, he would never get out alive, or lost in the forest surrounding the fissure. Maddy must've sensed her sudden dread.

"If you left him, he's likely with the students that didn't fall in. Aurora said there was a small group of boys that were covered in string all day. I wouldn't worry. But if you'll excuse me Rose, I should probably inform the nurse that you've awoken. I don't want to get into trouble."

Rosanna only weakly nodded, a joyful flutter starting in her chest that somebody was there when she woke. Maddy's features softened a bit, but she didn't say anything more and left the room with a quiet click of the door.

Rosanna stared at the pores of the ceiling, and tried to relax. As much as she wanted to leave to look for Tailor and her friends, she couldn't really do that with an IV drip still attached to her body. She imagined she might look like a zombie anyways which might have explained the lack of mirrors in her room.

She fumbled in her cot, in search of a remote to watch the bulky television before she dug through the drawer of the nightstand. Using her left arm so as not to disrupt the tubes attached to her right, she found some kind of religious book present along with a clock, and Rosanna had the eerie feeling they weren't there for the patients to read or keep time. Ignoring them, she found some old pieces of paper and a half working pen and contemplated drawing. But, that idea fell short as she dropped the pen and watched it roll under her bed. Shaking her head, she found the remote wedged in the far corner of the drawer.

There wasn't a channel catalog, but it's not like it mattered anyways. The television or rather the remote was stuck on one channel, an old foreign soap opera with no subtitles. Trying to change the channel, Rosanna adamantly pressed the stiff buttons and smacked it on her bed. Frustrated fading to defeat, with a sigh, Rossana resigned to watching whatever this soap was about.

The door clicked open, and Rosanna, expecting it to be Maddy returning, smiled and turned her head. Her greeting for the girl withered on her tongue when she saw a woman in a white nurse's outfit holding a clipboard. Behind her, a Chansey in a matching nurse's hat rolled a metal cart in, smiling.

The woman glanced at the white board. "Ah I see," she murmured to herself, turning to Rosanna. "And how are you today, Ms. Seamheart? I see you've finally awoken. How's your head feel? Any noticeable pains or feelings? Difficulty breathing?"

Though the taste of metal lingering on her tongue and her forehead throbbed, she shook her head, "No, just a headache I suppose. How long have I been here?" Another fear entered her mind, "Do my parents know?"

The nurse wrote down Rosanna response on her clipboard, and without looking up, answered, "You have been asleep for nearly a day, but you were responsive. We finished filing your report today and yes, we are going to call home to alert-"

"Don't." Rosanna cut the nurse off, "Please don't."

The woman's eyebrows rose, "Surely, you do want us to call home to explain the events in case of an emergency?"

"Please, do not call my parents," Rosanna repeated.

The woman pursed her lips, "Unfortunately, it's against school policy to allow a minor to make that decision. Your transcripts show you are fourteen years of age, thus you are a minor under parental care."

Rosanna could already imagine what would happen if her mother heard she got injured. She would freak out, most likely pull her out of school, and on a more embarrassing note, would probably chew out the school about safety. Her mother's overreaction would be nothing short of humiliating and annoying. The whole point of going to school was to get away from home, to be able to handle things on her own for once, and not be nagged every twenty seconds about what decisions were the best. "Please, nurse, you don't understand. I really don't want my mom to know. Do you have to make that call? I'm fine, it's not like I'm going to be operated on or in any danger, right? Please."

The nurse stayed silent, flicking her pen against the clipboard as her eyes darted back and forth between Rosanna and the medical report. Rosanna hoped that there would be some kind of loophole. With locked eyes, she watched the nurse bring the pen to her pursed lips. As the nurse seemed to become locked in thought, Rosanna felt something poke her. The Chansey presented Rosanna with a large white egg from inside its pouch.

"Chansey," the pink Pokemon smiled, fluffing her pillows. With the pillows successfully fluffed, the Pokemon reach down into the cart and placed some napkins on the table. The pink Pokemon lifted a salt and pepper shaker, which Rosanna politely declined.

"Thank you," Rosanna replied, marveling the enormous white egg. She cupped both of her hands together to hold it as it weighed down her weakened arms. She had heard stories that Chansey often gave injured people and Pokemon their white and non-fertile eggs to eat to help restore strength, but this was the first time she'd ever received one. Back home in Unova, it was ordinary to find nurses using Audino more often, simply because they were far more common than elusive Chansey in that part of the region and were easy to train in a Pokemon nursing field.

"I suppose," the nurse's sigh tore Rosanna's attention away from the egg, "since your reports show your injuries are minor, not very serious matters, you are breathing fine on your own, and you are in good condition health-wise, if I may say only exhausted, and you object strongly to the medical department making that call home, I can allow you to make that decision, only if you are absolutely positive. But you are taking full responsibility for the decision."

"Yes I'm positive." Rosanna wanted to hug the nurse, and bounced in her seat. "Thank you, thank you! You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Yes yes," the nurse answered, trying to get her to settle down, "I understand. Just would you please calm down and eat your egg? And refrain from telling my superiors and try to call home before you leave so I do not lose my job." The nurse stepped to the door, but paused with her hand on the handle. "I am not usually the kind to dig into my patient's family background, but is everything okay at home?"

Rosanna forced a smile, "Yup, everything's fine. I'm not abused or anything. I don't feel like worrying my mother and everybody over a simple injury. Especially when there are bigger things going on. My mom is easy to stress out."

The nurse tightened her lips, but nodded regardless, "If you insist. I will leave you alone to eat, and will check on you in a few hours. If you need anything, there is a button on the side of your bed. Just call and ask for Nurse Reseda, and I will come as quickly as I can. Otherwise, I will send Eir, your Chansey nurse. There is a remote and some paper if you wish to entertain yourself." Her stern features twitched into a smile when she casted a glance to the soap opera blaring on the television, "I see you have already found our best channel."

Rosanna nodded, slowly so as not to bother her head, and the nurse held the door ajar for the Chansey. Ever smiling, the pink Pokemon wheeled the cart out the door with a final "Chansey!"

The door clicked shut and Rosanna relaxed against her pillows. Thank god, there was a low possibility her mother would come bust through the walls of the school. Moving her legs, something weighed them down. Realizing the egg was still in her lap, Rosanna stared at its glossy surface. How did one go about trying to eat it?

Turning it over and over trying to find a good place to start, she hesitated upon thinking about whether she was supposed to eat the inside only or the outside shell as well. Her fingers clawed the glossy white, attempting to peel off the shell, but failed. Fearing that Reseda would return to pick up something, see her uneaten Chansey egg, and thus would take back her agreement, Rosanna nibbed on the top.

Her taste buds exploded. The shell dissolved easily in her mouth, tasteless, while the actual egg itself was as delicious as people said they were. A rich, savory and buttery taste filled her mouth as she munched on the egg white. It was softboiled, with the creamy yolk pouring in after Rosanna's third bite. The golden yolk was softer, with a slightly sweeter touch to its taste.

Rosanna devoured the egg, finding herself disappointed when she was finished, her hands empty with only bits of shell and splatters of yolk left. Grateful for the napkins Eir the Chansey left, Rosanna wiped her hands and fingers and laid back in a strange buzz of satisfaction. Her belly full, Rosanna already felt ten times better and could feel her strength returning to her.

A couple of hours passed and Rosanna was left to herself, watching the soap opera play out on the screen above her. She was actually getting into the foreign drama she was watching, and although she had no clue what they were saying, she could make pretty good guesses as to what was going on. Apparently from what she could gather, was that a man was tricked into buying a Feebas, under the impression that he was buying the most beautiful creature in the world by the salesman, for his wife for their anniversary instead of a pretty jeweled ring. The wife, who was upset that her husband had spent a fortune buying such an ugly fish for their anniversary, wants him to take it back. It was just getting to the part where the wife was lamenting the loss, when there was a knock at Rosanna's door. Rolling her head over, the door was slammed open and Rosanna was attacked by a hug.

"Oh my god, you're alright! I was so worried," Aurora exclaimed as she crushed Rosanna with her bear hug.

"Aurora, you are suffocating her," Maddy said inspecting the door frame.

Aurora flushed, and pulled herself away, "I know, I know! I'm just so glad to see that she made it. When I heard that four freshmen fell into the fissure, I just had that bad feeling form in my gut, you know? And turns out, it was you guys! What are the odds?" Aurora took several deep breaths, and Rosanna saw her compose herself. "Anyways," Aurora started, her voice returning to a calmer tone, "Aaron told me he saw Professor Blake race in with an unconscious freshman girl with blonde hair in her arms and demanded a nurse. By the time I got out of classes and found Maddy, you were already in here and hooked up. I ran when Maddy told me you woke up."

"Aaron?" Rosanna asked, using the mute button on the remote to silence the television.

"Her friend who works part time in the hospital," Maddy explained.

"Yup," Aurora grinned, "he's my eyes and ears, in here at least."

"Anyways," Maddy said, "You are looking better. I'm guessing that the nurse gave you a Chansey egg?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rosanna asked.

"There are yolk stains on your gown," the sophomore answered.

The blonde flushed, grabbing the sheets and bringing them up to her neck, "S-Sorry, I guess I'm a bit of a messy eater."

Aurora patted her leg, "Don't be embarrassed. I've seen worse, trust me, last year there was this person and the way they use to eat their lunch was-" Aurora stopped, laughing awkwardly, "Actually, I think it's best I stop there. Oh, I just remembered why I stopped by, besides to see how you're doing of course, because not like I wouldn't want to see how my freshmen are doing, but no I-" Rosanna watched her struggle, as Maddy faded out of the conversation. Aurora blew a hair strand out from between her eyes, "Here. I know you haven't been awake long, and I'm sorry for pushing this on you at a hospital of all places, but I don't think I'll have another chance before it's too late. The school wants to know your answer."

Rosanna raised a brow in confusion. What did they want to know? Her injury? No, that would be weird. Was there something she was asked of them? Were they after her because she fell in the fissure? Swallowing a bout of fear, Rosanna glanced down at what was placed in her hand. It was a pale red paper, an announcement from the Academy with the official crest in the background. Advertising… a bonfire? Rosanna skimmed through it.

 _Welcome new and old students! As per usual, the student board and leadership committees have all agreed that since last year's Summer Fun Bonfire was such a success, Silver Scarlet Academy shall be hosting the 152nd Annual Summer Bonfire._

 _All students are welcomed, but freshmen are encouraged to come and meet new faces, play games, and participate in the Battle Royal. A special prize is given to the winner of each._

 _Returning students should be aware that now students will be frisked upon entry by request of Professor Roseheart due to last year's small "incident". Please only come to the event with what is only necessary. Pokemon of all species are welcome, but trainers are very much responsible for any problems that occur with their Pokemon._

 _We hope to see you there!_

"What," Rosanna said, feeling foolish for being so scared.

"You freaked her out Aurora," Maddy sighed. "We don't need her going into shock."

"Sorry about that, but between the announcement board being all screwed up again and with her falling in a god forsaken crack in the ground and missing classes, this is probably the only time she's heard of it," Aurora retorted.

Maddy brushed her off, choosing to flip through a magazine with a bunch of stylish Poke Balls on the cover. They were advertising a giveaway of some kind.

Aurora turned to Rosanna, pointing to the paper, "The Summer Bonfire is a tradition for students, especially freshmen to go to since the Academy was first founded. Some other schools do it too, but ours is always the best. They have this huge pavilion on campus you've got to see it. All the students get together and it's more fun than you'd think."

"Did you guys go to it?" Rosanna asked.

"Yeah we sure did. Er, well, I did. Madeleina stayed in our dorm and watched a documentary on Spheal and Seel in the wild."

"Nothing wrong with gaining knowledge," Maddy hummed, fixing the headband that kept her blonde hair out of her eyes. She flipped through another page of the magazine.

"It was fun and I wish you would've went. I had a blast, literally. Somebody made some homemade gunpowder stuff from Camerupt droppings or something last year and threw it into the bonfire," Aurora snickered.

Rosanna had a feeling that was the "small incident" from last year. She made a mental note to stay a good distance away from the base of the flames, just in case another student got the bright idea to pull a stunt like that again. She didn't need to be placed in the blast ward or worry about whether her eyebrows would grow back.

"I've met a lot of my good friends there," the crystal haired girl continued, "and there's free food, even if it's just hot dogs and hamburgers again. They tournament is fun, but there's also a segment dedicated to the top students in the Appeals course and other events."

"What's the prize?" Rosanna questioned, looking up from the announcement.

"Huh? Oh the battle prizes. Nobody knows, it's different every year. I think Dante Draconia was one of the students who won it last year though. He got some cash, and a big nugget. But yeah, it's a mystery. They won't even tell me and I'm the secretary of the student council."

A big nugget and some cash wouldn't be too bad of a prize. Pocket change was scarce enough. But there would be a low chance of the same prize given out twice in a row, plus, Rosanna doubted she'd be able to make it far enough in. It sounded like everybody was to go at once. With her luck, she'd probably end up against the hands of some senior battle prodigy or worse, that smug junior, Jake wasn't it?

"It likely isn't what you think," Maddy said, glancing up from the magazine. "I don't think they would throw freshmen against upperclassmen."

"They don't?" Rosanna asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course they don't," Aurora laughed. "There are four winners: one for each year or grade. You'd only have to worry about other freshmen."

The ringing of bells across campus grabbed Rosanna's attention from the conversation. Maddy stood up, nodding as she listened to the low melody, "I guess it's time. It's good to see you're feeling better Rosey, but I've got to get to my last class. Take it easy. Goodbye."

Rosanna offered the quiet girl a smile and small wave, "Okay thanks. Have a good day."

Maddy replied with a half wave of her own, pausing. Fixing her headband, Maddy's eyes landed on Aurora, "You coming?"

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you."

Maddy nodded, and left, speeding out the door.

Aurora bit her lip, "I've got to head out. You need anything?" Rosanna noticed her push the announcement closer. "You don't have to go, but I think it's a good experience to get adjusted."

Rosanna ran her hands through her tangled wavy hair, "No, but I guess I'll give it a try. When is the bonfire?"

"Later this evening." Aurora replied, slinging a fashionable purse over her shoulder, "It's down a ways from the plaza, hard to miss."

"I guess I'll go check it out then. Thanks for telling me, and for the visit."

Aurora gave her an awkward hug and left, racing to catch up with Madeleina's retreating footsteps. It was quiet in her room once more, except for the low buzz of the television set on mute.

Rosanna wondered where her other friends were as she folded and unfolded the bonfire announcement. Did they already know? Maybe they could all go together. Though, a giant get together to light things on fire and battle sounded more like something that her brother would enjoy more than her. Then again, maybe there would be smores and the thought of a sugary delight made Rosanna smile.

Soon afterward, Reseda and her helper came again. Thankfully, the nurse was pleased that Rosanna had finished the egg, so she was spared from any scoldings or threats. Instead she made Rosanna sign a slip of paper. Once Rosanna set the pen down, the nurse began to unhook her from the machines, and made one last change to her bandages around her wrists and forehead. Eir the Chansey helped Rosanna out of bed. The loose-fitted hospital gown she was wearing made Rosanna flush and feel exposed,

"Your clothes were shredded, I am afraid," the nurse said, writing something on the whiteboard. "However, the red haired girl said you might want them, so the medical center preserved the remains."

Rosanna watched the nurse step towards the cabinets. Opening it, the nurse pulled out the folded, tattered remains of Rosanna's clothing and set them into her hands.

"We also were told this was your bag."

Rosanna grabbed and dropped the bag by her feet, opening up one of the pockets. She glanced at her clothes. "Thank you," Rosanna sighed, thinking about how unsalvageable they were at this point. Maybe she could find some other use for them. Rosanna stuffed them inside her bag and zipped it up.

Rosanna was ready to swing it over her shoulders, but was distracted by Reseda calling for her attention. "Now, all you need to do is walk out to the front desk. You are discharged from my care, but not the hospital's, so you will have to sign yourself out. It should not take too long. Your Pokemon should be at the Pokemon Center next door. I hope you rest well. Let us know if there are any changes."

Rosanna's legs felt like noodles, but Eir held her in place to prevent her from falling. Once her muscles adjusted, Rosanna managed to walk to the door when the Chansey stopped her. Eir pointed to an unfolded wheelchair, saying, "Chansey!"

"But I can walk fine!" Rosanna groaned.

"I apologize Ms. Seamheart but Eir is only following procedure. Even if you can walk, it is strict medical policy that patients must be escorted out in a wheelchair until they are no longer our liability. So, if you would."

The blonde allowed the Chansey to seat her in the wheelchair in defeat, feeling like she was some old woman in a nursing home as she was wheeled out by the pink Pokemon. She was pushed into a narrow hallway. The floor was tiny squares of pale tiles, bleach cleaned, with smooth pastel yellow walls. Doors to other patient rooms dotted both sides of the halls. Nurses and doctors talked to one another in hushed tones, checking clipboards and ordering their helper Pokemon, the green and blue of their uniforms contrasting against the soft colors of the walls. She watched as a young male with spiky black hair rushed past following behind a doctor and rolling a gurney. A young boy laid back on it, arms outstretched like he had tried to block himself from something. From what Rosanna saw, mouth opened and eyes glassy, yet the pink of his flesh and the slight twitching of his fingers, it was like she was looking at a living mannequin. She watched as they hurried the frozen student down the hall and disappear around the corner to another wing.

They finally reached the waiting room. A rounded room compared to the rest of the building, with several rows of wooden chairs around the brown walls. Short tables accompanied a few of the chairs, with reading material neatly stacked on top. Gray carpet covered the floors, and there were even a few plants in pots in an effort to brighten the room. Rosanna jerked to a stop in front of the reception desk, where a woman with dark hair was working intently on some paperwork.

"Chansey," Eir said to get her attention. The woman nodded without looking up, passing a form up to Rosanna.

A manicured nail pointed at the dotted line where Rosanna was supposed to sign, "This is your release form from like, the hospital itself. We let you sign it to keep records for emergencies and other stuff. After that, you're no longer our problem so we can't be sued and all that fun stuff that has happened before." Rosanna wondered how often the receptionist had to explain all of this, but judging by the bored tone, probably more than a lot. As the pen left the paper, the receptionist mumbled, "Have a good day."

Eir pushed Rosanna out the wide sliding glass doors, and abruptly stopped. Rosanna was finally allowed to leave the wheelchair without pink arms pressing her back down. Eir swooped the wheelchair up as soon as she was standing straight. Rosanna whirled around in time for the busy Chansey to fold the chair up, wave a goodbye, and rush through the doors and down the halls to go back to work.

Stretching her legs and shaking her feet to wake them back up as the blazing summer heat warmed her frozen skin from the cold of the hospital, Rosanna blinked to adjust to the brightness. Heat waves rose off the baking ground. Students were milling about, talking in groups or others showing off Pokemon. Classes must've been let out early in honor of the bonfire event. A sudden breeze reminded Rosanna that she was still standing in the light green hospital garment. She'd pick up her Pokemon and head back to her dorm to change, but why did she feel like she was forgetting something? She shrugged it off, walking away from the hospital.

Rosanna noticed a rounder building next door, designed in a similar fashion to Pokemon Centers that were common in other towns. Yet, Rosanna could see the wealth invested in this particular center, for it was at least twice as big as any normal one and pampered. Its scarlet top was flashy, with carvings of different Pokemon along the edges and beautiful trimmed tile. Two ornamental arches made from polished stone curved out from beside the large automated doors on both sides. At the top, a Poke Ball was emblazoned on the building, sparkling so that nobody could miss it. The steps were smooth like a flowing fountain and without a single mark on their surface. The paint was fresh, the hedges trimmed, and flower beds weedless.

Rosanna took small steps inside, the doors sliding open with a ding, and a breath of cool air rushed out. The inside was designed just as lavishly, with polished wooden floors, and soft lighting by chandeliers. Just as Rosanna suspected, there were multiple stories, judging by the staircases in the corners of the room. At the back, was the enormous receptionist counter, made out of dark granite and dark wood. On both of the far sides of the room were the waiting rooms, with soft patterned carpet and comfortable chairs and squishy sofas. There were a few computers in cubicles and other strange machines along the back walls. Two fireplaces faced each other from opposite walls, close by the waiting rooms with empty mouths. They probably would be filled with roaring fires in the winter. It was bustling with students running around to pick up or drop off their Pokemon, and Rosanna had a suspicion that the bonfire event had stirred up the frenzy.

Rosanna stood in the disorganized line leading to the receptionist counter, feeling pointed stares and hushed whisperings behind her back. Good to see she was already making a name for herself here. She bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to get her Pokemon and head back to her room to avoid all the eyes. She reached up to stroke Tailor on her shoulder, but her fingers only touched an absent space of air. Her blood rushed faster, with Rosanna reassuring herself that Tailor would be here, or at least with her friends.

Rosanna tried to distract her thoughts by trying to see how many faces she could recognize. Quinn and Lara were up a ways from her, with Quinn tapping his foot impatiently and probably complaining about how long it was taking. Lara seemed to be chatting with a girl ahead of them, deaf to the childish boy's moaning. Nico, or at least from what she could see, was walking up to the second story, slipping away unnoticed by the crowds. She saw the back of Jake. He was ranting about something to a small group of students, Nick among them, who listened as he leaned back on a sofa. She turned her attention away to keep the sour taste in her mouth from spreading.

"Hey how's it going Rose?" she heard somebody call. A blur ran up to her, and Rosanna blinked several times from the wind. Rosanna's vision made the blur out to be Yuki, grinning as she rolled a Poke Ball in her hand. As Rosanna opened her lips to greet her, Yuki continued, "Looks like you just got out of the hospital. Is it true you fell into the fissure? Lucky, I bet you found a ton of strong Pokemon. Did you catch anything?"

Rosanna shuddered upon remembering the Gabite. "No, but it was a nightmare. I learned never to take treasure from a dragon."

Yuki laughed a bit. "Interesting lesson. Though, I wish they would open it up for exploration!" She paused to take a breath. "You going to fight at the bonfire tournament tonight?" Yuki asked with a gleam in her eye, "What Pokemon have you decided to use?"

"I guess I am. I don't know. Are you entering?" Rosanna had a feeling her question was answered the moment it left her mouth.

"Definitely. I mean, who wouldn't? I've heard about this for a week! It's the best opportunity to strengthen my team and see what it's like against actual competitors. Everybody has been preparing, but it's nothing compared to what I've been doing. I'm going to win for sure. That prize is as good as mine," Yuki said with her usual zeal. "I can't wait to battle, but god. I can't do that without my team. Being stuck inside this place in line for the longest time, I mean how long does it take to just do a check up?"

"They are a little swamped at the moment," Rosanna said, gesturing to the chaotic room around her.

Yuki waved it off, "I know that. Still though, spare time I have I don't want it to be wasted in here waiting. I could've been developing new tactics for the tournament or training."

"Oh like what?" Rosanna asked, hoping maybe for some tips.

Yuki brushed her off, "You'll just have to see when I go up. Can't risk telling anybody. Don't want my plans going out against me." Acting like somebody was listening to their conversation, Yuki's surveyed the room and people around them through narrowed eyes. Deeming it safe, she continued talking about the people she heard were going to enter or something like that.

Rosanna's eyes drifted towards the small bit of action that was unfolding outside through one of the wide windows near the entrance. Two Pidove were fighting a student, a blonde boy in a pink billed hat and a faded shirt, for his sandwich. While he attempted to shoo them away with one hand, another couple of Pidove crept up from behind and pecked his fingers. The boy's hand lurched back, dropping his sandwich. The Pidove snatched it up without hesitation and tore it up into four pieces. The boy gaped in disbelief and Rosanna watched as he only sat on the steps in defeat, staring at the pigeon Pokemon that fluttered away with equal parts of his late lunch. It would've been funny, had Rosanna not felt so bad for him.

There was a ding overhead. Rosanna glanced at the opening back doors, a nurse walking out holding a tray. Yuki fist pumped, "Finally, about time!." And like a flash of lightning, Yuki was gone again. Rosanna saw her dart over to the back doors that likely led to the actual hospital part of the Pokemon Center. Yuki practically swooped up her Poke balls as soon as the nurse presented the tray. She ran past, waving a quick goodbye, "See you later! I would stand with you, but the tournament calls!"

Rosanna still trying to process the ball of energy that was Yuki, found herself waving too late. She was pretty sure Yuki didn't see it, considering she was already out the door. It was then Rosanna felt the sting of dread regarding the bonfire tournament. If she thought she was outmatched before, now there was a good chance she wouldn't even make it past other freshmen, if they had been practicing like Yuki. Disaster was what awaited her, and humiliation, like on the train.

Then again a chance for winning the prize… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she would get an easy match up. Maybe by some divine intervention there would be an odd amount of students so that she would get a free slip in the first round… unless there would be triple battles.

Somebody from behind pushed her forward, a few other students snickering as Rosanna was stumbled towards the receptionist counter. Rosanna felt her cheeks heat themselves with her embarrassment as the nurse cleared her throat. She must've spaced out and not have heard the nurse call her up.

"Good afternoon," greeted the pink haired receptionist. She sounded tired and strained, her hair coming undone from their loops, and her hat hung lopsided on her head, but she smiled regardless, "And welcome to the Pokemon Center of the Chansey Heart Pavilion."

"Yes, uh hi. My name is Rosanna Seamheart," Rosanna wrung her hands together, "and I just came from the hospital. I was told you have my Pokemon?"

The nurse flipped through a pink organizer, "Oh yes. You must be the student Professor Blake wrote about in her report. May I see some identification?"

Her hand instinctively dove for her pockets, but only slid along the smooth green fabric of the hospital gown. Patting her back, Rosanna realised she didn't have her backpack on herself. Oh. Rosanna felt her blood freeze. Didn't she grab her bag before she left the hospital? The nurse stared back with an unfaltering smile, waiting with much more patience than the groaning students behind her. "Um, actually I-"

"Chansey!" Rosanna turned around to see Eir running through the doors with a green backpack in her grasp. She pushed through all the students, tripping and swinging the bag around. Rosanna blinked as Eir finally swung to a stop, presenting the bag to her with a note written in hurried scrawl.

 _Miss Seamheart,_

 _You left this, please make sure to take your things before leaving in the future. I sent Eir after you. I hope it reaches you safely. Take care._

 _~R_

She grappled to her bag, praying that her ID wasn't lost somewhere in the fissure. It just had to be there. Rosanna unzipped the pockets, relieved to find her wallet untouched, and better yet, her school ID. "Oh, there it is. Thank you Eir," Rosanna said, welcoming the flood of relief. Eir jumped in excitement, nodding, and took her leave. Plopping her bag on top of the granite countertop, Rosanna offered the nurse her card, "Here it is, sorry."

"No problem," the nurse replied like a well-rehearsed line. She typed something into her computer, glancing and whispering some numbers under her breath. She slid the card across a scanner, and handed it back with a smile, "There you are. Your Pokemon are healthy, and just finished recovering. We were preparing to box them away so that you could retrieve them anytime you'd like."

"Boxed away?" Rosanna questioned. She hoped that it wasn't literal, because the last thing she needed was to see her Pokemon in their balls stacked in cardboard boxes in some back room.

"Oh yes. The Academy offers students their own storage systems, similar to many trainers completing the Pokedex or journeying through the region for a professor. You can access it online using one of the computers upstairs or down here, and withdraw, organize, and such. Pokemon in storage are often referred as being 'boxed'."

"So what happens inside the storage?" Rosanna asked. She tried to ignore the growing impatience of the line behind her. It couldn't be comfortable just to be stuck inside their balls in some computer.

"They reside here or at a special place at the daycare, depending on recency and the Pokemon's needs. Pokemon in need of exercise or needing social stimulation are allowed to roam around in a separate section of the daycare. That way, the Pokemon don't develop issues while their trainers are busy."

"Wow that sounds really nice, but, um, how do I log in?" There were collective groans from the growing line behind her.

"Just give her an instruction manual and hurry up already!" a student behind her grumbled. "She's holding up the line!"

Rosanna felt smaller, fiddling with her bag with a flush on her cheeks for asking so many questions. The nurse ignored them, and instead asked, "Why don't I retrieve them for you?"

"I would hate to be a burden," Rosanna said, eyeing the line behind her.

"I will only be a second. They are in the back." The nurse lifted from her seat, walking through the back doors. When she returned, she had a slotted tray in her hands, filled with the different kinds of balls Rosanna had used to capture her team. "Here you are, Miss Seamheart."

Rosanna swiped them up one at a time, holding them close before she pocketed them into her bag. She paused at the white and red paint of a Premier ball, Tailor's ball. Praying, she tapped the button. The top opened up with a dull pop, but nothing bursted out. No white light, no joyful cries of her partner, nothing. Rosanna bit her lip trying to retain composure. Tailor wasn't here. Then that meant he was either with her friends, like Maddy said, or lost.

"Miss Seamheart," the pink haired nurse called. Rosanna realised she had started walking away. "You forgot one. He didn't have any Poke ball when Professor Blake left him in my care."

"Tailor?" Rosanna hopefully asked as she spun around.

The nurse gestured to the tray. Sitting at the end, was a familiar mauve blob with floppy ears. It appeared to be just waking up, stretching its stubby arms. Yawning, the Pokemon's ears twitched.

"Whismur," cried the Pokemon when his plus shaped eyes saw Rosanna.

"W-What? But, I don't own this Whismur," Rosanna tried, but the nurse was already busy helping somebody else in line. Sighing and figuring that leaving Whismur here would get her in trouble, Rosanna picked up the mauve Pokemon. The Whismur's fur was soft and plush to the touch. "I guess I'm stuck. What am I going to do? I was hoping you would be Tailor instead."

"Whis…" the whispering Pokemon said, smile dropping. "Mur mur whis whismur..."

Rosanna patted his head, "No sorry. I didn't mean it that way, I just lost my partner, and I don't know where he is. I just wasn't expecting you to be here, I guess. I thought you would've stayed home." The mauve furred Pokemon hummed in pleasure. Dodging some incoming students, she made her way back outdoors with the excited mauve Pokemon. Rosanna set him down on the steps outside, and the Whismur bounced around her legs. "I guess Professor Blake must've thought you were mine. I guess it's my job to get you home." Plus shaped eyes only blinked back in response, absorbing the scenery around them. The Whismur's gaze locked on the sun, staring through squinted eyes at the setting bright orb.

"Whismur!" he exclaimed, like he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Don't do that," Rosanna gently chided. "You'll burn out your eyes." Whismur nodded, blinking several times.

Taking interest in the colorful flower bed, he waddled over to a nearby flower, investigating its sweet scent and bright colors. A Beautifly fluttered down, landing on the mauve Pokemon's ear and sticking out its long proboscis to drink the nectar. Whismur jerked, afraid at first of the butterfly Pokemon's touch, and tried wiggling his ears to get the bug type to move. Upon seeing it meant no harm however, Whismur started walking to different flowers, picking them and offering them to the Beautifly on his head. The Beautifly thanked him, drinking the nectar greedily. Rosanna even watched the whispering Pokemon pop a flower in his mouth, likely in an effort to taste nectar for himself, chuckling at the sour expression that crossed Whismur's face as he chewed.

Whismur walked back over to her when the Beautifly left to move on to different patch of flowers. She petted him, enjoying the feel of his plush fur. When she felt the Pokemon's ears perked up suddenly, Rosanna asked him, "What's wrong? You hear something?"

The words had barely left her mouth when she heard the frantic thudding of footsteps charging towards them. "Rose, oh my god! You're alive!" Rosanna's head turned in time to see a red hair flare up in her face. "We were just on our way to see you!"

"Wha- Aleigha!" Rosanna exclaimed. Whismur darted back to behind Rosanna's legs, scared by the sudden appearance of more people. Aleigha released Rosanna from her hug, grinning. Behind her ginger friend were Kevin and Alita, with the former holding a vase of flowers. "You guys!"

"Told you she'd be fine," Kevin said, giving Rosanna the vase of flowers. "Welcome back Rose, we got you roses. Good job escaping the hospital."

"Thanks you guys," Rosanna answered feeling her cheeks prickle with heat. She hid behind the royal red of the rose petals. "It's nice being back."

"I know," Aleigha said, rubbing her moist eyes. "Between you and Alita- Never mind, I'm just glad to see you're awake again."

Alita. That's right, she had gone to the hospital along with herself. "How did everything go for you Alita?"

"I-I wasn't there as l-long as you R-Rosie, but I did get some, some s-stitches," Alita answered. She gestured to her side, "The G-Gabite's claws cut deep, but, but the doctor s-said that I-I was lucky I didn't l-lose too much b-blood."

Rosanna winced at the thought of a needle stitching up her cuts. She rubbed her hip, "How many did they have to do?"

"I-I think he said eleven- oh h-hello." A stubby arm had poked Alita's upper leg, and Whismur waved at the two girls.

"Who's this?" Kevin asked, crouching down. Whismur disappeared back behind Rosanna's legs, making little murmurs and sending suspicious glances at Kevin. He didn't seem to like how dark his hair was.

"It's a Whismur we found while down in the fissure. It really likes Rosey," Aleigha answered. "It was our guide down there."

"Oh so you caught it then?" Kevin said, watching as Whismur crept out to investigate him. Whismur waddled a bit closer, careful to conceal his special treasure behind his back. He jabbed at Kevin's legs.

Rosanna scratched her head, "Uh, no I haven't. He was just dropped off at the center because Professor Blake assumed he was part of my team. I was just going to let him go home." Then, the increasingly heavy empty space of her shoulder reminded Rosanna of the burning questions bubbling in her, "Have any of you guys seen Tailor? He wasn't at the center, and when I talked to Maddy she said the boys might have had him? Please tell me you've seen him at least-"

"Whoa, calm down," Kevin cut her off. "The bug is fine. Isaac grabbed him and Spark before they could dive in after you guys. The professor told us to watch them so we had to put up with the bug's antics and babysit him like a rabid animal, so you're welcome. Klein and Connor are still cleaning up all the silk in the dorm. Anyways, I shoved him in a different bag after he ripped a hole in mine trying to escape."

Rosanna gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry for the trouble! I can fix your bag for you. I can't believe he would do that!"

Kevin waved her off, "Nah don't worry about it. I was going to buy a new one anyway. My cousin Sorenn gave me that old thing; it was bound to happen sooner or later. There's a cool waterproof bag I saw in one of the student shops that I've been wanting." Then, he looked to Aleigha, "You should probably release the bug, Aleigha, before he chews his way out. I don't want to see those nightmarish beady eyes peering out from the darkness again."

Aleigha nodded, blushing as she fiddled with the zipper of her bag. Rosanna watched as a mysterious bulge kicked and squirmed against the surface, pausing when it heard the zipper opening the teeth of the pocket. Her friend hadn't even finished opening the flap all the way before a head pushed its way out. A peeved looking Tailor struggled to get out all the way, half his body stuck and bear with little of his leaf clothing left over. He glared at them all, especially towards Kevin.

However, when the Sewaddle caught Rosanna in his sights, his beady eyes began to well up with tears. Tailor wasted no time scrambling out, and leaped into Rosanna's arms, repeatedly nuzzling her, "Sew sew sewaddle!"

Rosanna held Tailor up, touching her forehead against the little knobs of her partner. She squeezed her partner tight, "It's good to see you too. I missed you so much." She paused when she felt her eyes watering, wiping them away with her hand and a smile, "I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're okay."

The Sewaddle made a pleased cry, and Tailor crawled up to her shoulder, letting out a content sigh as her blonde hair tangled around him. Whismur glanced up to Rosanna, perplexed by this new face. Tailor ignored the mauve plush ball, hardly sparing him a glance.

"Sorry R-Rosie, b-but we weren't sure w-what to do a-about his-" Alita whimpered, gestured to the bare remains of Tailor's leaf clothing. "He just k-kept eating them and e-eating them. H-He wouldn't take any f-food, we tried. H-He didn't seem i-interested in a-anything." She bowed her head low, "W-We're sorry."

"For what? I'm grateful you guys took care of him for me. His clothes are an easy fix." Rosanna scratched Tailor's exposed underbelly, "I guess you're a nervous eater huh?" Tailor hummed, leaning in.

"Don't get me wrong, it's great to see the rabid caterpillar pacified for a change." Kevin interrupted, "But there's a bonfire event starting soon. We're already late as it is because of Roseheart's bad mood, and I still need to get my Pokemon checked."

"Oh so you guys already know?" Rosanna asked.

"Yeah. Kevin told us about it in class and after Alita finished resting," Aleigha replied. "Kevin wants to enter the tournament, so I- we're going to cheer him on."

"I would've thought you would battle too."

Aleigha took in a deep breath, "I think with all the stuff, you know the life and death, I've decided I'm going to take it easy. I'll just sit with Alita and watch and toast marshmallows. What about you? Going to join the marshmallow squad?"

"I think I'll try the tournament, but I don't know. I'm not prepared," Rosanna admitted. "Other trainers just seem so much stronger and ready."

Kevin snorted, "Please. You fought down in the fissure and survived. Not to mention, you have that vicious bug on your shoulder. I think your worries should be your opponent's." Then, the dark haired boy pointed back towards the dorms, "But first, you should probably go back and change. Running around in a loose hospital gown for a crowd of people is reserved for the pole."

Aleigha coughed to cover her laugh, as Rosanna flushed and Alita only looked between them, confused as to what Kevin referred to. "I'll catch up with you guys later then," Rosanna managed to say when she recovered. "You guys go get seats or spots or whatever bonfires offer."

They split off. Rosanna heading towards the dorms, breaking into a run when she realised the sun was sinking faster than she anticipated. She pushed past students flowing the opposite way, zooming inside the residence hall and hurrying to her door. Setting and arranging the vase of roses from Kevin on her dresser, Rosanna admired them with red cheeks before grabbing a towel. Taking a quick hot shower, relishing the feel of clean water and good smelling soap, Rosanna scrubbed herself down. Her bandages remained clinging to her skin fiercely, and she gave up trying to pull them off. Combing her hair, she darted to her closet, scrolling through all of her options and ended up throwing on a random tank top and some shorts. Shoving a flower pin into her wild curly hair, she threw some items into a smaller bag and headed out the door.

It was darker outside the windows when she reemerged into the lobby. The residence hall was practically abandoned. The few students that remained clumped together in the lobby. Not wanting to waste any more time, Rosanna pushed straight out the doors, blowing straight through some poor unfortunate soul, whose gaze was fixed on something in his hands.

"Oof!" Rosanna heard the clatter of something metallic hit the floor. Sliding to an awkward stop on her heel, Rosanna saw that it was an old film camera with its back popped open and a roll of film unfurling like a tongue. Rosanna picked up Whismur as his foot came dangerously close to stepping on it. Tailor scrunched up, almost frowning at the mauve Pokemon.

A boy with green eyes and dark hair steadied himself, wasting no time to bend down to check the camera. He was scraggly in build, with alabaster skin hidden behind a green sweatshirt and long fingers that rewound the film quickly.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Rosanna breathed, "I didn't see you."

The boy sighed, snapping the camera's back shut, "Yeah I know. I hope that it didn't get ruined."

"It?" Rosanna asked, glancing over her shoulder. She could hear the roar of a crowd in the distance. Somebody over a loudspeaker was pumping everybody up. The event must've started. She tapped her foot. She couldn't just leave, she told herself, after all, she knocked him down because she was rushing.

"The film. Premature exposure can destroy them," he answered, checking the canister. They appeared to be fine, because he stopped peeling through them. Rosanna watched as he peered through the lens of his camera, hoping that she hadn't broken it. He groaned, "The lens is cracked. This is perfect."

Rosanna swallowed. That wasn't good. "Are you sure? M-Maybe it's just some dust?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, holding up the camera, "Here, if you want, take a gander yourself." Rosanna shook her head in response, not wanting to touch the classic camera in the event she would drop it or be responsible for something worse happening to it. "Man, this is the worst. I go back to get more film before the bonfire, and my camera gets busted instead. Sometimes I have the worst luck."

"Is it fixable? Like, will you be able to get it replaced?" Rosanna asked, feeling guilty. There was another roar of a crowd, reminding Rosanna of the ticking clock. She was going to miss the event.

He scratched his head, sighing again, "Replaceable? Yes. Cheap? No."

"How much does it cost for a new lens?"

"Three hundred, maybe if you find a good deal."

Rosanna choked.

"Usually I got to order them online since it's difficult to find suppliers. Sometimes it can be a real pain."

"I-I can't afford that," Rosanna said in a small voice.

"I had a feeling," he muttered, fiddling with some of the buttons. Giving up, he shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it now otherwise. I'm kind of used to this, believe it or not, it's not worth freaking out about. Stuff happens, and it's only my lens, thank god not my entire camera. I'll just go grab my backup from my room, hopefully I'll make it in time to get some shots."

"Oh thank you for understanding, I-"

"You can just pay me back later," he cheerfully continued, "I'm reasonable. Just give me the cash whenever you can. I'm pretty easy about time, but I'd like it as soon as you can. This was my really good one that I use in my film class all the time. I can get by with the other, but it's a little trickier to work with. Just, please, maybe sometime before the last few months of the semester? You going to the bonfire event right?"

Rosanna nodded, her mouth incapable of forming words at the moment. Struggling, she managed a weak response, "Yeah, I was going to sign up for the tournament."

"Cool, maybe I'll see you there, after I go get my spare of course. Might want to hurry, though, I think I might've made you late." Rosanna watched as he jogged away, but paused to turn around and say, "I almost forgot. My name is Lawrence. What's yours?"

"Rosanna," she said, mind still reeling about what just happened.

"Well, good luck Rosanna," Lawrence smiled, "I hope you win. You could use a bit of that prize money."

Rosanna wanted to smack herself. She had hardly been in school for a month and now she was in debt.

 **Sorry it took so long, but here it is, boring chapter 9! I promise though, the next few chapters will be better, hopefully.**

 **OCs debut**

 **Lawrence Overwood by PokemonTrainer4700**

 **Poor Rose. Already in debt and its the beginning of the year. I can relate XD**

 **Will Rosanna win the tournament, or will she have to make the money somehow else in hopes of helping pay for Lawrence's camera?**


	11. Silver Fires

_[metallic roaring]_

 **Plankton:** _[enters Goo Lagoon and he uses his bulldozer to remove the sign. He leaves his bulldozer]_ Attention, beach-goers! You are trespassing! You have exactly seventeen minutes to haul your carcasses off the future site of the _[puts up a sign]_ 'Chum Bucket Mega Bucket.' _[he makes a loud squeaking noise that catches some of the beachgoers' attention]_

 **Tina:** Do you hear something? _[Peterson doesn't hear anything, and he shakes his head "no."]_

 **Plankton:** _[takes out megaphone]_ Okay, have it your way. I don't mind bulldozing over each and every one... hey! Put me down!

 **Billy:** _[grabs Plankton's bulldozer]_ Mommy, look! Somebody left this toy tractor here.

 **Evelyn:** Put that down, Billy, that has germs on it.

 **Billy:** _[puts the bulldozer down]_ Ohh, mom.

 **Plankton:** _[talks through megaphone]_ You'll see. _[throws away the megaphone]_ You'll all see! The future site of the Chum Bucket Mega Bucket must be clear to these cretinous beachgoers. But it's becoming increasingly obvious. I can deny it no longer! _[zoom out]_ I am small. I need someone big to clear the beach for me. I need... _[giant foot almost steps on Plankton but he dives out of the way]_ SpongeBob!

 **SpongeBob:** Steppin' on the beat! Doo-doo-doo-doo! Steppin' on the beat! Doo-doo-doo-doo! Steppin' on the beat! Doo-doo-doo-doo! Steppin' on the beat! Doo-doo-doo-doo!

 **Plankton:** Yes. He's the one. _[laughs evilly. The sand on his head falls off]_

 **SpongeBob:** I'll have one... _[some kid cuts in front of him]_

 **Monroe:** Two, please. _[Lou gives him two ice creams]_ Thanks. _[walks off]_

 **SpongeBob:** One, please. _[Electric Eel slithers through SpongeBob and grabs the ice cream]_

 **Eel:** Excuse me. _[walks off licking the ice cream]_

 **SpongeBob:** One please.

 **Lou:** Sorry, kid. We're all out.

 **SpongeBob:** Aww, barnacles. _[he hears crying coming from Plankton, who's sitting on a bench with two ice creams]_ Plankton, what are you doing here? And why are you crying?

 **Plankton:** Oh, hi, SpongeBob. _[blows his nose]_ I'm cryin' because I've got these two ice cream cones, but I only need one! _[cries]_ I don't know what to do with the other one! _[SpongeBob is confused; Plankton cries then stops for a second and looks at SpongeBob and cries again and his face falls flat onto the bench]_

 **SpongeBob:** I'll eat one of those ice cream cones for ya.

 **Plankton:** SpongeBob! Would you do that for me?

 **SpongeBob:** Sure! _[starts to lick the ice cream]_

 **Plankton:** SpongeBob? _[SpongeBob is still licking the ice cream]_ SpongeBob? _[SpongeBob eats the whole ice cream and is now licking what's left inside. Plankton uses his megaphone to get SpongeBob's attention]_ SPONGEBOB!

 **SpongeBob:** _[turns towards Plankton]_ Yeah? _[spits out ice cream as he talks]_

 **Plankton:** Isn't it great to get the things you desire? Like that ice cream cone, for instance. _[SpongeBob licks his fingers]_ You can have anything you want with a little training. _[SpongeBob licks his fingers again]_

 **SpongeBob:** Training?

 **Plankton:** Yes. You just have to learn to be more assertive. And I can show you how.

 **SpongeBob:** Assertive, huh?

 **Plankton:** That's right.

 **SpongeBob:** Anything I want. _[licks his lips]_ Sounds great! _[spits more ice cream at Plankton when talking]_

 **Plankton:** Wonderful. _[laughs evilly then SpongeBob joins in the laughing. Then an adult fish sits on SpongeBob]_ SpongeBob, don't let that guy sit on you! Assertiveness lesson #1: tell him to get off!

 **SpongeBob:** Umm, excuse me, sir, you're sitting on my body, which is also my face.

 **Plankton:** No, no, be assertive! _[SpongeBob puts his fingers in the guy's pockets]_

 **SpongeBob:** Beep Beep! _[Plankton smacks forehead]_

 **Plankton:** Not in-sertive! _[adult fish checks his watch then walks away]_ SpongeBob, you missed your chance! You've got to be aggressive to get the things you want! You're too soft!

 **SpongeBob:** But I'm a spo...

 **Plankton:** Don't say it! _[Plankton spots the eel that took SpongeBob's ice cream]_ There's the guy who took your ice cream. Don't you want it back?

 **SpongeBob:** Ice cream! _[Plankton gets up and runs behind Electric Eel]_

 **Plankton:** Listen, you! My friend's got something to say! _[Electric Eel turns around]_

 **Eel:** What, who said that? Was it you? _[talking to SpongeBob]_

 **Plankton:** Tell him off, SpongeBob. Assert yourself!

 **SpongeBob:** That's my ice cream cone!

 **Plankton:** Great! Now let him have it!

 **SpongeBob:** You can have it.

 **Eel:** Say, thanks! _[walks off]_

 **Plankton:** No! _[jumps inside SpongeBob's mouth]_ I'll show ya how! Hey, pencil neck! _[Electric Eel turns around]_ Yeah, you, slither over here! _[Electric Eel walks over to SpongeBob]_ Surrender that ice cream cone or every waking moment for you will become a swirling torrent of pain and misery! _[Electric Eel looks scared; he throws ice cream on SpongeBob's face and runs away crying]_

 **SpongeBob:** Hey, that guy was crying!

 **Plankton:** Those were tears of joy I told you! He was happy that you were assertive!

 **SpongeBob:** Yeah!

 **Plankton:** You see how wonderful life can be, when you're maniacal?

 **SpongeBob:** Uhh, I thought it was called assertive.

 **Plankton:** Whatever.

 **SpongeBob:** Well, if it got me this ice cream, I like it! _[throws ice cream on his tongue, hitting Plankton who is still on it. Later, he is using a metal detector, and it beeps]_ I found something!

 **Scooter Like Fish:** Uhh, excuse me, my metal detector broke. Can I use yours? _[SpongeBob hands the equipment to him]_

 **SpongeBob:** Sure!

 **Plankton:** SpongeBob, this is your next lesson. Be aggressive! Tell that guy to take a hike!

 **SpongeBob:** Do you want to take a hike with me?

 **Scooter Like Fish:** Yeah.

 **Plankton:** _[angry]_ Now look what you've done! Tell that guy to go fall in a ditch!

 **SpongeBob:** Hey, go check in that ditch! _[points to the ditch beside them. The fish jumps down in the ditch and finds a treasure chest]_

 **Scooter Like Fish:** Wow, buried treasure! Thanks!

 **SpongeBob:** Did you see that, Plankton? That guy found some buried treasure!

 **Plankton:** SpongeBob, you'll never get it right! Tell that guy you know karate and you'll tie him in a knot if you don't get your metal detector back!

 **SpongeBob:** Hey! I'm gonna tie your shoe if you don't give that back!

 **Fish:** But I'm wearing sandals!

 **SpongeBob:** Okay, never mind! _[Plankton jumps off of SpongeBob]_ It's alright, Plankton, he's wearing sandals. What's the matter?

 **Plankton:** _[putting things into a suitcase]_ Oh, nothing, SpongeBob. _[puts on a black hat]_ I was just beginning to think that this was a waste of time.

 **SpongeBob:** No it's not!

 **Plankton:** Forget it! I guess you don't have what it takes to be a stand-up guy.

 **SpongeBob:** But what about airline food?

 **Plankton:** What?

 **SpongeBob:** Airline food. My gosh, what is up with that stuff? Thank you, good night! _[rimshot]_ See, I can be a stand-up guy. See? _[Plankton throws his hat down]_

 **Plankton:** SpongeBob, you'll never get what you want! You'll always let people step all over you! You're just like stairs!

 **SpongeBob:** Wait, Plankton, give me another chance!

 **Plankton:** Okay, but this is your last chance! _[points to people trying to get a tan]_ Look at all those beach hogs soaking up your sun rays. Do you have what it takes to get a tan?

 **SpongeBob:** Just watch me! _[runs over and waves a blanket up and down and builds up sand to make the beach-goers run away]_ Man, this thing is sandy!

 **Fred:** My leg! _[after everyone runs off, SpongeBob is laying on his back with a funnel acting as a sunlamp]_

 **Plankton:** Yes, my plan is beginning to work! They're leaving the beach! _[SpongeBob now has a tan and looks brown]_ SpongeBob, that was wonderful! Is that an all-over tan?

 **SpongeBob:** Well, not all of me.

 **Hot Dog Man:** Hot dogs! Hot dogs!

 **Plankton:** Look at that huge line at the hot dog stand. Assert yourself to the front!

 **SpongeBob:** I'll do better than that! _[he stretches his tongue to eat everybody's hotdogs]_

 **Plankton:** SpongeBob that was genius! Look at all those kite fliers blocking your view!

 **SpongeBob:** What?

 **Plankton:** Breaking your wind! _[SpongeBob uses one of his teeth to boomerang it into cutting the strings off the kites]_

 **Larry:** Hey SpongeBob, throw us the ball. _[SpongeBob pops the volleyball and trumpeting like an elephant. Everybody leaves the beach]_

 **SpongeBob:** Plankton, did you see that? I was a regular alpha-male! _[sees Plankton missing]_ Plankton? _[Plankton is driving a crane]_ Plankton, all my asserting is driving everybody away!

 **Plankton:** Exactly.

 **SpongeBob:** You didn't tell me everyone would leave.

 **Plankton:** Oops. _[he presses a button in his crane, and the "Mega Bucket" sign comes out from the ground]_

 **SpongeBob:** _[gasps]_ Mega Bucket?! You used me... for land development! _[voice cracks]_ That wasn't nice!

 **Plankton:** Haven't you figured it out, SpongeBob? Nice guys finish last. Only aggressive people conquer the world! _[laughs evilly]_

 **SpongeBob:** Well, what about aggressively nice people?

 **Plankton:** Huh? What are you doing? _[SpongeBob brings out the hot dogs he ate earlier and puts them back where they belong. Then he puts the kites back where they were]_ Wait, SpongeBob! Stop! _[a girl is crying because she has sand on her ice cream. SpongeBob takes it and wipes the sand off with his eyelashes]_ Butterfly kisses. Can't take it. It's too cute! It's... it's disgusting! _[Scooter is crying at his broken surfboard]_

 **SpongeBob:** What happened? _[points to surfboard]_

 **Scooter:** I hit a reef with my new board, dude!

 **SpongeBob:** No problem! _[makes himself a surfboard]_

 **Scooter:** Whoa! _[grabs the surfboard]_ Killer!

 **Plankton:** SpongeBob, stop! Before it's too late! Your kindness is bringing everybody back! Get back! _[everyone comes back]_ Wait! _[everyone steps on Plankton. He is squished. Scooter is surfing]_

 **Scooter:** Cowabunga! Thanks, dude! That was awesome!

 **SpongeBob:** Gee, Plankton, I'm sorry about the Chum Bucket.

 **Plankton:** Forget about that. I just can't take so much kindness in one sitting! _[bunches up into a ball]_ Need hatred. _[crawls away]_

 **SpongeBob:** Volleyball, anyone? _[everyone uses SpongeBob as the ball]_ Serve up! Aaa! Ouch! Aaa! Ouch! Aaa! Ouch!

 **Happy Easter and even more, happy April Fool's day! Good prank huh, (not really)? This is a once in a life time opportunity for this story, since it only updates on Sunday. The last time April Fool's and Easter landed together on a Sunday was about 1956, and the next time it will happen again is 2029 and 2040. In other words this is my lame attempt at a prank and sorry for those of you who were looking forward to actual content. I am also posting this also so that you guys know I haven't abandoned the story, rather I just have been occupied by college and my studies. I promise that I will try to get a new chapter out soon. Stay safe and awesome and next update will be actual content I swear. XD**


End file.
